


There's a Fine, Fine Line

by theatricalartist



Series: There's a Fine, Fine Line [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chara is 23, Chara is corporeal, Chara works at Grillby's, Child Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, PTA Chara, Post-Pacifist Route, So pseudo science, Unrequited Love, frisk is 17 in the begining, monster illness, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk falls ill one day. The human doctors say its pneumonia. But the monsters can see Frisk's soul slowly shattering. So Chara takes it upon themselves to make sure Frisk gets to do everything Frisk wants before their story is finally over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How'd it all start?

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

“I’m so worried about them.”

 

“They’ll be fine Tori.”

 

“What if they aren’t Sans.”

 

“We just have to trust the doctor.”

 

“I suppose…”

 

“Hey. Tori.”

 

“Yes Sans.”

 

“Why don’t you go get some air okay?”

 

“Oh…alright…just a quick breather won’t hurt I suppose.”

 

“I’ll keep my eye on them.”

 

You can feel the sweat crawl down your back and you pant miserably. You want to call out to your mom but you feel tired. Much too tired to even manage that. Your hands ache and your throat feels like it’s going to choke you itself.

 

Sans steps back into the room he’s smiling, but you know it’s a fake smile. You whimper and he steps over to you pressing a boney hand against your forehead. You relax a little, comforted by Sans’ presence. He chuckles and takes his hand away now to go sit on a swivel chair in the corner of the room.

 

“Sans….” You whisper and his attention is caught.

“Yeah kid.”

 

“It hurts…”

 

“Yeah I know…”

 

“Am I gonna die Sans?”

 

He snorts laughing, “What? No kid you’re not going to die. You’ve been through worse. Now stop being melodramatic.”

 

“No they haven’t,” A third voice says from the corner of the room and you hear a plastic bag shuffle.

 

You feel a pair of lips press to your forehead.

 

“Chara?” You pant whimper.

 

“Yeah. Frisk. It’s me…” They tell you and you laugh. “Don’t worry I’m not going to leave you. If I do it’s because they forced me to.”

 

“Don’t fight people Chara.”

 

“I will fight all the people Frisk.” Chara says and your bed divots.

 

“Hey glitch get off the kid’s bed.” You hear Sans snap and Chara scoffs at them.

 

“Why don’t you get over here and make me you fat sack of bones.”

 

There’s a swift snap as the weight on your bed lifts. You sit up out of fear that they’re tearing one another apart.

 

“I can’t do anything without you two trying to kill each other can I?” Your mother’s voice says scoldingly.

 

“Sorry, Mom.”

“Sorry, Tori.”

 

Toriel’s soft paws rest gently on your back and chest as she lowers you to lay down. Your head hits the pillow but you can still feel the panic all over you, the adrenaline not having subsided yet. Your mother tries to be as comforting as she can for you. But you’ve seen just how violently the two can be when they get really focused on trying to hurt one another.

 

All you can see is Chara hunched over next to the couch a bone in one hand and bleeding onto the carpet. Sans holding a kitchen knife out in front of him a large hole in the chest of his jacket. You can hear the cans and jar drop onto the ground as you rush over to make sure both aren’t injured severely. Chara had needed stiches, but thankfully Sans wasn’t hurt.

 

“My child please relax.” Toriel says worriedly, “The doctor is going to see you soon. We should be able to take you home after then.”

 

Chara growls under their breath and leaves the room. The humans more or less accepted Chara as a monster now after their mysterious revival and being dead for 50 years. Human doctors wouldn’t even look Chara over, even if they were seriously hurt. And with how often that happened it was a good thing Toriel knew healing magic.

 

“Alright Frisk…Dreemurr?” The doctor says as he walks in.

 

“Yes. Can they go home now? Can we leave?” Toriel says her feet shifting.

 

The doctor won’t look her in the eyes, his cast down to the ground, “Well Miss Dreemurr… Frisk is sick.”

 

“I am well aware.” Toriel snaps at him.

 

“Tori relax,” Sans says form the corner and the Doctor whirls to face him.

 

“OH! I thought you were-“

 

“Plastic. Yeah I got that already today.” Sans says flatly staring the doctor down.

 

The doctor clears his throat as he turns back in Toriel's direction, “Frisk is a low-risk patient… so they should be able to go home.”

 

“Good. That’s all I needed to know.” Toriel says and you can hear her shuffle to the other side of you.

 

“But considering their lack of prior medical history we can’t be for sure,” The doctor says, “It would be for the best. Considering… you aren’t exactly fully capable of taking care of a human child-“

 

“I think I can take care of MY child just fine,” Toriel growls, fire magic glows around her finger tips. The doctor throws his hands up over his face with a shriek.

 

“Tori! Calm down.” Sans says grasping her wrist, “We’re going to be fine. Frisk’s going to come home okay? It’s your choice.”

 

Toriel slowly nods at Sans, “Alright.” She then turns to the doctor, “I would like to take my child home now.”

 

The doctor nods fearfully at her, “Understood.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

You curl into Toriel's soft chest as she lays you down in bed. You still feel like death and your body still aches but it’s a less obvious ache now. Toriel pulls a knit blanket over you and tucks you in gently. You thank her half awake and she leaves quietly.

 

There’s a soft tapping at your window. You groan and pull the blanket over your face to ignore it. The tapping just gets louder until it turns into a knock. You glare as you swing your legs out of bed to see what all the fuss is. You shove the window open forcefully.

 

Chara is standing outside your window. Flowey’s roots wrap around one of their legs gently and he half hides his face behind their boot. Chara is still holding the plastic bag from earlier in their hand.

 

“Can I come in?” They ask, but you know it’s not really a question. They’ve already got half a leg in the window and Flowey is hesitantly letting them go as they bring the other one over.

 

“I thought you two weren’t supposed to be around one another…” You ask Chara. They bump your chest gently and walk you back to your bed.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be getting rest.”

 

“You woke me up,” You whisper shout at them.

 

“Did I?” They smile at you coyly and open up the plastic bag, “Here. I got you some things…” They reach in and pull out a little honey colored teddy bear and a canned expresso. “Don’t let mom know I got you coffee she will literally kill me.”

 

“Can I even drink that?” You say as Chara pops it open for you.

 

“Sure. Nothing good ever came from trying to wait out a sickness. You might as well right?” They shake the can at you and you take it out of their hands. The chilled coffee hits you just right and you sigh thankful of the caffeinated drink you’ve become so dependent on. You drum your hands against the metal exterior of the can. The bag Chara has in their hands is still heavily sagging down in the middle.

 

“What else did you buy Character.” You smirk and Chara shoots you a dark glare.

 

“It’s Chara, and I bought things.” They say defensively holding the bag away from you. Then their hard look falls, “Nothing you need now anyway okay?”

 

“Let me see.” You say and prop yourself up, only to have Chara’s hands push you back down.

 

“You need to rest. And when you're done, dispose of the can out of the window. Flowey should grab it if he isn’t feeling particularly douchey today.” They start climbing out of the window, “Sleeping is a nice way to wait out being sick if you have to…”

 

“Thank you Chara.” You smile. They nod and climb out the rest of the way, closing the window behind them as they go. Their figure soon disappears from outside your window.

 

You pick up the little honey colored bear and smile. Chara means well. Even if they don’t always know it. You look it over, it’s no bigger than your palm and has a cheap fake satin bow. It looks like a left over from a Christmas stocking stuffer sale, but you know Chara probably spent half the money in their pocket on it.

 

Grillby was a great boss and all. He even let Chara move into a back room so that they could guard the bar at night from angry humans who’d attempt to deface it. Grillby had wanted to pay Chara more but he just didn’t have all that much money. It was a good set up for the both of them though. Chara was an excellent guard dog and spent most of the night up anyways because of online college courses. Not that they needed them, they just wanted to take them to keep away boredom.

 

You had thought about moving out of Mom’s a lot recently. You were only seventeen but you knew it was going to happen eventually. You wonder if Chara and you could move in someplace, you two could build a big garden for Flowey and he could visit anytime. You’d come home from your ambassador duties and Chara would head out to Grillby’s. You liked to think on the thought often.

 

You’d have to propose the idea to Chara when you got better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

You walked down the street your green wind breaker pulled up around your shoulders. Your hair was pushed back by the chilled wind. You pushed your head down into the nylon fabric. The bag in your hand swished roughly. You knew you probably weren’t going to eat tonight. But that was okay because Frisk was happy. Besides, Sans usually forgot he was eating when he and Grillby got into their little ‘escapades’ that you’d usually lock yourself in your room to avoid having to witness.

 

You stomach growls at you in protests of the thought of eating any food Sans' has touched. You growl back at it and look into the plastic bag. You’d practically bought an arsenal of that damn canned expresso for Frisk. At least twenty cans, and you knew that your wallet was not going to thank you.

 

“Please be decent,” You announce loudly as you walk into Grillby’s through the back door your arm over your eyes.

 

“Chill out glitch. We’re just talking,” Sans says giving you a boney smile.

 

“Yeah sure and you were just talking yesterday,” You say and shake your head at him.

 

“What’s in the bag glitch?” Sans asks you and you flip him off. “You had it in the hospital too so I’m going to assume it’s something for Frisk?”

 

“Eat me Sans,” You announce and unlock the door to your room.

 

“Just let me see it,” Sans snaps and you know he’s getting pissed at you.

 

You glare and throw the contents of the bag at him with narrow eyes. He catches it with his stupid blue tractor beam thing.

 

“You don’t drink expresso Chara. Did you give this to Frisk?”

 

“You don’t know I don’t drink expresso. Maybe I’m trying to pick up a taste for it?” You snap at him now and lean against the door frame.

 

“Jesus Christ Chara there’s at least twenty cans in here! How much did you spend on this?” Sans says as he begins to set them out on the bar top. Grillby leans on it and looks at you with concern.

 

“I don’t know. Everything in my wallet. So what?” You say and you can feel their judgement.

 

“Chara your mom made a deal with you. You could live here if you promised that you would take care of yourself,” Sans scolds and you can feel contempt boiling it's way up inside you.

 

“You spend all your shitty money on what? Ketchup and booze? So let me have my thing,” You growl as you violently take the bag out of Sans’ hands, “And I’ll let you have yours.” You push all the cans on the bar top into the bag with gusto.

 

You walk back to your room. Your body feels like it’s on fire and you sucker punch your pillow. It hits the wall with a less then satisfying ‘poomph’. You slide the plastic bag containing the expresso under your bed. You pull out your laptop and angrily bite the back of your hand as you type in the address for your colleges website. You aren't great with computer's but at least you can manage that.

 

Frisk’s smile pops into your head and you release your hand from between your teeth, and close the laptop tossing it to the side of you on the bed. You put your hands over your mouth breathing into them, long and slwoly. You move them up running them through your hair. You see a plethora of things Frisk’s soft hair, their alluring sugar smell, the way their hand feels when it brushes against your own that sends you into blathering spastic noises. The melody that traps itself in their laugh.

 

You flop back on your bed and cover your face with your pillow screaming into it. “Get ahold of yourself Dreemurr!” Frisk was physically five years your younger. Even you knew how creepy that was. Let alone you add in all the years you’d spent as a ghost. You could’ve been their grandfather twice over if you’d been alive. Heck you’d be dead already if you’d been alive.

 

But Frisk was… breath taking. They were so kind and pure. They always looked out for you. And dammit it was your turn to return the favor, and if that meant not eating for a couple days well that was fine by you. As long as Frisk was happy you were happy. You didn’t need anything else.

 

* * *

 

 

The stupid weed dropped the can outside of Grillby’s thankfully. You retrieve it off the ground and crush it in your hand before sticking it in your pocket. You walk down the sidewalk whistling to yourself. An unpleasant feeling sets in and you can feel eyes staring at the back of your head. Your defensive nature keys into the situation and you whip around quickly.

 

“What do you want!?” You snap and see the weed materialize from the grass. He makes sure that he has a safe distance from you, his petals shaking.

 

“You’re not going to Toriel’s are you?” He asks you.

 

“Why would it piss you off if I did?” You snap at him and he shrinks away from you.

 

“You know that Toriel is going to be mad at you if you show up…” Flowey whispers.

 

“I think my mom will be fine with me showing up. Besides I need to give Frisk their fix,” You say and shake an undrunk can of expresso at the weed.

 

“Frisk’s really sick you know!” He says and begins to tail you down the side walk.

 

“I’m aware!” You shout back at him.

 

“No I mean really, really sick…” Flowey says and he grabs your ankle. You lurch forward and land on the can, it crushes under your weight. You can feel the cold expresso run down your shirt and you curse loudly before pulling off the wind breaker.

 

“YOU STUPID WEED! I SHOULD’VE BURNED YOU WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING!!!” You snap and he disappears into the ground quickly, “Gross. Gross. Gross.” You mutter to yourself as you stand to your feet. You pick up your soaking wind breaker and head for your mom’s. You can probably steal one of Frisk’s shirts.

 

* * *

 

 

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

You hear your window push itself open as Chara step inside your bedroom. You’re eyes are closed, half asleep. Chara looks down at you and their face grows serious. They crouch by your bedside and put their head down next to you. You feel their hand reach to rest on top of yours which is nestled under the blankets.

 

“Chara.” You call and they press their face close to your waist.

 

“I’m sorry,” They mutter into your side, “I’m sorry Frisk…”

 

You turn over and open your red eyes to them. The same shade as their own. Yours from birth mutation, and theirs from the monster food they consumed. They have tears in their eyes as you run a hand through their ginger mop.

 

“Chara. It’s okay.” You pat the bed next to you and they crawl up into your bed lying on top of the blanket. Their body spooned against yours.

 

Their arms shake as they wrap around you and apologize over and over again. Their face seemed to age back into that quivering crying person they were in the true lab. Scared, terrified even, and apologizing just as much for the pain they'd caused. You can feel their chest heave as a sob sets in.

 

“Chara I’m not that sick oh my god,” You say and wiggle your hands out from under the blankets. Chara sniffs deeply and locks eyes with you.

 

“Don’t die.” They cry.

 

“Chara I’m really not that sick. Mom’s giving me antibiotics! I’m okay I swear!” You try to calm them down, it hurts your throat to try and combat their sobs. “Chara why are you freaking out so badly? Look I’m alright?” This only spurs Chara to cry harder.

 

There’s a knock at your door and you see Toriel step inside. She is holding a cup of tea in one hand and a warm towel in the other, "Frisk are you alright I could hear crying?"

 

“Hi Mom,” You say with a sheepish smile and a gentle wave.

 

“Chara? My child what are you doing here?” Toriel asks. You shake your head at Mom to indicate that the question is probably not the best choice. Chara pulls away from you and wipes their eyes. You look between Chara and Toriel.

 

They didn’t really talk ever anymore. Chara’s independence didn’t go over well for Toriel. Mostly because it spurred from Chara wanting full access to booze whenever they wanted it. And getting piss drunk enough that they could barely walk.

 

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife as the two stared each other down. Toriel didn’t move forward, and Chara didn’t move away.

 

“Hi Mom,” Chara says in a choked breath breaking the silence. Their face is puffy from the tears. Toriel nods in response to their greeting, and sets your tea down on your side table, then hands you the towel. She narrowly brushes Chara’s shoulder as she does so.

 

“You seem to have spilled,” Toriel says and looks away from you, “On your shirt…”

 

You look down at Chara’s shirt and sure enough there’s a large coffee stain down the front. It doesn’t seem wet but certainly doesn’t seem dry either, damp. Chara nods at Toriel and she sighs.

 

“I can’t have you catching whatever Frisk has. Come on,” She says and waves for Chara to follow them. Chara squeezes your hand tightly.

 

“No thank you…” They whisper.

 

“Chara. That was not a request. It was a command. Now come with me,” Toriel says and holds a hand out to them. Chara very hesitantly takes it in their own and the duo disappear out the door.

You take the cup of tea into your hands and drink the soothing liquid. The steam feels nice on your face and you drink in the warmness radiating from the cup. You sigh deeply, a thankfully clear breath escapes past your lips. You can hear Toriel and Chara’s voices raising to one another and try to block it out.

 

There’s a rapid tapping at your window sill and you get up to look over at Flowey. His roots snaked up the side of the building. You giggle and lean over offering your arm to him to climb up. An empty pot of soil sits next to your bedside and you let Flowey sink into it before laying back down.

 

“They’re lying you know,” Flowey pouts in their pot.

 

“So it was you then!” You smirk at him while poking his pot. Flowey hisses at you and turn his back to you as best he can in the pot. “Can’t you be civil with them once? That’s all I’m asking you…”

 

“They killed me!” Flowey growls at you.

 

“No. I killed you. And you forgave me,” You say and cross your arms.

 

“Well they smell weird!” Flowey began grasping for straws, “Like burning.”

 

“That’s because they live with Grillby. Living around a fire elemental is bound to have some draw backs.” You poke Flowey and he hums in irritation.

 

“Flowey,” You call and poke him yet again. He doesn’t even turn to move. “Asrielllll,” You sing song and he hisses at you again. “Oh I’m sorry Azzy did I offend you?” You chuckle and he snaps at you with his baby fangs. He doesn’t get you, but it wouldn’t hurt even if he did. No more than getting bit by a puppy would hurt.

 

“I told you not to call me that!” He says defensively.

 

“I told you to be nice to Chara. So do that and I’ll stop calling you Asriel.” You say and spin his pot so he’s looking at you, “Okay?”

 

“Fine,” Flowey says through clenched teeth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

“Chara. That was not a request. It was a command. Now come with me,” Toriel says and holds a hand out to you. You can feel her tension directed at you and it feel suffocating. You slowly take her hand and she walks you out of the room. Leaving Frisk behind you.

 

Toriel raises her arms in a swooping motion.

 

“Ah mom seriously?” You say and look down at your shirt, “I don’t want to walk around topless.”

 

“Chara Dreemurr. I will take it off your person if you do not give it to me willingly.” Toriel says crossing her arms over her chest.

 

You grumble as you pull your shirt off and hand it to her. You hate the feeling of walking around in just your binder and gently scratch your upper arms out of bad habit. Mom heads off to the laundry room with your dirty shirt. You walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the dining room table.

 

Mom comes back and wipes her hands on her dress front, “Okay Chara let’s talk.”

 

“There isn’t really anything to talk about,” You say and scratch a little harder.

 

“That’s not true Chara. You and I haven’t had a conversation alone in at least a year,” Mom says and takes a seat at the table across from you, “Tell me how your job is.”

 

“It’s a job,” You mutter standoffish your eyes not falling on hers.

 

“Anything exciting happen?” She tries desperate to get you to open up to you. You two had been close. Once upon a time. Before you had to fall into the pattern of life. Before you’d confessed your sins to her.

 

“No.” Is all you can bring yourself to say in response.

 

Toriel bites her lip, “How…how long have you been sneaking into Frisk’s room like that?”

 

“A couple months…” You confess to her. No point in lying now that she saw you.

 

She nods at you slowly, “Why?”

 

Fuck. You don’t know why. You have no clue mom! You can’t even think of a good enough lie to fill in as to why. You look at her soft red eyes that stare back at you. You shrug to her and she sighs.

 

“Frisk isn’t doing well,” She tells you.

 

“So I’ve been told,” You say hostility dripping off each word.

 

“Chara it’s their soul,” She says with a sigh and you can see tears bead up in her eyes.

 

You shift uneasily in your chair, “What about their soul? What’s wrong with it?”

 

“It’s splintered. I thought it was a human illness but now… I’m not sure…” Toriel’s words fall flat. She’s looking directly at you and you feel the guilt boil up in your chest.

 

You open your mouth to tell her something comforting but can’t find the words and close your mouth. You reach your hand out across the table to your mom and take her soft paw into your own calloused hand. She shakes a little as she begins to cry.

 

“Oh Chara…,” She whispers, “Why does this always…always happen to me?” You hold her hand tightly but don’t break the silence. “I don’t…I can’t have them die…not…not like this…” Mom whispers.

 

You grit your teeth, “Mom. Let me take care of them…just for a little. That way… you won’t have to…if something happens I’ll come get you…”

 

“Chara…I don’t think that’s a good idea my child,” Mom says but you can tell she’s thinking things over in her head.

 

“Mom. I took care of them through the entire underground…I think I can handle this.” You say and she purses her lips together. “And hey I don’t sleep so if anything bad happens to them at night I’ll be right there; and if anything drastic happens during the day Grillby will be there. And you’ll know exactly where they are…”

 

Mom nods softly, “Okay. But I get to check on them whenever I feel like. And you have to keep their human medicine with them.”

 

“Of course,” You smile at her and try to hide your excitement.

 

“And,” She says loudly, “Frisk has to agree to it.”

 

“Definitely!” You say and nod rapidly. The washer buzzes and Toriel stands up to retrieve your shirt. You stand up off the chair, your face is a wide idiotic grin. You pinch your cheeks and feel laughter bubble out of your mouth.

 

Mom returns with your shirt. You thank her as you pull it over your head. You face returns to its stoic neutral.

 

“Shall we ask them now?” Mom says as she releases a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how's that for a prologue! We haven't even gotten close to the angst yet kiddos! 
> 
> I know my writing is crap and I do this without a beta reader so if you see any ANY errors please for the love of all that is holy in this world tell me okay?


	2. I have to save them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk moves into Chara's house and finds out the truth of their situation.

**Chara’s Pov**

 

You Push Frisk’s bag of clothes under the bed and straighten yourself out waving your hands at either side of your body in a gesture to your small 10x10 room, “Well, welcome to Casa de Chara.” Frisk places the bag with their toiletries down on the bed.

 

“It’s nice Chara…” They say softly. Their voice wasn’t 100% better yet but they could at least speak without hurting themselves now.

 

You pat the bed, “This is where you’re going to sleep. It’s your bed, well it was my bed, but it’s yours now!” You smile at Frisk, “I…I’m going to sleep right over there. On the floor.” You gesture now to a sleeping bag and pillow on the floor. “I usually sleep during the day, and I don’t sleep very long, so I figured you could use the bed, and I’ll take the floor.”

 

Frisk gives you a weak smile, “Chara. I’m thrilled to be living with you now any everything but I still don’t understand why mom didn’t think she was capable of taking care of me…”

 

Your smile falls, “Mom’s having a tough time seeing one of her kids sick…that’s probably my fault… so I promised her I’d take good care of you until you were better. I was human I remind you.” You say trying to lighten the situation, “And I did have to fix my fair share of things on my own. Medically speaking.”

 

“Okay…” Frisk says and slowly sits on the bed. You sit next to them and put your hands in your lap.

 

“Tell big sib Chara what’s up,” You say and tap your chest.

 

Frisk’s red eyes fall on your face, “Huh…oh…nothing don’t worry about it…”

 

“Frisk…tell me,” You says and put a hand on their back rubbing it in little circles.

 

“This isn’t fair to Flowey…” Frisk says and stands up, “I thought it was a good idea but-“

 

“Wait the weed? You’re worried about the WEED?” You say and your mouth falls open.

 

“Flowey!” Frisk snaps at you and holds their arms close to their body, “And yes I am…I just don’t think it’s fair that he’s going to be stuck in that pot for hours by himself…”

 

You rub your temples and the words escape your mouth before you register what you’re saying, “We can bring his pot here.” What?! Your brain screams at you.

 

“Really?” Frisk says and you nod. Chara you damnable fool!!! You internally scold yourself. “Thank you Chara!” Frisk says and wraps their arms around your waist pulling you into a tight hug.

 

You laugh dumbly and attempt to hug them back. Frisk looks up at you with their beautiful red eyes and your heart completely melts. They giggle gently as their arms untangle from around you. Your face is red you know it, but hopefully Frisk doesn’t.

 

“When?” They say cheerfully. You’re brought back to the sudden reminder that you’re going to have the flower from hell sharing your room space with you.

 

“Ah… I’ll… I’ll go get them right now.” You tell Frisk and they nod excitedly sitting back on the bed and kicking their legs.

 

“Oh! Uh,” You reach under the bed and fish out a can of expresso for them, “Here. That’s…”

 

“Thank you Chara.” Frisk says and takes the can from your hand, “I appreciate it.”

 

You nod and walk out of the room to go get Flowey.

 

* * *

 

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

You watch Chara exit the room and put the expresso on the ground to observe Chara’s room more closely. You peak out of the room to make sure they’re gone and kneel next to the chest they keep their clothes and personal items in. You shuffle around in it and snort when you life their sweater exposing a dirty magazine.

 

“Yeah, asexual my ass,” You laugh and keep moving your way down, “Who the fuck even keeps physical copies of porn. Right. People like Chara who can’t figure out freaking computers…” You mutter to yourself as you push out more sweaters and socks. The chest seems to be composed nearly entirely of clothes and you have to admit you’re a little disappointed.

 

That’s when you see it barely sticking out from the hem of one of the sweaters. It’s leather bound glory lays in front of you and you quickly pull it out. It seems basic enough, the pages are a little weathered and you assume Chara must’ve had it for a long time, or picked it up from someone who’d had it for a long time. You crack the book open and see Chara’s very familiar scrawl in front of you, times, dates, random numerical jumbled messes, some words scribbled down in Korean, and doodles of rockets shooting at smiley faces dot the pages.

 

The door to the room squeaks as it opens painfully slow. You throw the book back into the chest quickly. Chara stands in the doorway, motorcycle helmet hiding their expression. They stand still one hand on the doorknob.

 

“Were you going through my stuff?” Chara asks, their voice muffled by the helmet.

 

“No!” You say quietly and lean on top of the chest, “What…what brings you back so soon?” Your eyes dart left and right.

 

“I came back for my keys…I decided to take my bike…” Chara says as they reach over and grab their keys from a drawer behind you. “Seriously Frisk you went through my stuff?” Chara said voice raising a bit in disbelief.

 

“You know porn’s free on the internet right?” You joke and Chara kicks the chest away from you. You let a quick surprised scream as you lose your balance.

 

“Don’t look at that you’re still a minor,” Chara scolds and pockets their keys.

 

“Only for like two more weeks,” You snort at them and throw one of their rolled up socks at them.

 

“I can still get arrested for that,” They shout as they walk out of the room closing the door behind them.

 

You shake your head at them and pull the book out. You flip through it’s scribbled pages and find the pages closer to the front of the book are newer than the ones in the back. You prop open the last page of the book and fine that it’s very messily written, but still clearly Chara’s handwriting. There’s very little punctuation and most of the words are misspelled.

 

‘helo mi name is CHARACTER. i aym 4 yers old i liv with mi mome and dade.’ You shake your head roughly and flip to the middle of the book. The sentences are cohesive now and you settle back against the frame of the bed as you read the passage Chara has written.

 

‘I find it particularly funny that I have to endure the ridicule of an insipid man who can hardly count to ten let alone guide us ‘troubled youth’ to ‘the light’. I digress, he is really, REALLY stupid. This gives me ample time to make my way out of the house and to the mountain. If I’m lucky he won’t be able to catch up to me. I just need to hide on the mountain until he stops looking for me. I’ll be free to run after that.’ You flip to the next page but find it empty, so you flip to the next and the next but each one is blank. The next page with writing on it has scribbles on the page. You sigh and toss the book back into Chara’s chest.

 

It hits the side of the chest and a paper comes loose from its pages.

 

“Shit!” You push out through clenched teeth and reach in to align it but, the paper seems to be folded up and of a different quality then the papers that make up the book. You pull it out and unfold it. A hundred-dollar bill falls into your lap and the paper has some kind of map scribbled onto it. You turn it over in your hand curiously, it’s a very generic map, clearly hand drawn.

 

“Yeah and I don’t want you snoring you weed,” You hear Chara coming back and snap the book shut.

 

“I do not snore!” Flowey announces loudly as Chara steps in. They’re holding to pot in the crook of their arm. Flowey has pushed himself to the edge of the pot getting as far away from Chara’s face as they can get.

 

“Yeah sure you don’t,” Chara says as they set Flowey down on top of the drawer they keep their keys in.

 

“What did you find now,” Chara says irritation evident.

 

“I found a hundred-dollar bill and this map,” You say and wave the map at Chara. Chara takes it from you and sits on the bed reading over it.

 

“I made this when I was like 10. Where did you get this?” Chara asks their face contorted in confusion.

 

“Well…” You reach into the chest and pull out the book, “From here…”

 

“You read my diary!?” Chara says in disbelief.

 

You feel a chuckle pass your lips. “You have a diary?” You snort.

 

Chara snatches it out of your hands, “Not anymore. It’s mostly scratch paper now; but seriously Frisk?!”

 

“Oh come on it was cute to see how you spelt when you were like…what four I think you said?” You tease and Chara tucks the book into their jacket.

 

“You disgust me Frisk,” Chara sighs and shakes their head.

 

“I love you too,” You beam, “But no seriously what’s the map to?” Chara shrugs at you silently and pockets the cash. “You’ve gotta know,” You push.

 

“It’s to my house,” Chara says and sits next to you with the map, “See this house here. It was mine. Then you go up the road a piece and you get to the home I was at, then you follow it past that and you get to Mount Ebott. I didn’t like where I was so I ran away. I didn’t mean to fall… not really I mean…”

 

“I know.” You say and rest your head on Chara’s shoulder, “I read.”

 

“Nosey.” Chara chuckles and you boop their nose with a giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

You sit at the bar top in front of Grillby. He cleans a glass for you and fills it with sprite. You grumble and he shrugs at you. You sip the glass silently. When you woke up Chara was still asleep so you figured you’d let them rest. Grillby wasn’t much conversation though. His orange glow flickering on occasion in response to something you said.

 

You could talk to Flowey but you did not feel like getting heckled. You could try and leave. You seriously doubt Grillby will try to stop you. There are only a couple patrons in the bar. Mostly monsters, but a few humans litter the corners as well. One of them sits a table with the bunny girl you’ve come to know as ‘Dizzy’. They’re talking gently to their already inebriated date.

 

You look at the door. Would Grillby give chase? You didn’t know him all that well…You didn’t think he would?

 

“Don’t even think about it,” A familiar voice says and you turn back to the bar top to see Sans at a seat next to you.

 

“Sans!” You say happily and hug him. He loses his balance slightly and rocks in his seat. “It’s good to see you!”

 

He pats your back, “Well get used to it kid I’m here all the time.” His eyes quickly dash over to Grillby who flares up for a second before subsiding. Sans chuckles and looks back at you. “Who’re you feeling kid.”

 

“I’m feeling a hundred percent better. I don’t get why mom made such a big deal out of it.” You tell Sans. He looks uncomfortable as he glances at your chest, or rather glances through your chest straight to your soul.

 

“It’s probably better you stay here…” Sans says. His tone is serious and deathly.

 

“Sans,” You whisper to him. He releases a very deep sigh and pushes you away from him.

 

“Kid it’s not place to tell you…” Sans’ eyes stare through you, “But something tells me no one else wants to…”

 

“Wants to tell me what?” You says irritation growing.

 

“Your soul,” Sans tries to stretch out his words, “it’s not… it’s not right its…jesus how do I word this… it’s shattering.”

 

“Shattering?” Confusion spills out of your mouth with the word.

 

“I’ve never seen it happen to a human…monster’s sure…usually before they turn into dust… so I don’t think it’s a human illness…I mean…I could be wrong… your mom’s been talking with Alphys about it but she can’t figure it out either. Human doctors can’t see the damage done to you.” Sans wraps his hands around one another, “Tori…Tori can’t bear to see you like this…so she let Chara take you in…you know in case we can’t fix it…”

 

Your hand wraps into a tight fist and you shove the door to Chara’s room open. You rip the blankets off of them. And their eyes shoot open.

 

“What the fuck!?” You shout at them and they shake the sleep out of their head.

 

“What Frisk what…what happened?” They rub their eyes and you grab the front of their shirt.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this when you found out!? Why didn’t you tell me!?” You say as you shake Chara, your hands tight around their collar.

 

“Tell you what?!” They whimper, there are tears in their eyes and they tremble under your touch.

 

“About my soul!” You growl at them.

 

“I didn’t think it was important!” Chara yells their eyes shut tightly and their shoulders hunched.

 

“You didn’t think it was important that I know I’m going to die!?” You’re pissed. You’re so angry at Chara, your body is shaking with rage. Chara looks up at you, they’re hyperventilating and you realize you have your hands wrapped around their neck. You release them and they scoot as far away from you as possible.

 

You fall back against the wall and slowly slide down it so you’re sitting on the floor. Flowey has fallen silent in his pot. Sans’ shadow stretches across the floor of the room, and softly you can hear Chara trying to calm themselves down. You burry your head in your arms and sit there unmoving.

 

Sans enters the room and walks past you to Chara, “Come on glitch. Let’s leave Frisk alone.” Chara swallows and brings themselves to their feet. The two exit leaving you with just Flowey in the room.

 

“I was in the right,” You say your arms wrapped around our legs.

 

“You could’ve killed them Frisk,” Flowey said, “I thought you were a pacifist now…”

 

“Things change…” A smile splits across your face.

 

“I don’t like this side of you.” Flowey shakes.

 

“Don’t worry,” You grumbled, “You won’t have to deal with it that much longer.” Flowey mumbles something under their breath and you turn around quickly. “What was that?”

 

“Some soul of determination you are,” Flowey snaps at you, “Just get mad and give up right? That’s not determination at all, no wonder you’re shattering.”

 

You stop and rub your upper arm, “You’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m always right,” Flowey says pridefully.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

Sans hands you a glass of water. You’re sitting on the inside of the booth with Sans blocking you from leaving. You wrap both hands around the glass, still trying to catch a solid breath. He doesn’t look at you, his back facing you.

 

“Listen glitch… I’m sorry,” Sans sighs, “If I’d known that Frisk was going to react like that I wouldn’t’ve told them.”

 

You fight a whimper in your throat. You hadn’t been this scared in a long time. You guess that was the downside to being corporeal; you couldn’t bear the idea of not being anymore. You’re still reeling over what happened. Everything went down in under five minutes. You want to cry but you know that won’t fix the situation at all.

 

“It’s fine Sans,” You tell him and exhale deeply, “I’ll be fine. I can handle myself. Now let me out of the booth. I need to go see Frisk.”

 

“Glitch, I love Frisk too but they honestly just tried to choke you out does that seem like the smartest idea?” Sans tries to warn you.

 

“Sans please. Let me out.” You stare him down. He debates it in his head and moves out of the way releasing you from the booth. You head to your door and go to knock as Frisk opens it to face you.

 

“Oh sorry,” The two of you say in unison. You both laugh, “No I’m sorry. You’re sorry for what? Stop copying me!” You laugh and Frisk shakes their head.

 

“I’m sorry for doing that to you Chara. I let my emotions get the best of me,” Frisk apologizes.

 

“I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn’t have kept that from you and it was selfish of me to do so.” You say and shift nervously.

 

“What?” Frisk laughs at you, “Chara. You were just doing what everyone told you to. I’m impressed you actually kept something from me that long. Usually I manage to squeeze it out of you. I was mad at the situation not at you.”

 

You nod at them and feel their arms wrap around you. You hug them back and nuzzle into their neck. They smell so good, sugary sweet and intoxicating.

 

“I’m so sorry Frisk…” You whisper. Frisk doesn’t move in response but instead just sighs quietly.

 

“Chara…do you think I’m going to die?” They whisper shakily.

 

“No..no way,” You tell them and hug a little tighter.

 

“Be honest Character,” Frisk lightly laughs.

 

You gag at your name, “I have no clue…”

 

“Chara?” Frisk whispers in your ear and you can feel your heart rate race.

 

“Y-Yeah?” You swallow with difficulty.

 

“I don’t want to die yet…” Frisk shakes a little but you keep them close, “There’s…so much I haven’t done yet…”

 

You run your hand down their back gently, “Like what?”

 

“I don’t know,” Frisk says a little irritated, “Lots of things. A whole list worth…”

 

“Then we’ll do them…” You say before thinking it over again.

 

“All of them?” Frisk snorts.

 

“Yes Frisk.” You respond, “Every single one…”

 

“Wait…You’re serious?”

 

“I thought we established this was not a joking situation.”

 

“I just I didn’t think you’d agree…to that…”

 

“Well I am,” You say and Frisk breaks the hug to stare you in the face.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes Frisk,” You say tired of assuring them.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“How soon?”

 

“I don’t know you pick.”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah okay tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for reading this with me. It's a very good catharsis for me, and I really enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Sorry for this chapter being so short, the fluff starts next chapter!


	3. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara make their way into San Francisco and have an eventful first night.

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

You strap Chara’s spare helmet under your chin. They throw you a canvas backpack. You catch it and swing it onto your back. Chara is stone faced as they go about gathering things for their bag. You walk up behind them and squeeze their sides. Chara jumps their hands balling up.

 

“Boo!” You giggle at them and they turn to you hand on their chest.

 

“Christ almighty Frisk.” They pant, “Don’t scare me like that.”

 

“Christ almighty Chara!” You tease, “How much longer?”

 

“You should say bye to mom before we leave and she’s not her yet, so a couple minutes maybe? Just till she shows up,” Chara says placing a couple water bottles into their bag.

 

You grumbled and make a big show of the wait. Flailing your arms and stamping your foot. Chara stares at you dumbly and pushes you back.

 

“Stop that, you nerd,” Chara chuckles to themselves and lifts the diary out of their chest. Then tosses it into their bag.

 

“Planning on doing some writing Greg Heffley?” You give Chara a grin.

 

“That reference is older than the both of us,” Chara snorts at you, “And no I don’t. It’ll just be nice to have in case we need scratch paper.”

 

“I don’t get it,” You say and cross your arms at them, “Why’d you stop writing in it?”

 

“I fell,” Chara punctuates each word, “down a mountain.”

 

“Right,” You say and purse your lips, “Why didn’t you pick it up again?”

 

“Nothing to write about,” Chara shrugs.

 

“Oh screw you,” You laugh at them. “I,” You fan yourself, “Happen to be one of the most entertaining and engaging people I know.”

 

“Frisk your immediate friend group consists of a pair of skeletal brothers, a really hot fish, a dinosaur scientist, a gay robot, and a sentient flower, yet you think YOU’RE the most interesting person you’ve ever met?”

 

“Yes I do,” You grin at them. Chara shakes their head at you.

 

“Yup biggest nerd in the world.” They scoff. You lean on them pressing your full weight in.

 

“Charaaaaaaaa,” You whine and they ignore you. “Charaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.”

 

“Dear god! It’s the ghost of my past regrets!” Chara says in mock fear. They push you off them and lick the side of your face. It’s sticky and you make gagging noises.

 

“Chara you freak!” You say as you rub the saliva off your face. Chara laughs gently and zips up their bag.

 

“Do you need help?” Toriel’s soft voice asks from the door. You and Chara both turn to her.

 

“No it’s okay Mom,” Chara says to her, “I’ve got it. I actually just finished packing. So I’ll…just…head out…” They exit quickly leaving you with Toriel.

 

“My chil-Frisk,” She says and pulls you into a tight hug. She smells like cinnamon and butterscotch, and her hugs have a warmth to them that you can’t describe. They’re so natural and comforting that you can’t imagine ever having been someone’s child before.

 

“Hi Mom,” You smile and hug her back just as tightly, “We’re going to head out soon.”

 

She nods, “I hope the two of you have fun.”

 

“Of course we will,” You say as she smooths your hair back.

 

“Frisk promise me something,” Toriel asks her hands slipping to hold your shoulders.

 

“Anything Mom,” You smile at her.

 

“Come back when you’re done okay?” She makes a whimper and you feel like crap.

 

“Mom,” You chuckle to lighten the situation, “We’re just going to cruise down the coast, then out to Texas and we’ll come right back…I’m going to come back home. It shouldn’t be more than a couple weeks. I promise you.”

 

Toriel nods, “Alright. Because you promised.” She kisses your forehead and pushes something into your hand, “I know how Chara is with money.”

 

You look into your hand at a wad of cash, “Oh gosh Mom we’ll be okay.”

 

“Thirty cans of expresso Frisk?” Toriel raises her brows at you.

 

“Yeah…” You pocket the money, “You’re probably right.”

 

“I am always right Frisk,” Toriel smirks, “Even when I am left.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

You wait outside your foot kicked up against the outside of Grillby’s. You tug your jacket around your shoulders and roll your eyes as you see Sans approach you. He has that stupid grin on your face and his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

“Hey glitch,” He says and pushes you against the bar, you can see the faint gleam of blue in his eye socket.

 

“What do you want you obese Halloween decoration.” You growl at him. He laughs and takes his hand off of you.

 

“I want to give you a well-earned piece of advice.” He closes his attack eye in a pseudo wink. Your shoulders relax. He opens it again; it burns blue brightly. “If you look, touch, or even speak to Frisk in a manor they don’t like. I will teleport over to where you are, and break your body in so many places your bones will never reform again.”

 

“You make it sound like I have ill intentions for this trip,” You stare at him blankly.

 

“Nah, just keeping my bases covered. I know what you’re capable of,” Sans threatens, “Don’t want you to snap on the kid.”

 

You can feel your kneejerk and you have to force yourself to bite your tongue. You let Sans hate you for Frisk’s sake. You didn’t want Frisk to have the blame of the no mercy run fall onto their shoulders. You’d accepted your role as the scapegoat. You know Frisk was grateful. In truth neither of you were responsible for it, but people needed someone to blame. You figured you might as well take on the role.

 

“Glitch you in there?” Sans says waving one of his boney hands in your face. You grab it and stare at him.

 

“Don’t do that,” You state firmly and then released it.

 

The door to Grillby’s swings open and Frisk steps out with mom close behind them. They hurry over to you and bite their lip. You stare at them in slight confusion.

 

“Let’s go!” Frisk shouts and you jump.

 

Your eyes fall on mom and she nods, “Go on. We will only be a phone call away if you need us.”

 

You nod back and her and climb onto your bike sliding your helmet on. Frisk climbs on after you and wraps their arms around your waist. You can feel heat spreading on your face and thank god that you have your helmet on. You rev up your bike.

 

“Bye Mom! Remember to feed Flowey! No sugar, no matter how much he begs!” Frisk shouts as the two of your pull away onto the open road.

 

It doesn’t take long for you to see the city’s limits approaching and feel little stirrings of anxiety in your chest. You never left the monster city. You technically weren’t a citizen, so you weren’t really welcome in the city. Not that people ever caught on that you were anything but human. You certainly looked the part.

 

“Chara!” Frisk shouts at you.

 

“Yeah?” You respond as best you can.

 

“We should get out of the city fast! Then we can get to San Francisco before it gets too dark!”

 

“Not a problem,” You say and turn the bike to head out of the city.

 

* * *

 

 

You can see the twinkling of lights in the distance and blink the sleep out of your eyes. Frisk is nestled close to you and you aren’t quite sure if they’re asleep or not. You drive into the city the buildings and night life pulsate around you. You come to a red light and tap Frisk.

 

“Hey wake up. We need to get to our shady motel room so we can head out in the morning,” You tell them with a chuckle and they grumble at you.

 

“I wasn’t asleep. I’m just cold. It’s hella cold here…” Frisk grumbles bitterly.

 

“It’s because we’re close to the sea,” You tell them and Frisk straightens up to look at the buildings around them. People litter the streets some dressed up oddly, others clearly inebriated.

 

“It could’ve been Vegas,” Frisk tells you and gives your waist a squeeze.

 

“Yeah I guess it could’ve…” You sigh as the light changes. The two of you blow through the town past blurs of color and crowds. It doesn’t take long for you to pull up to the motel on your bike.

 

“Alright let’s go,” You say. Frisk gets off first and you follow suit. The two of you walk into check in and you pay the woman for the night.

 

Your room smells like death and you scrunch up your nose. “Hey Frisk you stay here and I’ll go get us an air freshener or something,” You make a face around the room. “Don’t leave okay. I don’t trust the folks around here.”

 

“You’re going to leave me here alone?” Frisk says as they put their bag down.

 

“Yes. Keep the door locked. I’ll be back in less than an hour.” You head back outside before Frisk gets to say another word.

 

The cold air hits your jacket with surprising force and you ball up in it. You shove your hands deep in your pockets and feel around for a wad of money you have hidden in it. You don’t take your bike and instead choose to walk to the corner store. It’s not far from where you are and its light buzzes off and on in rhythm.

 

A bell chimes as you enter and head in for a pine tree shaped air freshener. You grab one, then recall the smell of the room and grab two more. You go to walk to the counter and hesitate, you can see the faint glow of liquor in the freezer. You weigh the money in your hand and walk over grabbing a case of cheap bear and returning to the cashier with your identification card out.

 

You pay him and head back out onto the street. It feels weird to have to pay for booze. You’re so used to just getting it from Grillby for free. You make your way back to the motel room, letting yourself in. Frisk is laying on top of the bed their head staring at the roof.

 

“You okay?” You ask and they nod quietly. You sit on the bed next to them and look ahead of you debating in your head. You open the case of beer and hold one out to Frisk. “You probably won’t make it to 21 sooo…”

 

“Oh well fuck-thank you,” Frisk says as they take the beer from you.

 

“It doesn’t taste good.”

 

“I don’t expect it too.”

 

You watch Frisk take a drink of the beer and make a face. You chuckle and open one yourself drinking it. Frisk crawls over and puts their head in your lap. You run your hands through their dark brown hair peacefully. They start crying.

 

“Chara,” Their voice cracks and you look stressed down at them. Their eyes are welled up with tears that run down their face and land on your jeans. “Chara.” They cry out to you again and you run your hands through their hair trying to comfort them in any way possible. “Chara I don’t want to die. I’m not ready.”

 

“Frisk…” You want to tell them that they won’t. That it’s all some sick joke crafted by someone you can blame. You know it isn’t though. You can’t comfort them. You stroke their hair more, rougher as you try to calm yourself. Frisk cries under your touch. “Frisk…let’s get shit faced.”

 

“What?” They say through their sobs trying to calm down.

 

“Let’s fucking…” You squint your eyes in fear of retaliation, “Let’s drink until we can’t see.”

 

Frisk keeps their face straight for a moment before nodding, “Let’s do it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk lays down on the bed their arms are wrapped around you tightly. It’s less than an hour since the two of you set out on your endeavor. The case of beer lays empty on the floor of the motel room. The room is spinning around you but you pet Frisk’s hair still, numbly.

 

“Chara you’re great.”

 

“I’m garbage.”

 

“No. I’m pretty sure you’re great.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that you’re drunk.”

 

“Shut up so are you.”

 

You turn onto your side so that you and Frisk are face to face. They press their nose against yours, and open their eyes just slightly to meet your own. You can feel heat spreading on your cheeks. “Frisk. Personal space…”

 

“Chara. I love you.” They say and nuzzle their face into your shoulder.

 

“I love you too Frisk…” You rub a circle on their back.

 

“No.” Frisk says and grabs your shirt. You can feel the faintest warnings of danger in your head. “I love you, Chara.”

 

“Don’t be a liar Frisk,” You sigh at them. They glare at you and You tap your hands nervously on their back.

 

“Don’t call me a liar.”

 

“What else could you possibly be.”

 

“Yours.”

 

“Frisk you’re drunk.”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Go to bed Frisk.”

 

“Chara…please…” Frisk looks at you with their big eyes. You shake your head no at them. They kiss your neck.

 

You squeak and push them away, “Frisk no!”

 

Frisk exhales and lays flat on their back, falling out of your arms.

 

“Frisk, it’s not that I don’t. I really, really do,” You struggle to say, “but I can’t. You’re not… you’re my…”

 

“I thought you liked me Chara…” Frisk says, “I don’t want anything to come out of this. I just. I want it you know?”

 

“Frisk,” You say trying to quiet the noise in your head.

 

They pull their body close to yours again. They lace their hands behind your head. You can feel your face reddening increasingly by the moment. Their eyes open just barely, just enough to make contact with your own. You swallow dryly as their lips press against yours.

 

You close your own eyes and press back into Frisk. They hold tight to your body and you grab their own. Their lips taste like candy and you swear you can hear their heart beat in your ears. Frisk breaks the kiss and they pant just slightly. You can hear ringing in your head and for a moment you question if this is real.

 

“I love you Chara,” Frisk says again with conviction now their hands holding tight behind you.

 

“I love you too Frisk…” You say back numbly and melt against their lips again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

You wake up the next morning with a throbbing in your head and regret on your lips. The light that filters into the room is much too bright. You put a hand on your head and cannot contain the groan that escapes past your lips as you sit up, “Chara.” You say and reach to shake them awake.

 

Then it all comes flooding back. The events of last night unfold before you in rapid succession and your stomach lurches forward. You quickly take your hand away from them and grab your shirt off the ground pulling it over your head. You sit on the end of the bed and put a hand over your mouth.

 

How could you have done that? How could you have done that to Chara of all people. You knew how they felt, it was blaringly obvious. You knew you didn’t feel the same. How could you have done that. You debate calling Sans. You know he would be over in a nanosecond you get you. But then what, he’d want to know why you wanted to leave. And you didn’t feel like having that conversation with someone you considered a father figure. Plus, that would leave Chara to drive all the way back home on their own.

 

You tapped your foot anxiously as you considered telling them what had happened. In the best way you could. To explain that it was an accident. That what you did to them was an accident. That you hoped the two of you could continue your vacation in peace. The whole ordeal makes your head spin more than it already did and you swallow back vomit in your mouth.

 

“Frisk,” A soft hand on your back draws your attention to the previously sleeping person behind you. Their hair is tousled and their eyes are filled with concern. You stare into them. Red, guilt, sin. It waves in front of you tauntingly. They seem to see it too as their look of concern turns into a look of pain then emptiness.

 

“Hey,” Chara says shakily, “Like you said… no big deal okay… we should… get breakfast… okay…? You should eat…”

 

You nod quietly at them and they turn over in bed away from you.

 

“You should go down first…” They whisper softly and lay still in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR BEING SWEET!! Next chapter will follow almost directly after this one. So no time jump this time. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Also I know, short chapter is short I am so sorry TT^TT


	4. I can't save them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk suffer the affects of the previous night and try to come to common terms with one another.

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

You sit at a table and run your thumbs over one another nervously. Chara definitely took it much better than you thought they would. They didn’t get mad at you or shout. They’re definitely a little withdrawn, as they absent mindedly stir their coffee for about the hundredth time.

 

“Chara… I think your creamer is mixed in,” You say breaking the silence that has fallen between the two of you. Chara nods and puts their stir down, their eyes stare into the coffee and they don’t make much noise. You spoon another mouthful of eggs in and tap the table top to get Chara’s attention.

 

“Yeah?” Their voice sounds old and worn as they speak, “What’s up…?”

 

“I think we should go to the pier, we can do shopping there, and then we can maybe take your bike to japan town, because I want to walk around there, and there’s a Lolita shop nearby I know Alphys would love so I want to go there too and buy her something,” You say eagerly.

 

Chara nods at you and gives you a thumbs up, “Sounds like a plan…” You sit back in your chair and stare at them. Chara looks at you and exhales out of their mouth, “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” You respond in confusion.

 

“Like I need pity from you.” Chara huffs and turns their head away to break eye contact, “I don’t need your pity.”

 

You frown at them but they maintain their firm posture. You shake your head and keep eating. Maybe you were wrong about them taking it well. But at least they were internalizing their breakdown. You’d seen a full-fledged Chara guilt break down and it usually ended with a fair amount of healing magic.

 

Chara picks up their cup of coffee and sips at it until you have finished eating. They don’t speak to you, and avoid eye contact as best they can. You bite your bottom lip, “Hey Chara. What do you want to do?”

 

“Take you to the pier thing.” Chara says as they put down their now empty cup.

 

“Seriously,” You giggle. Chara’s mouth twitches up into a smirk.

 

“We’re going to the pier Frisk. I can do things I want any time. This is a trip for you.” They say and reach over to take a potato off the edge of your plate.

 

“Yeah but I can’t do it with you!” You snort and hoard your potatoes to the middle of your plate.

 

“You jackass I only took one.”

 

“One too many. I declare war on you Chara.” You say and hold your fork at them defensively.

 

“Oh no,” Chara says as they push your fork down against the table, “Your forces are too strong they’re going to take over me oh god why…” Chara playfully flops their hand onto the table beside your fork and twitches their fingers. “They were a good solider.”

 

“You utter and complete nerd,” You laugh and shake your head.

 

“The nerdiest,” Chara says and frames their face striking a pose.

 

You smile at them and they turn away from you their face a flame and grinning. You finish eating breakfast as the waitress brings the bill to Chara. Chara nervously thanks her in sign then embarrassedly whispers a thank you. The waitress smiles at the two of you as she leaves the room. Chara pays more than the bill asks and stands up, “Let’s go.”

 

You nod and stand with them. Chara hesitantly reaches toward your hand. You take it and look at them with a smirk.

 

“I’m not going to yell at you Chara.”

 

“R-Right…”

 

“Scouts honor,” You say and smirk.

 

“Frisk you were never a scout of any kind.” Chara says and raises a brow at you.

 

“This is true,” You stick at your tongue at them as the two of you head back out to the motorcycle.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

You feel the wind rustle your hair back as you pull up close to the pier your bike practically roars as you look for a place to park it. Frisk is holding onto you their face squished against your back.

 

You know they’re trying to pretend nothing happened; and it makes you want to beat yourself up for it. You knew something like this was going to happen. You curse at yourself internally. You should’ve been smarter. Some friend you are to them.

 

Your chest aches at the thought of what happened. You feel used but you also feel guilty and angry but not at Frisk, at yourself. You shake the thoughts away and focus back on finding a place to park.

 

You eventually come up to a small garage that looks just about as sketchy as it could get. You debate leaving your bike there or not and eventually decide you don’t really have much of a choice. You pay for your parking spot and head out with Frisk onto the street.

 

Frisk tugs you along toward the pier shops and you go willingly with them. They smile back at you as they practically push you into a store. You stumble to catch yourself and Frisk forces a stupid looking crab hat onto your head. You snort and pull it off setting it back down.

 

Frisk pouts at you and the two of you walk around the shop pointing at little knickknacks and laughing. You weave in and out of the shops accumulating bags as you go. They begin to pile up and you stop to minimize them as Frisk walks to the edge of the pier.

 

They hold onto the top bar tightly and look out over the ocean. Their hair blows gently in the sea breeze. They smile and breath it in deeply. Their olive skin soft and blemishless, you longed to run your thumb over the curvature of their cheek; across their rounded lips. You cursed your inebriation for stealing such blissful memories from you.

 

Frisk turns back to look at you and you see something alarming swim through the shine of their eyes. Something you have seen all too many times as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Frisk puts one of their feet up onto the bottom guard bar and then the next one climbing up.

 

You go running and grab them tightly in your arms holding their arms down as you pull them back onto the pier. The two of you fall over onto your butt. You can hear your heart pounding in your ears. Frisk squirms and cries in your arms. You sit back on the pier eyes wide, passersby begin to stare at the two of you.

 

“Frisk the hell?!” You screech at them. Frisk sobs their shoulders shaking roughly.

 

“Chara just let me do it! Just let me do it let go of me!” They scream and scratch at your arms. You can see pier security walking toward the two of you and you exhale pulling Frisk up.

 

“Look we need to go, now.” You tell Frisk and half drag them behind you. Frisk isn’t running at the speed you are, but at least their legs are moving. Their face is puffy and red. Security is moving quickly and you realize you aren’t going to get away if Frisk doesn’t pick up the pace.

 

You stop releasing their hand and scoop Frisk up with as much strength as you can muster. Their much lighter than you thought they would be. You start running with them. You’re technically visiting America illegally, since the concept of even giving a monster a visa is a foreign concept to humans, and you would really rather not get in federal trouble.

 

You hurry to the parking garage and set Frisk down handing them their helmet. You slip yours on and kick on your bike. Frisk slowly Climbs on behind you, but as soon as they’re on you shoot out of the garage like a bat out of hell.

 

You drive between cars and Frisk’s hands dig into you tightly. You can see color streaming around you as you drive out of town. You see the blue water around you turn into trees and can here the mumble sound of Frisk trying to form words. You don’t stop though; your hands shake as you drive.

 

“CHARA STOP!!!” Frisk shouts at you and you snap back to reality the landscape around you refocusing. You feel a pounding guilt in your chest and slowly stop the bike on the side of the road. You get off and Frisk follows behind you.

 

“Why’d you do that? What the hell is your problem Frisk!” You snap at them, “What if I hadn’t stopped you?” You scratch your upper arm vigorously as you walk in circles, your breath is coming out in short labored breathes. You take off your jacket throwing it at the bike and bite your hand hard, your other hand tangles itself in your hair and you pull it with your eyes squeezed shut tightly.

 

Frisk stands a safe distance away from you, their red eyes scanning over you. They sit on the ground across from you and watch you panic. This only makes you panic more and your hand that was tangled in your hair now rakes its way across your scalp.

 

“Chara,” Frisk whispers softly to you, “I’m sorry Chara… I just… don’t want it to drag out. I thought it would be easy there… you know…?”

 

“You piss me off Frisk,” You lash out at them. They sigh at you and scoot a little closer to you. You don’t know who this person in front of you is. They feel invasive and wrong, like they aren’t supposed to be there.

 

They get closer again and you bite your hand harder. Finger tips touch the side of your face and stroke back gently. Your hold on your hand slowly let’s go. You still keep your eyes shut tightly as the finger tips trace over the outline of your bite on your hand. They sigh and pull themselves up into your hair, separating your other hand from your scalp. They pull it down to meet your other hand in your lap.

 

“Chara,” Frisk says softly and you open your eyes halfway to squint at them. They kiss your forehead, “We don’t have to go back. Let’s keep going alright? I’m sure we’ll make it to our destination soon okay Chara? And as soon as we get there we can come right back okay?”

 

“I’m being unfair to you,” You whisper to them, “Why don’t you have Sans take you. I thought I was strong enough to take you but… I was wrong…I can’t do this.”

 

“I don’t want Sans to take me Chara. I want my best friend to take me,” Frisk smirks.

 

You bite your inner cheek, “Well why didn’t you bring to bipedal klutz in the first place.” Frisk snorts laughing at you and you curl in on yourself.

 

“You’re my best friend Chara.” Frisk says and holds your hands softly, “Though MK is a very close second.”

 

You look up at them with sunken scared eyes. Frisk pulls you into a gently hug and nuzzles their head against your own. You hug them back tightly and the two of you stay close to one another. You can hear Frisk’s heart beat against your chest. It calms you down and you breathe softly, grounding yourself again.

 

“Chara… tell me what happen please. You always change the subject.”

 

“I can’t Frisk.” You mumble, “It’s not an easy story to share.”

 

“I just want to know. I think it’ll help me understand you better…”

 

You look up at the trees behind you and weigh your options. “Alright.” You exhale, “But not here. We need to be somewhere more closed off… you know in case something happens.”

 

Frisk nods and the two of you get back onto your bike and start driving again until you arrive at motel. It’s much cleaner than the last one and you silently thank god for these motels that never have anyone in them. You park your bike and head inside with Frisk.

 

You can see the curiosity in their eyes and it makes yours feel like there’s a rock in the pit of yours. You don’t want to share this with them. You know how they’re going to react and you don’t want to tell them.

 

But a part of you nags that it’s a good idea to let Frisk know. Especially if they’re going to be around you all day, every day until your little vacation is over. You’ll just have to bite back any unsightly fears that boil to the surface. You stop in front to the mirror and breath in deeply for a moment attempting to compose yourself. It fails when Frisk laughs at you.

 

“Chara your face is swelling up.” They giggle and you cover it.

 

“I’m scared,” you admit to them.

 

Frisk smirks at you, “That’s okay. I’d be scared to if I was in your position.”

 

“I’m only doing this for you because I care about you!” You bark at them.

 

Frisk nods smugly, “Whatever you say Character.”

 

“FRISK YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!!” You shriek. Frisk sits on the bed and pats the seat next to you. You take the seat next to them and they snuggle up close next to you. You take another deep breath, “I was born in Houston.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to cover up the back story of Chara so you guys get some more clarity on them.


	5. I'm just a bad kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look back into Chara's life before the Dreemurrs and before Frisk.

_It wasn’t that Chara’s parents weren’t prepared for a child, and it certainly wasn’t that they hadn’t wanted Chara. They had prayed and prayed to their god for a child. The both of them kneeled in front of a grand wooden cross. They would stay like that for hours, praying, wishing._

_That’s why when the child was born with red hair like the pastor of the church and unlike either of their blonde parents their lives were shaken._

_Cries of infidelity and unspeaking parents is the world a young Chara was born into. As an infant their mother was their primary care giver. She didn’t speak to them. Rather she would feed them, change them, and sit in the room staring emptily ahead at the wall. Nothing could break her trance, Chara could cry until their little voice was hoarse but it would fall on deaf ears._

_When they were one however, Chara’s mother started to go out more and their father fell into a bout of depression caused by the loss of his job._

 

_“Da.” Chara would say and put their hands on his desk to stabilize themself._

_“Hello to you too Character,” You would chuckle and pick them up, placing them on their lap, “You want to see what Dad’s working on?”_

_“Paper.” Chara would say and with small grabby hands pick one up._

_“Well… I guess that’s kind of right you goose.” He would say and tickle their belly. Chara would giggle loudly and he would press his forehead against theirs smiling. “You’re going to be one smart cookie when you grow up Character. You know that?”_

_“Yes!” Chara would respond loudly and he would laugh even harder. They weren’t his, biologically, he knew that much he wasn’t stupid. But he loved Chara the same as if they were._

_They two of them would have played all day long if they had the chance, but eventually Chara’s mother would return home, inebriated. The house would fill with tension and the fighting would begin._

_“I see you enjoyed your prayer group Han,” Chara’s father would snap instigating his wife._

_“Yeah I did James. It always helps me deal with assholes like you, who sit on their asses all day and don’t supply anything to our home. Correction my home, since I’m paying the bills.” She’d spit back at him._

_Chara was a quiet child during these situations. They didn’t move, didn’t breathe, just attempted to blend into the situation. Even at the budding age of one-year-old they knew better than to interject in their conversation. They’d eventually just devolve into shouting over each other._

_By the time they were three they could successfully lock themselves in their bedroom when things got too heated. They’d crawl under their bed and wait for their Dad to come and get them. Pulling Chara into safe cradling arms. Their small shaking frame clinging to him to get any kind of comfort they could. He’d hold them in his arms pacing about and trying to comfort them._

_“Why do you even try with it,” Chara’s mother would say from the couch, “You know it’s not yours. It’s a mistake.”_

* * *

_Chara’s mother insisted that they go to the kindergarten at the church so that they could ‘mingle with their peers’. In actuality, it was probably because she wanted to get rid of Chara for an extra two hours a day._

_She brushed their bangs out of their face and sighed, “Character. Look at me.”_

_“Yes Mama.” They’d respond shoulders high and head low._

_“Hannah. I’ve told you, my name is Hannah.” She’d huff irritated with Chara._

_“Da said to call you that.” Chara mumbled and shifted uncomfortably._

_“Yes. And your father is an alcoholic moron with a shitty fast food job and over a hundred thousand dollars in debt for a job he was fired from. So I think I know better than him Character.” She poked them in the chest and sighed again, “Hey. What do you tell the teacher if she asks about me?”_

_“I love my mommy. She takes good care of me.” Chara recited like off of a script._

_“Good job Character. You aren’t brain dead after all,” She ruffled their hair, “And where are your bruises from?”_

_“I fell down playing.”_

_“Good. We have to keep our secret okay? Because if we don’t Daddy will get very, very sad okay Character?” She put on a big frown, “You don’t want Daddy to be sad do you?”_

_“No Hannah.” Chara would say and Hannah would run her hands through Chara’s hair, smiling._

* * *

 

_Chara hated the red haired girl in his class the most. She stole crayons out of hands and got bigger snacks than everyone else. She got to leave the room whenever she wanted and it was all because her dad was some important guy. It was dumb._

_Chara’s best friend however was a chubby girl with curly brown hair and a crooked nose._

_“I got kicked one in the face by my brother,” She said to Chara one day, “He got in trouble but now I can only sniff out of one side. So it’s good cause I don’t get double bad smells like most people. That’s what my mom says!”_

_Chara decided that they liked her immediately. The two slept next to each other at nap time, and made funny faces at each other during prayer. They helped each other color their work sheets, and tied each other’s shoes._

_“You know you’re the bad kids right,” The red haired girl told them one day while Chara pushed their friend on the swing._

_“Am not! It anyone is a bad kid it’s you!” Chara retaliated immediately._

_“Your friend is dumb, and your dumb. That’s why no one likes you.” She said shaking her head at Chara. Chara balled their hands up into fists. Their friend stopped swinging anticipating what was next._

_“Stop talking.” Chara growled._

_“No. I can talk as much as I want because my Daddy says I have the gift of truth. So I always know the truth.”_

_“You Dad is stupid!” Chara yelled._

_“Your Dad is stupid!” She yelled back, “I bet he’s just as stupid as you! And that he’s just as dumb looking too!!”_

_Chara shouted as their fist made contact with the girl’s nose. It crunched under their knuckles and she fell back onto the ground. She immediately started crying, blood fell out of her nose in a stream._

_“Character!” The teacher yelled hurrying over to them, “That is very bad young lady! Little girls do not behave like that. They need to be quiet and good little children! The lord does not want violence in his kingdom.” She scooped up the crying redheaded girl into her arms and phoned for an aid to take her to get fixed up._

_Chara was taken by the wrist and put in a corner to pray to god for forgiveness, and was told they could only stop when god said it was okay. Chara sat in the corner and they tried, and they listened but they never heard anything. They started crying while waiting. The kids settling in for snack behind them._

_“Character!” Their mother’s shrill voice could be picked out of a crowd. Chara turns quietly from the corner to see her angrily staring them down. The teacher comes over to her explaining the situation to Chara’s mother. She nods and they both beckon Chara over._

_“Do you know what we have to do now Character?” Their mother said narrowing her eyes at them. Chara shook their head no. “We have to go apologize to the pastor for you punching his daughter in the nose. You hurt her very bad Character.”_

_She held them by the wrist and walked them down the twisting of hallways until they arrived at an office door. Hannah knocked on it a couple of times and it cracked open only a little at first, then all the way._

_“Ah, hello Hannah.” The pastor smiled awkwardly, “And…Character I’m assuming.”_

_Hannah nodded, “Yes, and she has something to say.”_

_“I’m sorry I punched your stupid daughter in her face, can I go home now?” Chara grumbled while looking at their feet._

_“Feisty aren’t they,” The pastor smiled at Hannah, “They must get it from their mother.”_

_“Oh, I’m pretty sure their father’s genetics had something to do with it.” Hannah smirks. The pastor’s smile fell quickly._

_“We’ve discussed this Hannah.” He said seriously, “That can’t be a thing.”_

_“I know…I know...” She said and closed her eyes._

_“I help you out by paying you for food and basic necessities and in return you say nothing,” He stressed, “I don’t want anything to do with them.”_

_“But James is going to kill himself any day now,” Hannah pouted, “Maybe then.”_

_“James was never the problem here,” The pastor said and sunk back into his office closing the door._

* * *

 

_Chara’s father spun eagerly to see his child walk into the house hand in hand with a furious looking Hannah. He raised a brow at her and she released Chara’s hand walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine. Chara’s father glanced between Chara and their mother before deciding to confront his wife in the kitchen._

_“I’m sure your day wasn’t that hard.” He said with crossed arms, “Do you really need to do that in front of them.”_

_“You don’t know what I’ve had to put up with today because of it.” Hannah spits out at him._

_“What grief could a five-year-old that you barely acknowledge cause you.”_

_“It punched Aria in the face.” She said with a heavy sigh._

_“What?” James said voice growing quiet, “Did they tell you why?”_

_“No of course it didn’t! Why would it want to talk to me! It just cried and cried about how they wanted you like I’m some kind of stranger!” Hannah snapped and hurled her glass at the wall, “Look what you made me do!”_

_“Hannah, you need to calm down.” James said putting distance between himself and Hannah. She screamed and kicked the cabinet roughly causing the wood to splinter._

_“Get out of my house James!” She shrieked, “Get out! Get out! Get out!”_

_“Hannah… I’m not going to leave…” He held his hands up as separation between himself and Hannah._

_She growled as she removed a knife from the butcher block, “GET OUT NOW!!!” She swung at James, who dodged it to the best of his ability the knife catching him just barely on the bottom of his shirt._

_“Just let me pack Chara.” He stammered back pressed against the counter top._

_“I want you out now!!!” She roared at him. He hurried past her lifting Chara up into his arms as he made a mad dash out of the house._

_He panted outside holding Chara in his arms. Their hands clung to his collar. He hugged them tightly to his chest. He could feel tears in his eyes but quieted them down. “Hey sweetheart, you want to have a sleep over with Da today? We can get snacks and watch movies how’s that sound? Sounds fun right?” Chara was shaking to badly to respond, “Yeah… okay… that sounds fun…”_

_He walked through the streets holding Chara close to him as he went until they arrived at a motel. He bought the two of them a room and sat Chara down inside it. His eyes lit up and he hurried to turn on the TV. The loud noise scared Chara so badly they ran into the bathroom._

_“It’s a monster!” They screamed covering their ears._

_“No, no Chara!” James walked over retrieving their frightened child from the bathroom, “This is a TV. Look, there’s pictures on it.” He held them close and brought Chara in front of it. “It’s just pictures with noise. Like in books.” Chara looked a little more confident as they touched the television screen. “You want to see a really cool thing?” He smiled and picked up the remote changing the channel to one with flashing colorful animation. Chara’s eyes jumped over the moving pictures quickly._

_“What’s…that…” Chara whispered quietly under their breath._

_“That’s animation Chara. Someone sits down and draws all those pictures one by one then they put them together really fast and they start moving. Da has a sister who wanted to make them but I haven’t seen her for a very long time.”_

_“Why not?” Chara asked turning their attention back to their Dad._

_“Uh… Mama doesn’t like them… so I don’t talk to them because she asked me not to…” He sighs and looks at the screen, “but I miss her very much.”_

_“Why doesn’t Mama like her?” Chara asked James who fell silent, his eyes clearly searching for words._

_“Mama…thinks that they’re bad… because when they were born they weren’t a girl. But now they are. Does that make sense to you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good.” James said and released a tense breath. Chara was glaring at their feet. “What’s up Chara?”_

_“I don’t want to be a girl.” Chara whispered._

_“That’s… okay. Do you want to be a boy then?” James asked turning his attention to Chara._

_“No,” Chara said disappointedly and shook their head, “I don’t want to be a boy. I want to be Chara.”_

_“Then you can be Chara.” James said and picked up the phone, “Want to order a pizza?”_

* * *

_A 9-year-old Chara put their notebook into their backpack. The school bell rang and they hurried to the desk across the room where their friend sat quickly shuffling everything into a bag._

_“You know if you planned ahead you wouldn’t be scrambling to clean up your mess.” Chara taunted her and she glared at them._

_“How rude. I thought we were friends.” She smirked as she swung her bag around her shoulders._

_“Duh, of course we’re friends.” Chara messed up her curly brown hair and she gasped appalled at them and does the same to their hair._

_“Do you want to go to the park after school?” She asked Chara and they shook their head at her._

_“No I have prayer with the pastor in two hours. But I can get food with you. We can go to where my dad works?” Chara suggested and she nodded rapidly in response to them._

_She reached out and took Chara’s hand into their own._

_“What are you doing?” Chara asked pulling their hand away from her just a little. She turned red and out her hand in her pocket quickly. “Hey!” Chara shouted at her and grabbed it, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it…”_

_“Oh…” She could feel her face burning and awkwardly held Chara’s hand. The two of them walking down the street to Chara’s dad’s job. The bright red and yellow sign visible from just outside the church._

_The two are immediately greeted with the smell of burgers as they enter the packed building. Chara and their friend made their way to the front, still holding hands. Chara stepped in line and soon ordered a burger and drink for both themselves and their friend. She fished in her wallet and handed Chara money for the burger._

_“That’s okay Lani. I can pay for it.” Chara smiled at them._

_“I want to help you pay for it though,” She said and smiled back. Chara took a seat with her finally releasing their hand._

_“Chara?” Lani whispered to Chara, “we’re friends right?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“And friends like each other no matter what right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then I have to tell you something.” Lani said as she chewed on her bottom lip, “I…I…” Chara stared at them eyes focused in on Lani. “I…I want you…to be my girlfriend.”_

_“I can’t Lani.” Chara said almost instantly._

_Lani’s face filled with tears, “Why not?”_

_“Because I’m not a girl.” Chara said and a smile crawled over their face._

_“You’re so mean!” Lani cried out._

_“Eat your burger Lani,” Chara smirked and took a bite of their own. Lani shook her head and unwrapped a burger biting into it. Chara placed one of their hands on the table palm up and Lani placed hers on top of Chara’s quietly. The two continued to eat one handed quietly._

_They finished and headed back to the church the two of them swinging their hands as they walked. Aria sat out front of the church her red hair braided back behind her, and a bible open on her lap._

_“That’s disgusting,” She sneered at them._

_“What?” Chara said releasing Lani’s hand to put their own on their hips, “I thought you knew better than to pick a fight with me by now.”_

_“You won’t hit me Car-uh.” Aria said and stood up to face Chara._

_“You know that’s not how you say my name.” Chara balled up their fists ready to swing._

_“Well it’s sure spelt like it. And I’d relax those unless you want more afterschool prayer. Daddy says you’re a ‘hopeless case’. He’s probably right too.”_

_“You know if your dad wasn’t the pastor no one would talk to you right Aria?” Lani piped up and Aria’s attention turned to her._

_“I didn’t know the circus was in town! Car-uh you really should get this elephant back to its tent. It might sit on someone and kill them.”_

_Chara went to swing but Lani grabbed them tightly. “Just leave her alone Chara! She isn’t worth getting in trouble over!” Chara lowered their fist and walked inside quickly. Aria laughed as they walked inside._

_“Chara you can’t fight everyone like that!” Lani scolded them. Chara leaned against the wall crossing their arms and glaring._

_“She doesn’t need to be so mean to you,” Chara grumbled, “I think you’re really pretty. She’s stupid. And she shouldn’t just get her way like that…”_

_“Chara. It’s okay. I love you Chara,” Lani smirked. Chara looked over at her quickly, their facial expression a little surprised. “Chara are you okay…?” Chara moved forward quickly and pecked Lani. She blinked quickly, a little surprised to say the least._

_“Bye Lani!” Chara screeched and ran away quickly headed for the pastor’s office._

* * *

_Chara walked up to their front door quietly and unlocked it. It swung open easily and they made their way toward the study, dropping their bag on the floor. They peaked in and glared, their dad wasn’t sitting inside like usual. They moved to the family room, the family lamp laid on its side. Chara crouched and picked it up._

_“Hannah…” Chara called timidly into the house._

_“Chara go get help!!” Their father’s voice shouted from the kitchen. Chara hurried to it. Their father was against the counter top, his cheek sliced and blood trickling down the side of his head. Hannah had a knife pressed level with his chest, a small push away from piercing it. Her hand was wrapped tightly around an empty pill bottle._

_“Chara call 9-1-1. Please.” Their father whispered. Hannah pushed in just a little and Chara’s father shouted in pain. Chara reached into their pocket for their small flip phone._

_“DON’T YOU MOVE CHARACTER!!!” Hannah shrieked, “This bastard should’ve died a long time ago. No one is going to question it when I tell them you did this to yourself. I just wanted to be happy James. I just want to be happy. And I’m tired of waiting for you to relapse from sunshine town. I’ve had enough of your SHIT!”_

_“Don’t hurt him!” Chara pleaded from the doorway._

_“Chara it’s okay I’m going to be fine.” James smiled at Chara, “kay Chara? But I need you to call 9-1-1.”_

_“She’ll hurt you!” Chara cried out to him._

_“Chara. It’s fine. Trust me. I’ll be okay. But I need you to dial.” James spoke slowly._

_“Call Character and I’ll chop his body up into so many pieces that they will identify him by dental records.” Hannah threatened._

_Chara ran their thumb over the phone and pulled it out quickly dialing the nine._

_“YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Hannah yelled and stabbed James. He cried out in pain and attempted to push her away._

_“DAD!” Chara screamed._

_Hannah pulled the knife out, James slid down against the counter and turned it to Chara, “drop it.” Chara’s phone clattered to the ground._

_James wheezed from the kitchen, “Don’t…don’t hurt them Han…they didn’t…they never hurt you.”_

_Chara could feel their breath catch in their throat and their hands shook violently. They couldn’t talk, couldn’t form a single word. Hannah moved toward them her hand still wrapped tightly around the knife. She had a look of complete and utter malice in her hand. She lowered her arm and the look fell into a sympathetic one._

_“Chara my darling,” She cooed with outstretched arms, “Come here baby.” She wrapped them tightly around Chara’s body. They went ridged under her touch. She kissed them gently on the forehead, her lips felt like acid on their skin._

_“Character life is going to be so much better for us now. You’ll see baby. I promise. You won’t ever have to deal with him ever again. Blood before relation right sweetie?” She smiled and gave them a squeeze._

_“He’s my dad.” Chara choked out finally, “I have to help him…”_

_“Oh Sweetheart.” Chara’s mother said and frowned, “You didn’t think he was really your dad did you? Character, he’s just some man. Some useless garbage pit of a man who we don’t need. He tricked you into thinking you were his, but you aren’t. You’re mine.”_

_Chara could feel stirrings of guilt and frustration in their stomach but didn’t move. Their mother kissed them again and snuggled them tightly, “Your REAL father is going to love you so, so much more than James ever could. I know you’re just going to love them Character. My baby. MY baby.”_

* * *

 

_Chara was still shaken the next day as they stepped into church. They had watched Hannah the night before sever their father’s limbs from his body one by one. She’d bagged them and left them sitting just under the kitchen table. Afterword she’d brought Chara a glass of wine and forced the two of them to toast to better times._

_Chara had awful nightmares._

_But the next morning they were dressed by Hannah in the nicest clothes they had. The little bit of hair on their head was curled and they smelt like cheap perfume. Hannah had insisted they look nice. That their father wouldn’t want them if they looked like garbage._

_So the two stood in church. Praying to God, listening to the pastor ramble on and on about what god wanted, and praising a being that Chara wasn’t even sure existed. Their mother seemed to shout louder and harder than anyone else in that church. Chara could only feel sickness. Their body was completely revolted at the unfolding events. From across the aisle they could see Lani glancing at them nervously._

_The sermon ended and everyone dispersed for fellowship afterwards. Chara went to meet up with Lani but was grabbed by Hannah and pulled to the front of the church, straight to pastor._

_“Hello Pastor,” Hannah said with a smile._

_He looked over at Hannah, “Hello Hannah. I was just coming to see you. You should come with me to my office okay?”_

_“Of course Pastor,” Hannah smiled deviously and toted Chara behind her. Chara turned around to look at Lani who mouthed a simple ‘I’m sorry’ at them._

_The pastor let Hannah and Chara into his office and closed the door._

_“Hannah I’m afraid something very serious has happened.” The pastor said, “And I would like to discuss it with you.”_

_Hannah giggled, “Anything.”_

_“Character has committed a vile sin. My daughter Aria witnessed it and the young lady confirmed it.” He took a seat._

_Hannah’s smile dropped, “What? What did she do?”_

_“She,” He took a deep breath, “molested another girl? The young lady said she felt very scared, and requested not to be here.”_

_“I didn’t do that!” Chara shouted, “And I’m not a girl!”_

_The pastor sighed, “This one really is wracked with sin. Luckily… I have something we can do about it…”_

_“What Pastor?” Hannah said with large worried eyes._

_“There’s a camp,” He said, “For children, like Character. Who often step out of line and incite sin in their lives. They have a 100% success rate with the children that are sent there, and most leave going into missionary work afterwards. It is in northern California though. So that is a factor to consider. We can get them gone as soon as an hour, but the decision is yours.”_

_“I want them gone!” Hannah responded quickly. The pastor looked caught off guard. “They’re clearly psychotic. I can’t live with someone like that in my home.”_

_Chara looked horrified between the two of them. Both seemed fully okay with this turn over events. No one was going to help them. Chara could feel hurt in their chest, their best friend betrayed them. Lani was a liar. She did this to them. Chara wanted their Dad. They wanted him to hold them and tell them that it was okay. But Chara’s head swam with even more confusion, did he ever really love them? Did he ever even care!? Hannah did it. Hannah killed his father. Was she in the right? They could feel bile rising up inside them and they heaved once._

_“She killed my Dad!” Chara shouted, “She killed him!”_

_“Chara I think you’re deep enough in trouble now.” The pastor said and patted their hand, “Let us not make this worse you okay? You will like it there. It’s full of children just like you.”_

_“I’m not lying!” Chara screamed but it fell on deaf ears, “I’m telling you the truth!!!”_

* * *

 

_The house was secluded; the only landmark nearby was a tall mountain that the driver had informed Chara never to go up. Long grasses fields and a barn made up the rest of the houses’ land. Chara hid a notebook their Dad gave them in their pants, the only thing they’d managed to rescue from their house before they left._

_The driver had left them on the front porch. Their stomach growled at them but Chara attempted to ignore it. They debated running to the nearest city but they were sure they’d just be brought back. Their mother had consented it, hadn’t she? The house was old and wooded, multiple stories tall it was intimidating in and of itself. The outside was spotless so Chara could only expect the same from the inside._

_It had to have been close to an hour before a boy came walking up to the house. A hat shading him from the sun. “You Character!?” He shouted. Chara stood up. He finally got up to the house. His skin was badly sunburned and he smelt like sweat. “I’m B.B,” He held out a hand for Chara to shake. Chara stared at the hand then at B.B._

_He took a deep breath and put his thumbs in his belt loops, “Uncle Dan sent me to help you settle in. I’m from San Antonio, so I know what it’s like to be far from home.” He looked around the porch, “Any bags?” Chara shook their head no. “That’s probably for the best Uncle Dan usually just tosses anything anyone brings in. Except for the girl’s stuff. Cause you know… they need it. Anyway… us guys gotta stick together here.”_

_“I’m not a boy,” Chara whispered._

_B.B.’s face turned a bright red, “Pardon, sorry I thought you were one. I didn’t mean to offend you miss.”_

_“I’m not a girl either.” Chara growled at them._

_B.B. looked a little confused, “Ah…okay then… whatever you say.” He opened the door and ushered Chara inside. “So to the left you’ve got the family room. Uncle Dan does all the prayer and bible study in there since it’s the biggest room. To the right you’ve got the kitchen. Breakfast is at 5, lunch at 2, and dinner at 7; and we’re not allowed inside it unless you’re helping with kitchen duty. But since you’re older you probably won’t.” B.B. headed up the stairs, “After you’re here a while old Dan will probably put you in a room with the group who you’ll be doing work with, but all the new kids always stay in the attic.”_

_B.B. stopped and looked Chara up and down, “What size shirt are you?” Chara shook their head no at him. “Well I’ll figure it out then.” He took them into a room with two perfectly made beds, a picture of Jesus hung on the wall. B.B. opened a drawer and pulled out a big shirt holding it up to Chara’s body. It was a faded light brown with a black stripe across the middle. “Yeah that will do.” B.B. said as he pulled a couple more out, then handed them to Chara. “We all wear the same thing in here. That way if anyone runs the people at the town can identify us.”_

_He exited the room Chara held the shirts nervously. B.B. stuck his head back in, “You gotta keep up here Character.” Chara walked out after him into the hallway. He jumped up and pulled on a cord which caused stairs to unfold. B.B gestured for Chara to head up and they took hold of the stairs climbing up into a sparsely decorated attic._

_“Well this is your room. I’ve gotta head back out and help Uncle Dan, so you just relax in here. He’ll come and get you when we’re done. See you soon Chara,” B.B. said as he headed out. Chara took their notebook out of their pants once B.B. had disappeared down the stairs and stashed it under the mattress on the bed._

_Chara looked out the window at the grass on either side of them. Below a group of children seemed to be making their way toward the house. B.B. ran past them and back out toward the barn. In the distance a mountain covered in fog and clouds could be seen._

_The sound of shuffling feet could be heard down stairs. Chara looked down at the bottom of the stairs. A little girl stepped under and looked up, she waved at Chara. Chara furrowed their brows and waved back, she couldn’t have been older than five or six. She looked behind her fearfully and took off into a bedroom._

_A man came lumbering toward the bottom of the stairs, “Hello Character.” He said with a smile, “Mind if I come up?” Chara ducked away as the stairs creaked with his weight. He held a bottle of water out to them._

_“You’ve had a long day huh? Here. I bet you’re thirsty.” He shook it at Chara. They hesitantly took it away from him and held it tightly. “I’m Uncle Dan. I’m going to be in charge of you okay?”_

_“Okay.” Chara said quietly._

_“This is confusing I know,” Uncle Dan said and ran his fingers through Chara’s hair, “I want you to know that you’re going to find a family here. Everyone does.” Chara’s hands tightened around the water bottle. He patted their back, “Let’s go to dinner.”_

* * *

 

_It had been close to a week later. Chara was taking a break. Their hat pulled down over their eyes._

_“Hey!” B.B. shouted and Chara peaked out at him. “No sleeping. Come on you’ve had a long enough break.” He kicked Chara lightly with his shoe. Chara growled and turned over. B.B.’s hands grabbed Chara’s shirt collar and forced them onto their feet. Chara stared him in the face before being let go. “Get back to work.”_

_Chara grabbed a shovel and headed away from B.B. and back to the barn. The youngest in the barn was six and the oldest was B.B. at twelve. The barn didn’t house any animals. Instead it was a giant hole in the ground that filled in every time you tried to make progress on it. Chara thought it was stupid. They were working towards an unobtainable goal._

_The six-year-old was called Baby. She’d been the youngest for a while so they referred to her as that. She had attached to Chara quickly. She was a tough little cookie and Chara appreciated that. It was considered extremely rude to ask someone why they were at the home, so Chara never did ask Baby why she was there when she was so young._

_Two hours later B.B. blew a whistle sending everyone inside. Chara stabbed their shovel into the side of the hole and used it to lift themselves out. B.B. stood at the top lip of the hole and helped Chara out of the hole._

_“Thank you B.B.,” Chara grumbled._

_B.B. looked over his shoulder to the barn door. Making sure the last id had exited. “Don’t mention it,” He smiled and grabbed Chara’s shirt collar, “Bud.” He threw them back into the hole. Chara released a shout as they rolled back head over heels into the hole._

_B.B. slid down after them and put a foot on Chara’s chest pressing down. “You think you’re special? You think you’re smart?” Chara squeaked and tried to push off B.B. but he only pressed in harder. “I know why you’re here. Uncle Dan told me everything. You’re some sick perverted slut.”_

_“Let me go!” Chara struggled._

_“You are going to respect me now you understand!?” He shouted at Chara, “I own you! I’m in charge of you! I know everything you do and I can make your life hell. So don’t let me even question whether or not you’re going to be compliant! Understand?”_

_Chara glared at him, “Yes.”_

_“I don’t think you do Character.” He pulled them toward him and swung at the side of their head. Chara fell down and grabbed the side of their head, their ears ringing and eyes swelling with tears._

_“Get up.” B.B. said looming over Chara. Chara pushed themselves up and stood onto their feet only to be suck punched again. “UP!” B.B. shouted._

_“Fuck you.” Chara gritted out between clenched teeth. B.B. kicked Chara in the stomach and they were knocked back onto their butt. They grabbed their sides curling up onto themselves._

_“You’re a piece of work Character you know that? It makes me sick. You, make me sick.” He crouches in front of Chara and smiles, “Hey. Get the fuck out of my barn.” Chara balled up their hand and swung at B.B. now. He fell to the side with a flump._

_Chara stood up and rolled him over. He didn’t move. Chara swallowed nervously and scrambled out of the hole running back to the house. They burst through the front door and into the kitchen where most of the kids were seated eating._

_“What the hell Character.” Uncle Dan said standing to his feet, “What happened to you? Where’s B.B.”_

_“He’s hurt. I… hurt him… he hurt me…” Chara panted, “He’s not moving.”_

_“Jesus Christ,” Uncle Dan said as he stood to his feet, “Show me where.” He instructed Chara who lead them back out to the barn._

_“He’s down there.” Chara said pointing into the bottom of the hole. B.B. lay still on the bottom._

_Uncle Dan nodded, “What happened.”_

_“He attacked me. So I punched him. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I didn’t mean to.” Chara rambled. Uncle Dan slid down into the bottom of the hole and pressed two fingers to the side of B.B.’s neck._

_“Well he’s alive…I think you just knocked him out.” Uncle Dan called up, “Help me pull him out of the hole.” Uncle Dan held B.B. up within Chara’s reach. Chara leaned down and grabbed B.B. pulling him up onto the lip of the hole. Uncle Dan climbed out after and dusted himself off._

_“Well I have to take them away for help.” He put his thumbs in the loop of his belt, “Character you go back and keep an eye on the kids. I won’t be gone long.” He knelt down and picked up B.B._

_“You’re trust me?” Chara said as they chased after Uncle Dan out of the barn._

_“Well you told me what you did to B.B. full knowing you could’ve been punished. And you are the oldest. So I’m going to assume you can handle them for an hour.”_

_Chara nodded nervously. Uncle Dan pulled a whistle off of B.B., “They’ll listen to you if you have that. Now go on and get out of here.”_

* * *

 

_Uncle Dan returned an hour later as he stated. Chara had been surprised at how willingly the kids had listened to what they told them to do. There was hardly any push back except for a few questions as to where B.B. was. Baby had stared at Chara for a long time with her big blue eyes that seemed to see straight through them. Like she knew something about you before you did._

_Uncle Dan made his way up into the attic where Chara sat put. B.B. wasn’t with him though._

_“Where’s B.B.” Chara said in mild fear, “I didn’t kill him did I?”_

_“No, no,” Uncle Dan sat on Chara’s bed, “His parents are going to get him. He’s going home.”_

_“Oh.” Chara said quietly._

_“You turn ten in a couple days right?”_

_“Yes sir.” Chara responded._

_“B.B. was ten when he started helping me.” Uncle Dan turn to Chara, “Do you want to be the new B.B.?”_

_“Excuse me?” Chara stammered._

_“You get more privileges. Get to show new kids around. And you don’t have to dig that stupid hole anymore. You get to pick what the kids do.” Uncle Dan said, “You just have to do one thing for me.”_

_“What…?” Chara said and furrowed their brows._

_“You’ve gotta keep a secret.”_

* * *

 

 

_Fall was always worse to work in than spring or summer. Chara had decided that the best use of the kid’s time would be to actually build something. So they were building a fence around the perimeter. Chara was eleven now and took their job as a supervisor seriously. Punishment for doing a bad job was much viler than the reward of doing a good one._

_Baby ran up to Chara and pulled on their shirt, “Uncle Dan says he needs you to go to the house, because we have a new kid coming.”_

_“We haven’t had a new kid since me. Are you sure?” Chara raised a brow. Baby nodded in response. “Baby are you positive?” Chara said and scratched their upper arm nervously, “You-You have to promise me Baby. I need you to confirm we have a new kid coming.”_

_“Yes, I saw the car.” Baby said, “Chara are you okay?” Baby looked concerned._

_Chara dug their nails into their arm, “I’m perfect.” They gritted through closed teeth, “Couldn’t be better.” Baby looked warily at them as she walked away._

_Chara took a deep breath and headed back over the grass toward the house. Once at the front porch Chara looked around but couldn’t find anyone to see. They opened the door and stepped inside, “Uncle Dan? You said there was a new kid…”_

_Uncle Dan came out from the living room, “Well there is, but they aren’t here yet.” Chara took a half step away from him. “Oh come on Chara. I thought we were better friends than that.” His fingers pushed back Chara’s hair. “You are my favorite kid after all. And such a good supervisor. Way better than B.B.” He kissed Chara’s forehead, and their body went stiff. “I don’t know why I kept B.B. around. When you’re so much cuter. I should’ve gotten rid of him the second you moved in.”_

_“Stop it,” Chara whispered, barely mustering up the strength._

_“What’s wrong buttercup. Don’t like when it happens to you.” Uncle Dan smirked and kissed Chara’s neck. Chara shoved him off and backed away quickly. Uncle Dan stared at Chara with latent malice, “Yeah fine. You’ll see what happens later. Go do your job.”_

_Chara turned around to look at the girl and extended a hand. She was about Chara’s age and had choppy brown hair that laid unevenly on her head. Her posture radiated discomfort. She stared at Chara’s open gesture with wide green eyes._

_“Hey there,” Chara said, “I’m Character. Uncle Dan asked me to help you settle in here. What’s your name?” The girl just simply stared at Chara with a blank expression. “Okay… follow me…”_

_Chara lead her through the house and got her the group shirt. She never spoke a word simply stared at Chara._

_“Your kind of freaking me out there…” Chara muttered, “Looking at me like that.”_

_“Your mom’s name is Hannah.”_

_“Ah… yeah…why?” Chara said slowly and turned to face her._

_“You’re dead. Or she said you’re dead.”_

_“No. I’m pretty sure I’m alive. Who did you hear that from? Who are you?” Chara immediately began pressuring._

_“Character. I think that’s enough.” Uncle Dan’s voice said from the door, “Why don’t you go and help everyone else finish up for the day. I’ll help settle this little lady into her own private room.” Uncle Dan put an arm around her, “I do it to all the new kids you see.”_

_Chara walked back out of the house and to the fence where the kids were working. Chara looked over them and counted the number of kids._

_“Guys. Where’s Baby.” Chara asked and they turned to look back at Chara but didn’t breathe a word. “Where. Is. Baby.” Chara demanded._

_“Uncle Dan took her,” One of the girls finally piped up, “He said not to tell you though. That they were going to surprise you.”_

_Chara turned heal and went running full speed back to the house. Crashing through the front door and into the room where Uncle Dan was with the new girl._

_“Where the hell is she you old fuck.” Chara gritted out, “You better tell me the truth too.”_

_“Character! I’m surprised that you’re using such foul language. I thought we broke you of that. I expected so much more from you,” He said in mock disappointment and shook his head. “You’ll have to pardon me sweetheart. I need to speak to Character alone about their attitude.”_

_Uncle Dan slowly stood up and walked toward Chara smiling. He then quickly grabbed their arm and dragged them into the hall slamming their body against the wall. Chara kicked at him but Uncle Dan pinned their legs down with his._

_“You want to know where Baby is? Fine I’ll show you.” He took Chara’s arm and walked them out of the house and opened the passenger car door. “Get in.” Chara stepped in slowly only to have Uncle Dan slam the door closed._

_He got in on his side and drove out quickly. His car roared as they flew past trees and signs. The outside world melting into a blur of green and brown. Uncle Dan was tense and his face beaded with sweat as he approached the mountain Chara had been told never to go to._

_“Get out.” Uncle Dan demanded and Chara climbed out of the car. Uncle Dan grabbed Chara from under the armpit and walked them up the mountain. His arm tightly around Chara’s until they arrived at a grouping of trees. Soft crying could be heard from amongst them._

_“You wanted to see Baby? Well there Baby is.” Uncle Dan pushed Chara toward the trees. They moved through them until they found the source of the crying. Baby was tied firmly to the tree. Opposite her was a skeleton, a clear bullet hole in its skull. The cocking of a gun sent Chara’s attention to behind them._

_Uncle Dan held a gun pointed directly at Chara, “You want to know what really happened to B.B.? He got smart. I didn’t need to be secretive about killing him. Hell. I probably could’ve killed him in front of all of you kids and no one would’ve breathed a word edge wise. But you gave me just the best cover and you were definitely the cutest one at that house. So I had to get rid of B.B. He kept complaining, and I got worried that he was going to spill my secret. That he was going to tell someone what I was doing. Just like I’m thinking about you now.”_

_Uncle Dan sighed and moved his gun to point on Baby, “Except B.B. was smart. He knew not to get attached to anyone to easily. But you girls always do that right? Let in people who you know you can’t protect. Who you can’t trust.” He knelt in front of Chara and put his gun under their chin, “I want you to hurt Character. I want you to know that you’re the reason your friend is dead forever.” He quickly turned the gun on Baby and shot._

_Chara screamed, then ran._

_They pushed through the underbrush rapidly running as fast as their feet could carry them. Uncle Dan’s footsteps trailing not far behind them. Chara panted as they ran. Their eyes swelling with tears._

_“GET BACK HERE!!” Uncle Dan yelled._

_In front of them, Chara could just make it out. A cave. They could hide there until Uncle Dan left. They’d be safe. Chara ran inside but skidded to a stop. A large hole in the ground took up most of the cave._

_“Where do you think you’re going!” Uncle Dan shouted from the mouth of the cave. Chara turned and glance back at him before moving to run. Their foot snagged on a root and they went flying down into the darkness off the cave, blacking out upon making impact with the floor._

_…_

_……_

_………_

**_“Hey. Are you okay?”_ **

****

**_“I’m Asriel. What’s your name?”_ **

****

_**“Well Chara. I promise my mom will fix you up don’t worry okay?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? 
> 
> Next is Frisk's back story. Then we'll get back to the normal plot.


	6. The Undertale Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin our journey with Frisk and Chara through the underground to explore how they became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is basically me rewriting undertale with Chara's POV thrown in. I thought it would be one chapter. I was wrong. So I'm going to break it into two chapters. And then we will get back to our regularly scheduled programming. 
> 
> I am so sorry. I honestly miss writing the gooey lovey dovey stuff too, but I need to make this establishment first. Consider these the filler chapters okay?

_Frisk stood on the edge of the entrance to the underground. They looked into the depths below, then back behind them at the blinking city lights. There was nothing for them there. No one was going to seek out Frisk. No one was going to come looking for their body at the inside of a mountain. Besides, kids disappeared up here all the time didn’t they? And no one ever found them._

_Cold wind tugged at the bottom of Frisk’s sweater. Dragging leaves and debris into the inky black of the hole. They took a deep breath and scooted their feet to the edge. Then slowly closer and closer. They could feel their weight shift forward and closed their eyes. Gravity dragged them down quickly into the bottom of the cave, onto a soft bed of flowers._

_…_

_……_

_………_

_“Hey. Who are you?”_

_“Oh my god… you’re dead aren’t you…”_

_“HEY! Wake up!”_

_Frisk’s eyes snapped open. They felt fine. Their body wasn’t injured in anyway. They held up their hands and wiggled their fingers. Next to them Chara sat looking over them with panicked attention._

_“Who are you?” Chara demanded. Frisk stood up and shook their head. They didn’t understand why they hadn’t died. They didn’t understand what had happened._

_“Hey kid! I asked who you were!” Chara growled and grabbed Frisk’s arm._

**_Rushing air tugged at Frisk’s hair, as they fell through the hole they had just fallen through. A voice that was not their own released a panicked shout before making contact with the hard dirt floor._ **

_Frisk struggled to catch their breath as Chara released their arm. Chara backed away._

_“Listen if you didn’t want people to hold you. You could’ve just said something.” Chara backed away from them._

_Frisk disoriented stood up and started walking down the hallway. Chara walked close behind them. Frisk peaked into a room. A little yellow flower sat put in the middle of the room. Chara felt their stomach turn at the sight of it._

_The flower perked up upon them entering, “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” Chara jumped back. Frisk glanced back at Chara then to the flower._

_“Hmmm you’re new to the underground aren’tcha?” Flowey giggled, “Golly! You must be so confused!” Frisk glanced back at Chara who had the most confused expression on their face._

_“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!” Flowey smiled the room darkened around them and Frisk could feel their soul ache in their chest, like a heavy weight was on it._

_“See that heart? That is your SOUL the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts weak! But it can grow if you gain a lot of LV!” Flowey beamed happily at Frisk._

_“That’s not right,” Chara mumbled._

_“What LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!!!” Flowey bounced a bit in excitement._

_“That’s not right,” Chara repeated again._

_“You want some LOVE, don’t you?”_

_“No,” Chara scoffed. Frisk giggled._

_Flowey apparently took that as confirmation, “Don’t worry! I’ll share some with you!” He winked and small white oval orbs circled them, “Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… friendliness pellets.”_

_“That’s definitely not right….” Chara mumbled._

_“Are you ready?” Flowey asked, “Move around get as many as you can!” The orbs came flying at Frisk but they sidestepped out of the way. Flowey looked irritated, “Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay?” Flowey threw the orbs at Frisk once more, and once again Frisk side stepped them. Flowey grew angry, “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!” His face changed and he quickly stated, “Friendliness pellets!” As he threw more at Frisk only to be dodged again._

_A dark grin crossed over Flowey’s face. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” Frisk quickly back pedaled into Chara’s legs, looking up at them for guidance. A ring of bullets surrounded the two of them._

**_“DIE!”_ ** _Flowey shouted as they moved in on the duo._

_Just when the bullets seemed impossibly close to the two, they dissipated. Flowey looked confusedly around at his surroundings. A fireball hit him and sent him flying away from Frisk and Chara._

_“Mom?” Chara whispered._

_Toriel came into the room and looked sympathetically at Frisk, “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” She looked at Frisk’s trembling body, “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel! Caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.” She kneels in front of Frisk so they’re eye level, “You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come!” She offered her hand, “I will guide you through the catacombs.” Frisk gently took her hand. “This way.” She smiled._

_She walked Frisk into the next room, where a pair of split stairs stands before them. Chara looked nervous and scared. Frisk walks over to a glowing star like item, holding it. They look back at Chara confused._

_“The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.” Chara attempted to explain._

**_Chara’s face melts away from Frisk’s vision to be replaced with a fluffy white goat one similar to Toriel’s. He is smiling at Frisk his arm around their body, “I live nearby. Just hold on a little longer it’s just up these stairs!”_ **

_Frisk came back out of their trance with a start and walked up the stairs and into the next room where Toriel waited._

_“Welcome to your new home innocent one.” Toriel smiled, “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.” She walked through a simple puzzle to open the door. “The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys.”_

_“Yeah the same ones as always Mom,” Chara snorted, “These are easy.”_

_“One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” She beamed at Frisk._

_“I am adjusted Mom. I lived here for two years.” Chara seemed irritated._

_Toriel moved onto the next room without a word to Chara. Frisk pursed their lips nervously as they crossed into the next room behind Toriel._

_She turned to Frisk, “To make progress here you will have to trigger several switches.”_

_“Oh so we upgraded.” Chara said snarkily but turned to Toriel pleadingly, begging for her attention._

_Without a flinch she continued, “Do not worry. I have labeled the ones you need to flip.” Chara looked crushed. Frisk looked at Toriel expecting some kind of reaction to Chara. She made no such acknowledgement and walked down the path. Chara and Frisk followed after her. Chara looked ill next to Frisk, their hands balled up in their green knit sweater._

_The switches were very clearly marked down the path and Frisk pulled them both compliantly. Chara fell silently next to them. Frisk attempted to hold their hand but fazed through them._

_“Splendid!” Toriel cried, “I am proud of you, little one! Let us move to the next room.”_

_“Okay?” Frisk asked Chara as Toriel exited._

_“Why can’t she see me…” Chara mumbled. Frisk shrugged at Chara while puffing out their cheeks. Chara shook their head at Frisk. Frisk motioned for Chara to follow them into the next room._

_Toriel stood in front of a training dummy._

_“Oh I remember this,” Chara said with a roll of their eyes._

_“As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation,” Toriel said gently. Frisk fearfully backed up into Chara again._

_“However worry not! The process is simple.” Toriel said as she kneeled in front of Frisk to be level again, “When you encounter a monster you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict.”_

_Chara laughed again, “Certainly didn’t resolve any of mine.” Frisk smiled at them. Chara took a step away from Frisk._

_Toriel gestured to the training dummy, “Practice talking to the dummy.”_

_“That’s not very nice,” Chara joked. Frisk giggled, then walked toward to dummy._

_“You encountered the dummy,” Chara narrated. Frisk waved at the dummy. “You talked to the dummy,” Chara exclaimed in mock amazement, “… It doesn’t seem much for conversation.” Chara glanced back at Toriel who was absolutely grinning from ear to ear. “Toriel…seems happy with you…” Chara suddenly grew withdrawn again._

_“Ah very good!” Toriel said clapping her hands together, “You are very good!” She quickly dashed off._

_“Okay?” Frisk asked Chara again._

_“I told you I was fine once already didn’t I runt?” Chara snapped._

_Frisk put their head down and walked into the next room. Toriel stood close to the doorway, “There is another puzzle in this room…I wonder if you can solve it…” Frisk shrugged. Toriel smiled at them as the two headed down the pathway. Toriel with a small lead._

_Frisk was rounding a corner as they felt small amphibian hands jump onto their back. They turned quickly and came face to face with a creature the likes of they had never seen before._

_“Froggit attacks you!” Chara exclaimed. Frisk complimented froggit’s eyes. “Froggit didn’t understand what you said but was flattered anyway.” Toriel came hurrying back and with one ill look froggit slunk off. Once the creature was gone Toriel took up lead walking down the path again._

_They came upon a bed of spikes and Toriel stopped, “This is the puzzle but… here, take my hand for a moment.” Chara reached for Toriel’s hand at the same time Frisk did. Chara pulled their hand back quickly as Toriel grasped Frisk’s and began to walk them through the path. “Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.” Toriel admitted._

_They two crossed into the next room. Chara walking behind them with their arms wrapped around their body._

_“You have done excellently thus far my child.” Toriel complimented Frisk, “However… I have a difficult request to ask of you.” She looked nervous, “I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this!” She cried as she hurried away._

_Chara looked up surprised, “She remembered?” Frisk took a step down the long hall and was hit with a sudden wave of nausea._

**_They were down on their knees screaming, “No please! Please Miss Toriel! Please I’m scared! I’m scared!!” Their voice was shrill and it ached in their throat. Toriel stood not far ahead of them. Still clearly in their line of sight. She looked to the end of the hall then back at the sobbing form before her. She finally padded her way back over to them and lifted them into her arms._ **

****

**_“It is alright my child. You did your best.”_ **

****

_“You’ve gotta stop doing that. You scare me when you do that,” Chara said in Frisk’s face. “A kid your age should not be this messed up your like three? Four?”_

_“8,” Frisk whispered._

_Chara’s face flushed, “Oh… Shit sorry…”_

_The two walked down the hall at a leisurely pace. Frisk glancing at Chara ever couple of seconds but not saying anything. There was a pillar at the end of the hall._

_“Hey,” Chara nudged Frisk, “Go check that pillar it’s empty. I used to hide in it.”_

_Frisk did as Chara instructed and Toriel popped out from behind it._

_“Greeting my child! Do not worry, I did not leave you! I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.” She looked worried as always, “Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself.” She pursed her lips and her eyes looked up before snapping down to Frisk, “I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone! If you have a need for anything, just call.” She looked nervous again, “Be good, alright?” She left quickly._

_Frisk held the phone out to Chara who shook their head. They’d never seen it before in their life. The Royal Scientist at the time of Chara being there had made cell phones sure, but this one was not Chara’s._

_“Have you ever used a cell phone before?” Chara asked Frisk who shook their head no._

_“Well you can do lots of things with it,” Chara explained, “Say hello, or ask a question.” Chara looked a little sad, “Or call her mom…” By the time Chara’s eyes drifted back to Frisk they were already dialing._

_The familiar voice of Toriel came over the phone, “This is Toriel.”_

_“Mom?” Frisk spoke into the phone._

_The line fell silent before Toriel released a soft, “Huh? Did you just call me… mom? Well… I suppose. Would that make you happy? To call me…” Her words seemed to swell with happiness, “Mother? Well then! Call me whatever you like!” The phone clicked off._

_“Never,” Frisk said while looking at Chara, “Had Mom.”_

_Chara looked down at them, “Yeah? Me neither.”_

_The two walked into the next room. The cell phone buzzed almost instantly in Frisk’s hand and they hold it up to their ear answering._

_“Hello? This is Toriel,” The phone was grainy, “You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?” The phone hung up._

_Frisk and Chara exchanged glances._

_“I know these puzzles we’ll be fine,” Chara assured Frisk. The two headed to a save not too far in front of them in a pile of crinkling leaves._

_“Playfully crinkling through the leaves… it fills you with determination.”_

**_Frisk flew back through time. The goat boy from the vision outside the ruins stands not too far away from Frisk. He throws handfuls of leaves into the air and watches them fall down. Frisk runs and jumps into a large leaf pile. Toriel sits nearby and laughs gently as Frisk and the goat boy play happily. “It’s pretty fun huh Chara?! I told you that you’d like it!”_ **

****

_“Chara?” Frisk asked as they came to again. Chara looked confused. “Chara?” Frisk asked Chara._

_“Uh… that’s me… yeah that’s my name.” Chara raised a brow, “How’d you know?”_

* * *

 

_A bed of red leaves formed the pathway to a small house in the ruins. A dead tree surrounded by leaves stood in front of it. Toriel came running out of the house in a tizzy, “Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.” She hurried and pulled out her phone. Her eyes fell oh Frisk and she put her phone down hurrying over, “How did you get here, my child?” She looked them over fearfully, “Are you hurt? There, There, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long.”_

_“They weren’t alone,” Chara growled._

_“It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this,” Toriel whispered then her eyes shot open, “Err…well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come! Small one.” Frisk looked back at Chara._

_“Go on. She’s talking to you. I’m not small.” Chara snorted and walked with Frisk to the door. Frisk reached out and saved._

_“Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the ruins gives you determination.”_

**_“Chara! My child please do be careful!” Toriel fretted. Frisk hung upside down in a tall branching tree. Their arms swinging back and forth._ **

****

**_The goat boy stood under them, “Woah Chara! That’s pretty high!” Frisk sat back up on the branch and hopped down._ **

****

**_“Not really. I used to climb trees a lot.” Frisk said, “All the time actually.”_ **

****

**_“Are there a lot of trees on the surface?” The goat boy asked._ **

****

**_“Lots,” Frisk said with a shrug, “Every person has at least one.”_ **

****

**_“When I get to the surface, I want a tree.” The goat boy smiled and looked up at the leaves._ **

****

**_“I’m sure you’ll get one.” Frisk smiled. The goat boy did as well, then silence fell between them. Frisk could feel a heaviness in their chest. “Tag!” They cried as they tagged the goat boy and took off running around the tree._ **

_Chara was staring at the door. Their phantom hand grazing over the knob as Frisk walked up opening it to let themselves inside. Toriel stood patiently waiting._

_“Do you smell that?” Toriel asked. Chara sniffed the air practically drooling. “Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie!”_

_“Oh yeah,” Chara licked their lips. Frisk raised a brow at them. “It’s life changing.” Chara explained._

_“I thought we might celebrate your arrival! I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight,” Toriel smirked. “Here! I have another surprise for you.” She took off down the hall._

_Frisk went the opposite direction._

_“Hey!” Chara exclaimed, “She’s waiting for you.”_

_Frisk began exploring the living room, picking up a book and reading it. Chara narrating over their shoulder. When that was finished Frisk moved over to the fireplace tool set. Frisk picked them up and gestured to the dulled edges._

_“The ends of the tool have been filed down to make them safer.” Chara whispered and hunched their shoulders up._

**_Frisk could feel aching on their hands. The room was dark the fires dim glow the only light inside, casting shadows onto the wall. Blood pooled up in the palm of Frisk’s hands. Their arms were severely scraped and blood dripped out of the edge of their mouth onto the wooden floor._ **

**_“Chara, my chil-ah!” Toriel shouted and dropped her tea cup onto the ground. It shattered into pieces, “Chara!” She hurried over and took their hands. Frisk could feel hot tears pour down their face as Toriel wiped the blood on their mouth away with her thumb. The red staining her white fur. “Chara… why would you do this...? Chara?”_ **

**_“I’m bad.”_ **

****

_Frisk’s eyes were flooded with tears and they turned to Chara holding a tool in their hands, “Why?” They asked as they sniffed the tears away. “hurt why?”_

_“You’re too young to understand.” Chara exhaled, “Let’s just keep exploring okay?”_

_Frisk turned to the fire. “The fire isn’t burning hot. Just pleasantly warm. You could put your hand inside.” Chara spoke. Frisk could feel their body move to another time._

****

**_The small goat boy, Toriel, another larger goat, sat around Frisk. Toriel was reading aloud to the group. Frisk turned their attention to the fire and quickly stuck both of their hands into the flame. The fire was warm and it cause them to sweat but they didn’t catch fire._ **

****

**_Toriel continued to read her book, “I thought you might try that. Come back out with the rest of us now, please.”_ **

****

_Frisk shook their head disappointed at Chara and walked into the kitchen. Frisk opened the fridge and held up a chocolate bar._

_“For some reason there is a brand-name-chocolate bar in the fridge.” Chara drooled. Frisk peaked into the drain, “There is some white fur stuck in the drain.” Frisk made a face but Chara shrugged. Frisk stood by the pie. “What a nice smell…” Chara muttered eyes closed, “Too hot to eat though.”_

_Frisk walked back toward Toriel who was patiently waiting in the hall, “This is it.” She said as she took Frisk’s hand leading them to a door. “A room of your very own! I hope you like it!” She patted Frisk’s head, then sniffed and looked up fear filling her eyes, “Is something burning? Uhm, make yourself at home!” She dashed off into the kitchen._

_Chara looked uncomfortable in front of the door. Frisk entered the room with Chara who looked overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. Frisk picked up a picture frame and held it out to Chara._

_“An empty photo frame, it’s really dusty.”_

_Frisk pointed to a box on the ground. Chara stood next to Frisk and whispered under their breath confusedly, “A box of kid’s shoes in a disparity of sizes.”_

_Frisk yawned and Chara pointed to a bed. Frisk crawled over into it and laid their head down on the pillow. Chara smiled at them as sleep over took Frisk’s body._

_Toriel crept into the room holding a piece of pie in her hands. Chara watched her place it on the ground and step away from Frisk. She knelt down next to Frisk, “I promise my child. I will not let any harm befall you.” She kissed Frisk’s forehead, “Not again.” She stood up and ran her fingers over the flower drawing gently before exiting the room._

 

* * *

_Frisk woke up quickly surprising Chara who jumped._

_“Jesus Christ kid,” Chara exclaimed their body tense, “You woke up like you were coming back from the dead. Holy hell.”_

_“Pie?” Frisk whispered as they rubbed their eye and yawned._

_“Oh yeah. Mom-Toriel brought it in for you.” Chara said and went to pick up the plate but passed through, “You’ll have to come get it.”_

_Frisk crawled out of bed and picked up the pie. They pushed the fork into it taking a bite of it and humming happily._

_“I told you it was good. It tastes like love.” Chara smirked._

_Frisk tilted their head at Chara, “Love?”_

_“Yeah… when you care about someone a lot. You love them? Come on your eight you should know this.” Chara folded their hands in their lap._

_“Pride?” Frisk furrowed their brows._

_“No. Pride isn’t love. You can be proud of someone and not love them,” Chara said, “Uh… Toriel. Toriel loves you.”_

_“You?” Frisk asked with a smile._

_Chara shook their head, “No. I don’t love anyone.”_

_Frisk frowned and took another bite of pie and then looked up to Chara, “Toriel?”_

_Chara closed their eyes and locked their jaw shut tightly, “No. She doesn’t love me anymore.”_

* * *

 

_The duo walked into the living room. Toriel was nestled in her chair by the fire a book in her hands, and glasses on her nose._

_“Up already I see?” Toriel smiled, “Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education.” Chara groaned. “This may come as a surprise to you…but I have always wanted to be a teacher…actually perhaps that isn’t very surprising. Still! I am very glad to have you living here.” Frisk tugged on her dress. “Oh, did you want something? What is it?”_

_Frisk looked down, “Home?”_

_Toriel looked sad, “What? This… this is your home now.”_

_“What are you doing?” Chara said angrily._

_“Um, would you like to hear about this book I am reading?” Toriel said trying to change the subject, “It is called “72 uses for snails”, how about it?”_

_“Leave,” Frisk struggled with tear filled eyes._

_Toriel closed her eyes and locked her jaw in much the same way Chara had, “I… have to do something…stay here.” Toriel quickly closed her book and set her glasses down on top of it before running out of the room._

_Frisk went to head after her._

_“What are you doing?!” Chara screamed at Frisk, “Don’t you see she cares about you?! Don’t you see she loves you?! How can you do that to her?!”_

_Frisk kept walking. They went to the stairs and padded down them._

_“You’re awful!” Chara shrieked, “You’re mean and awful! You’re just like every human!!!”_

_Toriel walked down the hall Frisk caught up to her walking by her side._

_“You to know how to return ‘home’ do you not?” Toriel spoke numbly, “Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.”_

_Frisk glared at Toriel and stayed right at her side as she tried to speed down the hall._

_Toriel’s eyes filled with tears, “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come,” **A flash of a laughing face in the mirror.** “They leave.” **Soft blankets wrapped around an aching body.** “They die.” **A soul shattering into a million shards.**_

_“You naïve child… if you leave the ruins…they…Asgore… will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room.” Toriel pleaded with Frisk._

_Frisk tugged on her dress as she walked. “Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” Toriel reached the door and turned around to face Frisk._

_“You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… prove to me you are strong enough to survive.” She pulled a fire ball up in her hand and glared at them._

_Chara looked just as angry at Frisk, “Toriel knows best for you.”_

_Frisk looked fearfully between the two. Fire came flying at Frisk, catching their sweater on fire in certain places. Frisk dodged as best they could. Toriel stared blankly through them._

_“Stop!” Frisk shouted as they scraped their knee on the ground avoiding the fire. Toriel stared blankly and sent another burning storm at them. “Please!” Frisk shouted again as the fire burned them. “Mom!” Frisk cried out. Toriel flinched just slightly._

_“What are you doing?” She struggled. Fire orbs singeing Frisk’s hair._

_“Hurt!” Frisk patted out their hair._

_“Attack or run away!!” Toriel shouted at them. Frisk dodged her attack again. “What are you proving this way!!” She inhaled deeply, “Fight me or leave!”_

_“Mom…” Frisk whimpered._

_“Stop it!” Toriel shouted with her eyes shut, “Stop looking at me that way!” Fire filled the room flaring brightly. “Go away!” She fell silent. The fire began to fall slowly around Frisk. Her eyes wet with tears._

_“I know you want to go home, but…” Toriel shook her head, “But please go upstairs now…I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but… we can have a good life here. Why are you making this so difficult?”_

_“Leave.” Frisk whispered._

_“Please, go upstairs,” She said and began to cry, “Ha...ha… pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”_

_“Sorry.” Frisk said._

_“No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations…my loneliness…my fear… for you, my child… I will put them aside.” Her fire subsided._

_“If you truly wish to leave the ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back,” Toriel spoke gravely, “I hope you understand.” She knelt down and hugged Frisk tightly._

_“Goodbye, my child.”_

 

* * *

_Chara collapsed in the snowy door that separated Snowdin from the ruins. Their body was curled close to it as they wept._

_“Chara.” Frisk said in disappointment, “Leave.”_

_“Mommy…” Chara choked on their tears, “Mommy… I’m sorry…”_

_“Leave Chara.” Frisk urged them. Chara glared at Frisk and ran their fingers over the doors carvings._

_“Mom…” They finally squeaked._

_Frisk shook their head and began walking down the snowy path. Chara shrieked as they were dragged behind Frisk and away from the door. Frisk didn’t stop though, continuing to walk forward. Chara eventually pulled themselves to their feet and walked up behind Frisk. They had their arms wrapped around their body and sniffled._

_Frisk crossed over a stick. They looked down at it but decided it was too big to carry. The two walked a little further before they heard a loud snap. They two turned around quickly to see the stick shattered._

_“Run,” Chara squeaked and they and Frisk both broke out into a sprint. The sound of footsteps in the snow not far behind them. Frisk came to a bridge and halted, turning around to face the shadowy figure moving toward them. Frisk turned back to run away but found they couldn’t move any further._

_“Human,” The voice was gravely and threatening, “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around…and shake my hand.”_

_Frisk slowly turned around shaking and extended a hand out to meet a white boney one. A loud farting noise cut the tension instantly._

_The skeleton before them burst into laughter, “The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you’re a human right? That’s hilarious. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But, y’know, I don’t really care about capturing anybody. Now, my brother, Papyrus, He’s a human hunting fanatic. Hey actually, I think that’s him over there.”_

_“Hey, I have an idea. You see this gate thingy? Go through it,” Sans said as Frisk raised a brow at him, “Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” Sans followed Frisk through the bars and to a sentry station with a lamp out front._

_“Quick,” Sans pointed, “Behind that continently shaped lamp.” Frisk ducked behind it while Chara lingered in front._

_“This is stupid,” They complained. Frisk put a finger to their lips to quiet Chara who responded by rolling their eyes._

_A taller skeleton came running up._

_“Sup Bro,” Sans spoke casually._

_“You know what Sup brother! It’s been eight days and you still haven’t recalibrated your puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?” Papyrus shouted._

_Chara went and stood next to Papyrus puffing out their chest while mocking him._

_“Staring at this lamp, it’s really cool. Do you wanna look?” Sans offered._

_Chara’s mouth hung open whispering, “Traitor.”_

_“NO I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!” Papyrus yelled, “WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT RECOGNITION I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERYMORNING!”_

_Frisk’s giggling stopped short and their smile fell._

_“Maybe this lamp will help you,” Sans suggested._

_Sans and Papyrus’ bickering faded into white noise behind Chara who’s concern focused on the confused Frisk._

_“Okay you can come out now,” Sans shouted and Frisk walked through Chara to the skeleton, “You outghta get going. He might come back and if he does you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”_

_Frisk and Chara began to walk away._

_“Actually, hey,” Sans called, “hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? I was thinking my brothers been kinda down lately…he’s never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry he’s not dangerous. Even if he tries to be.” Frisk gave Sans a thumbs up. “Thanks a million. I’ll be up ahead.”_

_Frisk and Chara moved down the path till Sans was in the distance._

_“Hey are you okay?” Chara asked Frisk._

_“What’s Friend?” Frisk said and crossed their arms._

_“Someone you love.” Chara sighed, “It’s all interconnected. Jesus kid didn’t anyone ever talk to you.”_

_“Around,” Frisk said with a shrug, “Not to.”_

_“Your parents?” Chara asked them. Frisk shook their head no. “Huh? Who then.”_

_“Nurse.” Frisk said and hopped into a snow pile._

_“Nurse?” Chara crept behind them, “Like a doctor?”_

_“Lab coat.” Frisk spoke as if correcting Chara’s statement._

_“Uh huh….” Chara furrowed their brow._

_“Determination.” Frisk pointed to themselves._

_“Wait what?” Chara said but Frisk was already ahead patting at the snow._

* * *

_The ice cold bit through Frisk’s sweater and they shivered as they walked. Little puffs of cold air escaping past their bluing lips. Chara hovered over them quietly. Toriel had wanted to keep Frisk safe and Chara was going to make that happen. The fog and ice grew so thick before them that neither one could see through it._

_“Human. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings.” The voice of Papyrus was distinguishable through the fog. Frisk could barely make out his outline. “Feelings like… the joy of finding another pasta lover. The admiration for another’s puzzle solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings. They must be what you are feeling right now!!! I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great. I don’t ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you…lonely human…Worry not!!! You shall be lonely no longer! I, the great Papyrus, will be your…”_

_He paused for dramatic affect, then slowly his expression fell and he knocked on his skull, “No! No, no! I can’t be your friend. You are a human! I must capture you! Then. I can fulfill my lifelong dream! Powerful! Popular! Prestigious! That’s Papyrus!!! The newest member of the royal guard!!!”_

_Bones flew at Frisk and they dodged them easily. They then blew a kiss at Papyrus._

_“Wh-What?! Flirting???” Papyrus exclaimed taken aback, “SO you finally reveal your ultimate feelings! W-Well I am a skeleton with very high standards!!!”_

_“Tell him you can make spaghetti,” Chara snickered._

_“Can make spaghetti!” Frisk said with a smile._

_“Oh no! You’re meeting all my standards!!” Papyrus shouted, “I guess this means I have to go on a date with you??? Let’s date later. After I can capture you.”_

_Another bone attack came at Frisk but they again jumped over it with ease._

_Papyrus seemed lost in thought._

_“No fight!” Frisk pouted._

_“So you won’t fight… Then, let’s see if you can handle my fabled blue attack!!!”_

_Frisk stood stone still as the blue bones whisked through their body with ease._

_“That wasn’t so bad.” Chara exhaled. Then they both suddenly flew face first into the snow. A bone came rocketing at Frisk hitting them square in the nose._

_Papyrus struck a pose in front of them, “You’re blue now! That’s my attack!”_

_Frisk pulled themselves up off the ground as a bones came flying at them again. Frisk lingered in the air a moment before clearing them. They slowly drifted back into the snow below._

_“Nyeh! Don’t make me use my special attack!!” Papyrus yelled. As Frisk continually cleared the ever increasing bone sizes. “I can almost taste my future popularity! Papyrus head of the royal guard! Papyrus unparalleled spaghettior! Undyne will be really proud of me! The king will trim a hedge in the shape of my smile! My brother will… well, he won’t change very much. I’ll have lots of admires! But…” Papyrus seemed saddened, “Will anyone like me as sincerely as you? Someone like you is really rare…and dating might be kind of hard after you’re captured and sent away. Urg who cares!!! Give up!!! GIVE UP!! Or face my special attack!!!”_

_Frisk jumped through a two bones with ease._

_Papyrus stomped his foot, “This is your last chance before my special attack!!”_

_Frisk skittered around the bones without breaking a sweat._

_“Behold! My special attack!!” Papyrus cried out while illuminating a bone with a dog gnawing on it. “What the heck! That’s my special attack!! Hey, you stupid dog! Do you hear me? Stop munching on that bone.” They dog wagged it’s tail while running off with the bone. “Hey! Come back here with my special attack!!!”_

_“Oh well,” Papyrus pouted, “I’ll just use a really cool regular attack.” He sighed, “Here’s an absolutely normal attack.” A sea of bones came flying at Frisk and Chara. Frisk ran back and jumped into the air over the bones their body sailing over formations._

_“Well…” He panted, “It’s clear you can’t,” He huffed, “Defeat me! Yeah! I can see you shaking in your boots! Therefore, I the great Papyrus, elect to grant you pity! I will spare you human! Now accept my mercy!”_

_Frisk ran over and hugged Papyrus. Papyrus picked Frisk up, “Undyne is going to be so disappointed in me. I’ll never join the royal guard and my friend quality will remain stagnant.”_

_Frisk kissed Papyrus’ forehead._

_“Nyeh! Human! You are so correct!! You are my friend now!!! And as your best friend human! I will release you to head to the capital and go through the barrier! I believe in you human!!” Papyrus smiled and nuzzled Frisk closely before setting them down._

_Papyrus began to walk back to Snowdin but stopped short turning around, “Oh I almost forgot to tell you. To reach the exit you will have to pass through the king’s castle. The king of all monsters. He is…well he’s a big fuzzy pushover! Everybody loves that guy. I’m certain if you simple asked him to leave he would happily let you through! Well I’m heading home. Feel free to come by anytime for our date!!” Papyrus hurried off._

_“It doesn’t make any sense,” Chara said standing up and crossing their arms. Frisk tilted their head at them. “Asgore wouldn’t hurt anyone, ever! So I don’t understand why everyone keeps making him out to be this big scary person. He’s like a giant teddy bear…”_

_“Asgore…” Frisk mused, “Big goat?”_

_Chara turned to Frisk, “Yeah with a blonde beard. That’s him.”_

_“Dad?” Frisk questioned and poked Chara._

_“No! No! Not my Dad.” Chara stressed, “No, my Dad’s name is James. Asgore is… different.”_

_“Oh,” Frisk pushed snow off of them, “Date?”_

_“You really want to do that?” Chara raised a brow to Frisk who nodded enthusiastically back. “Alright let’s go.”_

* * *

 

_Frisk stared at the phone as they crossed into waterfall._

_“You got them digits?” Chara said playfully._

_“Papy!” Frisk exclaimed excitedly and held the phone up to Chara._

_“Yeah I see,” Chara smirked. The two entered a small clearing._

_A yellow dinosaur like kid, with no arms skipped over to Frisk, “Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her too? I wanna be just like her when I grow up! Hey, don’t tell my parents I’m here.”_

_Frisk hurried over to a stall Sans was at. Frisk excitedly patted on the counter of the stall._

_“What haven’t you ever seen a guy with two jobs before?” He teased, “Besides two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks.” He cracked his hand bones, “Hey I’m going to Grillby’s want to come?”_

_Frisk looked back at Chara and shook their head no._

_“Oh,” Sans said off put, “Okay. Have fun.”_

_Frisk hurried away._

_“What is with you and avoiding nice people?” Chara complained as the two headed away from the monsters and into the wet Waterfall._

_“Why mad?” Frisk said confused._

_“I’m mad because you can’t just do that to people they’re connected to you! They are about you!” Chara complained then crossed their arms shaking their head, “Forget it.”_

_Frisk lead the way across the water and peaked their head into a small cave finding a Tutu. Frisk’s eyes lit up and they quickly pulled it on._

_“It’s so dirty,” Chara made a face. Frisk spun around in it excitedly._

_“You dirty!” Frisk giggled as they ran out of the cave, dragging Chara behind them. Frisk skipped into the next area._

_Light had a harder time reaching in here. Frisk squinted in the dark and shuffled through some tall grass. Chara glanced up at a armored heathen above them and pushed Frisk down as best they could. Urging to hide them in the grass._

_Papyrus stepped into view, “H-Hi, Undyne. I’m here with me daily report…Uhhhh regarding that human I called you about earlier…” He shifted uncomfortably, “Huh? Did I fight them? Y-Yes of course I did! I fought them valiantly! …What? Did I…Did I capture them? W-W-Well… no….” His shoulders hunched up and he rubbed his upper arm. “I tried very hard Undyne… but in the end I fail. WH-WHAT? You’re going to take the human’s soul yourself?” Papyrus walked toward Undyne shaking his hands, “But Undyne! You don’t have to destroy them! You see… you see…” She turned and stared at Papyrus who backed away quickly. Papyrus looked dejected, “I understand. I’ll help you in any way I can.” He dashed off._

_Chara glared. “Since when did monsters become just as corrupted as humans. This is sick.”_

_Frisk sneezed, and Undyne turned toward the grass they were hiding in quickly. A glowing spear formed in her hand and she took aim. Pausing and listening. It dissipated and she back up fading into the darkness._

_Frisk and Chara hurried out of the grass. Chara holding their chest and panting, “You had to sneeze!!!” The grass shuffled again and the dinosaur kid from before came running out._

_“Yo! Did you see the way she was staring at you?! That…WAS AWESOME!!! I’m so jealous. What’d you do to get her attention? Haha! C’mon! Let’s go watch her beat up some bad guys!!” They shouted and scurried off._

_Chara looked down at the excited Frisk. “They are a bad influence on you. You know that?” Frisk beamed and looked up at Chara. “Weirdo.”_

* * *

_Frisk and Chara entered a breath taking room, littered with Echo Flowers. Their blue glow causing the stones on the ceiling to twinkle. Frisk listened to an Echo Flower nearby._

**_“A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky,” Toriel smiled fondly, “If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…”_ **

_“Thousands of people wishing together can’t be wrong! The king will prove that.” A voice whispered out of the next flower to Frisk. “C’mon sis! Make a wish!” The next one cried. Chara walked slowly through the cavern gently touching the petals of the flowers. “I wish my sister and I will see the real stars some day!” “Ah, seems my horoscope is the same.” Chara wiped their face of tears that began welling up._

_Frisk walked over to a wall that caved in under their touch. They walked into the next room and approached a sign on the wall. It was written in Monster so Frisk wouldn’t decipher it. They patted it so Chara would come read it._

_“The war of humans and monsters. Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human soul. But human have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul,” Chara spoke gravely, “It’s power allows it to be persist outside of the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul. A terrible beast with unfathomable power.” Chara and Frisk moved to the last sign and Chara stepped back quickly, fear filling their eyes._

_“I don’t like this Frisk… let’s go…” Chara whimpered. Frisk nodded and the two left the room._

_It didn’t take them long before a spear came flying at them. Frisk froze as it connected with the ground in front of them._

_“GO! GO! GO!” Chara shouted and Frisk took off. Undyne launched three more spears at them. The duo narrowly avoided them as well. Spear after spear flew past them as they ran into the next room. Panting and scared._

_“She’s still throwing them!!!” Chara shrieked. Frisk kept running. “Look there’s grass!” Chara said and pointed. Frisk ducked inside the tall grass and huddled down. Chara stood in front of them protectively._

_Undyne’s feet could be heard stomping. Through the grass. Frisk whimpered and grabbed Chara’s sweater tightly in their hands. She grew closer and closer. The heavy metal echoing. Then stopped short. Chara closed their eyes afraid._

_The sound of contact being made came from just in front of them. Chara’s eyes slowly opened and they listened intently. Undyne’s footsteps walked away._

_“Don’t move yet Frisk,” Chara whispered and turned behind them. Frisk wasn’t there, “Frisk!” They hurried out of the grass to see a fear filled Frisk. The dinosaur kid from before came running out after Chara._

_“Yo… did you see that? Undyne just touched me! I’m never washing my face ever again! Man! Are you unlucky! If you were standing just a little bit to the left! Yo, don’t worry! I’m sure we’ll see her again!” The went to scurry off face planting before they left._

_Chara exhaled, “We’ve got to be more careful okay? Stay on alert.” Frisk nodded at Chara still scared. “Hey,” Chara frowned and gently poked Frisk’s belly, “Don’t be a cry baby.”_

* * *

 

 

_Frisk wiped the red circle around their eye as they approached another group of echo flowers._

**_“So, don’t you have any wishes to make?” Frisk asked the goat boy next to them._ **

****

**_He shifted anxiously, “Hmmm… just one but it’s kind of stupid…”_ **

****

_“Wish…” Frisk asked Chara._

_“Yeah. You know what it is don’t you?” Chara glared._

_“Yeah…” Frisk nodded, “I know wish.”_

_They walked a little further to another Echo Flower._

**_“Don’t say that! Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.”_ **

****

_A sign wasn’t far form that. Chara sighed and read it, “The power to take their souls. This was the power the humans feared.”_

_Frisk reached up and held Chara’s hand. Chara looked down at Frisk and smiled taking his hand back._

* * *

 

_The fight with Shyren ended and they walked away from the concert toward the north room. A piano sat before them._

_“Oh neat!” Chara exclaimed and ran over, “Mom tried to teach me how to place once, but I’m not very good at focusing.” Frisk climbed up next to them and banged on the keys. Chara shouted and fell back off the bench._

_“Sorry!” Frisk giggled and climbed off to stand over Chara._

_“Yeah… It’s okay let’s just keep going…”_

_They left the room and came upon yet another sign._

_“This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster’s soul. When a monster dies it’s soul disappears, and an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster. There is only once exception. The soul of a special species of monster called a boss monster. A boss monster’s soul is strong enough to persist after death. If only for a few moments a human could absorb this soul, but this has never happened, and now it never will…” Chara’s eyes filled up with tears again. Frisk took Chara’s hand and kissed it. Chara pulled it away quickly, “What are you doing?”_

_Frisk blew them a kiss and winked. Chara froze up and started shaking little tears beading their eyes. Frisk waved their hands in front of Chara and hugged them, attempting to calm them down. It failed and Chara started wailing loudly. Frisk stroked Chara’s hair trying to relax them. Chara nuzzled into Frisk. It took them five or six minutes to finally calm down._

_“Okay?” Frisk asked Chara._

_They nodded, “Yeah I’m okay.” Frisk grabbed Chara’s hand and walked again with them._

_The two passed a stone statue that was being lightly rained on. It looked miserable. The next room had umbrellas. Frisk pointed, “Statue.”_

_“Yeah okay. Let’s give one to them,” Chara said with a nod._

_They walked back and gave the umbrella to the statue. A music box began to gently play. A soft tune filling the air. Chara hummed along with it, closing their eyes. Frisk stood beside them._

_“Alright let’s go,” Chara said and took hold of Frisk’s hand this time. The two walked back into the umbrella room and grabbed another. Frisk held it above the two’s heads. They crossed into the next room where a shivering monster kid sat huddled in a dry spot._

_“Yo! You got an umbrella! Awesome!” They scurried over and stood on Frisk’s right side, opposite Chara. “Let’s go!” They walked close together, Chara sacrificing themselves to the rain as it passed through them._

_“Man Undyne is sooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was human, I would wet the bed every night knowing she was going to beat me up! Haha!” Mk rambled._

_“Didn’t she punch you?” Chara asked with a smile. Mk was oblivious to it and Chara remembered that Mk couldn’t see or hear them. Only Frisk could._

_“So one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower,” Mk tried to make conversation, “The king, we had to call him Mr. Dreemurr, volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to the school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking. Yo! How cool would it be if Undyne came to school?! She could beat up ALL the teachers!!!” They walked a little further quietly. “Um… maybe she wouldn’t beat up all the teachers… She’s too cool to ever hurt an innocent person.”_

_“Tell Frisk that,” Chara grumbled and crossed their arms._

_They walked past a breath taking castle. Chara eyes lit up, “Oh wow…” Frisk nodded in agreement. They made it to the umbrella drop off. Frisk shook the umbrella out before putting it away._

_Mk ran ahead of them and stood by the edge of a lift. Too tall for either of them to get over on their own, “Yo! This ledge is way too steep! Hmm… yo, you wanna see Undyne, right? Climb on my shoulders!”_

 

_Frisk climbed up onto Mk’s shoulders, then onto the ledge. Chara was pulled up after them. Frisk looked back down at Mk offering a hand, then realized Mk didn’t have a hand to grab on with._

_“Yo, you go on ahead. Don’t worry about me! I’ll always find a way to get through!” Mk turned and ran off but not before face planting, “I’m okay!” They hurried off._

_“You know I was wrong about them,” Chara said as they walked into the next, dark room. “I like them.”_

_Frisk smiled and gave an approving nod. Frisk looked to their left and patted another sign._

_“The humans afraid of our power declared war on us. They attacked suddenly and without mercy. In the end it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust.” Chara looked down at Frisk, “But you’re not like them are you?” Frisk looked up at Chara with big eyes. “They hurt you too didn’t they?” Frisk looked uncomfortable and ran ahead of Chara. “Frisk I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you!”_

_Frisk walked out onto the platform. A glowing blue circle appeared in front of them. Then another behind them, and another to their right. Then suddenly all around them circling them in._

_“Frisk run!” Chara shouted as spears sprung up from the circles. Frisk took off with a dash, dragging Chara behind them. Their feet narrowly missing spears around each turn. Undyne’s heavy stepping could be heard just below them. They dodged at every angle until hey came to a large open grate. Frisk dashed across with all their might. Spears clipping their sweater and heels of their shoes._

_Frisk jumped onto a ledge. It was a dead end. Frisk backed up to it. Chara stood next to them._

_“We’ll fight if we have too.” Chara told Frisk, “Just to get away.” The structure was rickety._

_Undyne approached. Her footsteps loud. Frisk dug their hands into Chara’s sweater. The squeezed their eyes shut whimpering loudly. Chara balled up their fists and stepped in front of Frisk. Three spears came raining down from above and through the rickety structure. It swung and gave way, dropping them down into the dark abyss below._

**_“It sounded like it came from over here…Oh you’ve fallen down haven’t you? Are you okay? Here get up. Chara huh? That’s a nice name. My name is…”_ **

****

_Frisk jumped awake with a scream, “Come back!” They yelled arms out stretched at nothing. Chara had their head in the water fall letting it pass through them._

_“It didn’t happen like that probably…” Chara sighed, “My memory is really screwed up…”_

_Frisk came over next to Chara. “It’s weird. I can’t get wet, but just having the water pass through me, as dirty as it is, is really relaxing. But we can relax later, let’s keep moving.”_

* * *

 

_“Hurt beaten and fearful for our lives we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians seals us underground with a magic spell. Anyone can enter through the seal but only powerful beings can leave. There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, the equivalent to seven human souls attacks the barrier It will be destroyed.” Chara read out loud to Frisk who held to their leg tightly. “But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever.”_

* * *

 

_They crossed into the room that was pitch black. Chara held Frisk’s hand as they blindly walked ahead. Water came up their chests and they waded through it. Until they finally clambered onto dry land. A echo flower provided a small amount of light and Frisk hurried to it listening._

_“Behind you.” It whispered._

_The room filled with light and Undyne made her approach toward them. Frisk squeaked and grabbed Chara._

_“I’m getting real tired of running!” Chara gritted out._

_“Seven,” Undyne voice growled through the helmet, “Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king, King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god. With that power Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity and give them back the suffering and pain we have endured. Understand human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul, or I’ll tear it from your body.”_

_Frisk started crying. “Leave them alone!” Chara shouted, “They’re just a little kid and they’re scared!”_

_Undyne got into charging stance spear in her hands. She stalked toward them quickly. Chara stared her down. Frisk cowered and cried. She got ready to fight when Mk came dashing out of the nearby tall grass._

_“Undyne!!!” They shouted, “I’ll help you fight!!!” They glanced between Undyne and Frisk, “Yo!!! You did it! Undyne is right in front of you!! You’ve got front row seats to her fight!!! Wait… Who’s she fighting?” Undyne growled and grabbed Mk by the cheek pulling them away. “H-Hey! You aren’t going to tell my parents about this are you?”_

_“That was too close,” Chara knelt over hands on their knees, “I’m gonna vomit. Give me a second.” They heaved._

_Frisk waited patiently for Chara to work through it before the two searched for an exit. A lit blue path led them to a string of echo flowers._

_“It’s nice,” Frisk pointed to the flowers._

_Chara nodded, “Yeah, it’s nice.”_

_Frisk went over and listened to the flower._

**_“Hmmm… if I say my wish you promise you won’t laugh at me?” The goat boy asked._ **

****

**_“Of course I won’t laugh!” They responded._ **

****

**_“Someday I’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… that’s my wish…” He said and looked up at the twinkling rocks._ **

****

**_Frisk found laughter spilling out of their mouth._ **

****

**_“Hey! You said you wouldn’t laugh at it!” He shouted taken aback._ **

****

**_“Sorry it’s just funny, that’s my wish too.”_ **

****

_Frisk came back to standing in front of a sign. Chara was reading already, “Prophecy. The Angel. The one who has seen the surface. They will return. And the underground will go empty.”_

_Chara looked down at Frisk, “I thought that was me Frisk… and it kills me to say but the longer I spend time with you the more I realize… it’s probably about you.”_

_Frisk shook their head no and point at Chara._

_“No I had my chance… I blew it…”_

_Frisk kissed Chara’s hand and tugged their sleeve to the next room._

_“Yeah okay. Let’s keep going.”_

_Frisk walked across a thin bridge. The room was littered with stalagmites and stalactites._

_“Yo!” A familiar voice shouted. Mk hurried over to Frisk, “Yo. I know I’m not supposed to be here but I wanna ask you something. …. Man… I’ve never had to ask anyone this before. Yo, you’re a human right?” Frisk nodded. “Man I knew it! Well I know it now… I mean… Undyne told me…ummm, ‘stay away from that human’ um…So like… I guess that makes us enemies or something? But I kinda stink at that…haha… yo…say something mean so I can hate you? Please?”_

_“Tell them their arms look stupid,” Chara suggested._

_Frisk glared at them and shook their head no at Mk._

_“Yo what?! So I have to do it,” Mk looked pensive, “Here goes nothing.” They took a deep breath, “Yo I… I hate your guts…Man…I…I’m such a turd… I’m…I’m gonna go home now…” They began backing away then turned and ran. They tripped on their own feet and slipped off the side of the ledge, they bit the ground to keep themselves up. “Yo!” They mumbled through clenched teeth, “W-Wait! Help! I tripped!”_

_Frisk began to hurry to help, but Undyne stepped on the opposite end of the ledge. Frisk stared at Undyne then at Mk, and hurried to help Mk up off the ledge as Undyne walked closer. They pulled them up to safety._

_Mk turned to Undyne, puffing out their chest, “Y-Y-Yo…dude..if…if y-you wanna hurt my friend…You’re gonna have to get through me, first!” Undyne took a few steps back before absconding._

_“She’s gone,” Mk informed Frisk, “Yo. You really saved my life. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We’ll just have to be friends instead. Man, I should really go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me. Mk ran off with a fond, “Later dude!”_

* * *

 

_The wind howled above Frisk and Chara. Both holding hands tightly. The looming mountain above them. With the familiar sight of Undyne perched on top._

_“Seven, seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That’s how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far. I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people.” Undyne took a deep breath, “It all started long ago…No you know what?” She tensed up and her tone changed, “SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY? WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE?!? NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!”_

_She tossed her helmet to the floor. It rattled in front of Frisk._

_“You! You’re standing in the way of everybody’s hopes and dreams!!!” Alphys’ history books made me think humans are cool! With their giant robots and flowery swordswomen! But you! You’re just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!! And let’s not forget your wimpy goody two shoes shtick!” Her tone grew nasal and mocking, “Oh I’m making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would make you more valuable to everyone? If you were dead! Now human! Let’s end this! Right here right now! Here I come!” She screamed as she jumped down in front of Frisk._

_She tossed spears at Frisk. They cried to her for mercy. Their feet glued to the spot. But she made no note of it, summoning more spears in turn._

_“I don’t fight!” Frisk tried to tell her but she was determined to beat them. Frisk dodged the spears that came their way. The ground loosened its grip on their feet for a second._

_“Go Frisk!” Chara shouted at them. Frisk took off running into the mountain and almost reaching Hotland. Undyne jumped on top of them pinning them down._

_“Stop running away!!” She shouted. Frisk squirmed away from her and ran past the glowing sign welcoming them in. Undyne grabbed them again but Frisk managed to get free. They took maybe five steps before their phone rang._

_“Hey what’s up?” Papyrus’ familiar voice said._

_“Papy!” Frisk cried into the receiver._

_“I was just thinking. You, me, and Undyne should all hang out sometime!” He spoke very casually, “I think you would make great pals! Let’s meet up at her house later!” He hung up._

_“Papy help!” Frisk cried into the phone as they ran. Undyne gaining on them._

_They ran past Sans’ hotdog stand and patted the counter loudly trying to wake him. He made no movement so Frisk took off again, crossing over a wooden bridge._

_Undyne’s footsteps slowed behind them. She panted and swayed. The heat of Hotland proving to be too much for her. “Armor…so…hot…but I can’t…give up…” She reached out to grab Frisk but collapsed instead._

_“Thank god,” Chara muttered, “Come on Frisk lets go.”_

_Frisk looked down at Undyne then to a nearby water cooler. Frisk hurried over and grabbed a glass pouring it over Undyne._

_“What are you doing she wants to kill us!!!” Chara shreeched at them._

_Undyne wearily stood up, looked around at her surrondings, her eyes made contact with Frisk, and she quietly walked away._

_“Is that it…?” Chara breathed, “Are we done…?”_


	7. The Undertale Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Frisk and Chara's story.

_The duo approached the fish head house. Papyrus stood outside awaiting them eagerly. Chara still didn’t understand why they’d come here of all places to HER home. Only half an hour ago she’d been chomping at the bit to kill them. Now Frisk was actually planning on befriending her? Frisk waved at Papyrus as they approach. Chara did not understand this child at all._

_“Oho! The human arrives! Are you ready to hang out with Undyne?” Papyrus smiled. Frisk gave him a firm nod. “I have a plan to make you two great friends! Okay! Stand behind me!” He knocked on the door. Chara ducked behind Frisk. “Pst,” Papyrus handed Frisk a bone, “Make sure to give her this she loves these._

_The door swung open and Undyne stood in the doorway, “Hey Papyrus! Ready for your extra private one-on-one training?”_

_“Ew,” Chara commented behind them. Frisk glared at them quickly before returning their gaze to Undyne._

_“You bet I am!” Papyrus exclaimed, “And I brought a friend!” He swung Frisk in front of him. They waved with a giggle._

_“Hi I don’t think we’ve-“ She stopped short staring at Frisk blankly._

_“SHE’S ONTO US!” Chara yelled and dashed off only for their tie to Frisk to pull them back._

_Undyne’s eye twitched, “Why don’t… you two… come in…” She walked back into her house leaving the door open. Papyrus did a happy dance and hurried inside Frisk in toe._

_“Here Undyne!” Papyrus held up Frisk in his arms to Undyne. “My friend brought a present for you on their very own!” Frisk held the bone out to Undyne._

_“Uhhh…” She look it gently, “Thanks…I’ll put it with the others…” She opened a drawer full of them and dropped it inside before returning to face Papyrus, “So are we ready to start?”_

_“Whoopsy doopsy I just remembered!” Papyrus exclaimed, “I have to go to the bathroom! You two have fun!” He began a sprint to the window._

_“Where’s he going!?” Chara spoke frantically as Papyrus launched himself out of the window._

_Undyne turned to Frisk quickly, “So why are YOU here?” She spoke chillingly, “To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?”_

_Frisk calmly shook their head no at her._

_“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” She shouted, a look of disgust crossed her face, “Wait. I get it. You think I’m going to be friends with you huh?” She sneered. “Right???”_

_Frisk gave a sheepish nod._

_“Really?!” She laughed loudly, “How delightful! I accept! Let’s all frolic in the fields of friendship!” She stopped short, “NOT! Why would I ever be friends with you? If you weren’t my house guest I’d beat you up right now.”_

_Frisk stepped behind Chara again. Fear setting in but determination on their face._

_“You’re the enemy of everyone’s hopes and dreams! I will NEVER be your friend! Now get out of my house!” She shouted._

_Papyrus’ head stuck its way in through the shattered window, “Dang, what a shame. I thought Undyne could be friends with you.”_

_“Where did you go!” Chara said exasperatedly, “You’re an adult. Adult and protect us!”_

_“But I guess… I overestimated her. She’s just not up to the challenge.” Papyrus said taunting in his tone._

_“Challenge what!?” Undyne shouted. Papyrus took off. “Papyrus wait! Darnit… he thinks I can’t be friends with you! Fuhuhu!!! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day!!!”_

_“Listen up human!” She shouted as she exaggeratedly pointed at Frisk, “We’re not just going to be friends. We’re gonna be besties!” The way she said it made it sound more like a threat than a promise. “I’ll make you like me so much, you won’t be able to think of anyone else!”_

_Frisk gave her a thumbs up. “Fuhuhu it’s the perfect revenge. Now have a seat.” She sounded oddly chipper out of nowhere. Frisk sat without hesitation, kicking their small legs._

_“Comfortable?” She asked, “I’ll get you something to drink.” She spread out drinks on her counter. Frisk looked at her actions excitedly._

_“Maybe she’s not so bad?” Chara said with a shrug, “she’s being pretty hospital?” Frisk nodded._

_“All set! What would you like?” She asked brightly. Frisk moved to step off the seat and a spear lodged itself in the table snapping it in two._

_“I was wrong!” Chara shouted._

_“HEY! DON’T GET UP! YOU’RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!!!” She glowered, then brightened again, “Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear!”_

_Frisk smirked and picked up the spear pointing it at Undyne. “Are you…hitting on me???” Undyne said with mild disgust on her face again. Frisk wiggled their eyebrows._

_“You’re gross Frisk,” Chara said flatly. Frisk sighed and pointed to the tea box next._

_“Tea huh?” She beamed, “Coming right up!” She walked over and began setting everything up, “It’ll take a moment for the water to boil.” She waited calmly. “Alright it’s all done.” She poured a cup and brought it to Frisk. “Here we are.” She went and sat at the opposite end of the broke table, “Careful it’s hot.”_

_Frisk took a sip with a wince. It was boiling hot._

_Chara calmed down, “I like here.”_

_Frisk turned to them with a ‘wtf’ look._

_“They made me tea.” Chara scoffed in offense, “That’s like the most hospitable thing in the world. She has standards.” Frisk rolled their eyes and kept drinking._

_“It’s good right?” She commented, “Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTLEY PRECIOUS FRIEND!” Frisk giggled. “Hey,” Undyne smiled, “You know it’s kind of strange you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea is Asgore’s favorite kind. Actually… now that I think about it…you kind of remind me of him…” Frisk glanced at Chara who looked ‘done’ with the situation._

_Undyne folded her hands on the table and took a deep breath, “Y’know. I was a pretty hot headed kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on tried. I couldn’t land a single blow on him! And worse the whole time he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated, afterwards he apologized and said something goofy. ‘Excuse me. Do you want to know how to beat me?’ I said yes and from then on he trained me. One day during practice I finally knocked him down. I felt…bad…. but he was beaming. I had never seen someone more proud to get their but kicked. Anyway, he kept training me and now I’m head of the Royal Guard!” She shrugged, “So now I get to train dorks like Papyrus to fight!”_

_She looked solemn, “But honestly I don’t think I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. He’s just too innocent and nice! So I started teaching him how to cook y’know?” She looked down then quickly up, “Oh! I was talking for so long you’re out of tea now huh? I’ll get you some more.” She stood up then froze. “Wait.”_

_“Papyrus… his cooking lesson! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!!” She shouted. “And if he’s not here to have it! YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!!” She jumped onto the counter quickly knocking everything off of it, “That’s right! Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer together than cooking! So I I give you his lesson, we’ll be closer than you can imagine!!!” She cackled, “Are you afraid yet?! We’re going to be best friends!!!” Frisk looked determinedly at Undyne no fear in their eyes._

_They hurried to the counter. “We start with the sauce!” Undyne shouted and stomped the ground tomatoes came tumbling down from the ceiling and onto the counter. “Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemies! Pound them to dust!!” Frisk pet the tomato gently. “Oh my god! Stop petting your enemy!” She groaned. “I’ll show you how it’s done!” She sucked punched the tomato. It splattered against the wall._

_“Well. Now we know why Papyrus’ food tastes the way it does,” Chara mocked._

_“Uh… I’ll just scrape this into a bowl later.” She laughed nervously, “But for now!” She stopped and a pot and noodles fell form the heaves and onto a burner, “We add the noodles! Homemade are the best but I buy store brand because they’re the cheapest!”_

_“That’s a lie,” Chara scoffed, “I made noodles all the time. It costs like a dollar.”_

_Undyne released a war cry, “Now put them in the pot!” Frisk gently dropped the noodles in the pot. “Nice!” Undyne smiled, “now it’s time to stir the pasta. The more you stir the better it is!” Frisk stirred careful not to spill._

_“Ugh!” Undyne said, “Here let me do it.” She sent a spear down, it stabbed the pot repeatedly bending the metal. Frisk backed away so it didn’t hit them. “Alright! That’s the stuff! Now let’s turn up the heat.”_

_“I don’t like where this is going,” Chara whispered to Frisk who nodded fearfully._

_“Let the stove top symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams be one with the burning fire! Don’t hold anything back!” She exclaimed. Frisk turned the fire on all the way. “Hotter!” Undyne shouted. The flames crept up the side of the pot. “Hotter darnit!” Undyne shouted. The flames consumed the pot. “Hotter! Ugh here I’ll do it!” She took hold of the stove and it erupted into flames, “See this is how you do it!”_

_The pot exploded sending the room into a blinding white light. When it subsided they stood in a kitchen covered in flames. “Man… this is probably why Papyrus is such a bad cook…” Undyne laughed nervously._

_“Yeah no shit,” Chara blinked face frozen in fear._

_Undyne turned to Frisk, “So uh…what’s next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?” She closed her eyes, “Ah who am I kidding. I really screwed this up didn’t I? I can’t force you to like me human… some people just don’t get along with each other.” Frisk shook their little head no concern written across their face._

_“I understand why you would feel that way about me. And I understand if we can’t be friends. Because if we’re not friends,” Her eyes opened to show her devious evil grin, “IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!!!”_

_“I’ve been defeated, my house is in shambles, and I even failed to befriend you.” Undyne said as she summoned a spear. “I don’t care if you’re my house guest anymore! One final rematch! All out on both! IT’S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON HIT ME WITH ALL YOU’VE GOT!” Frisk squinted as they pulled back their hand and lightly tapped Undyne’s arm. She looked shocked down at them._

_“What…?” She looked dumbfounded, “That’s the best you can manage attacking at full force? You just can’t muster the intent to hurt me can you? You know what…” She dropped her spear, “I don’t actually want to hurt you either. At first I hated your stupid saccharine shtick, but the way you hit me now reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren’t just some wimpy loser, you’re a wimpy loser with a big heart!”_

_“Listen human. Asgore probably doesn’t want to fight. I’m sure you can persuade him to let you go home,” She smiled, “eventually some other human will fall down here, and I can take their soul instead…oh! And if you do hurt Asgore. I’ll take the human souls, cross the barrier, and beat the hell out of you.” She made it very clear she wasn’t joking. “Now let’s get out of this flaming house.”_

* * *

_The dark of the lab closed in around Frisk and Chara. Frisk’s hands trembled slightly and they ached to hold Chara’s. Their eyes were small and fearful. Chara tried to stay close to them to assure them they were okay. Their hand hovering just over their shoulder._

_“It’s okay,” Chara said uncharacteristically soft, “It’s only a big room.” They walked past a large screen. It showed Frisk wherever they went. They walked back and forth in front of the screen a couple times._

_Chara made a scrunched up face, “It’s you?” They continued past indistinguishable shapes, covered in shadows. A sliding doors sound couple be heard and Frisk paused holding their breath. They looked terrified and pulled out their phone calling Papyrus. Their ear was met with static._

_A shape at the end of the hall came into view. A hunched shape could be made out. What blood Chara thought they had turned cold. Frisk started crying. They turned back at Chara for comfort, their hand clutching their phone._

_The lights came on and a dinosaur girl in a lab coat stood nearby. She turned to face the fearful Frisk. She eyes grew wide in surprise._

_“Oh my god! I didn’t expect you to show up so soon!” She scurried in a circle frantically. “I haven’t showered, I’m barely dressed, it’s all messy and- “She paused and turned quickly back to Frisk extending out a hand, “H-H-Hiya! I’m Dr. Alphys. I’m Asgore’s royal scientist!” She looked nervous, “B-B-But I’m not one of the bad guys! Actually since you stepped out of the ruins, I’ve been observing your journey! I was originally going to help capture but uh…” She blushed, “Seeing someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-So now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland!”_

_She looked nervous, “Uhm… well there actually is one problem.”_

_“Oh joy,” Chara grumbled._

_“A long time ago I made a robot named Mettaton, he was originally supposed to be an entertainment robot. Like a robotic TV star or something… but then y’know I decide to make him more useful…” She grinned nervously at Frisk, “I gave him some uhm… small practical features…like…like Anti-human combat features…” She struggled to smile._

_“Why?” Chara shook their hands at her, “I just want to see Asgore.”_

_“Of course when I saw you coming I knew I had to remove those features!” Alphys smiled again, “Unfortunately… I made a teensy mistake, and he may now be an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood? But we probably won’t run into him.” She chuckled._

_“Why does this always happen to us?” Chara asked Frisk who frowned._

_Large metallic thumping resounded from within the walls. It grew louder and louder._

_“Oh no…” Alphys whimpered._

_“Oh yes!!!!” A metallic voice countered, the wall burst open coating the room in dust and debris._

_“Welcome beauties,” The dust began to settle around them and the boxed shape of Mettaton emerged. “To today’s quiz show!!” Flashing disco ball lights and confetti filled the room as a bright neon sign with ‘game show’ written across it lowered from the ceiling._

_“Oh boy!! I can already tell it’s going to be a great show!! Everyone give a big hand for our contestant!” Mettaton clapped loudly. “Never played before gorgeous? Don’t worry! It’s simple!” He pulled Frisk toward him. “There’s only one rule. Answer correctly! Or you die!” Frisk looked down right terrified._

_He spun Frisk in front of him. A camera hovered in their face._

_“Alright! Let’s start with an easy one, what prize do you get if you answer correctly?” He beamed, “A, money. B, mercy, C, A new car, or D, More questions!!!” Alphys made a hand signal for D from behind Mettaton._

_“D…D?” Frisk whispered._

_“Right!” Mettaton exclaimed, “Sounds like you get it! Next question! What is the king’s full name? A, Lord Fluffybuns, B, Fuzzy Pushover, C, Asgore Dreemurr, or D, Dr. Friendship!!!”_

_Alphys made a shape but Frisk glanced to Chara._

_“Ah… C…” Chara crossed their arms defensively._

_“C!” Frisk answered._

_“Correct!” Mettaton shouted in a rain of confetti, “Let’s talk about me. What are robots made of.”_

_Without hesitation or hint Frisk answered, “Metal and magic!”_

_“Correct!!” He exclaimed with a spin._

_“How’d you know that?” Chara questioned but Frisk just giggled._

_Mettaton moved to the next long word problem question. Chara looked a ghast at it. Alphys formed a D with her hands and Frisk mimicked._

_“Looks like we have a real star with us today!” Mettaton grinned and clapped happily, “Don’t count on your victory though!” He pulled a jar of flies out of his face, “How many flies are in this jar?”_

_“54!” Frisk didn’t seem to even be using Alphys’ help anymore._

_“Let’s play a memory game!” Mettaton exclaimed, “What monster is this?” He held up a picture of what looked like half a froggit._

_“It’s clearly a froggit.” Chara spoke flatly._

_Frisk squinted at it then pointed at Mettaton._

_“I’m so flattered you remembered!” Mettaton spoke with a blush, “But I do have another! Would you smooch a ghost?!”_

_“Heck yeah!” Frisk exclaimed excitedly._

_“How many letters in the name Mettatonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-“ He began to drag it out._

_“43!” Frisk yelled in the middle of his speech. Alphys rolled her eyes._

_“You’re on fire!” Mettaton gave a little jump, “In the dating simulator Mew Mew Kissy Cutie what is Mew Mew’s favorite food?”_

_“OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE!!! ITS SNAIL ICECREAM!!!” She shouted, “IN THE FORTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH!!! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS!!! BUT IT’S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHES THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT!! IT’S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT’S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL MESSAGE ABOUT FRIENDSHIP and….” She grew nervous glancing at Mettaton._

_“Alphys, Alphys, Alphys.” Mettaton scolded, “You aren’t helping the contestant are you?” Alphys shook her head no sheepishly. “Oh!!!! You should have told me,” He growled, “I’ll make sure to ask a question you definitely know the answer too!” He turned to Frisk again, “Okay contestant. Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on? A, Undyne, B, Asgore, C, The human, or D, You don’t know!”_

_Frisk looked between the three faces around them for some kind of help. Chara shrugged at Frisk._

_“A-A?” Frisk squeaked out._

_“See Alphys I told you it was obvious,” Mettaton spoke matter-of-factly. Alphys shielded her face behind her hands blushing._

_He began to drabble on mocking the Doctor next to him, “Well, well, well. With Alphys helping you we no longer have any dramatic tension. So shows over!”_

_Chara exhaled relieved._

_“But this was only the piolet episode!!! Join us next time for more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time darling!!!” Mettaton blew a kiss at the camera before blasting off._

_This left a dumb founded Frisk and Chara in the room along with Alphys._

_“….”_

_“Well that was certainly something.”_

* * *

_Frisk led the way through the flashing electric door and into the dark room. Mettaton sat still on the floor, seemingly deactivated. Frisk approached him cautiously and tapped his metal exterior. His screen blinked to life._

_“Oh yes, there you are darling!” He buzzed happily, “It’s time to have our little showdown. It’s time to finally stop the ‘malfunctioning robot’….NOT!” He snapped. “Malfunction? Reprograming? Get real! This has all just been a big show. An act. Alphys has been playing you for a fool the whole time. As she was watching you on the screen she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be a part of it. So she decided to insert herself into your story. She reactivated puzzles. She disabled elevators. She even enlisted me to torment you!”_

_He seemed to grow angrier by the word, “All so she could save you from dangers that didn’t exist. All so you would think she’s a great person. Which she’s not. And now it’s time for her greatest hour, at this very moment Alphys is waiting outside this room. During the battle she will interrupt, she will pretend to deactivate me thereby saving you. She’ll become the heroine of your adventure. You’ll regard her so highly she’ll even be able to convince you not to leave…” Mettaton sighed heavily._

_“No,” He said darkly, “I’ve had enough of this predictable little charade! I have no desire to harm humans! Far from it actually! I love them! I just want to entertain! After all an audience wants a good show don’t they? And what’s a good show.” Mettaton engaged his functions, “Without a plot twist?”_

_The door locked behind them. Alphys knocked on it frantically. “H-Hey! What’s going on the door just locked by itself!!!”_

_“Sorry folks! The old program has been cancelled! But we’ve got a finale that will drive. You. Wild!” Mettaton exclaimed as the floor began to rocket upward._

_Frisk and Chara both released a shout as they clung to the floor._

_“REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW!!! ‘ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!” Mettaton cackled._

_“Yes…” Mettaton sounded bored, “I was the one who rearranged the core… I was the one who hired everyone to kill you…that…however,” He seemed to perk up, “Was a short sighted plan. You know what would be a hundred times better?” He spoke gleefully. “Killing you myself!”_

_“Listen darling,” Mettaton spoke sympathetically, “I’ve seen you fight, you’re weak. If you continue at this rate Asgore will take your soul.”_

_“Oh screw you,” Chara grumbled getting sick from the motion of the floor._

_“And see If I get your soul. I can stop Asgore’s plan and save humanity from destruction,” His tone was oddly civil, “I’ll use your soul to cross through the barrier and become the star I was always meant to be! So what if a few people have to die!? That’s show business baby!!!”_

_Frisk’s phone rang in their pocket and they pulled it out. Alphys’ shaking voice came over the speaker right on schedule, “I-I-I c-can’t see wh-what’s going on in th-there b-b-but don’t give up o-k-kay? There’s one last w-way to beat Mettaton…it’s Uhm…it’s…this is a work in progress so don’t judge it too hard! B-But Mettaton always faces forward because there’s a switch on his back!!! So-So you should turn him around and press the switch on-on his back! He’ll be…vulnerable…”_

_Frisk pointed past Mettaton, “Mirror!” Mettaton looked behind them quickly exposing the switch. Frisk reached their little hand out and flipped it._

_Mettaton’s body went ridged, “Did you…just flip…my switch?!” They began to buzz quickly and wildly. Their form burst in a flash of light._

_“Oh yes~!” Mettaton practically moaned. An android took shape in the debris dust, “IF you flipped my switch that can only mean one thing. You’re desperate for the premier of my new body! How rude, lucky for you I’ve been aching to show this off for a long time! So as thanks I’ll give you a healthy reward, I’ll make your last living moments absolutely beautiful!!!”_

_Mettaton came into view now in his EX form. He pranced around the stage excitedly._

_Chara rolled their eyes but Frisk didn’t hesitate in prancing out with him. The two posing and play fighting on stage. Frisk was giggling like crazy. Mettaton looked just as delighted._

_“Alright darling!” Mettaton said as he and Frisk touched calves, “Essay time! Tell me what do you like best about me?”_

_“Legs!” Frisk shouted as they struck an identical pose to Mettaton._

_“That’s right! Legs was the correct answer!!!” Mettaton gushed, “Your essay really showed everyone your heart! Now why don’t I show you mine!” His soul protective casing opened up to expose itself._

_Frisk fired their soul laser at it. Mettaton’s mouth hung open in surprise before returning to fight dance with Frisk._

_The two moved in a rhythmic fashion around one another. You could swear they’d rehearsed it. Ratings steadily grew. Frisk did a flip and accidently kicked Mettaton’s stomach. His arms exploded off with a loud boom. Frisk looked horrified. Mettaton did as well for a moment before scoffing and tossing his hair, “Who needs arms with legs like these!”_

_They picked up their dance again but Mettaton began to look fatigued._

_“E-Enough of this do you really want humanity to perish?” Mettaton stammered, “Or do you just believe in yourself that much? H-How inspiring!!! But it’s either me or you!!!” Mettaton armed an attack but Frisk shot them again blowing their legs off now._

_They looked down at Mettaton sadly. “SO you are the star then huh?” Mettaton said sadness disguised in his tone. His eyes glanced at a screen, “Wow… look at those ratings!”_

_“This is the most viewers I’ve ever had…” Mettaton was smiling but spoke slowly, “We’ve reached the special viewer call in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me before I leave the Underground forever. Let’s see who calls in first.”_

_Frisk panted and went to stand by Chara. They urged them to eat something._

_“Hello?” Mettaton mused, “You’re on tv! What do you have to say on our last show?”_

_“Oh…” A morose voice wailed over the phone, “I really liked watching your show…my life is pretty boring but…” Mettaton’s face fell as he listened. “seeing you on the screen brought excitement to my life vicariously…. I can’t tell but… I guess… this is the last episode…? I’ll miss you Mettaton.” Mettaton’s face just about broke into a look of utter despair._

_“Oh… I didn’t mean to talk so long…. Oh….” The voice wailed._

_“No wait Bloo-“ The phone clicked off and Mettaton fell solemn, “they…hung up…” Mettaton looked up with new light in his eyes, “I’ll take another caller!!”_

_“Mettaton you made us so happy!”_

_“Mettaton I don’t know what I’ll watch without you!!”_

_“Mettaton there’s a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart!!!” An oddly familiar skeletal voice cried._

_“Ah… I see…” Mettaton let a tear fall down his cheek, “Everyone…Darling. Perhaps it might be better if I stay here for a while. Humans already have stars and Idols but monsters…monsters just have me. So I think I’ll have to delay my big debut. Besides you are very strong…I’m sure you’re even strong enough to get past Asgore and protect humanity.”_

_Mettaton began to beep very loudly, “Well would you look at that… in a short while my battery supply will be depleted…haha…well… I’ll be alright. Knock em dead darling!” Mettaton exclaimed before shutting down._

_The door unlocked and Alphys came running in, straight through Chara and to Mettaton._

_“Oh my god!” She cried and lifted him into a sitting position, “Mettaton!!” She looked horrified, then slowly clamed, “Oh… it’s just his battery…” She exhaled but still cradled him close, “It’s no problem…” She told the trembling Frisk. “If you broke him… I could… I could always make a new one…”_

* * *

 

_“I don’t see why we have to deliever this stupid letter,” Chara grumbled behind Frisk._

_“Because Chara!” Frisk shouted and phantom booped Chara’s nose, “They’re in loooooove can’t you see. It’s quickly becoming one of my top OTPs!!”_

_“Okay one shipping people you know in real life together is super creepy. And Two I’m pretty sure this relationship will end horribly and in flames,” Chara smirked._

_“You just don’t understand it because you’ve never seen true love in action Chara.” Frisk spoke matter-o-factly._

_“Okay, yes I have. And guess what? They’re divorced now!” Chara waved their arms, “And two when have YOU ever seen real love in action! You didn’t know what that word meant when you first got down here!”_

_“Don’t patronize me because I didn’t speak english Chara.” Frisk crossed their arms._

_Chara mocked them as they approached the door. Frisk looked around and turned back to Chara, “I can’t get in.”_

_“What do you mean you can’t get in?” Chara said dumb founded._

_“I mean I can’t get in.” Frisk said, “The doors are locked and there’s no mail slot…”_

_“Well…. slide it under the door!” Chara suggested. Frisk nodded and knelt down pushing the letter under the door._

_Alphys’ quivering voice came from the other side, “Oh… no… is that another letter….it is…maybe I can slide it back out? No. I-I can’t keep doing this. I’ll read this one… wait this is shut kind of strong is this…” The doors to the lab flung open, “H-Hey if this is some kind of j-jooo-oh-OH MY GOD!! Did you write this letter? It wasn’t signed so I thought…” She was sweating nervously. “Aw, you’re so cute…” She blushed up._

_Frisk shook their head no rapidly and Chara was cackling._

_“Wow… after all that gross stuff I did too…” She was positively bashful, “I don’t really deserve to be forgiven. But um… okay! Y-Yeah! Let’s go on a date!”_

* * *

_“Maybe we should have gone back to check on Alphys…” Frisk whispered as the elevator headed up to the capital._

_“Listen. I saw those letters on her nightstand, and I saw how you reacted to being in her lab the first time. I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you.” Chara responded._

_The doors opened spilling them out into New Home._

_“The sooner we get you back to the surface the safer.” Chara sighed, “Back to people.”_

_“What if I don’t have people to go back too…” Frisk muttered as they walked ahead of Chara._

_The two walked along the cobblestone path in silence till they came to a small house. It looked washed out and sad, but Chara could feel it tugging at their heart as they approach._

_“Are we here?” Frisk asked Chara._

_Chara wiped a tear away with a finger, “Yeah. We’re here…”_

_They hurried inside and Chara immediately set about exploring Frisk close behind them. They paused and sniffed the golden flowers before running their hand over the petals._

_They then rushed into the living room hurrying to the book shelf. Frisk pulled out a photo album and Chara pointed excitedly at the page, “Look that’s me!”_

_“That’s you?” Frisk smirked, “You never told me you could be that cute.”_

_Chara blushed and rubbed the back of their head, “Yeah, but anyone would look cute with a kid like that next to them.” Frisk closed the album placing it back on the shelf._

_Chara went to walk to the kitchen with Frisk but was approached by a pair of ghostly looking Froggits._

_“A long time ago a human fell into the ruins.”_

_“Injured by its fall the human called out for help.”_

_The disappeared as quickly as they came, like smoke._

_“Chara did you do that?” Frisk questioned. Chara looked forlorn and did not answer._

_Frisk peaked into the trash can and held a paper out to Chara with a smirk. “I told you that pie was life changing.”_

_Two Whimsuns approached as they left the kitchen and headed back into the hallway._

_“Asriel the king’s son heard the human’s call.”_

_“He brought the human back to the castle.”_

_Again they vanished._

_Frisk turned the knob to a child’s room. Well two children’s room. Two small kid beds sat on either end of the room. A present on each bed. It was decorated with crayon art and stuffed animals._

_Frisk looked to Chara for confirmation before opening the present on Chara’s bed. A locket sat inside. Frisk put it over their head admiring the craftsmanship in it._

_“That was mine,” Chara smiled, “I got it… from Asgore…”_

_Frisk then moved to open Asriel’s present. A dashing opal knife was inside._

**_A Christmas morning. The knife in the goat boys hand as he brandished it over his head like some kind of sword._ **

****

**_“Ah no fair! That looks super cool!” Frisk found themselves whining._ **

****

**_“When you can prove to us you’re responsible enough for a knife you can have one as well.” Toriel said firmly from the couch._ **

****

**_Frisk pouted. The goat boy frowned then perked back up, “Hey don’t worry Chara. I’ll let you borrow it if Mama and Dad are around!”_ **

****

_Big wet tears rolled down Chara’s face. Frisk continued to look around the room, their hands ghosted over Chara’s bed._

**_“Chara,” The goat boy cried wet tears rolling down his face, “It’s going to be okay.” Frisk could taste bitterness in their neck and pain in their stomach. Blood stained their sheets. “You’ve just gotta… gotta stay determined.” Asriel pulled out his knife letting Chara grip the hilt, “It’s going to get bad but I trust you.”_ **

****

_Chara was clearly growing over whelmed but Frisk continued to explore every inch of the room. Frisk finally left and began to walk to the end of the hall. Chara sniffling behind them._

_A trio of moldsmal._

_“Over time Asriel and the human became like siblings”_

_“The King and Queen treated the human child as their own.”_

_“The Underground was full of hope.”_

_And again they were gone._

_“Chara… they all sound a lot like you,” Frisk whispered nervously as they entered Asgore’s bedroom._

_The examined the journal, and trophy. Chara stood near the dresser. Frisk opened it and poked around. Their hands met a hand kit pink sweater, that had Mr. Dad Guy stitched on it._

**_“Happy Birthday Asgore,” Frisk pushed a hastily wrapped present into Asgore’s furry paws._ **

****

**_“Ah! Little one. I did not expect you to get me a gift.” He laughed heartily as he unwrapped it. He held up the knit thing._ **

****

**_“It’s not very good… I’m sorry,” Frisk looked at his furry feet._ **

****

**_“Not very good!” He bellowed, “Why look at this excellent craftsmanship! I adore this! I must wear it right now! Yes I have to wear it everywhere.”_ **

****

**_Frisk could feel their cheeks grown red hot, “Well… maybe not everywhere….”_ **

****

_Frisk put the sweater back down and quietly closed the drawer. Chara was shaking and crying as they stood in the room._

_“I was… I was so mean to him,” Chara sniffled, “And he just… he just wanted to love me… how could I do that to him.” Frisk looked at Chara and then around the room._

_“Well let’s find him okay?” Frisk said with a gentle smile._

_Chara bucked up, “Yeah…okay…”_

_They walked back down the hallway together, toward the stairs. They walked down together. Two migosp scurried past._

_Chara’s voice was very clear now, “Then… one day… the human grew very ill.” Frisk tired to ignore it as they hurried ahead._

_“The sick human only had one request. To see the flowers from their villiage. But there was nothing we could do.”_

_“Chara stop it.” Frisk whispered at them. Some vegetoids hunkered down trembling._

_“The next day…” Chara swallowed roughly, “The next day… the human died.”_

_“I don’t want to heat this story!” Frisk shouted at Chara. A pair of loox glanced at Frisk in fear._

_“Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human’s soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power.” Chara’s voice cracked and two ghostly snowdrakes ran through their middle._

_“Stop it!” Frisk was growing hysterical covering their ears._

_“With the human soul Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human’s body back into the sunset. To the village of the humans.” Chara’s hand tightened into a fist._

_“Please,” Frisk pleaded. Three icecaps melted into a puddle before disappearing._

_“Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it.” Chara grew more forceful with their words._

_“Chara no,” Frisk whimpered backing into a line of woshuas who’s glass cracked and fell apart at Frisk’s feet._

_“Suddenly screams rang out!” Chara growled at Frisk, “The villagers saw Asriel holding the human’s body. They thought that he had killed the child!”_

_“I never hurt anyone Chara…” Frisk’s voice was tight. Some shyren released one final sad note before fading as well._

_“The humans attacked him with everything they had! He was struck with blow after blow!” Chara was crying, “Asriel had the power to the destroy them all!”_

_Frisk looked terrified._

_“BUT ASRIEL DID NOT FIGHT BACK!!!”_

_Chara slowed their pacing hugging themselves, “Clutching the human… Asriel smiled, and walked away…” Chara walked forward slowly as if with great difficulty, “Wounded Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden.” Chara reached a hand out as if trying to reclaim something._

_Haunting faces of ghost like monsters dotted the edges of the hall, watching Frisk as they walked by._

_“The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. Once again the humans had taken everything from us,” Chara put a hand over their face to hide their tears._

_“The king,” Chara shrugged, “The king decided to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls we can shattered the barrier forever.”_

_“Chara please don’t kill me…” Frisk was trembling._

_“It’s not long now…” Chara dropped their hand down to their side but kept their back to Frisk, “King Asgore will let us go, King Asgore will give us hope, King Asgore will save us all.”_

_Chara turned back and looked at the traumatized Frisk, “You should be smiling too… aren’t you excited? Aren’t you happy?” A tear raced down their cheek, “You’re going to be free.”_

* * *

 

_The garden was over flowing with flowers. The vines tangling around the throne’s legs. Chara hadn’t spoken a word all through Sans’ judgement and even walking down the hall. They looked sad and empty. Like they had lived many years and they had been rough and coarse._

_Frisk approached the king happily humming to himself as he tended to his flowers._

_“Oh?” Asgore seemed to perk up, “Is someone there? Just a moment. I have almost finished watering these flowers.” He quickly turned around smiling like the sun, “Howdy! How can I-” His expression fell to one of despair._

_“Well…” Chara whispered, “Kill him. That’s what our here for isn’t it?”_

_Frisk glanced back at Chara then at the concerned Asgore._

_“Oh…” He looked around unsure of himself, “I so badly want to say… would you like a cup of tea? But… you know how it is…” He walked to the edge of his garden pacing._

_“Nice day today huh?” He tried to make light of the situation, “birds are singing… flowers are blooming… perfect weather for a game of catch...” His smile dropped, “You know what we must do. When you are ready… come into the next room…”_

_Frisk began to follow him but Chara actually caught their wrist holding them back._

_“Please,” Chara’s voice cracked, “Don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt my dad.”_

_Frisk looked uncomfortable as they took Chara’s hand off of them and walked into the next room._

_Asgore waited patiently for Frisk, “How tense… just think of it like… a trip to the dentist?” He extended a hand to Frisk who took it. He walked them down the hall, “Are you sure you’re ready? If you are not, I understand... I am not ready either…” He released Frisk’s hand and walked into the final room. The barrier room._

_The white surging light threw Frisk off at first but Asgore steadied them._

_“This is it, the barrier, it’s magic keeps all of us contained down here…if by chance you have any unfinished business…please do what you must.” He looked nervous. Frisk shook their head no. “I see… this is it then…” He turned to face Frisk._

_“Ready?”_

* * *

 

_Frisk screamed as they swung the final swipe across Asgore’s chest. He keeled forward holding his chest tightly. Chara was shaking violently, their eyes full of tears, and palms bloodied from scratching them anxiously._

_“Oh,” Asgore said numbly, “So that… is how it is…I remember the day after my children died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human who came here, that I would use their souls to become godlike and free us from this terrible prison. I said I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace. The people’s hope returned, but my wife because disgusted with my actions. She left never to be seen again. In truth, I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just want everyone to have hope. I cannot take this anymore… I just want to see my wife… I just want to see my children…please. Young one. This war has gone on long enough. You have the power. Take my soul and leave this cursed place…”_

_Chara looked at Frisk desperately. Frisk dropped the knife to the ground, turning to give Chara a nod._

_Asgore looked surprised, “After everything I have done to you… you would rather stay down here and suffer than go to the surface and live happily?”_

_“Human,” Asgore said and Chara spoke with them. “I promise for as long as you live here. My wife and I will take care of you as best we can.” Chara smiled relief flooding over them._

_“We can sit in the living room telling stories, eating butterscotch pie, we could be like… like a family,” Asgore’s eyes were swimming with happiness. A sudden ring of bullets surrounded Asgore and ripped through him._

_“No!!!” Chara shrieked._

_Asgore’s form dissipated into dust his soul shattering. Frisk stepped away quickly as it spread onto their hands. They tried desperately to clean it off as they looked around in fear._

_Flowey emerged from the ground, “You idiot. You haven’t learned a thing.” He taunted, “In this world.” His vines wrapped around the human souls, “It’s kill or be killed.”_

* * *

 

_Frisk awoke in darkness. “Chara!” They called out helpless as they stood to their feet and walked into nothingness, “Chara!”_

I’m in here.

 

_“Chara?” Frisk whipped around quickly, “I can hear you but I can’t see you…”_

 

Yeah because I’m in you.

 

_“Ew.” Frisk smirked._

Now is not the time for jokes Frisk. Keep walking.

 

_Frisk did as they were told and kept walking into the darkness. They spotted a save, reaching out and touching it only to have it shatter in their hands._

_A familiar flower head popped up in its place, “Howdy! It’s me Flowey! Flowey the flower! I owe you a huge thanks! You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him!” His face melted into Asgore’s, “But now with your help! He’s dead.” Asgore’s eyes rolled out of his head and fell onto Frisk’s shoe. They screamed and flung it off._

_Flowey’s face shifted back into his own, “And I’ve got the human souls!” He snickered darkly, “boy… I’ve been empty for so long. It feels good to have a soul inside me again. Mmmmm, I can feel them wriggling. Aw you’re feeling let out aren’t you? Well that’s fine then, after all I only have six souls… I need seven.” His face grew sinister, “To become a god.”_

_His body began to morph and stretch into this ungodly creature. His arms thick vines and torso a hodge podge of organic and inorganic materials._

_“Chara…” Frisk whimpered as it drew closer and close to Frisk._

Don’t worry kid. I’ve got you. Stay determined.

 

_Frisk gave a firm nod at the monster ahead of them. Prepared for whatever hell it could bring._

_Frisk had to avoid lasers, vines, flaming guns and bullets. They somehow managed this with only mild injuries to their person._

_Frisk could feel their body ache though and longed for their bag of goodies to make them feel better._

_A loud siren rang and their eyes panned up to see the arena shift to one full of spinning knives. Frisk narrowly missed them, “Help!” They shouted desperately._

_A little girl with soft blonde hair stood before Frisk. She extended out in her hands a bandage. Frisk took it and could feel themselves heal just a little._

_“ah! Thank you!” Frisk exclaimed. She gave them a thumbs up before they were launched back into chaos._

_Again the siren went off and again they were launched into another arena. This one of hands they reached out and pulled at Frisk. They shouted for help again and another girl showed up. Heavy gardening gloves on her hands and a bandana with abs on it around her head._

_“You can do it!” She encouraged Frisk._

_They jumped back into chaos ready for action._

_As the routine seemed to be a siren sounded and Frisk found shoes being flung at themselves. They dodged to the best of their ability but the shoes were much too fast and much too many. Before Frisk could call for help verbally a boy with short hair appeared. He sang a gentle healing song to Frisk._

_Again and again this break came. The souls, the children saving them._

_A fearful child who recused them with words of kindness._

_A gently hearted boy who supplied food to the ailing Frisk._

_A vigilant child who tucked a clover behind Frisk’s ear and called them ‘partner’._

_When Frisk thought they could not endure the pain any longer they found each of the children standing with Frisk. Their arms pulled back and shoulders puffed out. Ready to protect them. Ready to fight back for them._

_Flowey’s defense dropped to 0 and Frisk began to hack away at the giant beast. The souls standing right by their side the whole time. Finally, Frisk struck the last blow._

_“N-No!!!” Flowey wailed, “this can’t be happening!!! You-You!” Their expression turned smug, “you idiot.” They blasted Frisk forcefully then reloaded and blasted them again, and again._

_“Hee, Hee,” Flowey giggled,” did you really think you could defeat me?” They circled Frisk in a ring of bullets. “I am the god of this world. And you? You’re hopeless. Hopeless and alone, Golly that’s right! Your worthless friends can’t save you now! Call for help! Go ahead I dare you!”_

_“Help!!!” Frisk shouted as the bullets neared in._

_Flowey paused and listened, then his grin grew widely, “Nobody came! Boy what a shame! Nobody else is going to get to see you die!” He laughed manically as his bullets tightened even closer to Frisk._

_Frisk shut their eyes as they expected the bullet to meet their skin but… nothing happened?_

_“What? What did you…?” Flowey said dumb founded, “We’ll I’ll just.” Flowey attempted to reload but it failed, “What the?! What happened to my powers!!!”_

_Chara and the other six human souls appeared out of thin air._

_“I told you, you could trust me,” Chara smirked back at Frisk._

_“THE HUMAN SOULS?!” Flowey screeched, “What are they doing!?” The six human souls jumped on Flowey. He shrieked in pain as they over took him. Chara crouched over Frisk protectively._

_The light of the soul’s attack grew bright and brighter and bright until it sucked all the color out of the room._

_In their place, a torn, worn flower sat hunched._

_“Flowey.” Frisk called softly._

_It glanced at them, “What are you doing? Do you really think I’ve learned anything from this? No.”_

_Frisk crouched down next to them, “Flowey…” They called again softly._

_“Sparing me won’t change anything…” He snapped, “killing me is the only way to end this.”_

_“Flowey.” Frisk said again._

_Flowey snapped up to stare at them, “If you let me live, I’ll come back.”_

_Frisk shook their head no, “Flowey.”_

_“I’ll kill you.”_

_“Flowey?”_

_“I’ll kill everyone!”_

_“Flowey.” Frisk seemed unfazed._

_“I’ll kill everyone you love!!” He threatened._

_Frisk rolled their eyes, “Flowey.”_

_“… ….? Why…? Why are you being…? So nice to me!?” He grew hostile._

_Frisk kissed his petal._

_“I can’t understand,” he cried._

_“I love you Flowey.” Frisk said gently._

_Flowey grew distressed, “I can’t understand!”_

_“That’s okay,” Frisk smiled._

_“I just can’t understand!” Flowey wailed and disappeared into the ground._

_Chara and Frisk sat in silence together. It didn’t take long for Flowey to come slinking back to them, uninjured._

_“Why…” he whispered, “Why did you let me go? Don’t you realize that being nice makes you get hurt?”_

_Frisk turned to Flowey and nodded. Flowey looked taken aback, “Look… you made all these great friends and you’ll probably never see them again.”_

_“That’s okay,” Frisk responded._

_“But you hurt them too, so I don’t get it…” He mumbled, “If you did everything the right way… how did things still end up like this?”_

_Frisk looked down and over at Chara. Chara had much the same look of mild disappointment._

_“Is life that unfair?” Flowey mused, “Hey… what if I told you… I knew a way to get a better ending? I can do everything else for you but… I think you should really go back and talk to Alphys…” he smiled weakly, “See you soon.”_

* * *

 

_“If anything makes you uncomfortable you have to tell me okay?” Chara told Frisk. They nodded. “Promise me you will,” Chara pushed._

_“I promise Chara.” Frisk responded, “I trust you.”_

_“Yeah you should. I’m pretty much the number one stud out there.”_

_The two walked into the lab. It was oddly silent. Frisk looked through the garbage and examined all of Alphys’ notes. Chara was the one in the lead and willed themselves to become solid long enough to pick up the note in front of the bathroom door._

_Frisk turned and realized it wasn’t a bathroom door._

_A large lab lay in front of them. Chara read over the note quickly, Frisk came up behind them. “We need to go now.”_

_“Go like leave?” Frisk asked._

_“No go like, go in there.”_

_Frisk swallowed weakly, “In the dark… scary… lab…”_

_“Alphys might be hurt…” Chara stressed, “Otherwise I would not make you go.”_

_“No it’s okay!” Frisk waved their hands, “I’m not… I’m not scared of labs… nope.”_

* * *

 

_The lab was dank and dark. Frisk’s hands shook and they whimpered. Chara had to admit it freaked them out too, they did not like it down here. Screens dotted the walls and lit up as they walked past._

Entry 1: This is it time to do what the King has asked me. I will create the power to free us all. I will create a soul.

 

Entry 2: The barrier is blocked by soul power. Unfortunately, this power cannot be created artificially. It can only be created from something that was once living. So to create more we will use what we have now. The souls of monsters.

 

_Frisk’s small legs shook and they clenched a hand to their chest. Chara stood close to them, “Hey it’s okay. I’m right here. You don’t have to be scared.” Frisk gave a weak nod._

Entry 3: But extracting a soul from a living monster would require incredible power. Besides being impractical it would also destroy the soul’s host. And unlike persistent human souls. The souls of monsters disappear instantly upon death. If only I could make a monster soul last…

 

**_Chara felt their hands pinned at either side of their body and metal on their back. They breathed heavily kicking their legs to achieve some kind of freedom. No such luck as they seemed firmly pressed down._ **

****

**_“Alright FR-15-K.” The doctor stood over them, “You may feel a slight pinching sensation but we assure you that you will be fine.”_ **

****

**_Hot tears hurried down Chara’s face._ **

****

**_“Oh come on now 15. I thought you were stronger than that.”_ **

****

_Chara came back standing next to Frisk. Frisk was trembling mumbling ‘I can do it’ to themselves over and over again._

_“Hey,” Chara spoke gentle to them, “We can do it. Because we’re doing it together.” They put a hand on Frisk’s shoulder. Frisk looked up at them and nodded._

Entry 5: I’ve done it. Using the blueprints, I’ve extracted it from the human souls. I believe this is what gives the human souls strength after death. The will to keep living. The resolve to change fate. Let’s call this power… determination.

**_There was pain in Chara’s chest and they could overhear two men talking. They had assumed they were out of ear shot. Their voices hushed and low._ **

****

**_“Determination. That’s what they’re calling it?”_ **

****

**_“I know it sounds stupid but listen to me. Off of just that kid alone this whole office could survive for years.”_ **

****

**_“And what happens when their parents come looking for them?”_ **

****

**_“They won’t. No one is going to be looking this kid trust me. As far as the outside world is concerned, this kid and the other nineteen never existed.”_ **

****

_They moved into a room with a vending machine. Chara hurried over and pressed their face to the glass, “Aw sweet chisps.”_

_“Chips,” Frisk giggled._

_“That’s what I said,” Chara smirked. Frisk put in 50g and two bags fell out. One they tucked into their own bag and the other they opened and began eating as they walked._

Entry 6: Asgore asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had ‘fallen down’. Their bodies came in today. They’re still comatose and soon their bodies will turn into dust. But what will happen if I inject them with determination? If their souls can persist after they’ve perished then we might be closer than we thought.

 

Entry 7: Things aren’t going well. None of the bodies have turned into dust so I can’t get souls. I told the families I would give their dust back for funerals. People are starting to ask what happened. What should I do?

 

_They turned away from the screen to come face first with an operating table. Frisk screamed loudly, their shriek echoing off the walls._

_“Frisk hey!” Chara tried to calm them down, “It’s fine it’s alright!”_

_“I don’t want to die,” They whimpered, “I’m a good kid. I’ve been good. I’ve been good.”_

**_“Good,” Chara croaked from the operating table they were strapped too. Their eyes stung hotly and their chest ached. They slowly looked down to see a long tube attached to it. This only sent them into more hysterics._ **

****

**_“Someone restrain them! It’ll take us all day just to get one vile of determination out of them at this rate.” An angry man in a lab coat shouted._ **

****

**_A soft hand brushed back Frisk’s hair, “It’s okay buddy. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”_ **

****

_Chara was hugging Frisk as best they could. Their corporeal form slipping occasionally. They wanted Frisk to know they’d be okay. “Are you thirsty? Here let me get you some water.” Chara spoke softly and turned the knob to the sink._

_A gelatinous melted mess spilled out of the sink. Chara back pedaled quickly. Frisk ducked behind them for protection._

_“What is it?” Frisk said as they were pulled into a fight with it. Chara shook their head no mouth agape as it bubbled and spewed at them. “I thought you knew every monster in the underground!?” Chara pursed their lips staring._

_“I don’t… I don’t know this one….” Chara struggled. The monster sighed and fled._

_Frisk came next to Chara, “Labs are scary.”_

_“Oh yeah.” Chara agreed._

* * *

 

Entry 12: nothing is happening I don’t know what to do. I’ll just keep injecting them with determination. I want this to work.

 

Entry 13: One of the bodies opened its eyes.

 

_The next room was filled with beds. A dog bowl sat on the ground near the bottom of one. One’s sheets were turned down. Frisk looked drained and exhausted._

_“Hey, if you need to take a nap. I’ll stay right here and guard you. I won’t let anything touch you.” Chara told Frisk. Frisk looked at Chara seemingly mulling the thought over before laying down._

_A tall slender creature appeared not long after Frisk was laying down. Chara jumped up watching it cautiously as it took the bed sheets and pulled them up onto Frisk. Chara growled at it. It turned and made eye contact with Chara before patting Frisk’s head and disappearing. Frisk snapped awake. Chara stood defensively by their bed._

* * *

 

Entry 14: Everyone who had fallen down has woke up. They’re all walking around and talking like nothing has happened. I thought they we’re goners…

 

Entry 15: seems like this research was a dead end…. but at least we got a happy ending out of it? I sent to souls and vessel back to Asgore. And told the families everyone was alive. I’ll send everyone back tomorrow.

 

Entry 16: no no no no no no!

 

_The room they proceeded too next was a small one with a television. A book shelf of video tapes sat next to it._

_“I don’t like this room let’s go,” Chara said and started to walk to the door. Frisk was already at the screen to the left of the tv though reading._

Entry 4: I’ve been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their souls. I ended up snooping around the castle and found these weird tapes. I don’t feel like Asgore’s watched them. I don’t think he should.

 

_Frisk approached the tv looking over five tapes in their hands and putting the first labeled ‘tape 1’ in the player._

_“Frisk I don’t like this let’s go.” Chara demanded more than suggested._

**_“Pssst Gorey wake up.”_ **

****

**_“Hmmm what is it dear? And uh… why do you have that video camera?”_ **

****

**_“Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey dear what is my favorite vegetable?_ **

****

**_“uh… carrots? Right?”_ **

****

**_“No! My favorite vegetable is eda-MOM-e. Get it?”_ **

****

**_“Go back to bed dear.”_ **

****

**_“No! No! Not yet. Now if I were a dog what kind would I be?”_ **

****

**_“Hmmm, I don’t know honey what kind of dog would you be?”_ **

****

**_“I would be a MOMeranian.”_ **

****

**_“OHOHOHO you sure are excited to have this child.”_ **

****

**_“You know if you keep making jokes like this one day you could be a famous MOMedian.”_ **

****

**_“…well I’m going to bed.”_ **

****

**_“Hey! Come on Tori! That one was funny!!”_ **

****

**_“I know. I’m just teasing you. Goodnight dear.”_ **

****

**_“Goodnight Honey. Oh dear… perhaps it’s too dark in here for the video to come out…”_ **

****

_“Frisk. Let’s go.” Chara knew what was on those other tapes. They didn’t want Frisk to know. But still Frisk put in the second tape._

**_“Okay Chara are you ready!” The goat boy smiled holding the camera up to his eye, “Do your creepy face!” Frisk turned to face him dead on and he jump. “Ahhhh!! Heehee…oh wait…I had the lens cap on.” He looked down sadly. Frisk chuckled and shook their head while rolling their eyes. “Ah what! You’re not going to do it again?” Frisk made the face again at him. “Aw! Come on quit tricking me!!”_ **

****

_“Frisk just drop it. Let’s go find Alphys.”_

_Tape 3 was played._

**_“Howdy Chara! Smile for the camera!” The goat boy exclaimed. Frisk beamed at it. “Haha!” He cried victoriously, “This time I got you! I left the lens cap on! Now you’re smiling for no reason!”_ **

****

**_“’Sriel… do you remember when Asgore got sick?” Frisk said barely above a whisper._ **

****

**_“Oh yeah… I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad right? The recipe said to put cups of butter, but we accidently put in buttercups instead.” He sounded regretful. “Yeah… those flowers got him so sick… I felt so bad… Mom got really upset. I should have laughed it off like you did… anyway where are you going with this?” His tone changed to one Frisk hadn’t heard yet in any of the flash backs._ **

****

**_“Huh…? You want me to turn off my camera… okay…”_ **

****

_Chara fell silent behind them as tape 4 began to roll._

**_“I…I don’t like this idea Chara…” He whimpered whimpered._ **

****

**_“Are you crying?” Frisk asked and ran their hand over his fur._ **

****

**_“N-No! I’m not…big kids don’t cry…” He sniffed, “Yeah… you’re right.”_ **

****

**_“Do you not want to do this anymore?” Frisk furrowed their brow._ **

****

**_“N-No! I’d never doubt you Chara! Never!” He exclaimed, “Yeah! We’ll be strong! We’ll free everyone! I’ll go get the flowers…_ **

****

_Tape 5, the final tape entered in._

****

**_“Chara can you hear me,” Toriel’s concerned voice called, “We want you to wake up.”_ **

****

**_“Chara, you have to stay determined,” Asgore fretted, “You can’t give up! You are the future of humans and monsters.” He set a cup of tea down on the table next to Frisk’s bed and he and Toriel exited the room leaving the goat boy Asriel to watch them._ **

****

**_“Psst… Chara…” He whispered, “please wake up… I don’t like this plan anymore…I-I,” his voice was cracking, “No… I said I’d never doubt you. Six right? We just have to get six… and we’ll do it together.”_ **

****

_Frisk sat back reeling from the revelation when they heard the soft cry of Chara. Not hard like usual. But mournful, like when they were locked out of the ruins._

_“I’m sorry ‘Sriel…” Chara hiccupped, “I’m sorry Frisk… I dragged you through so much… I’m selfish… I wanted…I just wanted what was going to help my family, my REAL family. The first one I ever got… I wanted them to be happy on the surface…I’m a bad kid.”_

_Frisk walked over to them and hugged Chara tightly. Chara curled up into Frisk’s chest sobbing, “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!! I’m sorry!!! ‘Sriel! Mom! Dad! I’m sorry!!!” Their crying grew rougher, “I’m sorry I failed!”_

* * *

 

Entry 11: Now that Mettaton has made it big he never talks to me anymore. Except to ask when I’m going to finish his body. But I’m afraid if I finish his body he won’t need me anymore. Then we’ll never be friends again, not to mention anytime I try to finish it I get really sweaty.”

 

_“Gross…” Chara said touches of their humor coming back. Frisk hadn’t let go of their hand. A wall of fans stood to the side of them and Chara and Frisk skittered along to catwalk toward a switch. Some particles of goo floated in the air._

_Then came down together. The mass yipped and growled as it grew. In a dog like creature. It’s eye spewing black sludge as it tapped its feet excitedly._

_Frisk called it over and pet it between the ears. It whined and convulsed excitedly. Frisk through their weapon and they brought it back shaking more. Chara held tightly to Frisk. Frisk scratched them between the ears, “Who’s a good boy!?” Endogeny let out a howl and flopped over pacified._

_They picked up and hurried off tail wagging. “I think I peed my pants,” Chara whispered. Frisk laughed at them. “No jokes here man.” Chara responded seriously._

* * *

 

_The room was filled with potted flowers. Tall mirrors stretched across to cover it with reflective glass._

Entry 7: We’ll need a vessel to wield monster souls when the time comes. After all a monster cannot absorb the soul of another monster. Just as a human cannot absorb the soul of another human. So then, what about something that’s neither human nor monster?

 

Entry 10: Experiments on the vessel are a failure. It doesn’t seem to be any different from the control cases. Whatever they’re a hassle to work with anyway. The seeds just stick to you and won’t let go.

 

* * *

 

 

_They walked to the generator and flipped on the power. The amalgamates stalked toward them. Growling and oozing._

_“Chara,” Frisk whimpered. Chara put their arms over Frisk and pulled them into a tight hug._

_“Hey!” Alphys came over shouting, “Stop it!!” The amalgamates turned to face Alphys growing calm. “I got you guys some food okay.” The amalgamates happily hurried off._

_Alphys turned back to face Frisk, “Sorry about that. They get kind of sassy when they don’t get fed on time. I think they smelled the potato chips you had and-ANYWAY! The power went out and I was trying to turn it back on, but it seems like you beat me to it. This was all probably just a big inconvenience for you,” She turned red._

_“You bitch,” Chara muttered, “I was worried about you.”_

_“But I appreciate you came to back me up!” She smiled, “As I said I was worried I might not come back… Not because of these guys or anything!” She looked saddened. I was just worried I would be too afraid to tell the truth… that I might run away or do something… cowardly…”_

_Her eyes snapped up from the floor, “I uh…I probably owe you an explanation huh? You probably figured out Asgore asked me to study the nature of souls. During my research I isolated a power I called Determination. I injected it into dying monsters so their souls would last after death.” She grew withdrawn, “But the experiment failed. You see unlike humans; monsters don’t have enough physical matter to maintain that level of determination. Their bodies began to melt and they lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon all of the test subjects had melted together into-“ She stopped short, “Those… seeing them like this I knew I couldn’t tell their families about it. I couldn’t tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone kept asking me. I was too afraid to do anymore work knowing what I’d done so far had ended in horrific failure.”_

_“But now,” She smiled, “Now I’ve changed my mind about this. I’m going to tell everyone what I did, it will be hard but knowing I have friends to fall back on, I know I can do it. Thank you.” The amalgamates crept back in. “Come on guys. Let’s take you home.” Alphys left with them in toe._

 

**_Chara screamed in pain as the binds tightened around their wrists. They filled with anger, hate, pain. Everything was blinding. Everything hurt. They screamed and screamed and scream but it fell on deaf ears. Unwilling to listen ears._ **

****

**_A gentle voice cooing, “It’s okay Frisk. I’ll protect you.”_ **

****

**_An empty promise, a useless lie. Chara shouted and dugs at the binds, tears filling their eyes._ **

****

**_“We need it Frisk, your determination. It can save so many people. We need to take it from you though.”_ **

****

**_Chara slammed their head back onto the metal sheet and passed out._ **

****

**_Their vision cut quickly, between goggles, and white coats, the sky outside, the cool air. Chara panted helplessly as it moved faster and faster before them._ **

****

**_They were falling, no one would miss them, no one would look for them. They were just one kid right? What damage could one kid do._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I did it! We can get back to our fluff now!!! Woohoo!!! If you guys are wondering where the pacifist ending is it's going to be in another character's flash backs. I'm sure you'll get what I mean by then but it wont come for some time. I hope you enjoy!!!


	8. I'm failing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get back into the swing of things with Chara and Frisk.

Chara’s Pov

 

You drive down the coast. The muggy beach air feeling good. You inhale deeply. Frisk’s frame wraps around you protectively. How things have changed since when you first met each other. Granted it took you some time to realize the feelings you felt around Frisk were attraction. You’d chalked it up to pure protectiveness.

 

“Let’s go swimming!” Frisk shouts up to you.

 

“Yeah!” You respond, “That sounds like a good plan! There’s no one there yet!”

 

You take the next off ramp and soon you and Frisk are standing ankle deep in the surf. Frisk bends down and picks a shell up out of the soft sand. Their hair blows in the breeze.

 

You stare, you don’t mean to, it just kind of happens. You clutch your shirt where you can feel your soul drumming softly. You didn’t want to worry Frisk. When you’d save Asriel and the souls had returned home you’d become corporeal. Being kids, neither of you thought much of it.

 

But several nights of tortured fever dreams and night terrors led to Mom taking you to see Dr. Alphys about it. You didn’t have a conventional soul. It was a ghost of Frisk’s soul. As long as they aged and grew, you’d grow with them. You were tied to them. You really weren’t sure what would happen to you when theirs finally shattered.

 

But Frisk was the priority. You put their happiness above everything, even your life.

 

Frisk knelt down to pick up another shell and contorted their face in pain. They fell to their knees breathing heavy, they released a strained breath.

 

“Frisk!” You shout and run over scooping Frisk up by their arm, “Frisk…” You whisper and shift them so you’re holding them like a baby. Frisk breaths awkwardly and their hands are balled into tight fists.

 

“Chara,” They mewl weakly, “Chara…make stop please…” They grind out through clenched teeth.

 

“I...” You were unsure of what to do. You can feel the outline of your phone in your pocket and flip it open. Laying Frisk down on the soft sand. “Just hold on okay. I’m going to get help. I promise.”

 

You dial and wait for the line to pick up.

 

“Hey…?” Sans’ confused voice says through the receiver.

 

“Come here now! We’re on a beach, I don’t know where exactly we just pulled over Frisk’s really hurt!” You babble into the phone.

 

In a quick flash of blue Sans is on the beach running past you and to Frisk. You drop the phone and come to his side.

 

“You get away!” Sans snaps and shoves an accusing finger at you. His hands ghost over Frisk’s chest.

 

“Sans?” Frisk pants in confusion.

 

“Hey Kiddo. I’ve gotcha.” Sans scoops Frisk up and opens a short cut.

 

“Hey! Where are you taking them?!” You snap and grab the edge of Sans’ jacket, “Wait!”

 

Sans looks at you his eye glowing blue. Terror zips through you and you release his jacket as he disappears through the portal.

 

 

* * *

 

Frisk’s Pov

 

You’re miserable.

 

Your body aches with pain you haven’t felt in years.

 

You can barely force your eyes open long enough to process that you’re back home in bed. You can make out Alphys’ outline, and another taller one. Toriel’s hands shoo it away as she draws closer to you and puts her hand on your forehead.

 

“Oh Alphys… is it bad?” She frets.

 

“No, it only fractured. Their soul is still more or less together,” She reads over a paper, “They just over worked themselves. I’m going to assume from the trip…”

 

You groan out of pain and Toriel’s face comes into focus, “Shshsh…Frisk…my child… it is okay… I am here…”

 

“Chara.” You squeak.

 

“No, it is Mom.” She misses the point completely.

 

You close your eyes in pain, letting the waves roll through you. You swallow dryly.

 

“They should be back to normal soon,” Alphys looks at you with a small frown, “I mean… I hope so…”

 

Toriel presses her soft paws on either side of you and holds you close to her.

 

“Mom…” You force, “Chara.”

 

“Huh…” The realization seems to set in, “That’s right…oh no…OH NO!” Toriel jumps up and hurried out of the room. You exhale, you know Mom will handle the situation and lay your head back on the pillow.

 

Alphys cleans up her equipment leaving a bottle of medication next to you. You recognize the small red pills as determination pills. “It’s good have extra of these right now.” She mumbles as she leaves, “Lord knows he’s taking them all.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chara’s Pov

 

You snap the phone shut with a disgusted grunt and drop it back into the sand. You’d called Sans at least five times in the span that you’d been waiting. He didn’t pick up a single call.

 

You get onto your bike and peel out onto the street. You gave one goal in mind now. You need to return back to Mt. Ebott. You need to make sure Frisk’s okay. After all Frisk comes first before everything, even yourself.

 

You drive onto the freeway, your cycle racing. You don’t bother with helmet. It’s somewhere back in the sand with your phone. You don’t bother for it. You’re sure that you’ll get there before they miss you, you don’t plan on sleeping for the next 6 hours.

 

Your rage slowly subsides about an hour or so into the drive and you still yourself. You sigh and pull off the freeway deciding that it’s best to call back home again. You park in a diner parking lot and feel over your person. With panic you realize that your phone isn’t on you.

 

“Fuck me.” You snap, “Fuck, of all the, fuck.” You repeat the profanity angrily. You feel around for change in your pocket and find none. As well as remind yourself that pay phones died in the 90s.

 

You roughly run your tongue over your teeth and glance around for any people in the parking lot.

Your eyes fall onto two guys leaning on the side of a black van. You approach them holding a hand up in as best a non-threatening manner as you can manage. You give them a little wave.

 

“Greetings! Uhm… pardon me,” You stand in front of them and feel a hidden dread rise up. You quiet it and continue to speak to them, “I’m a little stranded right now, I lost my phone, would it be okay with you if I called my family?”

 

The guys look at each other nervously. The younger of the group unlocks his phone and holds it out to you, “Here.”

 

“Ah! Thank you!” You exclaim and dial Sans’ number. It rings once before your mother picks up.

 

“Oh Chara! My child! I was so worried about you!” Toriel’s voice spoke frantically.

 

“Ah! Mom,” You feel relieved, “How’s Frisk?”

 

“They’re not going to be able to come back, but they’ll heal.”

 

“Oh,” You try to hide the sadness in your tone.

 

“Where are you, I’ll send Sans to get you,” She stammers.

 

“Yeah no thanks I’d rather walk back.” You growl into the phone.

 

“Chara my child-“ She hurriedly speaks as you snap the phone closed, “Thank you.” You tell the men and hand their phone back.

 

One looks to the other, “Hey, you need a lift somewhere?”

 

“Oh no, I have my bike,” you point back at it, “But thanks.”

 

“You sure?” The guy says, “We’re heading toward San Francisco. Death in the family.”

 

You pause for a moment and look back at your bike then to the van, “We’ll it fit my bike?”

 

“Of course, the trunks empty,” The older guy said and gave it a hard knock.

 

“I don’t have any money,” You inform them sheepishly.

 

The guys shrug, “That’s fine. You look like you’re in a tough situation.”

 

“Thank you…” You breathe, “I’m headed to Mt. Ebott. But if you can just get me to San Francisco that would be amazing.”

 

The younger one comes to walk with you to get your bike, “My names Joshua.”

 

“Chara,” you respond and give his hand a firm shake.

 

“That’s an unusual name,” Joshua responds, “Ah the other guys my big brother Kye.”

 

You nod at him.

 

“And my Mom’s in the back seat, you’ll be riding with her.” Joshua said.

 

“Oh, alright,” You walk your bike over to the trunk and push it up into it with Kye’s help.

 

You can see the back of a woman’s head from the trunk and Kye opens to side door for you to step in.

 

“Oh,” You exclaim when you see the oddly young woman.

 

She turns to you and gives you the faintest of smiles.

 

“Hi,” you say as you climb into the seat next her, “I’m Chara.”

 

“Mary,” She smiles at you. She can’t be that much older than you, maybe one or two years? You find it hard to believe the guys in the front seats are her sons.

 

You buckle in.

 

“Alright,” Kye turns the key in the ignition, “Let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

Frisk’s Pov

 

You can hear Toriel and Sans shouting at each other outside of the door. Their screams are pretty much the only thing you can hear. You groan, the screaming only makes your head throb.

 

“THERE STILL MY CHILD SANS!”

 

“THEY’RE PROBABLY THE ONE THAT HURT FRISK!!”

 

“DON’T YOU SHOUT AT ME! CHARA COULD BE HURT OR LOST AND IT COULD BE YOUR FAULT!!”

 

Sans mumbles something.

 

“Get out,” Toriel’s voice is clear and forceful. There’s an off period of silence and then a slam.

 

You see your door open and at first think the shape that moves toward you is Toriel, but then notice the horns and realize it’s Asgore.

 

“Dad,” You call out to him and he sits next to you on the bed. His hand reaches down ad he puts a cold cloth on your head.

 

You smile, “I’m not hot Dad.” He looks to the door then back to you. His shape is fuzzy and shifting in your vision.

 

He kisses your cheek before standing up and heading back out the door. You rub the cloth on your face. It does feel good, for as bad as you feel. You savor the coolness of the cloth.  

 

Dad renters the room in his hands he holds a tea cup.

 

“Tea?” you say raising a brow at him. He nods and put it on your nightstand. You follow it and see Flowey’s empty pot nearby.

 

“Where?” You struggle to sit up and he pushes you back down, “Where is he?”

 

Dad opens his mouth, then snaps it shut and leaves the room.

 

You struggle up and look into the pot, some dried petals curl around the dirt.

 

You shake your head no rapidly and run your fingers through it, “No… no, no… he was getting better…”

 

You grip on of the dried petals in your hand and hold it tightly. It crackles into a dust like substance. You exhale and feel tears stream down your cheeks.

 

Mom comes in and freezes, she glances behind her into the hallway before hurrying over to you. She holds you tightly in her arms her gently paws a comfort. You hug her tightly back, “I thought he’d get better.”

 

“Frisk, he’s fine.” She tells you, “He’s alright.”

 

“No,” You whimper, “he’s not.”

 

 

* * *

 

Chara’s Pov

 

“So,” You say to Mary, “You’re their mom?” The car ride had been full of silence since you’d gotten in and you weren’t used to it. Usually at least one group in your family would be chatting loudly pulling everyone else into it.

 

Mary looks forward and smiles, “Yes.”

 

“You have certainly figured out the secret to eternal youth.” You joke.

 

She looks over at you fearfully, “I’m only 26.”

 

“Oh!” you can feel your face reddening, “I just thought… because he looked so much older… how… how old are they?”

 

“Well,” Mary smiles, “Kye isn’t my birth son, but Joshua is and he’s 16.”

 

You mull over the math in your head and give her a concerned look, “Are you okay?”

 

Mary laughs, “Oh I’m quite fine.”

 

You lower your voice, “are you sure?”

 

Fear passes through her eyes for a half second as her eyes dart to look at Joshua and Kye, “Yes. I’m sure Chara.”

 

You sit back in your seat properly and your eyes lock onto the backs of Joshua and Kye’s heads.

 

The car was full of tension now. Kye’s hands tighten on the wheel. Joshua taps his foot nervously.

 

“Why did you say you guys are going to San Francisco?” You watch their reactions.

 

Joshua looks out the window, “To vacation.”

 

Kye pipes up, “Yeah… see that golden bridge.”

 

“You said there was a death in the family,” You retort back without missing a beat.

 

“You know Character you ask too many questions!” Kye snaps.

 

“I never told you my name was Character.” You settle back into the seat again. Kye changes lanes and starts to head off the freeway toward a rest stop.

 

“Where are we going?” Mary’s voice wavers.

 

“I need to piss,” Kye grunts as he parks the car, “everyone out.”

 

You get out slowly. There’s maybe one other car at the rest stop and they’re packing up their stuff to leave.

 

Mary follows behind you. Her hands hold your arm and she pulls you back whispering, “Don’t separate from me.”

 

You turn back to look at her and when you face forward again there’s a gun pressed to your forehead. You go ridged.

 

“Hey man… what’s… what’s all this for?” You stammer.

 

Joshua holds the gun to your head, “You talk way too much.”

 

You take a step away from Joshua. “I don’t want any trouble.”

 

“You got out.” Kye says accusingly at you.

 

“What? I don’t know what you mean…” You look between the two brothers.

 

“You got away from Father from people that were trying to help you. And look what you are now?! Useless, worthless, godless.” Joshua snaps, “Did you even consider how he felt?”

 

Kye glares at you, “Uncle Dan. Our father. He’s been looking for you. He wants you to come home.”

 

“That fuck heads not dead yet?” You exclaim.

 

“Shut up!” Joshua yells, “Shut up! You’re going to stay in the car! And you’re not going to speak or move or-or…We’ll kill you!”

 

“Okay,” You hold your hands in surrender, “Okay you’re in charge buddy.”

 

Joshua breathes heavy, his hands hold the gun tightly. You take another step back toward the car. He drops his guard for just a second, but that’s all you need.

 

You reach out and grab the barrel of the gun, turning it away from you. You push into him and it snaps back out of his hands. You jump back holding the gun to face them. Joshua steps back and looks to Kya desperately.

 

“Back off!” You shout and they do as told. Mary releases your arm. “get my bike.” You instruct her. Mary does what you ask and opens the truck pulling out your bike.

 

“You fucking traitor,” Kye growls, “He loves you.”

 

You don’t give him the satisfaction of a react, even though his words make your stomach lurch, “Mary. Do you want to go with them?” She looks at you confused. “I can take you somewhere safe. They won’t be able to get you there.”

 

She nods at you and you hand her the gun. “Don’t break eye contact. Hold it with two hands.”

 

You start your bike with a roar and check your watch, “I can do three hours.” You climb onto it, “Hope on the back.” She walks backwards and climbs on behind you. “hold on tight.” You tell her and peel out of the rest stop and back onto the freeway.

 

 

* * *

 

Frisk’s Pov

 

The sky is dark as you walk out of the bedroom. Your arms wrap around your body. You can feel your soul, dully beating in your chest. But your throat cries out for water. You make your way into the kitchen.

 

Cracking open the cupboard you search for your favorite mug, it’s shaped like a kitten. You can’t find it from where your standing and climb up onto the counter to get a better look. You see it toward the back and pull it out blowing off the dust.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” A voice says from behind you.

 

You whip around to come face to face with someone you haven’t seen in years.

 

“Mom said she tried to explain to you but that you were too hysterical,” Asriel laughs lightly, “And I was in there earlier but you thought I was Dad.”

 

“Asriel!” You exclaim and run over to him.

 

“Woah slow down!” Asriel exclaims as you throw yourself into his arms. “You need to be more careful with yourself!”

 

“Oh I missed you!” You cry and nuzzle into his fur. He spins you around in the kitchen as you practically hand off of him.

 

“I missed you too Frisk.” He presses his forehead against yours.

 

“Hey,” you whisper, “Where’s Chara? I’m sure they’d want to see you.”

 

“Ah,” He looks Frisk with pure confusion, “Chara… isn’t here…they didn’t come back with you and haven’t shown up since.”

 

“What?” You exhale, “Well has anyone tried to call them?”

 

“Yeah sure. Mom’s been doing nothing but calling their phone all day. She got one call but we can’t trace the number.”

 

“We have to go find them!” You start toward the door but that rocketing pain squeezes your soul again, “OW!”

 

“You need to sit and rest,” Asriel picks you up like a child and takes you to the couch. “They’re probably stopping off at some gas station or motel or something. Maybe they got drunk and had to.”

 

“What if they got drunk and crashed Asriel!” You exclaim, “I need to know they’re okay!”

 

“Their okay. I’m sure you’d know if they were hurt.” Asriel tried to calm you.

 

“I…” You nod, “You’re right.”

 

“Don’t stress yourself about it. I’m sure they’ll be here tomorrow morning.” Asriel smiled comfortingly at you.

 

You nod, “Yeah… you’re probably right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading guys! I might have another chapter after this up this weekend. I hope I will.


	9. I just wanted it to be reciprocated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has to stop for the night, Frisk rekindles their friendship with Asriel

Chara’s Pov

 

Mary holds tightly to you as you pull up to a motel.

 

“Look,” You tell her when you stop the bike, “I know Dan doesn’t chase people once they’ve disappeared. If we can hide my bike, then I can get some sleep.”

 

Mary nods at you, “Okay. I can do that.”

 

“Awesome,” You yawn, “I’ve had a very long and very eventful day. I’m sure you have as well.”

 

Mary nods and shrugs.

 

The two of you pull your bike behind a brick wall. You shake some leaves down from a nearby tree and toss them over it. Mary helps you.

 

“Okay. Let’s get some shut eye.” You stretch and your back pops.

 

“Oh,” She stops, “Are you hurt?”

 

“Huh? Oh no I’ve just got a bad back. I hit it pretty hard when I fell down a mountain.” You only half joke.

 

“Oh goodness!” She exclaims, “I can help you if you’d like.”

 

You snort, “Yeah no thanks that’s not the worst problem.”

 

“Well than what’s the worst one?” She walks next to you.

 

“Ah, I’ve got this… taste… in my mouth that I don’t think I’ll ever get out.” You walk in and pay the desk man for a room.

 

“It’s just a taste.” Mary speaks confused, “How can you be so sure you’ll never lose it?”

 

“It’s been…” You clench your teeth, “Over 60 years. I don’t think it’s coming out any time soon.”

 

“Oh,” Her voice is small, “That’s worse than your back?” You open the door to your room.

 

“You’re not even going to question the weirdness of that statement?” You let her in and she settles on the bed.

 

“Well, monsters are real. I’m not really all that surprised by anything anymore.” Mary smiles then it falls, “So if you’re over 60 years old. Are you a monster?”

 

You laugh, “I’d like to think I am. In the eyes of the law I am. But my body is more or less human. I bleed out, I don’t dust.”

 

Mary smiles, “You want to be a monster?”

 

“Sure. My whole family is monsters, Mom, Dad, As-Flowey.” You pull off your jacket and throw it onto a chair. “Between Frisk and I we’re the only humans.”

 

“Oh! I know them! I’ve heard them on the radio.” Mary says excitedly, “The ambassador.”

 

“Yeah,” You nod, “They’re my best friend.”

 

“Well why have a never heard about you before then?” Mary smirks, “You aren’t lying to me are you?”

 

“No.” You speak bluntly, “I was avoiding Dan finding out I didn’t die. I was going to start doing more stuff with Frisk but…”

 

“But what?” Mary’s eyes were full of curiosity.

 

“Stuff happened.” You shut her down, “Do you need to shower? Or do lady things?”

 

“Ah,” Mary smiles, “A shower sounds very nice.”

 

You gesture to the bathroom, “Have a go at it.” She picks up her stuff and heads in.

 

As soon as you hear the lock click and the water turn on you grab a trash can and hurl into it. You could break down around Frisk, but you didn’t know this woman. You didn’t trust her. The contents of your stomach pour out, the emptiness is quickly dashed away by anxiety.

 

Your binder aches around your chest. You shouldn’t have worn it as long as you did without a break. You growl and take it off tossing it onto the ground. Your body thanks you as you pull your shirt back on.

 

You pull the bag out of the trash can and step into the night air to throw it away. You approach a dumpster and toss the rancid bag inside.

 

Shaking the sleep out of your eyes you step into the room again. Mary’s back is turned to you. Her shoulders soft and pale as she sits in her undergarments.

 

“Have a nice shower?” You ask her and walk into the bathroom, brushing your teeth the best you can.

 

She turns to look at you then looks back, “Don’t you knock!” She scoffed at you as you spit into the sink. “And I almost thought you were a gentleman.”

 

You laugh, “Sweetheart. I’m not a guy.”

 

She yipes and turns to face you, “No way! You’re definitely a guy.”

 

You turn red, “I’m flattered but no.”

 

“Well I guess it’s okay then… I mean, ladies seeing one another isn’t a sin right?” Mary dropped any modesty she previously had.

 

You sigh exhaling a deep breath as you come out of the bathroom to stand near her, “I’m not a lady either.”

 

“But you’re not a boy.” Mary screwed her eye brows together.

 

You divert your eyes quickly away from her, “I use… they them pronouns…” You can feel your face reddening and try to quiet your stomach from filling with butterflies.

 

She really was very beautiful when you looked at her. Smooth creamy eyes and paper white skin, her lips puckered and pink. Long dark brown hair curled around her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

 

“Oh,” She smiled, “that’s so interesting.” Her teeth were oddly white. “You truly are one of a kind aren’t you.”

 

“Ah,” You smile awkwardly, “I’m sure I’m not all that unique.”

 

“Are you though?” Mary doesn’t break eye contact with you. You take a deep breath and nod. “I bet you are.” She takes your hand and kisses the top of it. “Feels like fate huh?” She makes a soft amused purr, “That you would rescue me.”

 

“Mary…” You pull your hand away but she licks it. You yipe and reclaim it from her. “I can’t do that!”

 

She glares and pouts her lips, “Why not?”

 

“I just,” You shake your head, “no.” You walk into the bathroom again to calm yourself. You lean against the wall. You can still see Mary from the door.

 

“It’s the ambassador isn’t it.” Mary muses, “Frisk?”

 

“Shut up,” You can feel yourself growing defensive.

 

“Are you together?” She doesn’t stop.

 

“No,” You whisper.

 

“Well. Why the dedication then.” Mary frowns at you.

 

“We,” You suddenly scoff, “Why am I telling you this?”

 

“Because I’m willing to listen,” She takes your hand into hers and sits you on the bed next to her.

 

“I love them,” You whisper, “But they don’t… love me back. So, I’m going to stay alone…”

 

“That sounds like you’re throwing a tantrum,” Mary runs her thumb over the side of your hand.

 

“No!” You snort, “It’s not…oh my god. That’s exactly what I’m doing isn’t it!” You look at her desperately.

 

She half shrugs at you, “I mean…. Yeah.”

 

You sink your head in your hands, “I’m an asshole.”

 

“Yup.” Mary smirks.

 

“If this is your way of getting into my pants it is very poorly thought out.”

 

“It’s not,” Mary says coyly.

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk’s Pov

 

You crack an eye open on the couch. You can hear yelling but don’t register the words as you’re waking. You can definitely pick out Toriel’s yelling. The sound of a pan clattering.

 

“You heathen!” Toriel shouts. You sit up but quickly realize it’s her playful shout. Asriel stands on one foot holding a stack of waffles away from Toriel who tries to grab them out of his hands. She is beaming happily, “I will make you more waffles but you cannot have all of them now!”

 

“Why not! Mom!!!” He whines as she tries to stretch past him.

 

“Asriel this is highly inappropriate behavior! Respect your mother!”

 

“They’re just waffles Mom! Why can’t I have 10?! I had to live off dirt!” Asriel shouts as he stuffs a waffle in his mouth.

 

“Good Morning,” you call and their attention turns to you.

 

“Ah! Good Morning my child! It is good to see you feeling better!” Toriel smiles and makes a quick move to take the breakfast away from Asriel.

 

“Mom! Seriously!!!” Asriel bleats and puts another in his mouth. He waves at you, “Goof Morntin ‘Isk!!”

 

You get up and walk into the kitchen taking the waffles out of Asriel’s hand while he’s preoccupied. He turns back quickly to face you as you set them down on the counter.

 

“You don’t need all of these,” You tell him putting your hands on your hips, “Also I definitely fed you other things besides dirt.”

 

He pouts, “But they’re sooooo goooood.”

 

“I am flattered that you enjoy my cooking still Asriel but you cannot have ten waffles at the same time,” Toriel shakes her head at him.

 

“Besides,” You boop his snoot, “I want some.” You put a couple of the waffles he was previously guarding on a plate and grab a fork. You fork the waffles into your mouth. Their full of cream cheese and have hints of cinnamon.

 

“So is Chara home yet?” You ask with a mouth full of waffle.

 

Toriel and Asriel exchange looks, “Not yet… we can’t find them.”

 

“Oh… well I’m sure they’ll be home soon,” You say and smile at Toriel. You hadn’t noticed it at first but she looks exhausted and tired. Her fur is disheveled and her eyes have dark circles underneath them.

 

“Hey Frisk,” Asriel says, “Let’s go walk around the neighborhood.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Asriel walks toward you and pulls you up onto your feet. You stumble backwards and out the door being dragged by him.

 

“Asriel what the heck!” You say once you’re out on the porch. You squirm out of his grasp.

 

He turns and looks at you with nothing but concern in his expression, “What’s wrong with this family?”

 

“What do you mean?” You don’t understand what he’s getting at.

 

“Chara’s living at Grillby’s so they can get drunk, Mom cries herself to sleep, Dad never comes around because he’s scared of mom! And you’re dying!!” Asriel was pacing back and forth up and down the porch. You just watch him walk back and forth.

 

“Maybe Flowey didn’t care… but I do.” Asriel said shaking his head. He leans on the banister, “How did it get this bad?”

 

“It’s just life,” You say voice soft, “It gets ahead of you and then you flounder.”

 

Asriel looks downcast at the floor.

 

“Hey,” You take his paw into your hand, “I’ll take that walk now.”

 

 

* * *

 

Asriel and you walk hand and hand through the nearby monster village. You pick flowers off a bush and sprinkle them over his head giggling.

 

“Hey!” Asriel playfully shouts and sneezes.

 

“God bless you,” You respond giggling.

 

Asriel shakes the rest of the flowers off of himself, “You trickster.”

 

“Yup!” You stick your tongue out at him and run ahead. Asriel starts chasing you. You grab hold of a tree trunk using it to separate you from him.

 

He laughs and peaks around the truck. You scoot to be the opposite side of it.

 

“Oh, I see how it is,” He reaches around with one hand and grabs your shirt pulling you into his chest. You laugh happily and look up at his sparkling red eyes.

 

“Oh no!” You playfully yell.

 

“Oh yes!” He shouts and picks you up hoisting you over his shoulder, “I’ve captured a human!!!”

 

“Oh no! The god of hyper death has captured me!” You mock and go dead weight on him.

 

He releases a soft oof but manages to hold you up. “When’d you get so heavy?” He grunts.

 

“I could say the same petal boy,” You play with one of his ears.

 

“I will accept the flower jokes are a way of you coping with the transition,” Asriel snorts.

 

“Coping? Nah. You are much cuter this way,” You kiss the ear and Asriel stops short with a bleat.

 

“D-Don’t do that!” His little tail wags in frustration.

 

“Don’t do what?” You smile coyly.

 

“You know what!” He squeaks.

 

“Oh you mean this?” You say and give it another peck.

 

“AH!!! FRISK SERIOUSLY???!!!” He shivers.

 

“Oh.” You snicker, “I get it.”

 

“Good!” Asriel says and holds you up in front of him like a baby, “You chronic flirt.”

 

You grin at him, “That’s me. The flirtiest.”

 

“Well.” He smirks, “You know what we have to do then?”

 

“No I don’t,” You cross your arms, “What do we have to do?”

 

“We have to go on a date.” He states.

 

“Oh do we? You gonna give me any items to boost my affection?” You tease at him.

 

“Course not. I’m your present,” He sticks his tongue out at you.

 

“You huge furry nerd.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s twilight by the time you and Asriel get out of the movie. He smells like popcorn and you love it. You’re leaning close on his arm. You’d thought it had been a very clear joke to invite you out, but yet… here you two were.

 

Your face was hot and you felt confused all over. You glanced at Asriel who had pink blush on his cheeks. Maybe he was feeling the same way.

 

“H-Hey Frisk?” He speaks tentatively.

 

“Yes AZZY!” You speak too quickly.

 

“Do you wanna…” He’s being cautious.

 

“Do this again soon?” You finish for him.

 

“YES!” He shouts.

 

“YEAH!” You shout back at him.

 

“OKAY!”

 

“OKAY!”

 

You stare at each other awkwardly. Asriel ruffles your hair.

 

“I’m going to visit dad. You tell Chara I’ll see them tomorrow.” He tells you.

 

You nod at him and watch him grow smaller in the distance.

 

“Hey Azzy!” You shout and run to catch up with him, “Lemme come see him with you.”

 

“Oh,” He sounds surprised, “Sure.” You take his hand and the two of you begin to walk together. Your fingers lace and you feel content, and for the first time in a while your soul doesn’t feel like breaking.

 

 

* * *

 

Chara’s Pov

 

You part lips with Mary. She runs her hand through your hair letting it slide between her fingers. You run your thumb over her cheek. She smiles at you.

 

“Chara,” She coos your name softly in your ear, “I love you.”

 

You feel pangs of guilt, “You love me?”

 

Mary laughs at you and pushes your hair back, “You sound surprised?”

 

“We just met.” You sit back in the bed, “This is stupid. I can’t do this.” You go to stand up.

 

Mary’s hand takes yours, “hey. It’s just some words Chara. There’s no meaning behind them. Don’t leave. It’s just something you usually say in situations like that.”

 

“And I shouldn’t have gotten into that situation in the first place Mary!” You shout at her.

 

She pulls you back into the bed weakly. Her lips touch yours and she puts her hands on your waist.

 

“You’re so cute,” She mutters between kisses. You pull away quickly.

 

“No! I’m saying it here, now. I can’t!” You get up again running your hands through your hair, “I can take you somewhere safe.”

 

She wraps her body around yours and nuzzles your neck, “Chara.”

 

“I should be home. We’ve been here too long. It’s been a whole day.”

 

“I’ll be here for you,” Mary runs her hands along your front, “You can protect me, and I’ll love you.”

 

You turn and shove her off. “Get away from me!”

 

She falls back onto the bed. Her eyes dart up to you full of hurt.

 

“I know what it’s like to cling to anyone who saves you. But what you’re doing is wrong Mary,” You shake your head at her, “What I’m doing is wrong… I need to go now…” You pull out all the cash you can find out of your pocket, not much. You scribble a phone number onto a piece of scratch paper.

 

“I’ll come back for you but…” You pick up your binder and slide it on satisfyingly, “I have to go now. I have to check on them.” You hurry out the door as you pull your jacket.

 

“Chara!” Mary shouts running to the door. You’re already gone, starting your bike and taking off into the dark.


	10. He hurt me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel get acquainted and Chara returns home.

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

You settle into the tortoise shell colored arm chair. The hot tea heats up your arms. Asriel sits across from you and sips his own.

 

“Alright,” Asgore smiles as he returns with three slices of pie. He hands one to you and another to Asriel. “I fear it is not as good as Toriel’s but, it is pretty delightful.”

 

You take a bite and smile, “It’s delicious Dad.”

 

Asriel has near half the pie cleared by this time, “It’s awesome.”

 

Asgore laughs heartily, “Well. I don’t know about that. But I am flattered.” He takes a bite of his slice and makes a face, “My children… do not lie to me if it is bad.”

 

“We aren’t!” You laugh.

 

“Still,” He sets his plate down, “I would rather not eat more of that.”

 

“Dad you’re too hard on yourself,” You smile at him.

 

He smiles back, “thank you Frisk.” He claps his hands together, “So. I have to know how your trip was.”

 

“It was fantastic actually!” You exclaim, “We hung out in San Francisco and we drove through some really pretty towns. Los Angeles was the best though. We didn’t spend all that much time there though… we didn’t really spend a lot of time anywhere actually.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you got to do most of the things you wanted to do.” Asgore scratches the back of his head.

 

“Well no, there’s more but I don’t know if I’ll get the chance to do them,” You admit shyly.

 

“Ah don’t say that Frisk!” Asriel cuts in, “I’m sure you’ll get the chance to. I’ll help you.”

 

“Az,” You mutter, “I can’t trust me.”

 

“Well, that depends what are they?” He tilts his head.

 

“Yes, Frisk,” Asgore bellows, “What are they?”

 

You can feel your face redden. How were you supposed to tell them all the things you really wanted to do? The things you’d only thought about.

 

You would need years to accomplish those goals. Find someone to love. Get married. Have a family of your own. Watch them grow up. You didn’t know if you had a week let alone years.

 

You looked up to realize Asgore and Asriel were staring.

 

“Uh…I want to go to an amusement park.” You bullshit an answer.

 

“Oh,” Asriel smiles, “Well that’s not that hard!”

 

“Az.” You whisper.

 

“I’m sure we can do it!” His eyes sparkle with determination.

 

“Az!” You shout now.

 

“Huh?” He turns to you.

 

“It’s fine.” You assure him.

 

“Oh,” His happy smile falls down, “But if you really wanted to… we could…”

 

“Thank you Asriel,” You smile and place your empty pie plate down.

 

“It is not that hard of a request Frisk.” Asgore assures you, “I’m sure everyone would like to go very much.”

 

“Yeah! I know I’ve never been to one before! I’m sure most of the monsters haven’t either!” Asriel’s smile was priceless, wide and goofy.

 

“I know I haven’t either!” Asgore smiles at you as well.

 

“Well then I guess we’ll have to,” You flash them a toothy one back.

 

 

* * *

 

You shiver on the walk home and pull your arms around yourself trying to warm up.

 

“Hey,” Asriel says, “Are you cold?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah a little,” You admit to him.

 

He extends and arm and wraps it around you. His fur is soft and as warm as a towel fresh out of the dryer.

 

“I know it’s awkward. I’m sorry.” He looks away from you, “But I don’t wear jackets so y’know, I can’t exactly loan it to you.”

 

“It’s fine, you’re actually pretty warm.” You smile up at him.

 

He grins down at you, “Hey Frisk?”

 

“Yeah Az?” You raise an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t freak out.” He cups your chin and presses a soft sweet kiss to your lips before pulling away.

 

You blink dumbfounded at him.

 

“Sorry…I’ve wanted to do that for… well longer than you’d think,” He laughs nervously.

 

Your face burns up red.

 

“Aw jeez… was it that bad…” He mumbles.

 

You shake your head no at him quickly.

 

“Oh,” He looks away from you.

 

“Come down here.” You instruct him and he leans forward so he’s close enough to be eye level with you.

 

You put your hand behind his head and kiss him again.

 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to do that back,” You bite your bottom lip and giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

Your bike roars softly as you return home. The houses become more and more familiar to your eyes, until you see the small coffee colored house you call home. You pull into the driveway and turn your bike off.

 

You pause at the door. Something is different about the feeling of the house. Your hand hovers curiously over the door knob. Something deep in your chest warns you not to open the door. With extreme caution you open the it and flick on the lights quickly.

 

“Chara!” There’s a sharp scream from Frisk as they slip off the couch. Your eyes jump from them to… Asriel?

 

You stare blankly at him; your brain can’t process his presence right away. Your reeling in the doorway.

 

“Hi, Chara,” Asriel speaks slowly to you, “Good to see you’re safe.” He stands up and starts to walk toward you.

 

You hiss and slam the door on him. Separating you from him. You stand on the outside of the door. Your hands shake on the door knob you use to hold the door close.

 

“Chara!” Asriel shouts from the other side of the door, “Let me in!”

 

“You’re not real!” You snap holding it closed, “You’re fake! You’re a trick!”

 

“Chara! I’m real! Come back inside.” Asriel tries to reason through the door.

 

“Chara,” Frisk’s voice coos gently at you. They tap the door softly, “Let’s talk about this okay? Come inside? We can have hot chocolate. Your favorite.”

 

You take your hand off the knob and the door opens slightly.

 

Frisk smiles at you, “thank you.”

 

“He’s not real,” You whisper under your breath, then glance to Frisk for confirmation.

 

“He’s real Chara.” Frisk attempts to assure you and holds your hand.

 

“Are you are okay…?” You ask Frisk fretting over them.

 

“Chara. I’m fine,” Frisk takes your head into their hands. Their thumb brushes back your hair. Your eyes shift from their eyes, to Asriel, then back to them. “He’s really here.” Frisk assures you gently, “And I’m okay.”

 

Asriel comes over to the two of you. His hand hesitantly extends and pats your hair down.

 

“’Sriel….” You whimper. His hands are soft and reassuring. An unspoken security in his calloused paw pads.  “You’re okay!” You hold it tightly to your cheek.

 

He pulls you into a tight hug.

 

“How?!” You exclaim and stare up at him. He looks around nervously and shrugs. You can only feel happiness in your heart. The vagueness goes completely over your head. You push your face into his chest, “Why you gotta be so tall man.”

 

“I’m not tall, you and Frisk are just super short.” Asriel teases you ruffling your hair.

 

“Jerk.” You stick your tongue out at him. Frisk beams at the two of you and you release Asriel.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? What happened?” You speak with concern.

 

“My soul fractured a little, it’s okay. I’m alright.” Frisk tries to assure you. Panic swells in you. Asshole. You were playing tonsil hockey with someone you didn’t even know and Frisk was back here in trouble. You complete douche bag.

 

Frisk runs their thumb over your cheek again. You tear up. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No! Chara it’s okay!” Frisk speaks hurriedly, “Honestly. You don’t need to cry.”

 

You grab them and pull them into you. Asriel pulls the two of you into him.

 

“It wasn’t that bad…” Frisk downplays it, “Honestly. I’ve been having fun here. A lot has happened in the past two days.”

 

You push out of the huddle. This must be it. This must be the dreaded thing. It boils up in you. Threatening to spill over into angry words, “Oh yeah? Like what?” Your words come off more as a challenge than inquiry.

 

“Well,” Frisk glances up at Asriel. Then their eyes fall back onto yours, then scan your body. “Chara relax.”

 

You look down and realize you’re taking a defensive stance. You knees buckled and your hands tight fists. Slowly you allow them to uncurl and your stance to become more aloof, “Sorry, you were saying?”  

 

“Don’t freak out,” Frisk tries to calm you with their hands. They move them in a surrendering position.

 

You scoff and toss your head to the side aloofly, “Freak out who? Me? Nope. I don’t do that.” Frisk and Asriel stare at you with unbelieving expressions. “Just tell me what you need to say,” Your words stumble out anxiously, “I won’t freak out.”

 

“Well,” Frisk looks over at Asriel. He rubs the back of his head nervously. “We’re dating!” Frisk shakes jazz hands at you.

 

This is where you die. You have to be dead. You’re a dead man walking. This can’t be fucking happening.

 

You burst into hysterical laughter. “Chara why are you laughing?” Frisk asks face full of concern. You shrug at Frisk still laughing, your eyes reflecting distress. You cover you face with your hands and start crying into them.

 

“Chara,” Asriel whines your name, “You said you wouldn’t freak out.”

 

“Freak out? Who’s freaking out!?” You look up at them quickly, “I’m fantastic. I’m giddy. My long-time crush and best friend is dating my much more attractive monster brother. I’m fantastic. I’m so happy for the two of you.”

 

“Chara…” Frisk looks uncomfortable, “It’s not like I don’t like you I just don’t-“

 

“Is that Mom?” You’re grinning but it’s a broken smile, “I think I hear Mom calling me.” You push past Frisk and Asriel and hurrying to the room where your mom is sleeping in bed, slamming the door behind you.

 

The noise frightens her awake and she sits up in bed, “Chara you are home.” She rubs her eyes, “Why are you in my room, my child?”

 

Your face is red hot and sticky with tears, “Mommy.” You whimper at her. You could look like a twelve-year-old right now, you don’t care, you want your Mom.

 

Toriel holds her arms out to you and you crawl into them instantly. “Chara,” She rubs your back as you curl up into her, grateful that monsters are typically much bigger than grown adult humans, so that you can still sit in her lap. “What happened? Why are you crying?”

 

“It’s not supposed to hurt, but it hurts,” You cry and she cradles you concern written all over her face. “Why did it have to happen like that? I was worried but apparently, Frisk’s doing just DANDY.’ Your bottom lip quivers.

 

“Chara, you have to fill me in,” Your mom tries to say it as gently as possible, “I cannot understand you when you get hysterical.”

 

“Azzy and Frisk are dating,” Your voice cracks when you tell her and you start crying again. “And I really, _REALLY_ , like Frisk. And I don’t want to force them into a relationship but,” You push a hand into your hair and laugh hysterically, “But I didn’t even know Az was back and within five minutes they told me that he swooped in and took them. And it just had to be my brother didn’t it? It just had to be Az.”

 

She nods at you and rubs your back, “I understand your distress, but it is Frisk’s choice, Chara.”

 

“I know,” You whimper, “I just needed to yell at someone, and I can’t to Frisk for obvious reasons.”

 

“I understand,” Toriel says and gives you a tight squeeze, “Tough trip for you?”

 

“OH my god Mom you have NO clue.” You tell her with your eyes wide and shake your head, “It was a great half of the first day but holy hell. We didn’t even make it to Texas. We barely made it to Los Angeles. Then your skeledick, of a best friend stole Frisk and left me there alone.”

 

“Yes,” Rage burned in Toriel’s eyes, “Best friend is a questionable selection of words. We exchanged many of them after that incident.” She exhales, “It took you two days to get back, where were you?”

 

“I was with Mar-Oh crap!” You jump out of Toriel’s lap, “I need to call her.”

 

“Call who?” Toriel uses the voice she’d use on you when you’re in the middle of a panic.

 

“Mary she, I rescued her, I’m responsible for her now,” You fumble over your words as you grab the house phone on your mother’s bedside table. You quickly punch in the number for your hotel room and wait while it rings.

 

Mary picks up quickly, “H-Hello?” Her voice is small and cautious.

 

“Oh thank God, listen I’ll be there soon. I’m sorry for running out I was in a panic.” You apologize. Toriel stares at you as you sit cross legged at the end of her bed.

 

“Well… okay,” she swallows, “But… uhm Chara…”

 

“Yeah?” You perk up.

 

“I think I should go home…” Mary whispers, “This has been fun but… I need to go back to Dan… and my kids.”

 

“What?” You can’t mask the anger in your voice.

 

“I can’t do this.” Mary says and hangs up on you. Your hand squeezes around the phone and you slowly put it back on the receiver.

 

You close your eyes and turn to Toriel and smile on your lips, “I’m not having a great day. And I should probably go now. Thank you, Mom.” You get off her bed and walk out of her room. Frisk grabs your jacket as you pass them but you shrug them off walking toward the door.

 

Asriel jumps in front of you stopping you before you can reach the door. “Listen, I don’t know what your throwing a fit about but I think we should talk about this.”

 

“And I think you should get out of my way you overgrown rabbit,” You hiss at Asriel your shoulders hunched up, “And let me through. I haven’t slept in two days.”

 

“Or you’ll do what hit me?” Asriel laughs. You swing without a second thought hitting him square in the chest. His HP tacks off audibly. His expression is pure shock. Yours is much the same.

 

Your hands shake, “I forgot. I forgot…” You swallow, “Please…just let me leave. I don’t want to talk about anything right now…please. I want to be alone.” Your voice quivers.

 

Asriel steps out of your way, his expression still shocked, but mixed with hurt. You hurry out the door your arms wrapped around your body and guilt eating away at your stomach. You need a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys this fic isn't dead!!


	11. I'm only half of a whole me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a chat with Chara inside Grillby's.

**Sans’ Pov**

 

_You lay on the floor of the golden hallway; streaks of red determination stain the way behind you. You knew this was a bad idea, you couldn’t have won no matter what. The kid was too powerful at this point to strong. You clawed your way away from them, bones rattling loudly in their sockets, till you touched a red boot in front of you._

_“Papyrus…” You breathed out and he reached down to you taking your hand. You stood up onto your feet, the determination pooling under your feet. His eyes moved from you to the kid. No. It wasn’t the kid. They were long gone through the door. It was someone else, Chara. Staring at you bleed out, to fulfill some kind of sick satisfaction._

_Your soul trembles in your ribcage, barely holding itself together. The kid stares back at you with red eyes, evil eyes. Rage boils in your stomach, of course Frisk wouldn’t kill anyone, of course it would be this little monsters fault. Frisk was your friend, this thing, this demon, was not._

_“I’ll kill you!” You shout at the kid who finches and backs away quickly, “If I ever see you again…” Cracks ripple through your soul, “I’ll kill you….”_

 

“Sans,” Grillby’s hand touches your skull, tapping the top. You sit up quickly, eye blazing blue. “You were talking in your sleep. Everyone’s gone.” You look around the room. You’re sitting at the bar top at Grillby’s the lights of the bar are turned off, the only source of light coming from him.

 

“How long was I asleep?” You rub your skull, the blue fading from your eye.

 

“Long enough for me to be worried,” Grillby chides at you, “But not long enough for Papyrus to call and ask where you are.”

 

“Yeah,” You shake the last bits of sleep away, “He probably won’t come home. He’s got some big date with Mettaton tonight of something.”  You look to your left. Chara’s face down at the bar, snoring away, an unfinished glass of beer in front of them.

 

“Well, at least we know they made it home,” Sans laughs a little. Grillby doesn’t look amused.

 

“You two are the same you know that?” Grillby shakes his head at you, “If you’d only stop to talk about it, I’m sure it’s not the way it seems.”

 

“No thanks,” Sans sneers, “I don’t talk to homicidal maniacs.”

 

“And I honestly don’t think that was Chara,” Grillby huffs at you as they take Chara’s beer away, dumping it down the drain, “They may play intimidation with people, but I’ve seen them cry for accidently stepping on a dog’s paw before.”

 

“It’s just a cheap trick.” You stare at them, “They’ll snap at the drop of a hat. I know it.”

 

“Whatever you insist Sans,” Grillby begins cleaning a glass, “Are you staying here? Or do you have to go home.”

 

“Nah, I can stay,” You smile at Grillby.

 

He smiles back and leans in close to your face, “Good.”

 

“Yeah?” You lean closer, less than an inch away from him.

 

“Yeah. You know why?” He smirks at you.

 

“No, why?” You smile back.

 

“You can watch the bar.” He steps away from you.

 

“What! Grillbz why?” You whine.

 

“Because you left my employee stranded on a beach, and I blame you for the exhaustion.” Grillby sighs, “Please Sans? I’ve been watching the bar myself and humans just don’t respect nonhumans. But you have stronger magic than me and-“

 

“Yeah I can do it,” You cut him off, “No sweat Grillby. Go get some shut eye.”

 

“Thank you Sans,” Grillby says as he steps out the fire exit.

 

Your attention turns to the kid now. Their arms are folded on the top of the counter. Their hair is a mess and their clothes look crumpled and dirty. You turn in your seat so you’re facing them. “Hey.” You shout at the kid but they don’t flinch. “Hey kid, wake up.” You snap at them.

 

“I’m not in the mood for banter Sans.” They exhale deeply and sit up. Their eyes are ringed with dark circles and are sunken in. Their arms wrap around their body as they sit up. They look sick, you hold back any snide comments you could make. You may be a jerk, but you’re not one for kicking someone while they’re down.

 

“What’s wrong with you? You look worse than me kid,” You laugh but it’s an empty laugh.

 

Chara blinks slowly, “Do you ever feel like you just can’t catch a break. Like, no matter how hard you try… you aren’t making any progress.”

 

“What?” You snort at them, “What are you talking about.”

 

“I’ve done bad things,” The kid starts whimpering, “And I just want people to like me. I can’t seem to figure out how…” They start crying and the awkwardness sets in. “I can’t do it. I can’t do this.” They growl and look at you with desperation, “I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. What am I supposed to do, my whole life,” They gasp for air, “My whole life has been making sure Frisk’s okay, but they’re not and I can’t protect them anymore. And As-oh god I really hurt him.” They look around at the walls listening to something you can’t hear.

 

You try to read their body language; you aren’t sure if they’re just intoxicated or if they’re actually panicking. Your eyes travel down from their face to their chest; they grab at the area of their shirt where their soul should be. “It hurts Sans.” They whimper and squeeze their eyes shut.

 

“Let me see kid,” You tell them more than ask and slowly they take their hand off their shirt. The pale echo of Frisk’s soul drums in their chest. But it’s rippled and broken. “Jesus.” You exhale, “Kid you need help.”

 

“No I don’t,” Chara shakes their head at you quickly, “no one can find out. I’m… I’m good at hiding it. I can’t let them worry… they have Frisk to focus on.”

 

“Yeah okay I get that,” You can’t tear your eyes away from the sight, “But what the hell kid. That’s… you’re really hurt. Frisk’s getting help from Alphys I’m sure she could do something about it.”

 

“No,” Chara shakes their head at you, “Sans please. No one can know…please…” They sound so desperate, “If…If I die when Frisk does… that’s okay with me…I’m alright being dead.” They smile, “Because then at least I fulfilled some kind of purpose, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short because the whole thing is really downhill from this point on. Like what a write? Please comments are always appreciated and I always try to respond :D


	12. It's all my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chara's birthday!

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

“Asriel look at you,” You laugh at your boyfriend. His white fur is puffed out, making him look like a giant cotton ball. “You look like you were in a windstorm.”

 

Asriel tries to smooth his fur to the best of his ability, “I told you! It dries funny when I don’t have a hair drier!” He shivered, “And the cold isn’t helping it either okay? I’ll have you know that we goat monsters have very thick coats in the winter!”

 

“Well,” You snicker, “Can you at least attempt to smooth it out please. It’s their birthday and it would mean a lot to me if you two could make up. Please,” You straighten out his collar with your hands letting your fingers run over it, “For me?”

 

“Frisk,” Asriel closes his eyes, “Alright. For you.” He scratches the back of his head and you plant a kiss on his lips.

 

“Jesus Christ though,” Asriel grumbles, “I can’t believe they’re turning 25.”

 

“Technically,” You tell him, “They’re turning 85, but I guess being dead has caused some discrepancies.”

 

“It just,” Asriel shakes his head, “It feels like it’s been so long, since I found them.”

 

“Asriel,” You hold his hands, his fur it pleasant between your fingers, “The past is?”

 

“The past,” He sighs, “And things change. I know.” He shakes his head, “It still feels weird.”

 

“It’s okay. It’ll start to feel normal eventually, remember Chara’s had thirteen years to adjust. You’ve only had about one.”

 

Asriel rubs noses with you, “Thank you love. Are you feeling alright?” You nod your head at him. “You took your medication?”

 

“Yup. I should be hunky dory tonight.” You give him a thumbs up.

 

“Oh yeah?” He smirks and picks you up into his arms. You squeal laughing as he swoops you up close to him and kisses you sweetly, “And later?”

 

“We’ll see,” You grin at him, “Depends on how nice you are to Chara.”

 

“Well,” Asriel says in mock confidence, “I’ll just have to treat them like royalty.”

 

“They are royalty stupid. And you still treat them bad,” You laugh.

 

“I do not. I am the best little brother in the world,” Asriel sticks his tongue out at you.

 

“Yeah?” You challenge him, “Alright, what’s Chara’s favorite movie?”

 

“Uhm,” Asriel closes his eyes thinking, “It’s the french singing one.”

 

“Wrong, but understandable since they do watch it and cry like a little bitch.” You smirk, “And it’s called Les Miserables.”

 

“Bless you,” Asriel teases, “And what is their favorite movie then if you know so much about my sibling.”

 

“Sweeny Todd.” You say with a nod, “Oh my god how do you not know this? They practically idolize him.”

 

Asriel makes a face of shock and surrender as he sets you back down, “Anyway. I’ll be sure to treat them nice. And for you, I will try to make up.”

 

“Thank you,” You smile gratefully at him.

 

“Hey,” He takes a hold of your hand lacing your fingers and touching your foreheads to each other, “You’re feeling alright, right?”

 

“Yes Azzy,” You laugh, “I already told you. I took my medication.”

 

“The other thing.”

 

“The other thing is fine. Don’t worry. We’re going to have fun tonight.” You kiss him reassuringly once more before going to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

“Kid up,” Sans says and kicks your mattress, shaking your bed.

 

“Screw you bone head,” You grumble into the pillow and fold the sides up over your head.

 

“Listen, your mom and dad and everyone else are going to be there. You need to take your meds unless you want to finally come clean and tell them your souls all messed up,” Sans shakes a handful of pills in a boney hand. You reach out and snatch them from him downing them dryly.

 

“Jerk,” you grumble at him. Sans shrugs and tosses a dress shirt at you. You sigh and stand up wincing in pain.

 

“You good there Glitch?” Sans looks at you, “Do you need more pills or?”

 

“No,” you shake your head at him, “I just need a minute. My body hurts.”

 

“Alright,” He says, “Look nice, please. I don’t need your mom getting angrier at me for letting you stew in your own juices.”

 

“Sans,” You look up at him and run your fingers over the fabric of the dress shirt, “Uhm… thank you for… letting me stay here. It means a lot to me.”

 

“Not a problem Glitch,” Sans nods at you and leaves the room.

 

You fold the dress shirt and a pair of clean pants and step out of the room into the skelebrother’s hallway.

 

Well, it had been the skelebrother’s hallway. Now it was more Sans’ than anything. Papyrus rarely came home; he was usually out with Mettaton doing something or other. You almost feel like Sans had asked you to live with him to spite his brother. Or maybe he just didn’t really have purpose without looking after Papyrus. You could relate.

 

You made your way to the bathroom, locking the door behind you and stripping down to shower. It was always quiet in this house, you almost weren’t used to it. When you’d lived with your mom and Frisk it was always loud, usually because Frisk would talk your ear off if you gave them the chance. And then Grillby’s was always bustling with bar patrons, which despite closed doors usually created some kind of background noise.

 

But Sans was incredibly quiet. And the two of you rarely spoke unless it was about keeping your secret, or needing to fix something in the house. And even then, that was only passing conversation most of the time. Truly, the only time it was loud was when Papyrus came home.

 

Sans knocks on the door to the bathroom, “Hey. When your done there I’ve got something for you.”

 

“What?” You shout over the water.

 

“I got you something!” Sans shouts back.

 

“Oh! Okay!” You respond as you rise out your hair. It’s getting really long. You might take a pair of scissors to it.

 

You shut down the shower and get dressed, it’s much nicer clothes than you’re used to, your dark blue jeans and black dress shirt. You were a very t-shirt and jeans kind of person. You step out of the room and head down the stairs to meet Sans in the kitchen.

 

“Looking good,” He laughs.

 

“Oh shut up.” You snap at him, “What’d you get me?” You try to mask your excitement but fail horribly at it.

 

Sans dangles a bowtie out in front of you, “Just thought you’d like. The design reminded me of that movie you like so much.”

 

You take it out of his hands. It’s a clip on white one with a blood-stained pattern on it, “Yooooooo!” Your eyes light up, “Sans! Dude… thank you.” You smile at him.

 

He shrugs, “You’re a responsible house mate for the most part. I figured you deserved something.” You clip the bowtie on and check yourself out in a nearby mirror.

 

“Sans, I love it.” You beam at him, “Thank you so much. You really didn’t have to…”

 

Sans shrugs at you again, “I wanted to.”

 

“Is it okay if I hug you?” You ask cautiously.

 

Sans shakes his head no, “Maybe later bud. Anyways. We should be getting ready to head out to Grillby’s pretty soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Frisk’s Pov**

“Papy!” You exclaim and rush the skeleton. He stops you quickly, embracing you in a tight hug. You snort laughing. “I missed you!” You tell him.

 

“Oh yeah! What about me punk?” Undyne laughs from next to Papyrus.

 

“Undyne!” You hug her now. “Oh my gosh, you guys came out… for… Chara?”

 

“Well n-no not exactly,” Alphys says wringing her hands, “Undyne and I were in t-town b-because we needed to bring Sans some-something from the lab.”

 

“And we weren’t going to miss seeing how the happy couple was doing!” Undyne says putting Asriel into a headlock and rubbing a fist against his head between his horns.

 

You smile but you can feel your face turning bright red, “Well, thanks for coming at least.”

 

“Hi darling,” Mettaton says as he walks over, “Might I just say that dress you’re in is lovely.”

 

“Thank you,” You say and look down at the blue party dress, “I’m not a big dress wearer, but I liked this one a lot.”

 

“You’re working it trust me,” Mettaton winks at you and you laugh awkwardly. He turns to Papyrus grabbing where his butt should be, “You should wear one like that.”

 

Papyrus’ smile falls, “Mettaton. We’ve been over this; I’m not wearing a dress.”

 

“But your hip bones,” Mettaton whines loudly.

 

“No,” Papyrus tells him firmly putting a finger to Mettaton’s pouted lips.

 

Toriel walks over to the group, “Hello everyone. I am glad to see you came. Though, I truthfully did not expect any of you to show up. I didn’t expect much of anyone outside of myself and Frisk to show up actually.”

 

“Nonsense Lady Asgore,” Papyrus exclaims loudly, “My brother and Chara have gotten along quite well as of late! And I would not miss the opportunity to celebrate any friend of my brother’s birthday!”

 

“And I got where Papy goes,” Mettaton smiles and leans on Papyrus, smirking flirtatiously.

 

“Well, it is good to know someone knows where that child of mine disappears too,” Toriel says with a smile but you can tell its strained.

 

“When do you think they’ll get here?” You pipe up, “I haven’t see Chara in a couple months.”

 

“Soon enough I’m sure.” Asgore joins the group as well now, “Though Sans is prone to showing up late…”

 

“Since when?” Sans says from next to Papyrus.

 

“OHMYGOD!” Alphys shouts, “When did you get here?” She puts a hand over her heart.

 

“Before you noticed.” He shrugs, “That’s all that matters.”

 

“Where’s Chara?” You ask, “They came with you, right?” Sans’ eye lights disappear and he sweats nervously.

 

“The kids… getting a drink… to loosen up…” His eye lights return, “No biggie don’t worry about it.”

 

“I’m going to go talk to them,” You separate yourself from the group that continues with small talk. Undyne still holding Asriel captive.

 

You walk over to the bar where Chara is sitting and hop up onto the seat beside them, “Hey friend.” You smile at them.

 

“H-Hi,” Chara avoids eye contact and sips their beer. You take a hand out and put it on top of theirs. Chara’s shoulders hunch up.

 

You shake your head at their reaction, “I miss you. You don’t come around as often. I’ve only seen you maybe five times this past year.”

 

Chara looks guilty and dips their head low, “I’ve been avoiding him that’s why.”

 

“Who?” You follow Chara’s line of sight to Asriel, “Asriel? You’ve been avoiding Az?”

 

Chara nods, “Uh… yeah…” They run their thumb over the handle of their beer mug nervously, “But I guess that streaks over now…”

 

“Please, just go talk to him,” You put your hand on their arm and rub it gently, “It would mean a lot to me if you made up.”

 

“It’s not that easy Frisk,” They mutter, “I really hated him. I had to hate him a lot to hurt him. And in that moment, I really, really hated him.”

 

You hold Chara’s hand taking it away from the beer, “He knows you love him. Please Chara?”

 

“Yeah…” They nod, “Yeah okay. I’ll try.”

 

You peck their cheek and walk back toward the group.

 

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

Asriel takes a seat next to you next. You try hard not to make it clear that you’re annoyed by this whole thought out plan. You take a long swig of beer and set it down quickly.

 

“Listen,” Asriel turns to you.

 

“I’m doing that. I have ears,” You snap at him.

 

“Don’t be hostile or this isn’t going to work.” Asriel huffs.

 

“You spurred hostilities when you started dating Frisk,” You grumble at him.

 

“They weren’t interest in you Chara. You don’t own Frisk.” Asriel grumbles. Your body is hot with anger.

 

“I don’t care that someone else dates Frisk,” You growl at him, “I’m mad at you because you knew exactly how much I liked them. Asriel you’re my brother! You should have known that was crossing a line!”

 

Asriel glares at you and stands up, “Well I’m not leaving them now.”

 

“Great! How about you take yourself home then!?” You shout. Frisk hurries over and enters the conversation quickly.

 

“So!” They clap their hands together, “How’s it going you two?”

 

“No, actually because I have as much of a right to be here as you do!” Asriel frowns and glares at you.

 

Your hands ball up into fists but you contain yourself as best you can. “I shouldn’t have to be forced to sit here and watch you cozy up to Frisk!”

 

“Oh no,” Toriel mutters from her place with the other monsters.

 

“Well I’m staying _Character_ , so suck it up!” Asriel taunts.

 

“Stop it! You know I hate that name!” Your eyes fill with tears but you keep your teeth gritted and posture ready to swing.

 

“You’re so selfish you know that?” Asriel shakes his head, “You just can’t let Frisk have a good thing, can you? Because you’re so upset that they don’t like you back? You know, you really are an awful person. You hide it under all this bullshit, about being hurt but you don’t tell anyone what hurt you!”

 

“Asriel, stop it,” Frisk whispers, and glances frantically between you and Asriel.

 

“I don’t think anything even happened to you,” Asriel shouts at you, “I think you’re just mean.”

 

Your soul aches, and you fight your trembling shoulders back, “Y-Yeah.” You struggle to make yourself sound confident, “I…I am just mean Asriel; but so are you…” You laugh to try and fight the tears back, “Because you know what Asriel!?” You lunge at him but pull back at the last second. Asriel flinches.

 

“Because I’m the big scary human.” You hunch up your shoulders and storm out of Grillby’s.

 

* * *

 

 

**Frisk’s Pov**

 

“Oh my god Asriel,” You stare at him in disbelief, “That was not getting along with Chara. Holy shit. You had to take it that far?”

 

Asriel is still worked up and huffy from the interaction. You shake your head at him mouth agape.

 

“They weren’t going to back down,” Asriel exhales through his nose, “And I’m tired of them making everyone feel like they owe them something.”

 

“Chara’s really messed up about things that happened to them Asriel. They don’t like telling people about it.” You stress, “I don’t even think Mom knows the full story.” You look back at the clearly eavesdropping group and pull Asriel away from them and into what used to be Chara’s room in Grillby’s.

 

You run your fingers through your hair and pace back and forth, “You were a jerk.”

 

“They don’t own you, and their reason for me not being allow to date you is stupid,” Asriel says with conviction, “you don’t like them. And you’ve told them this.”

 

You purse your lips, “Yeah… once…”

 

“See,” Asriel says gesturing to you.

 

“After we had sex,” You add with a nervous smile and shrug.

 

Asriel blinks at you a couple times in disbelief, “You what?”

 

“I slept with Chara? On the first day of our trip together.” You chuckle to break the silence, “We were both intoxicated so I guess it doesn’t count.”

 

“Frisk!” Asriel shouts, “You should’ve told me this! I should’ve been aware of this fact!”

 

“I didn’t really think it was important,” You strain through your teeth.

 

“You slept with my sibling,” Asriel gestures frantically around the room, “You didn’t even sleep with me after we were dating until we were dating for six months Frisk!”

 

“Are you pissed because Chara got laid faster than you or-“

 

“No I’m not! I’m not mad at all, I just think I should’ve known!” Asriel squeals, “That makes a lot more sense as to why Chara is that pissed off at me now.” Asriel pulls at his ears, “I can’t believe I said that shiiiiiit.”  He spins turning to you quickly and pointing an accusing finger at you, “You. You’re a slut for Dreemurrs.”

 

“Well yes I have banged half of them.” You roll your eyes at Asriel while he curses under his breath and walks around the room.

 

“Oh my god, I’m a shitty brother,” Asriel presses his hands over his eyes, “I fucked this all up.” His face drains of color, “Oh my god. That’s why you wanted us to make up before we told them. Oh, my god.”

 

“I mean,” You make a face, “It’s not exactly the end of the world. I’m sure you could attempt to patch it up? I’m just…. Disappointed.” Asriel nods. “Do you want us to go find them?”

 

“No.” Asriel says and exhales, “I need to do this on my own. I’ll go get them.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov**

You blow into your hands. You had to born in October right? You didn’t bring a jacket since you planned on taking Sans’ shortcuts to and from Grillby’s, and now you were playing for it. Your teeth clatter loudly and the aching in your soul still hasn’t faded. You sit down near a tree and try to wait out the pain. Your hands ball into tight fists and you search around your pocket for any extra determination pills. You don’t find many, but there are two. You down them quickly. This counts as an emergency to you.

 

“Chara!” You can hear Asriel’s voice from not far away. You glare. Some brother he is. Yeah, sure, he’ll love and stay by you in everything. Whatever. You hear his big stupid feet stop in front of you and look up at him.

 

“Chara it’s freezing out here, please let’s just go back to Grillby’s.” Asriel gestures back in the direction of the bar.

 

“I’d rather freeze out here then go back in there with you.” You growl at him, “Shouldn’t you be snuggling Frisk and picking curtains or something?”

 

“Chara, I didn’t know. I understand now. Frisk told me everything,” Asriel frowns at you, “I get it now.”

 

Panic sets into your chest. Frisk betrayed you now? What the hell is this?

 

“Everything?” You squeaked, “Everything about Dan? And Hannah? And Lani?” Your breath it short.

 

“What no?” Asriel looks confused, “Who are those people?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” You tell him, “What did they tell you then?”

 

“They told me about your trip. And your alcohol induced romp,” Asriel raises his brows, “I didn’t know that happened. Your anger seems a lot more justifiable now.”

 

“But you’re still not going to break up with Frisk, are you?” You pull your knees up to your chest.

 

“It’s just not an option Chara,” Asriel says and plops down under the tree next to you and pulls you under his arm. His soft fur warms you up nicely.

 

“They said they loved me. That’s the only reason I did it. And then suddenly they didn’t love me anymore.” You look down, “It sucked.”

 

“Well…” Asriel starts laughing, “I guess we’ve both been pretty shitty to you then.”

 

You punch him lightly in the arm, “Yes you have!”

 

“Can you please come back to the bar and enjoy your stupid birthday, you geezer?” Asriel teases.

 

“Birthday?” You say in your best old person voice, “What’s a birthday? Back in my day we had a potato with a candle in it. And all the kids at the party got to lick it. But then it had to go back in the garden.”

 

Asriel starts laughing and you join in with him. The two of you absolutely losing it over your stupid potato joke.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re back,” Asriel says and steps back into the party with you in toe. You smile apologetically at everyone. “And we solved it without violence,” Asriel says to Frisk specifically.

 

“Yay pacifism!” You throw your hands in the air, “Helping us solve our problems!”

 

“And nobody had to die!” Asriel added and the room fell awkwardly silent.

 

“It’s been sixty years,” You break the silence, “We’re cool now. No one’s dead.”

 

“Well! I’m going to buy another beer,” You announce loudly and walk to the bar. Chatter slowly picks up again. You catch Frisk in your peripheral walk over to Asriel and hug him. You try to not let it bother you, but it does.

 

“So, how’d it go?” Sans says as he hops on a seat next to you, “Grillby, an order of burg please.”  Grillby nods and walks to the back to go cook it.

 

“He’s not breaking up with them,” You tell Sans, “but, I do feel a little more justified now that he knows about me and Friiiiiiiii-“ You can’t stop now and close your eyes, “-ssssssssk….”

 

Sans stares at you, “Knows what about you and Frisk exactly?”

 

“Nothing?” Your voice cracks.

 

“I feel like it isn’t nothing,” Sans’ face is stone.

 

“We had,” You know you’re red faced, “A little,” You illustrate how little with your fingers, “Intercourse.”

 

“Intercourse?” Sans repeats and stares at you.

 

“Coitus?” You laugh but you know you’re fucked, “Sex?”

 

Sans stares at you, “When?”

 

“On the trip?”

 

“Chara?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“You should go talk to your mom.”

 

“Not a problem my dude.” You say finishing off your beer and hurrying across the room to your mom.

 

 

* * *

 

“Alright, Chara. Open mine first,” Asgore hands you a wrapped package.

 

“You guys know I’m grown enough to not need presents anymore, right?” You joke as you pull the wrapping away. You hold up the opal blade, “Oh Dad! This is freaking rad! Yes!” You clench a fist in success. “Thank you Dad.”

 

“I feel like mine is more appropriate,” Toriel smiles as she hands you her present. You pull the wrapping off it as well. The soft fleece of the sweater is pleasant to the touch. You hold it up to examine the design.

 

“It’s the delta ruin,” You fold it over your arms and smile at her.

 

“Twenty five is the age that you would’ve started training to be Asriel’s advisor.” Toriel explains, “And while it’s a moot point now. I figure it’d be nice to have a little tradition?”

 

“I love it Mom,” You confirm for her. She smiles satisfied. “You two are the best.”

 

“Here kiddo,” Sans is passed a gift bag from Papyrus and holds it out to you. “It’s from Grillbs, Papyrus, Mettaton, and I. And you better like it, you little jerk.”

 

“Oh,” You take the bag and open it pulling out what’s inside, it’s a group of tickets, “What is this?”

 

“Tickets!” Mettaton says with a grin, “For an amusement park! You can take Frisk!”

 

“And Asriel!” Sans adds quickly to the end.

 

“And Asgore, and lady Asgore,” Papyrus continues on.

 

“You need a break kid,” Sans says with a nod, “We all agreed.”

 

“Thank you,” You smile, “You didn’t have to you know?”

 

“It was fun darling!” Mettaton exclaims, “You’ll have to take notes for me while you’re there though! I bet it’ll be exciting! And I’m all about excitement!” You mentally note that if Papyrus and Mettaton ever had children, they could quiet possibly be the loudest creatures in the world.

 

“Well,” Toriel looks around, “I believe that’s that.”

 

“No,” Frisk pipes up, “We actually got Chara a present.”

 

“We did?” Asriel whispers and Frisk steps on his foot. “We did!”

 

Frisk hands you the poorly wrapped package. You smile and unwrap it, dingy honey colored fur peeks out of the hole you’ve created.

 

“What?” You snort and free the honey colored teddy bear from its confines, “Frisk. I gave this to you when you got sick.”

 

“Yeah,” Frisk nods, “I think you need it now.”

 

“Thank you,” you say and extend your arms to hug Frisk. Frisk bends down and hugs you tightly.

 

When they straighten, they waver slightly and both Asriel and Toriel dive to hold them up.

 

“My child, are you alright?” Toriel rests her hand on their back and helps them stand straight.

 

“Yeah,” Frisk says and shakes their head. All the eyes in the room are trained on them. “I’m just a little dizzy lately.” They fan themselves.

 

“Is it your soul? I have some determination if you need it,” Alphys reaches into her purse.

 

“No, it’s not the soul thing,” Frisk takes control of themselves and stands up on their own.

 

“What’s wrong then?” You ask eyes narrowed at Frisk, your expression full of concern.

 

“Don’t freak out.” Frisk tells you.

 

“I don’t freak out, we’ve been over this, I’m not a person who freaks out!” You say voice rising.

 

“Promise me.” Frisk glares.

 

“I promise!” You swear.

 

“I’m a little pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter is evil*


	13. I can't do this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara mulls over some complicated feelings.

**Chara’s Pov**

 

“You can’t hide in there forever, you know that, right?” Sans calls through the closed door. You groan and turn over in your bed blasting your music to drown Sans out.

 

“Let me rot away…” You call morosely over the thumping music, “I’ll die here. It’ll be poetic.”

 

“You melodramatic-“ Sans threw his body weight against the door trying to knock it over, “Let me in!”

 

“Nooooo,” You put your pillow of your face and scream into it. A loud bang informs you that Sans finally made his way into your room. You pull your pillow off your face as Sans turns the stereo off.

 

“What the fuck is this emo bullshit,” Sans gestures to the stereo.

 

“It’s Evanescence. It’s good music.” You glare at him as you hold the pillow to your chest.

 

“It’s cringey as hell, and your reaction to this situation is cringey as hell.” Sans scolds, “now get your ass out of bed. And I don’t know, go do something.”

 

“This is a funeral Sans, a sacred event, and you just ruined it.”

 

“A funeral huh? A funeral for what?” Sans puts his hands on his hips.

 

“My love life. It’s dead.” You look at him, “Smashed to bits.”

 

Sans looks less than amused as he stands next to your bedside, “I think you should embrace it.”

 

“Why?” You snap at him and make a face of disgust. What the hell was he thinking. This was betrayal in the highest degree on Asriel’s part.

 

“Look at it this way,” Sans crosses his arms now, “Frisk’s sick.”

 

“Yeah so,” You snap.

 

Sans glares at you, “Let me finish.” His expression softens again, “What kind of toll do you think a them having a baby is going to put on their soul?” Your eyes widen and you sit up quickly. “Exactly, you don’t have that long to mope around kid. Frisk just put a timer on their time with us all.”

 

“They’re going to die when that kid is born…” You breathe.

 

Sans nods confirming your worst fears. “I can’t imagine their soul being in great shape after having to form life.”

 

“Wait,” You grab Sans’ wrist, “Won’t I die too? I’ll die too right…”

 

“You’re not enduring the same physical strain so… I don’t know.” Sans responds as honestly as he can, “But in my personal opinion?”

 

“Yes.” You look at him desperately.

 

“You’re going to live longer than Frisk.” He sticks his hands in his pockets, “And that’ll make you stuck here. So, you might as well make Frisk feel like they can trust you with their kid, because your bother is going to need help. And I can guarantee you that any self-respecting parent wouldn’t trust an alcoholic suicidal person with their kid.”

 

“Gaster trusted you with Papyrus,” You sneer at him.

 

Sans’ eye lights disappear, “This is about you not me.”

 

You put your arms around your body, “Sorry. But, I’m no guardian.”

 

“I’m not asking you to be their parent,” Sans laughs, “Your brother is, but you are the only other human in that kid’s family, and while they may be half monster they’re still going to need a guiding hand for their human tendencies.”

 

“And you think that’s going to be me?” You stare at him; you feel small and he’s the only thing that’s making any sense right now.

 

“I know it’s going to be you kid. But I also know you need a pep talk, and that you should really embrace the whole thing, because there’s no changing it now.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Frisk’s Pov - 3 Months**

 

“Dream? Dream Dreemurr,” Chara says from the floor of the room in the small one story you and Asriel had purchased. “Let me guess their middle name will be The?”

 

You snort and rest your hands above the small bump forming on your abdomen, “No, I may have let Azzy pick the name, but I would not let him go that far. Besides, monsters don’t use middle names, because there’s so few of them.”

 

“Yeah I know, it’s rare to find a monster with a middle name, but they’ll be half human so I figured…” Chara drags on but turns their attention back to the wall in front of them, they roll the lavender paint on it with a paint roller. Some of it is stuck to strands of their red hair. They were taking the whole thing… surprisingly well?

 

They’d been helping you with anything you needed. Picking things up for you if Asriel was substituting at the monster school, or helping you with things you just couldn’t do, like painting Dream’s room.

 

“Why you staring?” Chara says and you shake your head and look away from them. “Why purple? Why not like… green or orange or something? I know how much you like being colorful.”

 

“It’s lavender, and I picked it because it reminds me of Mom,” You run your thumbs over one another, “She’ll probably spend more time in here than I will anyway.” Chara closes their eyes and takes a long breath in. “I’m sorry.” You tell them and kneel next to them on the ground. Chara holds your hand tightly. “You’ve got paint in your hair you know?” You smile and pull it out squishing it between your fingers.

 

Chara doesn’t look at you and grabs your hand tighter, “I’m scared.”

 

“Of what?” You say quickly, “Everything’s okay.”

 

“Everything is not okay Frisk,” Chara strains through their teeth, “You’re dying. You’re actually.” They make that pitiful whimper you’ve grown accustom to listening to. Your hand grazes their cheek and you run your thumb of it turning them to face you.

 

“I’m not going anywhere today Chara, we still have so much more time together,” You touch noses with them and Chara releases a laugh to break the tension. “Let’s make the best of it alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Chara says still touching noses with you, “Yeah okay.”

 

“I hear my big sib,” Asriel calls into the hallway of the house and you hear him set a bag down before peeking into the room, “Wow, Chara’s been busy then huh?”

 

“Only the best for the newest Dreemurr,” Chara smiles on the floor. Chara’s attitude toward Asriel is weird, but Asriel’s is the same as ever.

 

“Well, thanks!” Asriel smiles, “Are you going to need help or…?”

 

“No, I can do the rest. You should take Frisk out somewhere, I’ll have it done by the time you get back,” Chara smiles wider at Asriel.

 

“Really? Thank you Chara,” Asriel beams at them, “It’s a pain to get paint out of my fur, and I always get messy.”

 

“Not a problem,” Chara waves him off, “It’ll be my pleasure. You two have fun.”

 

“Thank you Chara,” You tell them and stand to your feet walking over to Asriel, “Dinner?”

 

“That’s what I was thinking,” Asriel nods in agreement with you, “Do you want to go out of Ebott?”

 

“Oh!” Your face lights up, “Chara said they saw a commercial with Sans for a McDonalds, and I know it’s not the best quality food buuuut-“ You make pleading hands as Asriel, “I really want some.”

 

Asriel sighs, “Alright. You get a sweater and some shoes on, I’ll be in the car.” You hug him and kiss him sweetly.

 

“I love you,” You whisper at him.

 

“I love you too,” Asriel nuzzles you and heads back outside.

 

You exit the room and head to your bedroom; you slip on a pair of flats you have and make your way back to the front door. You open it but curse silently in your head, you forgot your sweater. You go back inside, closing the door behind you as you do.

 

You pass the soon to be nursery on your way to your bedroom, but a noise stops you just before you pass the doorframe.

 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Chara whimpers, “I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know why I bother…” They sniffle loudly as you hear a sob escape their lips. You back up from the doorframe and listen closely.

 

“Sans was wrong, I’m not strong enough to do this. I can’t put up with this,” Chara chokes on their words, “I can’t just watch them die.” 

 

You want to reach out to them but you fear what kind of backlash that would create from Chara, so instead you listen quietly.

 

“It hurts, it hurts,” Chara pants and you peek your head in to look at them. Chara clutches the space on their shit where their soul would be. “Can’t you just kill me already and be done with it,” Chara hisses to it, “Why do you have to watch me suffer, please… I didn’t do anything wrong…”

 

You bite your bottom lip, the urge to go in there is so strong now. You can’t make your feet move toward them though. You find yourself stuck in place.

 

Chara’s sob stop abruptly, “Stop it.” They whisper as quiet as death, “You can do this… you’re doing it for Frisk…you’re… you’re doing it for Dream…” You swallow a lump in your throat. Chara’s breathing it loud but controlled, “I refuse to give up. I can do this…”

 

You’ve heard enough, you walk back to the front door and open it loudly, “Sorry Azzy!” You call back at the car where Asriel sits looking irritated at this point, “I forgot my sweater I’ll be right back!” You walk past the nursery and look at Chara.

 

“Did you make him drive all the way back?” Chara jokes with you, all signs of their breakdown erased.

 

“Yeah,” You nod at them, “Hey, it was pretty rude of me not to ask, do you want anything? I can buy you something if you want?”

 

Chara puts a hand on their stomach, “Some fries would be really great right about now.”

 

“You got it,” you wink at them and start to walk away from the doorframe but stop yourself, “Hey Chara?”

 

“Yes Frisk?” They say with an amused smirk.

 

“I love you.” Your expression softens, “And I’m proud that you’ve been holding together so well.”

 

Chara’s face turns red and they shrug their shoulders, “I’m just being a good unttie.”

 

“I know,” You smile sweetly, “you’re going to be a great one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this and all your comments really make my day! I love reading them so much.


	14. I don't need anyone else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk grab drinks.

**Chara’s Pov - 4 Months**

 

“I’m pretty sure you can drink the hot chocolate,” You tell Frisk as the two of you stare at the menu board of the coffee shop. “You can’t have caffeine though.”

 

Frisk makes an annoyed grumble and crosses their arms over their chest, “Then what’s the point.” They complain loudly, “Why did we even come to this coffee house.”

 

“Because you said ‘I want coffee’ and I said ‘But Frisk you can’t drink coffee’ and you proceeded to chant coffee over and over again until I brought you here.” You laugh at Frisk’s pouty face, “Besides, Muffet gives you a discount for helping her out of the underground.”

 

“Brat,” Frisk sighs, “Yeah… okay… I’ll get a hot chocolate…”

 

“Do you want a donut too?” You ask. Frisk hums happily and nods at you quickly. “Alright.” You step to the cashier, “Hi Muffet.”

 

The girl turns to face you, “Hm? No, Muffet is out today, but I can help you with anything she would? Hi, I’m Penny.”

 

“Oh!” You take a step away from the human girl, “I didn’t…oh…” You turn red from embarrassment.

 

“Oh wow! Frisk and…” She stares at you, “Chara right? Asriel’s older sibling!”

 

“Uhm,” You nod at her quietly, “Yes…”

 

“I figured, it’s so rare getting non-monsters out here.” She laughs, “So what can I get you two today?”

 

“Uh…two…two d-donuts…” your shoulders hunch up, “…and…a… hot chocolate,” You whisper the last part out in a single breath.

 

“Awesome,” She gives you a thumbs up, “And Muffet gives you half off right? I’ll put that in here.” She punches the numbers away while tucking a strand of black hair back. “Okay so your total should be $7.50.” You fish around in your pocket and hand her exact change.

 

“Alright,” She beams at you two, “I’ll have your drinks right up.”

 

“Thank you,” You whisper and shuffle away quickly.

 

Frisk nudges you as you walk away, “You should go ask her for her number.”

 

“No,” You shake your head, “I don’t want to do that.”

 

“Aw, why not! You deserve a date,” Frisk teases you and pokes your cheek. You playfully swat their hand away.

 

“I’m not interested in dating right now.” You shrug, “Besides, she’s way out of my league. I’m a solid…five…she’s like a seven.”

 

“Then I’ll ask for you!” Frisk huffs and turns to head back to the counter. You dash to grab them and keep them from moving away from your side.

 

“No, no you won’t,” You scold at Frisk. They stick their tongue out at you with a playful smirk. “What’s that look for?”

 

“You think she’s cute don’t you~,” Frisk snickers, “Chara! That’s great! You really should ask her for her number.”

 

You shake your head no quickly at Frisk and hunch your shoulders, “I can’t do that. It would feel weird and wrong.”

 

Frisk folds their arms over their chest and frowns at you, a tear dribbles down their cheek. “You won’t even do it for me.” They jut out their bottom lip.

 

“No Frisk, not even for you. Now stop that,” You speak as coldly as you can and Frisk turns their head away from you. “Don’t pout,” You scold and poke their cheek.

 

“Chara!” Penny calls you back over to the counter, “I’ve got your hot chocolates and donuts.”

 

You walk over and take them form her, “Uh… wait I only order one drink…”

 

“I know,” Penny winks at you, “Don’t tell my boss okay?”

 

You take the drink and hunch your shoulders growing red faced again, “Uh… thank you…”

 

“Not a problem,” Penny smiles at you as you start to walk away, “Oh Chara!” You turn around and she points to the bottom of a cup nearby her then to you, “Don’t be a stranger.”

 

You squint your eyes confused and hand Frisk their drink and donut. Frisk happily bites into it as the two of you walk out of Muffet’s.

 

“So what was that about,” Frisk nudges you playfully, “She gave you her number didn’t she. I can tell.” Frisk chuckled.

 

“Huh?” You shake your head at them, “No. She gave me another drink. She probably just messed up and figured she’d give me two Frisk.”

 

“Chara! She was flirting with you!!” Frisk vibrates happily, “She’s into you!!! You can date her! And then you can be happy!”

 

You glare at Frisk, “You think I’m upset because…I’m not dating anyone…?” You grit your teeth angrily, they grind against one another, “I’m not mad because of that!!!” You shout, “You’re so stupid Frisk!”

 

Frisk backs away from you quickly, their eyes fill with tears and your anger disappears.

 

“I’m sorry Frisk.” You coo at them, “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” You crouch down low in front of them, “I didn’t mean to yell at you like I did.” You hold your hands out to them in a shushing motion, “It’s alright.”

 

“You shouted at me,” Frisk’s lip quivers, “You actually got…really mad at me…”

 

“I’m just stressed out,” You feel like a jerk, “It wasn’t your fault at all. I just got overwhelmed Frisk. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” You dip your head low and hunch your shoulders.

 

Frisk looks at your frightened and curled in on themself to seem smaller, “You know I don’t handle you shouting well.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I was only playing.”

 

“I know.”

 

“…I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too.” You bite your bottom lip, anger at yourself flaring in your stomach. Frisk hugs you tightly and you hug them back.

 

“I love you, Chara,” They whisper into your ear. You hug them tightly. Afraid they might disappear into smoke if you stop.

 

“I love you, Frisk.” You tell them back, “I’m just worried about you.”

 

“Well,” Frisk laughs, “Don’t pause your life on my account, Chara. I don’t want that. I want you to do things after I’m dead. I want you to go out and have fun, and party, and find someone else.”

 

“You know how selfish that is for you to ask out of me right?” You tell Frisk as quietly as you can.

 

“I know,” Frisk responds, “But it’s what I’d like to hope you’d do…”

 

You change the subject, “Let’s just get you home okay? We can watch a movie or something. I don’t have to be at Grillby’s until ten. So, we can hang out until Asriel gets home, yeah?”

 

Frisk doesn’t look happy with the turn of events as their body pulls away from yours. They sigh, “Yeah. Okay Chara.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Asriel’s Pov- 4 months**

 

You open the door to your house and turn off the television. Chara and Frisk lay curled around onto another on the couch, a large blanket thrown over the two of them. A braid in Chara’s hair. You smile and shake Chara awake with a gentle paw.

 

“Chara, it’s ten thirty, you’re late for work,” You tell them. They stir a little and look up at you with their red eyes. This was your best friend growing up, your older sibling. The same person whose eyes were dark and sunken in from sleepless nights, was the same one who had defended you from bullies in the Underground.

 

“Okay,” They yawn and pull themselves out of Frisk’s arms. Their socked feet hit the ground and they look around, half awake, “Where are my shoes? Sorry,” They stand up, “I’ll get going… I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.” They mumble to themselves.

 

You watch them stumble around the room and yawn. They make their way to the door and put their head against the frame. You frown, “Tired?” Chara nods and releases a deep sigh. “When’d you last sleep?” They stand themselves up and hold out a hand counting on their fingers, they hold out three fingers to you. “Three what? Three hours? Three days?”

 

“That one,” Chara yawns again with a stretch.

 

“Chara!” You whisper shout at them and they attempt to shake the sleep away. “What are you even doing that’s not letting you sleep for three days!”

 

“I’m reading,” Chara rubs their eyes like they used to when you were little.

 

You stand mouth agape at Chara as they fumble around the shoes looking for their own.

 

“I’m reading… about kids…” Chara slips their left shoe onto their right foot.

 

“Kids?” You raise your eye brows at them.

 

“Yeah,” Chara nods at you, “Kids… like… how to take care of them and stuff…things they need. For Dream, I wanna.” Chara’s eyes close and their stance wavers. You rush to straighten them and their eyes jump open. “I wanna help.”

 

“Chara… you are literally useless to Grillby like this. I’ll call him and tell him you can’t come in.” You pull your phone out of your pocket. Chara attempts to swipe your phone but misses.

 

“You can’t tell him that, I need the money,” Chara tries to wake up as best as they can, “I need it.”

 

“You need sleep!” You scold them. Chara crossed their arms over their chest and shakes their head no once.

 

“I need the money,” Chara yawns, “I need it… to make sure… I can help. I’ve gotta… help… kids… need things…”

 

“Chara,” You don’t know whether to feel offended or relieved, “I’m Dream’s dad. I will take care of them. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Chara grabs your shirt sleeve, “I’ve gotta help Zriel. I promised Frisk… I promised… I’ll be there for Dream. I’m not going to let them… let them be sad… I’m gonna help…”

 

“Chara… you can’t even stand up straight, go to bed. I’m sure Grillby will understand.” You frown at them.

 

Chara’s eyes slowly flutter shut and they start to fall forward again. You hurry to catch them before they fall and this time they thankfully stay asleep. You sit them down on the couch and pick Frisk up.

 

You carry your sleeping partner down to your bedroom and lay them on the bed, pulling a blanket Mom knit the two of you over them. You push Frisk’s hair back and kiss their forehead gently. Frisk turns over and looks up at you, “Hey Az…”

 

“Hey, go back to sleep okay?” You run a soft paw over their forehead.

 

“Did Chara go to work?” They ask you sleepily.

 

“Nah, they’re sleeping on our couch. I’ll let Grillby know, don’t worry about it okay?” You reassure them. Frisk nods at you and curls up with the blanket.

 

You head back into the living room and dial Grillby’s number. “Hey Grillby. This is Asriel. Chara can’t make it in tonight I’m sorry. Yeah no, I’m sure that’ll be fine for them. They’ll probably see that as fair. Alright. I’ll see you soon Grillby. Bye.” You hang the phone up and step toward Chara.

 

You drop your phone quickly and it clatters onto the ground loudly. Your eyes stay glued onto Chara, running over their soul. It’s form cracked and splintered and dully beating. You grab them by the shoulder and shake them awake quickly.

 

Chara wakes with a start and their eyes flood with tears, “Leave me alone!” They scream but slowly register it’s you. “Asriel…” Their panic dissipates but yours is only beginning.

 

“What’s wrong?! Are you sick!? What’s the matter with you!?” You stare at them panicked.

 

“What are you talking about?” Chara whispers at you.

 

“You soul Chara, what’s wrong with it?” Your voice is desperate. Chara’s face pales and they cover their body.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Chara tells you, their shoulders hiked up, “It’s not fatal.”

 

“Really it’s not fatal!? It looks a lot like Frisk’s and we’re pretty sure that’s fatal!” You can’t believe them. You know they like to be independent but this is a whole new level of taking things into their own hands. This isn’t something they should’ve hidden.

 

“I got it from Frisk,” Chara tells you, “I’m pretty sure that’s how it happened.”

 

“Your soul… you think you…because you share one…” You blink its finally dawning on you. Chara nods.

 

“Don’t tell Frisk,” They whisper, “Don’t let them know. I’m hiding it from Mom. Sans knows, so does Alphys and Undyne. Kind of… they’ve been bringing Sans Determination. But they don’t know who he’s using it on. They might just assume it’s for himself…”

 

“Chara… you should’ve told us. We could’ve helped you.” You release their shoulders.

 

“No. There’s not helping this Zriel,” Chara frowns at you, “I’m handling it. Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, because this is on a timed schedule now I couldn't do a Halloween special for you guys. But HAPPY HALLOWEEN none the less!!!


	15. It hurts, but it feels good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster wedding.

**Frisk’s Pov – 4 ½ Months**

 

You’ve gotta tell them. There’s no point in dragging out longer than you have to. You should just own up to it and tell them right away. If you dragged it out any longer it would just get worse.

 

“Chara,” You look over at your companion who is halfway through a bite of a burger. You smile at the sight; they might not be the friendliest person but once you got to know them they really were the best to hang out with. “I’ve got something important to tell you.”

 

Chara swallows their burger, “It’s not twins right. Because that’s a lot of babies Frisk.”

 

You snort, “No Chara, it’s not twins.”

 

“It’s triplets then isn’t it!” Chara says their face filled with complete and utter horror.

 

You laugh hard, “No Chara. No more babies. I just wanted you to know… that Asriel and I think… getting married would be fun… since I’ll probably die in four months…” You look to them for a reaction, you see none. “And Asriel and I were talking, and while technically you’re closer to me, we think you should be on Asriel’s side of the family as a… best person of sorts?”

 

You focus on Chara’s face. They drop the burger and start to shake happily, their mouth split into a wide smile and their eyes bright, “Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“Chara…” You whisper, “You okay buddy?”

 

“I’m fantastic!” Chara slams their hands on the table, “This is! Wow! Yeah! Yeah I’d love to help!!!”

 

“You… seriously? You’re okay with this!!!” Your eyes light up, “Oh wow! Yeah okay!!” You grab Chara’s hands and beam, “This is happening!!”

 

“Yeah!” Chara laces fingers with you, their smile falls for only a second, “You’re gonna get married… to my brother…wow… that feels… so weird to say.”

 

“Well,” You smile, “I think it will be fun!”

 

“Oh,” Chara’s face drops, “You’ve never, been to a monster wedding.”

 

“Well… no…” Frisk frowns, “Why is it different?” Chara laughs nervously and nods at you quickly.

 

 

* * *

 

**Asgore’s Pov – 5 Months**

 

You love your children very much. All three of them, and though you understood why Frisk kept their distance from you, you were flattered that they had asked you to perform the ceremony. Sure, Frisk was a little confused as to why a member of the royal family had to initiate the ceremony, but once you’d explained the tradition behind it a couple times it finally clicked for them.

 

However, there was the matter of Chara still had to be present in the wedding as Asriel’s support and as a member of the royal family. Chara would have to be cordial and you knew how low the chances of that were. Like you said, you love all your children, but Chara was like controlling fire. They would do whatever best pleased them at the drop of a hat.

 

You knock on the door of the room Chara was being dressed in. You can hear shouting between Toriel and your eldest child. “I’m coming in your announce and open the door.” Chara is whining loudly, dressed only in the dark purple delta rune robe, nearly identical to Toriel’s own.

 

“You should feel honored!” Toriel scolds at Chara.

 

“It’s just a glorified dress Mom!” Chara pouts. 

 

“It is not! It is traditional grab worn by an advisor to the king, that would be you Chara!” Toriel grabs Chara by the arms and pulls the robe completely over their head. Chara looks back at you desperetly.

 

“Toriel… do they really need to wear it like that, can’t we only have the delta rune present on them, it doesn’t have to be on the robe…” You’re a push over, you know this. You can’t ignore Chara’s unhappy expression.

 

“And what do you suggest then, Asgore.” Toriel says your name like ice and glares you. And confidence you had is dashed away in a second.

 

“M-Maybe a vest, I’m sure you could… alter it quickly?” You stammer out, “If Chara is uncomfortable in the robe I mean, wouldn’t that be the best method to go about this?”

 

Toriel glares at you and you take a quick step out of the doorway. “I suppose.” She frowns firmly, “That would be the best method.”

 

“Thank you,” Chara whispers to you as they rip the robe off their body and fling it into the corner. Underneath the robe they have on an eggplant dress shirt and matching jodhpurs. Their boots are white and come up to mid-calf on them.

 

“You look nice Chara,” You tell them and they smirk at you.

 

“Thanks Dad,” Chara seems embarrassed, “Have you seen Frisk yet?”

 

“I hope he has not,” Toriel scowls as she picks up the robe off the ground, “I haven’t been in with Frisk yet.”

 

“I haven’t don’t worry,” You calm Toriel’s mind. She sticks her nose up at you and sets to the robe with a pair of scissors.

 

“Come here,” You tell Chara and they walk over to you cautiously. You push a fly away strand of hair back into place on their head.

 

“Thank you,” Chara says again.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Chara.” You reassure them, “I know you can do it.”

 

“I hope so,” Chara looks down, “I don’t want to wreck this too…”

 

“You won’t, it’ll come naturally to you.” You pat their back, “I will see you soon.”

 

“See you soon Dad.” Chara smiles at you with anxiety ridden eyes.

 

You exit the room closing the door behind you. You head down to Asriel’s room opening the door. He stands straight when he sees you. “D-Dad!” He bleats, his face is red and he looks like a nervous wreck. You laugh a bit as you walk into the room.

 

“Are you okay Son?” You can’t contain the smile on your face as Asriel paces. His suit is adorned by a robe and crown, common garb of any crown royal who married in the underground.

 

“No, not really,” He breathes, “I’m kind of… panicking… a lot… is… how’s Chara?” He asks.

 

“Just as bad as you, but hiding it better,” You confirm for him and Asriel’s anxiety is slightly alleviated.

 

“Dad,” Asriel wrings his hands around each other, “Was-Was it this bad wh-when you married Mom? Were you… this nervous.”

 

“Yes.” You say with a nod. You can almost perfectly remember you panicking in a room moments before, feeling like your lungs were going to collapse in one themselves. Then when you saw Toriel, adorned in white. She’d been lovely. Beautiful.

 

“Is it going to be bad?” Asriel asks you.

 

“No,” You shake your head at him, “It’s going to be just fine Asriel. I promise. Though you are missing a key piece of apparel.”

 

“I-What?” Asriel looks around himself frantically. You love your children. You pull a simple gold crown out of your robe and put it on your son’s head between his horns.

 

“A crown?” Asriel looks at you in awe.

 

“Now you look like a proper prince. Prince Dreemurr.” You smile at your son. He smiles back at you and you pull him into a tight hug.

 

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov – 5 Months**

 

You lean against the wall outside your room. Sans approaches you with a cheeky grin, “Well look at Chara, all spiffed out and fancy. I didn’t even know you could wear clothes this nice.”

 

You snort, “Mom made the vest just now, I think it looks nice, yeah?” Sans nods in agreement. “I’m a little worried though.”

 

“Cause of your piece in the wedding?” Sans raises a brow and you nod.

 

“I’m not good at things like this, I mean, I’m long winded as hell but… I’m going to be lying.” You scratch the back of your head, “I don’t like lying.”

 

“Don’t think of it as lying, remember you’re doing this for Frisk,” Sans says and you nod with a deep breath.   

 

“Someone should tell my anxiety that,” You laugh nervously, from down the hall you can see Undyne and Alphys approaching. Undyne in a blindingly white suit with gold buttons and epaulets.

 

“Howdy,” You tilt your head at her. She always acts weird around you; you figure you’ll have a little fun with it. Undyne’s eyes glance over at you and she knocks on the door to the room next to you hard. “Don’t panic Undyne, I don’t bite hard.” You chuckle and flash a smile at her.

 

“Frisk let me in,” Undyne sounds anxious to get out of the hallway.

 

“And hello to you Dr. Alphys, I assume you’ll be in the wedding as well yeah?” You ask her. She’s less afraid of you. She nods quietly. “Fun.”

 

The door opens and Undyne and Alphys push inside before you can even catch a glimpse of Frisk. You sigh as the door is closed and lean back against the wall.

 

“Bummed out there, friend?” Sans says with his usual aloof nature.

 

“Only slightly,” You tease at him, “I wanted to see Frisk before the ceremony but it looks like my chances are slim.” You rub your upper arm, “Hey… do you have that thing for me?”

 

“Yup,” Sans shakes a bag of pills at you, “These?” You nod and take them from him swallowing a handful, you put the rest in your pocket.

 

“Thank you,” You tell Sans, a weight lifted off your chest.

 

Sans looks you up and down and grabs your hand, “Come on.”

 

You let him drag you, “Where are we going Sans?”

 

“You need a drink. Let’s go get one, it’ll calm your nerves,” Sans grins at you.

 

 

* * *

 

Your breath is still in your chest. To your right stands Asriel who looks like just as much of a wreck as you do. You’re grateful to see you aren’t the only one losing your mind here. To your left is Sans, and then Papyrus. Sans glances at you with a reassuring look and you nod ack at him with a swallow.

 

The room is filled with both monsters and humans. The monsters had been thrilled when they hear the news. And it hadn’t taken long for it to spill to the human news sites. This would be the first monster-human marriage ever and it would make great news. Frisk of course, never one to turn down any progressive PR had welcomed the humans in. Personally, you wanted to kick them out.

 

The music drummed up and you straightened up as the doors opened and Asgore strode down the aisle to the center of the alignment. Behind him came Alphys, then Undyne, And finally Toriel. Your anxiety rose as the music switched tune and Frisk stepped out onto the aisle.

 

Your breath caught in your throat. Frisk’s hair was braided back out of their face, their red eyes practically glowed from under the lace veil that hid their face. Their pregnant stomach was successfully hidden by the high waisted wedding gown. They looked radiant and, elegant.

 

You longed to be in Asriel’s place. You wanted to be the one to hold Frisk’s hands and to kiss them sweetly and to read about it the next day in a paper. To wake up next to Frisk and to be in love with them, for them to be in love with you.

 

Frisk stepped up opposite Asriel and the two held hands gently. Asgore smiled at both of them and puffed out his chest.

 

“Monsters, humans,” Asgore look ready to cry, his face full of pride, “We have collected in this room. To bond Asriel Dreemurr, and Frisk, freer of monsterkind. For those, unaware Asriel is my son, and I care very deeply about him; and Frisk though unconnected by blood will always be treated with the same respect and love I feel for my children. However, I say children with pride and that does mean that the choice of whether or not these two may wed doesn’t fall onto my shoulders, but onto my eldest child Chara Dreemurr’s. Chara,” Asgore turns to you, “Your opinion on it.”

 

You feel like a deer in headlights. You could do one of two things, agree and be heartbroken, or disagree and ruin your relationship with everyone in the room. Asriel looks at you hopefully, his eyes wide and pleading. You exhale and take a small step forward out of line, “Frisk and Asriel have a very healthy, nurturing relationship with one another, and nothing could make me happier, than to see the two of them wed.”

 

Asriel mouths a ‘thank you’ at you before turning back to Frisk. You fall back into line.

 

“And with the permission of Chara, we may proceed with the ceremony,” Asgore exhales relieved, “Frisk by wedding Asriel you promise to accept monster culture as your own, to embrace every abnormality and discomfort. You also, agree to becoming monster royalty. In the event that Toriel and myself die, you would become the leader of monsterkind, do you understand this? And agree to this?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Frisk nods at Asgore.

 

“And Asriel, by wedding Frisk you promise to accept human culture as your own, to embrace every abnormality and discomfort. You also, agree to standing by Frisk in the event that your mother and I die, and to not abandon them in the face of conflict. Do you understand this? And agree to this?”

 

“Yes Father,” Asriel says with a nod.

 

“Then, as the King of Monsters, I bind Asriel and Frisk together, in Matrimony.”

 

Frisk touches noses with Asriel sweetly and Asriel laughs as he presses his lips against Frisk’s. The pit in your stomach grows, but it doesn’t feel bad. The emptiness is… welcoming. You feel good about helping, but also awful.

 

* * *

 

 

You sit at the wedding parties table and tap unhappily. Your glass of wine if half empty, you don’t enjoy being sober, especially at a time like this. It was one thing to agree to doing it, or even planning it, but now it hurt. You silently curse yourself for not being smart enough to figure this would bug you.

 

“Hey sad face,” Sans walks over to you, “I want you to meet someone, come with me.” You get up out of your seat and follow the skeleton across the room to another table where some guests sit. You recognize one immediately.

 

“Penny,” You feel your face grow red, “H-Hi…”

 

“Oh,” Sans looks between the two of you, “You’ve already met before.”

 

“O-Only once,” You stammer and fidget with your vest.

 

“Mhm, they came into Muffet’s about a month ago with Frisk. I gave you my number, why didn’t you call?” Penny frowns.

 

“I... number… didn’t see,” Your face with scarlet, you’re sure.

 

“Penny was telling me she’s a fan of yours,” Sans says, “Though, I do see flaws in her thought process. I figured you two could bond over it or something.”

 

“A fan?” You stare confused at her.

 

“You were the first one to try and free the monsters,” Penny’s eyes shine, “I think that’s so noble; even if it did fail. And I can’t help but root for an underdog.” Her long black hair is pulled back and curled so that it falls partially over her shoulders. Her smile is gentle and sweet.

 

“Thanks… I was a kid so I was stupid,” You word vomit, “I mean not stupid, but not intelligent. I mean I did kill myself and my brother in the process and then attempt to kill some humans. Cause, you know. I don’t like them very much and I should probably shut up huh?” Your shoulders hunch.

 

“Smooth Casanova,” Sans shakes his head at you.

 

“I think it’s cute,” Penny smiles, “Take a seat, let’s talk about it more.”

 

You glance at Frisk and Asriel who are across the room talking to a reporter who’s hand is resting again Frisk’s stomach her face filled with a wide smile. You turn back to Penny and take a seat.

 

“So… uh… why’d you choose to work at Muffet’s?” You tug at your collar and swallow nervously.

 

“Oh!” Penny beams, “That one’s easy! Even before Frisk freed all the monsters I always liked stories about them. I have a bit of a monster fascination you could say. And I almost wish I could be one.” She laughs.

 

“Yeah…” You say, “Me too.”

 

“Huh?” She looks confused, “I thought you were one, you’re a ghost, aren’t you? Like Napstablook?” She points at the ghost who watches their plate phase through them and hit the ground. Mettaton stares at it next to them, the two staring at the plate with disappointment on their faces.

 

“No,” You chuckle at little at the situation and turn back to Penny, “I’m completely corporeal see,” you hold your hand out to her.

 

Penny touches it lightly, “Oh!”

 

“Ah!” You flare up red, “Sorry… I’m cold huh?”

 

“No…” Penny blinks at you with surprise, “your hands are super soft…”

 

“Oh,” Your face turns redder, “Thank you.” Sans pats your shoulder and walks away from the two of you.

 

“So why’s he so scared of you?” Penny cuts to the heart of the matter.

 

“Sans? He thinks I did… somethings… that I didn’t do.” You tell her, “But I’m taking the blame for them for a friend of mines sake.”

 

“Frisk then? What did they do?” Penny asks out of pure curiosity.

 

“Drop it,” You warn her with all the seriousness you can manage and she grows quiet.

 

You feel soft paws on your shoulders and your head snaps up to look at Asriel and Frisk who hover over you. “Oh, hello.”

 

“Come over with us for pictures,” Frisk encourages you, “I want you in them.” They pull you out of your chair and away from Penny. She waves goodbye at you.

 

Frisk pulls you over with Asriel, Mom, and Dad. The five of you crowd together as a reporter snaps a photograph. They look at it then give the group a thumbs up.

 

“Alright,” She smiles, “So Dream Dreemurr, Dream is spelt, correctly right?”

 

“Yes,” Frisk nods, “D-R-E-A-M D-R-E-E-M-U-R-R.”

 

“Cute,” The reporter smiles, “I can’t wait to do an article on the first monster-human child.”

 

“Well,” Frisk grabs your shoulders and puts you between them and the reporter, “You’ll have to take that up with godparent Chara here.”

 

“Right! Chara, could I get a cover with you? It would be great to hear the story about Frisk and Asriel meeting. From you.” She takes your hand and pulls you away from the group. You stare back at them with panic as the reporter takes you aside. “So, tell me everything and give me all the details.”

 

“I…” You shake your head at her, “I don’t have any…I wasn’t there.”

 

“But it the underground, they met there didn’t they?” The reporter pressures.

 

You shrug, “Briefly, long enough for Asriel to insult me.”

 

“Insult you?” The report tilts her head, “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Ah,” You stare at her with distrust, “I’d rather not… talk to a human reporter…”

 

“But aren’t you human?” The report doesn’t quit.

 

“I… no… I mean… yes I guess…” You look around frantically.

 

“You guess?”

 

“Yeah I mean, I don’t know…”

 

“How do you not know?”

 

“I just don’t know what I am! Now can you leave me alone!” You shout at her.

 

Loud music fills the room and attention turns to Frisk and Asriel. “I’m missing coverage for their first dance, shit!” The reporter curses and hurries away from you. You release a thankful breath.

 

Penny walks over to you and hands you a glass of water, “They’re really pushy huh?”

 

You take a swallow of it and nod, your attention is called to Frisk and Asriel. He has his arms wrapped around Frisk’s waist, their head rests against his shoulder. Frisk looks so happy and content. You can feel the ache in your chest and frown at the scene.

 

“You like them, don’t you?” Penny frowns next to you. You nod. “I know how that feels,” Penny laughs, “It’s not fun.”

 

“It wasn’t like mine, I guarantee you that,” You tell her and exhale.  

 

“My sister had an affair with my then husband,” Penny purses her lips, “And then ran off with him, leaving me with a kid to take care of. He’s only one but still…”

 

“You have a kid?” You look at Penny.

 

She nods and pulls out her phone scrolling through her photo until she finds a picture of him. “This is a picture from his first birthday.”

 

You lean over and look at it smiling, “He looks like you.”

 

“Thanks,” Penny smiles at you. More monsters and humans pour onto the dance floor surrounding Asriel and Frisk as they dance in their own groups.

 

Penny puts her phone away, “Hey. Chara. You should dance with me.”

 

“What?” You turn to her and raise your eye brows.

 

“It’ll get your mind off Frisk, come on.” She takes your hand and leads you onto the dance floor.

 

“Penny. I don’t dance.” You turn red as she links her hands around your neck. You hesitantly rest your hands on her lower back.

 

“Is this okay?” You ask her, your hands shake badly as you sway with her to the music.

 

“You’re doing fine,” She nods at you. Her brown eyes meet your red one and you fight back your blush.

 

 

* * *

 

Frisk looks at Chara dancing with Penny from over Asriel’s shoulder. They frown, “I don’t like that…”

 

“Don’t like what?” Asriel turns his head to look at it then goes back to face Frisk, “Chara dancing with that girl?”

 

“Yes,” Frisk grumbles.

 

“You should be happy about it,” Asriel assures Frisk, “They’re moving on. Let’s be happy for them. I thought you wanted Chara to date someone else.”

 

“I thought I did too,” Frisk sways with Asriel, “But I don’t like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Nay? Things are about to get complicated!!!


	16. I think I like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family comes to visit Chara.

**Chara’s Pov – 6 Months**

 

You sleep on the couch, your body spread long over it, legs kicked to the side and arms above your head. Your mouth hung open as you snored loudly. Sans wasn’t home, so you had the house thankfully to yourself. You enjoyed the peace of the moment.

 

But of course, it was only for a moment. A hard knock at the door stirred you from your sleep. You pulled yourself together and stood up. Most likely Sans, he probably decided to disappear before Grillby woke up. The knock came again hard.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming bone head.” You grumble and open the door. You stare face to face with an elderly woman. “Oh… can I help you?” You stare at her for a while, she’s familiar but not unrecognizable.

 

“You’re…Chara right…” The woman asks you. Her hair is grey and pulled back into a bun, “The Dreemurr child.”

 

“Yes….?” You look past her to see if she’s alone, “Can I help you?” You raise a brow to her.

 

“You probably don’t remember me,” She looks nervous standing in front of you, “but my name is Aria. I’m your sister.”

 

You try and still the knee jerk reaction, “I’m sorry.” You tell her plainly, “I don’t have a sister.”

 

“Right! I’m your father’s daugh-“

 

“My father is Asgore Dreemurr,” You purse your lips, “And the only sibling I have is Asriel Dreemurr. Now, whatever you came here for leave. And I don’t want you telling anyone that you found me.” Your hands shake so you pull them into fists, “I want you and your whole species to stay far away from me.”

 

“Sp-Species,” Aria looks confused and steps away, “I’m just a human…”

 

“Exactly!” Your voice is a hiss, “Now get away!” You shout and she backpedals quickly away from the door. She’s an old woman, she looks even older than your mom, but you can’t quiet the contempt you feel for her.

 

“Character, maybe if we just talk about it…” Aria holds her hands up in surrender.

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!” You snarl. A monster opens their door down the street and steps out of their house to watch the drama unfold.

 

“You…” She swallows, “I only want to talk… I want to talk about what happened…”

 

You stare at her, “There’s nothing to talk about. Get lost, or you will regret it.”

 

“Can I at least come in and rest, my car won’t be back to get me for another hour, it’s dark out here, and the monsters are looking at me strangely…” Aria pleads with you.

 

“Oh!” You open your eyes wide in mock sympathy, “Well in that case let me just pop some popcorn and get you a nice warm blanket!”

 

“Really?” Aria smiles at you.

 

“No!” You snap, “Tough shit Aria. Now you know how we feel when we go anywhere. Why don’t you get out of Ebott, you probably have a meeting to run or something right?” You back up and close the door on her.

 

You’re fuming as you pace around the room, anger courses through you. How did she find you? You’d avoided the public eye as best as you could. You didn’t want to talk to those people, maybe… maybe Mary. No, Mary didn’t know where you lived, she disappeared after the hotel.

 

Your eyes fall onto the newspaper on the table next to Pet Rock. You grab it in your hands, the family picture is on the front. You curse under your breath and flip through the pages, “Asriel’s elder sibling, Character Dreemurr, was present in the ceremony due to monster tradition,” Your hands shake around the paper tightly in your hands consumed with rage, “despite their status as human, they have assimilated well into the monster lifestyle and tradition?!” You crumple the paper and throw it at the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

**Penny’s Pov -6 Months**

 

Chara is shaking and crying on your doorstep. “Are you alright?” You put a hand on their shoulder, “Come inside.” You usher them in and look outside the door to make sure they aren’t being followed.

 

Chara stands in your living room, their body is visibly shaking, “I-I’m sorry.” They stammer, “I-I just cou-couldn’t find anyone to go see and…I can’t tell Frisk because it’ll scare them…or they’ll blame theselves…”

 

You walk over and put a hand on their back sitting them on the couch next to you, “What happened?”

 

“My-My sister, I mean not my sister, but my sister found out where I lived,” Chara shakes, “And-And we weren’t exactly ch-chummy with one another…and I-I’m a little-little scared… that they’ll…she’ll…tell someone where I am…”

 

“Do you want to stay here tonight then?” You offer, Chara looks really scared.

 

“A-Are you su-sure?” Chara’s voice trembles. You nod. “Th-Thank you…” Chara says, “Y-Yes… I would---if it’s alright…”

 

“It’s no problem, you can lay right here.” You pat the couch, “I’ll go grab you a blanket. Okay?”

 

“Penny… thank you,” Chara whispers, they look embarrassed.

 

“Again, it’s no problem,” you assure them, “I’ve spent my fair share of nights on people’s couches avoiding other people I didn’t want to interact with.”

 

You head down the hallway and into your son’s room. He sleeps soundly in his crib and you exhale grateful. You pull his closet open and grab a wool blanket off the top shelf. You hold it under your arm and make your way back to the couch where Chara sits waiting.

 

“Here,” You hand them the blanket. They take it and wrap it around their body. You sit next to them and pull your knees up to your chest. “So, you going to be okay to sleep tonight? Or do you want me to make you some tea or something?”

 

Chara cracks a smile, “No. I’ll be alright… I’m pretty sure…”

 

You nod and stand to your feet, “My rooms the second door on the left if you need me alright?”

 

“Alright,” Chara nods, “And again thank you Penny.”

 

“It’s no problem, it’s what friends do to help each other right?” You smile at them. Chara laughs and you have to fight down any flips it causes your heart to make.

 

“Right.”

 

* * *

 

 

The whimpering is so soft that it barely stirs you out of your sleep. You lift your head off your pillow and walk down the hall to your son’s room. His chest rises and falls peacefully. You look around the room checking to make sure it’s nothing in the room. Everything looks safe enough.

 

You leave and head to your living room now. Sure enough, Chara’s got the blanket pulled over their head and is whimpering softly. You pull the blanket away from Chara’s face. Their hands are curled up against their chest and their eyes are dabbed with the smallest tears.

 

“Chara,” You whisper their name, “Chara, you’re dreaming.” You gently put a hand on them and their eyes fly open. “Was it a nightmare?” You ask curiously.

 

“I…” Chara turns red with embarrassment and nods at you. You sit on the couch next to Chara.

 

“I’ll stay here then okay?” You assure Chara and hold their hand, “to make sure you don’t get another one.”

 

“Why are you being so nice?” Chara stares at you with a level of distrust, “I don’t understand.”

 

You want to say ‘Because I’ve got a big stupid crush on you’ but decide that would be way too forward and would probably scare them away from you.

 

“I just…” You shrug, “I think you’re fun to be around y’know, and like I was saying, you’re pretty impressive, and ambitious, and I had a lot of fun dancing with you…” You can feel the creeping blush on your cheeks.

 

“You don’t think I’m scary?” Chara’s voice is a mew.

 

“You?” You laugh, “No way. You’re not scary at all, not to me at least. I think you’re just a kid who get a little messed up trying to figure out some very grown up things.”

 

Chara’s eye fill with tears, “Oh…wow…” They look flattered. You suck in a breath while looking down at them. “That’s a… new feeling…” Chara laughs softly.

 

“Chara,” You say with shaking hands, “Tell me if this is okay, alright?” You lean forward and press your lips against theirs.

 

Chara blinks rapidly and breaks the kiss for a second. They look around, clearly thinking things over.

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” You tell them as mortification fills you.

 

“No,” Chara shakes their head, “No… it’s okay…” They sit up and look at you, “I think… yes… this is… okay.” Chara nods at you and leans toward you. You meet them half way and kiss them again. Chara’s hands rest on your hips and you link your arms around their neck.

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov – 6 Months**

 

You sit up out of your sleep like a dead man being resurrected. You’re definitely not on Penny’s couch. You’re sure of that much. You rub your eyes and look around the room. You look over to the floor and pick up your phone that rests in your jacket. You flip it open to scan over the several missed calls from Sans and Frisk. You sigh and rub your head pushing your hair back.

 

“Good morning,” Penny walks in with a laugh, “You slept forever.” She hands you a cup, “I know you like hot chocolate, so I figured I’d make you that instead of coffee.”

 

“Oh,” You take a sip, “Thank you.” It warms your whole body. You look up at Penny and squint, memories of the night previous flood in, “We…did a thing huh?”

 

“Mhm,” Penny nods at you and cracks a smile, “Why? Oh! Please tell me you weren’t drunk! I didn’t think-“

 

“No! No, I wasn’t… I just wanted to make sure that it actually happened and that I wasn’t dreaming…” You laugh nervously, “I’m really sorry geez.”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Penny shrugs, “It happens. I’m just surprised we didn’t wake anyone up.”

 

Your face burns red and you take another drink, “I should probably run. Sans and Frisk are blowing up my phone.”

 

Penny nods, “I put your shoes by the front door.”

 

“Ah… thank you Penny, again. I was having a crazy night.” You laugh nervously, “And… I know I shouldn’t have imposed on you like that.”

 

Penny tsks and waves you off, “You keep apologizing. Chill. It’s no biggie. You should find out what’s going on. I’m going to hit the shower.” Penny stands up and walks to her bathroom.

 

You dial Frisk’s number and they pick up quickly.

 

“Chara! Where are you!? You weren’t home and Sans told me but you weren’t here, and there was some old lady outside your house, talking about how she had to talk to you, she’s gone now but what happened!?” Frisk is breathing heavy.

 

“I’m alright,” You calm Frisk down, “I’m at Penny’s house. And I already handled the situation with the lady. It’s Aria. She wanted to talk but I didn’t want to, and when she wouldn’t leave I snuck out and headed here.”

 

“You’re at… Penny’s?” Frisk’s tone is weird and not something you’re used to.

 

“Yes???” You furrow your brows, “Why do you sound like that?”

 

“I don’t sound like anything Chara,” Frisk scoffs, “I sound perfectly fine.”

 

“You sound angry? I thought you wanted me to hang out with Penny more,” You’re so confused, you don’t understand why Frisk’s mad.

 

“You should’ve come to me first!” Frisk sounds hurt, “I’m your best friend! You…You like me!”

 

“I…” You rub your temple, “You told me to date other people, you practically begged me to ask Penny for her number at Muffet’s when we first met her. And don’t think I didn’t figure out you’re the one who invited her to your wedding. So, I don’t understand why you’re mad at me.”

 

“I’m not!” Frisk snaps, “I’m _happy_ for you Chara.”  Their voice is as cold as ice.

 

“You know Frisk don’t worry about it,” You say calmly, “I won’t date anyone. I’ll stay single for the rest of my life, is that okay with you?” Frisk goes quiet on their end of the phone. “Cause, you know, screw me for spending the night with someone who doesn’t completely reject me in the morning.”

 

“Stop it.” Frisk’s voice is shaking and broken, “I know…it doesn’t make sense. But it bugs me Chara…”

 

You hate it when Frisk cries. “Alright… I’ll come over okay… maybe I can take you to a movie or something yeah? Just stop crying… please…” Frisk sniffles on their end and they whimper. “Please, Frisk. Don’t cry I can’t handle it when you cry.”

 

“Alright…” Frisk’s voice quivers, “I-I’ll see you soon…”

 

Penny comes back in towel wrapped around her, “Everything okay?”

 

“No,” You shake your head at her, “I’ve gotta go now. I’m sorry. I’ll…I’ll try to call.” You tell Penny, guilt eats away at you, “Thank you for letting me stay the night and the hot chocolate. It… it means a lot.” You turn and head out of the room as fast as you can move. Your jacket thrown over your shoulder. You grab you shoes, not even putting them on before you disappear out the door and make your way to Frisk and Asriel’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Frisk, shame on you. Like what I'm writing? Does it completely tear up your insides? Drop me a comment below and let me know how you're feeling! Your comments make my day!


	17. I will protect you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Invasion.

**Frisk’s Pov – 7 Months**

 

Chara’s arms cradle you closely as the tears still themselves. The two of you are huddled under your table. Your body shakes in their arms. Chara’s fingers part your hair as they coo at you gently. You don’t want them to let go you cling to them tightly.

 

“Frisk it’ll be alright,” Chara shushes you softly and rocks you in their arms, “Don’t worry Frisk. I’ve got you. No one is going to come for you, I won’t let them take you.”

 

“I’m scared Chara,” You whisper to them. Chara presses their lips against your head and nods.

 

“I won’t let them hurt you Frisk. I’ll kill them if they even try anything.” Chara says, but you know it’s an empty threat, they just don’t have that kind of anger in them.

 

 

“What if they don’t want me,” Your voice quivers, “What if they want Dream? What if they hurt them?”

 

“Then I’ll definitely have to kill them,” Chara’s eyes follow the shadows that pace back and forth outside your window. “I’ll protect you, I’ll protect both of you.”

 

Your breath comes out in short scared breaths. Chara squeezes you a little tighter, to reassure you that they’re still there. That they WILL in fact protect you.

 

“I can go outside. I can scare them off,” Chara whispers, “Asriel’s taking too long to get here…”

 

“No!” You shake your head at them quickly. “No, they can’t come in; and you can’t go out!!”

 

_“Hey there Frisk,” The nurse smiles as he crouches as your side, “I heard you’re making a big fuss about eating today, what’s up with that?”_

_You shake your head at him. “Is it cold? You know you have to eat Frisk. If you don’t your stomach will turn inside out,” The nurse says and tickles you. You erupt into laughter. “See! It’s already tickling you! It’s only a matter of time before there’s no more of my little buddy Frisk!!!”_

_“No!” You laugh and shake your head at him._

_“No, huh?” The nurse says, “Then you gotta eat bud okay? Listen, if you won’t eat for me they’re going to send in the good doctor out there.” You shake your head no at him quickly. “I know, I don’t want him to come in any more than you do. So, let’s eat okay?” You nod and the nurse pulls out the pouch food for you, he sticks the straw into it. You slurp it down with difficulty. Nurse pats your back lovingly._

Chara is creeping out from under the table slowly. Their body is rigid as they scoot along to head toward the door. “Chara!” Your voice is a hiss and you feel small and scared. Chara waves you off as they make it to the door and stand with their back pressed to it.

 

Slowly you see them peek out the window. Your breath catches in your throat. “It’s okay Frisk,” Chara tells you with a relaxed smile, “There’s no one ther-“ The shattering of glass is louder than you anticipated. Chara’s face drains of all emotion and turns into a serious dark stare. They hurry out of the living/kitchen room where you two were hiding and toward the source of the noise with force in their steps.

 

As they approach the room their steps lose some of their confidence and become more hesitant. They reach into their back pocket and pull a knife out. Their eyes are cold and steel.

 

“Chara, don’t kill anyone,” You whisper, “Please…”

 

_“This has to stop!” Your nurse shouts, “They’re only a kid! They can’t… their soul can’t take this! You’ll shatter them if you keep this up!”_

_“They aren’t a child,” The doctor’s voice is clear, “They’re a lab rat, and a successful one at that. If you think your bond to them is going to be a hindrance, we will happily relieve you of the burden.”_

_“No sir…” Nurse’s voice is quiet, “I understand…”_

_“Good, now, as I said before prep FR-15-K for extraction.” The doctor storms away down the hallway his hands folded neatly behind his back._

 

“Son of a bitch!” Chara curses from inside the room. You grab the table leg to steady your shaking body. You want to run but you can’t, you’re trapped here, they have you cornered.

 

Chara backs out of the room. Their hands grab the man in front of them’s hands tightly. They twist his wrists back and attempt to turn their weight on him to no avail. The guy pulls Chara toward them instead, and knees them hard in the abdomen. Chara releases the man’s hands and a grunt. He kicks Chara in the face now, his expression stoic as he goes about his actions.

 

Your nails dig into the table as you scan the man’s face, you don’t know him, you’ve never seen him before but you know exactly what he’s here for. He kneels in front of you and holds his hand out, “Come on FR-15. You know you want to go home.”

 

“L-Leave me alone,” Your voice shakes as much as your body.

 

“Well… your vocabulary has certainly expanded, hasn’t it?” The man smiles amused, “Now…what cover story should we use here… Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr kidnapped by unknown assailant. I think that sounds swell. Our reporter will be sure to make sure that’s front of the paper news.”

 

“Fuck you,” Chara is picking themselves up off the ground.  

 

“Really? You’re honestly exhausting,” The man shakes his head at Chara then turns back to you, “He your watch dog or something?” He looks back at Chara who sways as they try to stand to their feet, clearly disoriented. “Son, just sit down, I’ll have someone come back and blow your brains out in a minute, but right now you should be concussed. So just sit your brightly colored ass down.”

 

“Fuck you,” Chara leans on the table for a second and you can see the dark red stain down their front, they lean forward, eyes shut tightly and spit blood out of their mouth.

 

“Now I’ve got to clean that up,” The man sighs irritated, “Honestly, I’m just trying to do the right thing here and return stolen property.”

 

“Chara,” You whimper, “Chara… are you okay?” They spit more blood out of their mouth and keep their body leaned against the table, you’re not even sure they can hear you.

 

“Chara?” The man laughs, “They named you Chara? Oh, you’re the Dreemurr kid, right? I thought they would’ve hauled you back to Dan’s by now. But I guess I was wrong. You’re one resilient fucker you know that.”

 

“Leave them alone,” Chara mutters, “I’ll hurt you.”

 

“Nah,” The man smiles smugly at Chara, “I don’t think you can. I think… you’re a sheep, trying to put on a wolf suit. So, I’m going to collect up your friend here, then send in my friend with his pistol, he’s going to shoot you in your temple and then put the gun in your hand. So, you hang tight alright?”

_You grab the arm of your nurse tightly. They look down at you with pain in their eyes. A man in a white lab coat pulls you away from him and you scream loudly. Your nurse covers his mouth and turns away from you as your small voice struggles to plead for him._

You don’t remember grabbing the knife, it just kind of shows up in your hands.

_Your arms are bound at your sides and your feet are bound together, you try to kick them to free yourself but it’s no use you’re tied in tightly. Your gown is undone and an insert point cleaned on your chest as they slide the needle in, it feeds a long tube that fills a container. “Nurse!” You manage to shout and you watch his face break as you scream out of agony and rage._

 

You’re numb as your ears tune out whatever taunts the man makes at Chara. You turn and stare at him and some part of yourself you haven’t felt in a long time boils to the surface.

_You flex your body stuggling. Your nurse hurries into the room and runs his fingers through your hair. “It’s okay Frisk. I’ll protect you.” He whispers. You start crying, it hurts everything hurts, “We need it Frisk, your Determination. It can save so many people. We need to take it from you though.” You scream and slam your head against the metal table._

_“Frisk!” Your nurse’s voice is dull. Their image blurring in and out. Their hand rests on your chest and you feel them pull the needle out of you, freeing yourself. Their arms wrap around you as your vision snap cuts between spaces._

_You see goggles and hear the dull blaring of sirens. Then it’s a group of white coat running toward you. Then the dark blue night sky dotted with speckled stars. For a second you wonder if you’re dead. Everything was moving faster and faster and soon you were running. They falling, your hands out in front of you to attempt to stop your fall._

The man gags on his own blood as you look at the red coated knife in your hand. This is bad, you laugh softly as you plunge the knife into his chest before crawling out from under the table. “Chara.”

 

Your partner looks back at you, their eyes are half lidded. They try to say something but nothing comes out. The door opens behind you but you don’t turn to see who it is, you let the knife clatter to your side.

 

“What the hell,” Asriel exclaims, “I couldn’t get through there was a car accident and… oh my god…”

 

“It’s okay now,” You say voice flat and emotionless, “I took care of it.”

 

“Yeah,” Asriel exclaims, “Wait… you did?”

 

“I need a fucking hospital,” Chara finally manages to get out of their mouth, “I can touch the inside of my stomach.” Their speech is slurred do to the excess of blood in their mouth.

 

Asriel’s eyes move from the body on the floor to their sibling, “right.” He breathes and pulls out his phone calling for help. He begins to talk to the 911 operator and leaves the room, following the damage.

 

“Fris…” Chara sturggles, “You… gotta… come back…m’kay?”

 

You look over at Chara and take in the corpse on the floor. “I did that.”

 

“Fris…plea..” Chara spits blood out again, “Az! ‘M dyin ‘ere!”

 

“They’re coming Chara,” Asriel says, “I just hope they don’t realize you aren’t human right away. Now can someone tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Is now ‘eally the right time for this?” Chara’s face is beginning to pale.  

 

“They wanted to take me back.” You stare at him, “They found me. They weren’t supposed to find me.”

 

“Who wanted to take you back?” Asriel spins you to look at him, “Frisk please, I need to know if they hurt you, and who was trying to take you.”

 

“The scientists…” Your eyes move off of Asriel and back to the corpse, “I hurt him.”

 

“Yes Frisk, I got that. Who are the scientist?” Asriel tries to pressure. You shake your head at him. “Frisk. I need to know.”

 

“Oh,” Chara states loudly and their knees buckle underneath them and they collapse onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading your comments and honestly you guys, you are so close to getting so much right, it's literally painful to not give things away to you XD


	18. I need to protect you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the previous chapter and some answers come to light.

**Frisk’s Pov – 7 Months**

 

You had talked to the police and refused to talk to any reporters. Asriel had made sure they’d kept their distance away from you. You didn’t want to talk to anyone, you just wanted to sit still and not move. You didn’t like that you’d hurt that man, no matter how dangerous he was. You didn’t like when you flipped like that.

 

You’d promised Chara you’d never let it take over you, and yet you did, not an hour previous. You close your eyes; you’re still scared and shaking. Asriel sits next to you and puts a comforting arm around you. “I called Mom, she’ll be here soon, probably with everyone else if tradition has proved anything.”

 

“I really hurt him...” You whisper to Asriel.

 

“But it’s okay,” Asriel assures you, “It was out of self-defense, and when I went back with the police the body was gone. So, you didn’t kill him.”

 

“I did.” You blink slowly, “I dragged the knife over his throat… and he choked on his blood.”

 

“Well,” Asriel squeezes your hand, “It wasn’t like you had a choice Frisk.”

 

“I told Chara I wouldn’t do that ever again…” You whimper, “And I did.”

 

“Again?” Asriel stares at you, “Frisk have you killed people before…?” His voice is a quiet whisper.

 

You squeeze your eyes shut tightly and nod, “Mhm… a lot.”

 

“Frisk, why? Who? When did this happen?” Asriel looks concerned and confused.

 

You look at Asriel, “I can’t tell you. Chara made me promise not to tell.”

 

“Did Chara help?” Asriel stares at you with his jaw tight.

 

“Kind of…” You whisper, “It was my idea…I made them.”

 

“Frisk, it would mean a lot if you could tell me about this. Please.” Asriel puts his other hand on your leg and you nod.

 

“Chara never…never killed anyone…” You look down, “Sometimes… usually… I’m all here. I’m me, I’m Frisk. Then, suddenly I’m not. I’m mean, and violent. I, they, whatever it is. Reset the timeline after we saved everyone the first time. You don’t remember, you were Flowey, and I, they, took your advice, and we slaughtered everyone. I was covered in dust, but I just kept killing, over and over and over again.”

 

You wring your hands around one another, “Pe-People tried to stop us, they tried to make us quit killing. But I wasn’t right in the head, and Chara, couldn’t leave, couldn’t warn anyone. I made them watch. Until you tried to stop us.”

 

You look to see if Asriel’s okay, he doesn’t have a readable expression. “I, I couldn’t do it. But, Chara, they were so rawed out and empty from watching it all… I made them bring my knife, our knife, down on you again and again, and you didn’t dust, because you weren’t a monster. But I made the, kill you. And then they couldn’t do it anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asriel’s voice is strained, this is a lot for him to process.

 

“Chara, did kill someone, kind of… I think they knew it wouldn’t permanently kill me; but they did turn their knife on me.” You whisper, “To stop me. But everyone was already dead. And when I wanted to wake up, they wouldn’t let me. I had to make a deal with them, I had to let them have control; and I wanted so badly to try again, to live again, I agreed. And they did everything the right way, and we got free…” You look at Asriel, “But I killed everyone, Dad, Mom, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus… Sans…it was me.”

 

“Frisk,” Asriel looks conflicted, “I…that’s okay. I’ve hurt people too remember? But… I agree with Chara, you can’t let that happen again; and I don’t think you should tell anyone either… I’ll tell them… after, alright?”

 

You sniffle and nod, “Do you promise?” Asriel nods at you. “Thank you,” You hug your arms to your body.

 

“Frisk,” Asriel rubs your back in gentle circles, “It’s going to be alright, okay? We’re safe.”

 

You nod, “I don’t want to live in that house, not right now. I don’t feel safe,” You confess to Asriel.

 

“Thats okay,” Asriel says with sympathy and understanding, “I’ll ask Mom if we can stay with her a while okay?” You nod at him silently. “Speak of the devil, here comes Mom….”

 

Toriel hurries down the hallway toward you two, “Are you alright? Frisk are you okay? Where is Chara?” She looks frantic.

 

“I’m okay,” You tell her and she hugs you. “Chara got taken in though, they need to… sew them back together.”

 

“What?” Toriel looks from you to Asriel for clarification.

 

“The guy, whoever he was, got Chara across the stomach,” Asriel tries to explain, “They were able to kind of hold it together by the time I got there, but they were spitting up blood.”

 

“Their insides,” You speak up, “Were outsides.”

 

“Oh my,” Toriel turns pale and stands up, “Did…did the doctors say they would be alright? Can I go see them?”

 

“They’ll be fine Mom,” Asriel takes her hand, “We’re waiting to go in too, so you can sit here with us, okay?”

 

“Yes,” Toriel nods, “I should, wait here.” She slowly sits on the other side of you, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

 

“Mom,” You grab her attention and she turns to you, “Want to feel something cool?” You take her paw and lay it across your stomach with a smile, “Just wait…”

 

Toriel’s eyes light up and she looks at you, “Oh my, wow. Hello Dream,” She coos, “You are sure making a fuss are you not? Well, I do suppose you have had a very long day.” She is beaming, “Good thing Unty Chara was there to protect you and your Baba.”

 

A nurse comes down the hall and stops short, “I’m going to guess here, and assume you’re the Dreemurr family?”

 

“What?” Asriel says blinking and looks at Toriel, “No, we’re the Bobinskiis.” The nurses face drains of color.

 

“He’s messing with you,” You calm the nurse, “Yes, we’re the Dreemurr family. Is Chara okay?”

 

“They’re all patched up, but they are on some heavy sedatives,” The nurse makes a strained expression, “and I can only let two in at time, plus, the group in the waiting room is with you right?”

 

“Blue fish woman, tiny dinosaur, fire butler, tall goat man, and skeletons?” Asriel lists off and the nurse nods. “Yeah, that’s our family.”

 

“I’ll go first with Mom,” You tell Asriel and stand up, with Toriel, “Then we can switch out yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Asriel nods, “That sounds like a plan.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov -7 Months**

 

You squeeze your eyes shut tightly, there was pain in your abdomen, it’s gone now. You don’t like that you can’t feel it, but whatever meds they’ve got you on sure are doing their job in making you as placid and pain free as possible.

 

You’re worried that Frisk hasn’t come down from their state yet, you don’t want to face them like that and you didn’t want them to get like that but it honestly was the best decision at that moment. You sure as hell tried to protect them from it, but you failed.

 

You had gone over to Frisk’s to pick them up, they’d wanted to watch some movie at the theater. But while they were grabbing their shoes the cars had pulled up outside. You knew right away it was that no good reporter that put Aria onto your scent. She probably led the scientists straight to Frisk too.

 

They’d been so afraid, their body shaking. You did the only thing you knew how to do and hid, holding them close. You’d had to check to make sure the coast was clear, but you were wrong, and that asshole had hidden in the room so you didn’t see him come at you with that stupid fucking knife. You didn’t mind if you’d died keeping Frisk free, you’d attempted to die for less, but you didn’t. Frisk’s murderous side had reared it’s face and now you were injured and they were probably scared.

 

“You know I thought you were good at dodging?” Frisk teases as they walk into the room with Mom.

 

“Well, hi to you too,” You fire back sarcastically.

 

“Does it hurt?” They come next to you.

 

“Nah,” You shake your head at them, “But that’s probably because of the drugs.”

 

Mom puts a paw on your forhead and you close your eyes contently.

 

“They’re going to kick me out soon,” You tell her, “I’m not a human remember?”

 

“I know,” Toriel responds, “But, do not worry about that okay? I will set up some kind of makeshift hospital room for you, until you can walk and move around on your own properly okay?”

 

“Thanks Mom,” You smile at her.

 

She kisses your forehead with shaking lips, “I was worried about you. You aren’t allowed to die on me Chara.” She laughs weakly, “You understand that okay?”

 

“I promise Mom,” You tell her but the two of you know it’s an empty promise.

 

Frisk holds your hand tightly and squeezes. “Hey,” You smile at Frisk, “You back to normal?” Frisk nods at you. “I’ll take the fall for you.” You tell them and they shake their head no. “Please, Frisk, it’s safer if you stay out here, I’ll go to jail for you.”

 

“No,” Frisk frowns, “there wasn’t anything when Asriel went back, the bodies just gone.”

 

“Oh, that’s concerning,” You furrow your brows.

 

“Besides, I’m pretty sure once you’re off your meds you’re going to hurt a lot more than you are right now,” Frisk taunts you.

 

You snort, “Drugs are great man.”

 

“I’m going to switch out with Asriel and let Mom stay here okay?” Frisk tells you. You nod in response. “Thank you for helping Chara…” Frisk kisses your cheek and leaves the room.

 

You smile contently to yourself, your face burning bright red. “Don’t even think about it,” Mom scolds you. Your smile falls instantly and you turn away from her as you smirk and bite your bottom lip.

 

“Hey Chara,” Asriel comes over to you.

 

“Sup, bitch,” You stick your tongue out at him.

 

“Chara! Language!” Toriel snaps at you.

 

“Sorry Mom.” You apologize and turn back to Asriel with a cheeky smile.

 

He shakes his head, “What did they even give you?”

 

“Drugs, I didn’t bother to ask. It made the pain go away,” You chuckle.

 

Asriel continues to shake his head at you, “Well don’t make a habit of it. Thanks, Chara, Frisk told me about everything.”

 

“Clarify everything,” You furrow your brows at him.

 

“ _Everything,_ your little secret included.” Asriel says and you feel guilt sit in your stomach. The aching pain informs you it’s not guilt.

 

“I hurt, “ Is all you squeak out, “Ow, shit. What the hell.” You try to sit up but it only makes it worse. You curse and squeeze your hand into a tight fist. Mom’s next to you an instant. Her hands wrap in healing magic and she tries to ease the pain. You grab her hand, “That hurts worse! Stop!”

 

“Chara,” Mom hisses at you, “You know it hurts before it feels better.”

 

Asriel stands away from your bed eyes dashing between the two of you.

 

“Mom! Stop!” You grab her hands tightly, “Please! It hurts!”

 

Mom takes her hands away from you, “Asriel, can you please go get the human doctors for me?”

 

“Ah, yeah,” Asriel nods and leaves the room.

 

You grind your teeth to try and ignore the sudden pain. “I’m taking you home.” Mom taps her foot anxiously, “I need to be able to force you still.”

 

“No, Mom,” You whine and she closes her eyes tightly. She shakes her head roughly and begins pacing.

 

Asriel comes back in with the doctor and nurse. “I want to take them home,” Mom tells the doctor, “They shouldn’t be here anyway.”

 

“Ah, right,” The doctor looks confused, “They, are technically a monster, right?”

 

“Yes. And I want to leave with them.”  Mom glares at you.

 

“Is something wrong?” The doctor asks Mom. She shakes her head no quickly. “Al..right.. well there are expenses.”

 

“Take it up with their father. He should be in the waiting room.”

 

“Yes M’am.” The doctor is being cautious around her. You can only assume he was warned about Mom’s temper from another doctor.

 

As the doctor and the nurse file out Toriel shakes her head at you with a disappointed look. You swallow and smile at her as cutely as you can manage.

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn Glitch,” Sans taunts you as you lay in your bed at Mom’s house. “I honestly didn’t expect to ever see you this jacked up.”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself,” You turn your nose up at him, “Shouldn’t you be making out with your campfire boyfriend.”

 

“Grillby sends his regards but he has been busting his ass running the bar without your help.” Sans shrugs.

 

“Well, I’m glad he cares,” You cross your arms over your chest.

 

“Here,” Sans throws you a candy bar, “Thanks for keeping Frisk safe, you little heathen.”

 

“I didn’t,” You throw it back, “Frisk defended themselves. I couldn’t beat him back; and he kicked my ass in the process.”

 

Sans throws it at you again, “Yeah well you kept him busy, that’s what’s important.”

 

You hold it and look at the floor, “Thanks.”

 

“I would think someone who murdered all their friends and family would be strong enough to beat back one guy.” Sans’ expression is stone.

 

“He was human… it was different.” You thumb over the edge of the candy bar.

 

“No, I don’t think it was.” Sans stares straight into your eyes.

 

Grillby steps into the room, “Sans. I have to go now.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, hang tight.” Sans tells Grillby who steps back out.

 

“You said he was at the bar.” You look at Sans distrustfully.

 

“Maybe, if you didn’t lie to me, I wouldn’t lie to you.” Sans stares at you, “Why are you letting this fall back onto you. I don’t understand.”

 

“Because it’s not Frisk’s fault.” You swallow nervously, “They’re not in the right mind when they get like that. But it’s easy to blame me, so I let you blame me. I let everyone blame me. Because Frisk needs to be accepted, I don’t. I’m fine on my own.”

 

Sans’ eye lights return to his eye sockets, “I can’t hate the kid.”

 

“I know. Because I let you get all your anger out on me. And I plan to do it for everyone else.” You try to hide the fact that you’re shaking, “It’s my job. I’ve got to protect Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updates? Probably not this weekend, I'll try but I work the next three days in a row.


	19. I'm running out of time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, run of the mill angst.

**Chara’s Pov – 8 Months**

 

“Blue, or red.”

 

“Blue.”

 

“Cotton, or fleece?”

 

“Fleece.”

 

“Left, right, or centered?”

 

“Why do you have to move out of your house in the first place?” You sit up in bed, it hurts still and you blame Mom for it. It was probably your fault in truth, you were not one to sit still, especially for healing.

 

“I don’t feel safe there Chara,” Frisk looks down, “I don’t want to stay so far away from Mom, or the other monsters.”

 

“I just think living next door to Mom is a little bit of an exaggeration,” You look at Frisk, “I can protect you fine…”

 

“Obviously you can’t Chara,” Frisk glares daggers at you eyes, “You were a decent surprise this time, but next time you might not be so lucky!”

 

“Sh,” You hold a finger their lips, “You might explode balloon pants.”

 

“You were a fat kid too,” Frisk scoffs at you.

 

“Well one, it was a pregnancy joke not a fat joke, and two I was skinny enough to fit my hand under my ribcage before Mom adopted me, so pointing out I was a fat kid does nothing in terms of insulting me,” You smirk at them.

 

“I think that centering the crib is the best way to put it,” Frisk changes the subject.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” You agree, “Did you pick a middle name yet?”

 

“No, we don’t think we’re going too,” Frisk pouts.

 

“Booooo,” You heckle loudly, “They deserve a middle name.”

 

“You don’t have a middle name Chara,” Frisk scrunches their nose up at you.

 

“Sure I do,” You smile smugly, “It’s Asmodeus.”

 

“What?” Frisk snorts, “Yeah okay. Chara _Asmodeus_ Dreemurr. That doesn’t sound made up at all.”

 

“It isn’t, Character Asmodeus Roe, that’s my full name,” You fold your hands over your stomach and tap them lightly, “Well, it probably isn’t genetically Roe, but you know… that’s what my birth certificate said.”

 

“Female Row-15-Kid.” Frisk tells you, “That’s my full name…my nurse was the first one to call me Frisk… cause that’s what the short version looked like. FR-15-K.”

 

The two of you sit in silence. Your hand scoots over to Frisk’s and you hold their hand tightly. They squeeze your hand back. “I never want Dream to endure that…” Frisk whispers, “It was a bad place.”

 

“I won’t let that happen,” You assure them, “I’ll never let anyone hurt them.”

 

“I’m not ready to die…” Frisk cuts to the heart of the matter.

 

“I don’t want you to die.” You look at them with sadness in your eyes, “I want to live with you… forever…”

 

“Then I’ll reset,” Frisk’s jaw is tight, “And we can do it all over again, and before I die next time, I’ll reset again and again until…until…”

 

You shake your head at them, “I don’t want you to do that. It’s not fair to them… to everyone else.”

 

Frisk is crying and sniffling, “I’m not ready… I can’t do it Chara. I can’t die.”

 

You lace your fingers with theirs, “Yes you can. Because you care about them, I know you can Frisk.”

 

They start sobbing now their head presses against your shoulder as their body shakes. You wrap your arms around them and rub their back gently, “It’s going to be okay Frisk. It’s not so bad… it doesn’t last long. Please don’t cry Frisk…”

 

* * *

 

 

Your phone buzzes loudly on your bedside table and you reach over and pick it up. “Go for Chara,” You say with mock confidence.

 

“Yes, if Senior VP Chara is there, I would love to schedule a meeting with them,” Penny’s cocky voice giggles over the phone.

 

“Well,” You grin from ear to ear, “You’re in luck. We actually have an opening right now. How soon can you be here?”

 

“I’m outside your Mom’s house right now,” Penny smugly says into the phone.

 

“OH!” You turn bright red, “I-I yeah! Sure…. My—Mom! Will let you in!!!”

 

The phone clicks off and you can feel something between tension and butterflies in your stomach. The door to your room doesn’t take long to open and Penny steps inside, Mom stands behind her holding Penny’s son in her arms.

 

“Chara! Look how small they are!” She smiles brightly at the baby, “So small!”

 

“He’s actually a big human baby Mom,” You tell her and that just causes her to coo more as she walks away.

 

“He’ll be fine with her right?” Penny laughs nervously as she closes the door behind her.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s going to be pampered right now,” You snort and Penny sits on your bed cross legged.

 

“I bet you want to stretch your legs,” Penny smirks at you.

 

“Nah, Frisk and Asriel make me walk around in the morning, and I have to go to the bathroom and stuff on my own,” You tilt your head at her, she looks different. “Hair cut?”

 

“Dye,” She corrects, “It’s more purple than black now.”

 

“I think it looks nice,” You smile at her.

 

“Did your stomach really spill out of you?” Penny makes a grossed-out face.

 

“No, but it could have,” Your shoulders shake with a laugh.

 

“Chara, that’s scary.” Penny frowns, “I wouldn’t want to see you hurt like that.”

 

“I can take it, it’s the second worst stomach pain I’ve ever had,” You crack a joke. Penny doesn’t look amused. “Sorry…” You swallow a lump in your throat.

 

“Why’d you run away?” Penny asks you with a frown, “I was so worried about you. You didn’t call or text. Then I heard about you getting hurt.”

 

“I was watching over Frisk…” You whisper.

 

“Chara you aren’t their babysitter,” Penny snaps, “They’ve got their whole life ahead of them, they get to grow up and have a baby and a husband, and-“

 

“No they don’t!” You shout at her. Penny stops short. “They don’t get to do that… I… I have to make sure that they get everything they ever wanted. Cause they’re not going to be here that much longer…”

 

“I’m sorry Chara,” Penny mumbles. You shake your head; it feels like it’s full of cotton.

 

“I don’t want… to see you… I,” You push the blankets off your body and stand to your feet, your stomach urges you to lay back down, to submit to the comfort of the bed.

 

“Chara, please, lay down,” Penny urges.

 

 You glare at her and walk to the door of your bedroom, “I think you should leave. It’s just better if you aren’t here right now.”

 

“Alright,” Penny looks down sadly, “If that’s what you want.” She stands up and walks out of the room. You see her pick up her son, “Thank you Miss Dreemurr, but I really should be going.” She walks out of the house as quickly as she can.

 

“Chara, what did you do this time?” Mom shouts at you, “That girl was very excited to see you!”

 

“I don’t care,” You hiss out at her.

 

“Chara!” She exhales, “Why do you do this?”

 

“I don’t do anything, leave me alone,” You walk back to the bed and flop onto it, “I can handle myself.”

 

“You left your door open,” Toriel chides.

 

“Maybe I want to door open!” You grab a pillow and pull it over your face screaming into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're up to 8 months guys. Next chapter will be 9.


	20. Is this it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreemurr family barbeque!

**Frisk’s Pov –9 Months**

 

“I’m just saying that if I had to I could totally beat you in a fight,” Asriel smugly tells Chara. Their mouth hangs open offended. “It’s just pretty obvious, that me being a boss monster could kick the absolute shit out of you if I had to.”

 

“Frisk!” Chara screeches, “Do you hear this! This slander! Control your husband!”

 

The barbeque had been your idea, you just wanted some time to drink in a appreciate your family. You knew as well as the next person that you probably wouldn’t make it to see next month. You’d invited your family over, but it was still early though, and the only person in attendance besides Asriel was Chara. They’d gone back to living with Grillby, not that you minded, that was probably where they were the most comfortable.

 

You shake your head at the two of them, “He’s _your_ little brother.”

 

“More like my little pain in the-ah!!!” Chara screams as Asriel lifts them up in the air, “I am not a child! Release me Dreemurr!!”

 

“Aw, the baby needs a nap,” Asriel taunts and cradles Chara in his arms. They squirm to no avail.

 

“Asriel, put them down,” You snort laughing, “They clearly don’t like being lifted up.”

 

Asriel gasps, “Put down my lovely first born! Never.” He walks toward you still holding Chara like a baby, “Look at our beautiful child.”

 

“They’re going to bite you,” You snort, “Look how angry they are.”

 

Chara growls at Asriel. Who sets them down on the ground. Chara crouches in front of you so that they’re level with your stomach, “Your Dad, is an asshole.”

 

“Chara!” You push them back softly, “They can hear you!”

 

“Exactly,” Chara smiles up at you.

 

“Can you stop that,” Asriel snaps at the two of you, “I don’t appreciate it.”

 

You’re surprised by his tone, “They’re only joking Asriel.”

 

“I don’t care,” Asriel grumbles, “I don’t like it.”

 

“It’s fine,” Chara waves off the anger, “I’ll stop okay, Asriel?”

 

“Yeah,” Asriel crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Chara looks uncomfortable, “I-I’ll go… inside… and grab more buns for these burgers okay?”

 

“Thank you,” You tell Chara who disappears through the back door into your and Asriel’s house. “You okay?” You ask as you walk over to Asriel. You reach out and grab his hand feeling the plush quality of his fur on your hand.

 

“No,” Asriel closes his eyes, “But I don’t need help with anything.”

 

“Let me help?” You offer, “Even if you don’t need it. Let me help.”

 

“I’ll be alright Frisk okay?” His hand ghosts over your belly and he pulls it away quickly, “Are you still feeling okay?”

 

“I’m feeling better than I ever have,” You lie, you feel awful. Your body aches and you want to sleep all the time. But those were conversations for Chara, not for Asriel.

 

“Guys, I found some trash outside,” Chara says as they walk back in with Sans and Grillby in toe.

 

“I hope it is alright that I brought my daughter,” Grillby says nervously, “I brought extra food in case you were not prepared.”

 

“Oh no it’s fine,” You grin at them as you take the food from Grillby, “Hello Fuku.” You wave at the green fire monster who shyly waves back at you.

 

“Papyrus said he should be here in a hot seconded, he and,” Sans closes his eyes tightly, “ _Mettaton_ , are on their way, but had to make an ‘emergency stop’.”

 

“Which could mean they had an actually emergency, Sans,” Grillby half scolds Sans.

 

“Or there is no emergency at all Grillbs.” Sans sounds strained, “Which you know… means other things.”

 

“He’s a grown-up Sans, shouldn’t you be happy he’s found someone to spend his life with? Mettaton is a good person too… deep down… way deep,” You gesture towards the ground with your hands, “Very deep down.”

 

The back door opens as Toriel hurries through, “I saw Sans arrive and I came right over. I made a pie, if you want it.” Your stomach growls and you nod at her vigorously. “Alright. I will set it down inside?”

 

“I can take it Mom,” Chara walks over and takes the pie out of Toriel’s hands.

 

“Chara Dreemurr! You keep your hands off that pie!” Toriel exclaims and follows them inside the house again.

 

“Undyne and Alphys are still picking up Dad, right?” You ask Sans.

 

“Yup, they wouldn’t miss this bud, not for all the stars in the sky,” He winks at you. You roll your eyes at him. Then survey the area around you, Asriel is cooking burgers, Fuku and Grillby are setting out drinks, Mom walks out of the kitchen with Chara in tow. Their hands shoved deep in their pockets in despair of the loss of their battle over the pie. You feel the warming in your soul, gentle and comforting.

 

“Watch out Gore!” Undyne’s shout is heard from within the house.

 

“H-How does Asriel maneuver in this house?!” Asgore’s bellowing voice carries through.

 

Asriel turns away from the grill, “Aw Dad! Did you get caught on the light?! I’ll come help!” He wipes his paws off on his pants and hurries inside. 

 

Asriel goes in and Undyne runs out with Alphys. Undyne looks stressed, “Just-Turn your head! Left! No the other left!”

 

Asgore and Asriel walk out now. Asgore rubs his head. Toriel shakes her head at him as she sips a cup of soda, “Classy ‘Gore.”

 

“Hello Toriel,” Asgore says and walks toward her, “The pie looked lovely?”

 

“Oh yes?” Toriel raises a brow at him, “Catch a glimpse of it as you untangled yourself?”

 

“Yes...” Asgore pats his feet up and down in a nervous mannerism, “Toriel…I…may we speak with no hostilities? For just a moment?”

 

Toriel looks back at him and sighs, “I suppose…”

 

The two head inside your house, as they walk in Papyrus and Mettaton enter the backyard. “Human!” Papyrus shouts and you wave at him. He crosses over to you two strides at a time, Mettaton feathers off from him to go and talk to Alphys.

 

“Hi Papy,” You smile at your tall skeleton friend.

 

“Oh wow!” Papyrus smiles and kneels in front of you, “Can I… would it be alright if I… I’ll be gentle.”

 

“Go ahead Papy,” You encourage and he gently rests a gloved hand on your stomach, “Wowie! It’s really neat, isn’t it?” He straightens up, “Don’t tell Sans, but Mettaton and I have been… discussing… things…”

 

“What kind of things?” You say coly, an eyebrow raised.

 

Papyrus presses a finger to his lips and glances back to make sure Sans is out of ear shot, “Certain… domestic changes, M-Mettaton has brought up…and maybe... I agree with?” Papyrus laughs nervously, a sound you’re not used to hearing out of the skeleton. “I think… it would be nice…”

 

“You have to do what makes you happy Papyrus,” You tell him, “That’s the best way to go about doing things, I think.”

 

“Papy!” Mettaton calls him over to where he is standing with Alphys.

 

“I must go,” Papyrus tells you as he hurries over to his robotic partner. They touch noses as best they can before continuing a conversation with Undyne and Alphys.

 

Chara is sitting cross legged on the grass, out of the way of everyone else. Their eyes scanning over the crowd occasionally.

 

You walk toward them but are stopped by Asriel who grabs your arm, “Can you take this to Undyne? I know how much she hates cold food and I think getting this to her first would be preferable.”

 

“Of course,” You take the burger from Asriel and change your path over to Undyne, “For you?”

 

“Aw thanks!” Undyne takes the burger into her hands and consumes nearly half of it in one bite.

 

“U-Undyne! Sl-Slow down!” Alphys holds her hands up, “I-I don’t want y-you to ch-choke!”

 

“I have to eat it fast Alphys! I have to let the food know I’m in charge!” Undyne announces loudly as she consumes the other half of the burger.

 

“You d-don’t have to establish your d-dominance over everything U-Undyne!!” Alphys squeaks out nervously.

 

“Good look trying to get that through fish face’s head,” Mettaton snidely remarks.

 

“You trying to say something Punk?” Undyne balls up her hands into fists.

 

“If the shoe fits,” Mettaton fires back. You take a large step away from the group.

 

“The let’s go!” Undyne shouts.

 

“NO!!” Papyrus and Alphys shout at the same time. Papyrus holding Mettaton back, and Alphys holding Undyne back. They two trying their best to restrain their respective lovers.

 

You take multiple steps away from the group. You turn to head back toward Chara like you had originally planned, but once again Asriel steps in your way. “Hey,” He stands in front of you, “Can you go check on Mom and Dad? They’ve been gone a long time.”

 

“I was actually just heading over to go talk to Chara, they’re sitting all by themself,” You tell him and go to take a step around Asriel.

 

“Please.” Asriel strains, “If you could Frisk?” You look back at the door to see Toriel and Asgore walking out of the house.

 

“Look, they’re right there, they’re fine,” You tell Asriel and attempt to step around him again. Asriel shifts into your direction. “Asriel! Why are you acting weird? I just want to talk to Chara?”

 

“I don’t… I don’t want you to talk to Chara,” Asriel admits to you, “You spend so much time with them… shouldn’t someone else get a chance to talk to you?”

 

“I spend time with everyone else too, Chara needs me more than them though,” You look at Asriel surprised.

 

“I need you too,” Asriel mutters.

 

You take a step back from him, “Oh… are you? Are you jealous of Chara?”

 

“No!” Asriel shouts but quickly shrugs, “Yeah. Kind of…”

 

“Azzy,” You coo and grab his shirt collar planting a kiss on his nose, “You’re my husband, Chara’s just my best friend. And, I’m only going to talk to them so I can pull them into a conversation with someone else.”

 

“Frisk,” Asriel closes his eyes, “Yeah okay. You do that… I’ll be right here okay?”

 

You nod and head over to Chara, “Hey there friend, watcha doing?”

 

“Watching,” Chara points at Undyne and Mettaton who are shouting at one another, then shifts it over to Toriel and Asgore who are chatting easily without tension, then over to Grillby, Sans, and Fuku who are chatting as well, Sans cracking jokes at them.

 

“You should talk to one of them. Watching can’t be much fun,” You tell them with a frown.

 

“It’s fun,” Chara tells you, “Most of the people here don’t want to talk to me anyways. So I’m fine watching from over here.”

 

“Well that’s dumb,” You frown at them, “Come on. On your feet.” Chara slowly stands up. “Come on, let’s go talk to Mom and Dad. That’ll be an easy starter for you.”

 

“Frisk…no….” Chara mutters but you’ve got your arm linked with theirs and are walking them over to your parents.

 

“Hi Mom!” You announce loudly and gently shove Chara in their direction. “Chara wants to talk to you two!” Chara is bright red embarrassed by the entire situation. “Bye Chara!” You blow a kiss at them and head over to help Asriel with cooking.

 

You get maybe two feet away from them when you feel Chara cling to your sides. “Don’t do that to me!” They shout at you and hang onto your shirt, “I was happy where I was.”

 

“I just didn’t think,” You turn so that you two are face to face. Chara is frowning, they look like they’re going to be sick. “Are you okay?” They shake their head no roughly. “Well… I mean… I guess you can come stand by me and Asriel if that would make you more comfortable?” They nod at you and you sigh taking their hand. You walk over to Asriel at the grill, with Chara in two.

 

 

* * *

 

“Watch out, if you spill any of that over here Grillby is going to turn into a torch,” Sans taunts as you all sit in a circle around one another. Sans is pissed drunk, and you can tell Chara is getting there as well. Of course, the two of them would find a way to ingest copious amount of that swill.

 

It was well into the night, the sky speckled with stars. The only sources of light coming from Grillby, Fuku, and the fire pit they’d been so kind as to light for you.

 

“Listen, listen,” Chara put a hand on their head and started laughing, “Okay, just hear me out. Does the fire pit technically count as your kid. Like it’s made out of you Grillby, or is it just an extension of your own body, like if I pour water on it will it hurt you?”

 

“It’s just fire,” Grillby says with a laugh, “Maybe you should cut off the drinking.”

 

“I’m not even that drunk,” Chara whines loudly, “I’m am perfectly sober.”

 

“Bullshit,” Sans taunts.

 

“Sans!” Toriel snickers, “Language!”

 

“Oh my god,” You whisper into Asriel’s ear.

 

“What?” He whispers back, the two of you the only sober ones left sitting in the circle.

 

“I see drunk people,” You bug your eyes out at him and Asriel laughs quietly.

 

“Should we… should we be going home…?” Asgore fumbles with his words, “Should we… leave?”

 

“Yeah, ‘Gore. I’ll drive you.” Undyne stands up on to her feet but sways slightly, “Woah...” She holds her hands out to steady herself.

 

“U-Undyne,” Asriel stands up quickly, “You can’t drive. Hold on a second, I’ll drive you guys home. Okay?”

 

“Well,” Sans brings his feet down, “If the parties over I guess Grillbs and I will scram too.”

 

“Sans, you can’t drive either,” Asriel stammers, “Hold on. I’ll take you too.”

 

“Nah,” Sans waves you off, “I can take us through a short cut. The worst I can do is send us to to another country, but I’ll get it right eventually.” Sans stands up, “Glitch, you coming with us?” Chara shakes their head no. “Alright, suit yourself.” Sans walks over to you and give you a hug, “See ya later kid.”

 

“If you go to another country be sure to bring me back a souvenir,” you joke with him.

 

“Will do.” Sans gives you a thumbs up as he, Grillby, and Fuku disappear behind a bush. 

 

“So,” You turn to Asriel, “You’ve got Dad, Undyne, and Alphys. I can handle Mom and Chara. And I think you should take Papy and Mettaton.”

 

“You want me to put drunk Undyne and Mettaton in a car together?” Asriel raises his brows at you.

 

“Mhm!” You peck his lips, “Thank you Azzy.” You giggle cutely and walk to Chara, “Where are you sleeping?”

 

“Your backyard?” Chara looks up at you.

 

“How about our couch? Does that work for you?” You ask them. Chara nods quietly. “Alright, let’s get you inside then.”

 

 You take Chara’s hand and bring them inside the house. They curl up onto your couch without a word. Their hands cover their head, “Everything’s too loud.”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have gotten drunk?” You snidely tease at them.

 

“I’m not even drunk, Frisk. This is different.” Chara mumbles, “I don’t like it.” You pat their hair down and they grab a pillow pulling it toward them.

 

“Maybe you’re sick?” You offer. Chara shakes their head no. “I’ll go get Azzy then okay? Or Mom? Would that help?”

 

“I want Mom,” Chara whimpers, “It hurts…”

 

“Alright,” You walk back out into the backyard but the group is gone, even Toriels gone. The fire in the fire pit put out. You squint and walk out front to see Asriel starting the car, Undyne’s snoring figure is curled up in the front passenger seat.

 

“Hey, did Mom walk home?” You ask.

 

“Yeah, she did,” Asriel says, “Why did you need something from her?”

 

“No, well yeah. Chara’s sick I think.” You tell him, “It’s cool. I’ll go back and check on them and then go get Mom.”

 

“You sure?” Asriel asks, “I can get Mom if you want me too.”

 

“Asrrrrriellll,” Mettaton whines from the backseat, “I want to go hoooooome.”

 

Asriel hunches his shoulders and glares into the back seat. You withhold a laugh, “I think you should get them home. Don’t worry alright? Make sure everyone’s safe.”

 

“Alright, I love you,” Asriel tells you.

 

“I love you too,” You smile as Asriel pulls away from the house with the full car.

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov – 9 Months**

 

“So, I’m going to go get Mom, she’s next door alright?” Frisk walks back into the room where you’re sitting on the couch.

 

You can’t explain the feeling in your head, its loud and thumping and you hurt all over in a way you’ve never experienced before. You feel panicked and calm at the same time. Your breathing is shallow and strange. Your eyes turn to look at Frisk and you feel the pain dissipate quickly. It doesn’t take you long to understand what’s going on.

 

Frisk falls onto their knees and balls their hands up into fists, “Ow. Owwy, ow.”

 

“Frisk!” you jump to your feet and help them move onto the couch.

 

“Ow, Chara, ow,” They whimper their eyes shut tightly.

 

“Frisk! I’ll be right back. I’ll be right here, let me get Mom. I’ll go get Mom,” You run out of the house, to your Mom’s next door. You bang on her door furiously. She doesn’t answer.

 

“Mom!” You shout and kick it.

 

She opens the door, “Chara, what? I was getting ready for bed what’s the matter?”

 

“Frisk,” You gesture at the house. So much energy and panic is swarming through you. “Frisk, hurt, badly, baby.”

 

“What?” Mom rubs her head trying to decipher your panicked sputters.

 

“BABY!” You shout waving your arms.

 

“Baby…” Mom repeats then her eyes snap open, “Oh! Frisk!”

 

“Yeah!” You shout and hurry back to Frisk’s house. They’re still sitting on the couch, having difficulty breathing. Mom pushes past you to Frisk her hands holding them gently.

 

“Chara, call Asriel right now!” Mom instructs you and you pull your phone out. She picks Frisk up as gently as she can and walks into Asriel and Frisk’s bedroom. Her hands glow with healing magic as she scans over Frisk’s body.

 

You tap your foot impatiently as Asriel’s phone rings. “Hi, this is Asriel Dreemurr. I can’t get to the phone right now-“ You hang up and dial again but are met with the same voicemail. You pace in the living room back and forth calling again. “What?” Asriel’s voice hisses through the receiver, you can make out the shouting of Undyne in the background.

 

“Frisk’s in labor, you need to come home,” You urge quickly.

 

“What?” Asriel shouts into the phone as there’s a loud crash behind him, “I’m sorry. I’m at a Taco Bell. Say that again?”

 

“Frisk’s in labor!” You yell.

 

“I can’t hear you!” Asriel yells back, “I’ll call you back in a bit! Undyne put that down!” He hangs up. You hang up as well and step into Frisk and Asriel’s room.

 

“He couldn’t hear me,” You tell Mom.

 

“Well, can you go comfort Frisk then? Second best option.” Mom tells you and you nod. “I can handle this. We’ll just have to hope that Frisk can hold on long enough for Asriel…”

 

You walk toward Frisk’s head their eyes are stained with tears. “Chara,” Their voice is small and broken, “Chara, it hurts a lot.”

 

You hold their hand gently, “It’ll be okay. I’m right here.” You nuzzle close to them. Your fingers laced with theirs. They cry out and squeeze your hand tightly. You wince at the force but hold still. Your free hand travels through their hair, separating the strands from each other. “Can I sit next to you?” You ask Frisk and they nod. You put your knees on the mattress to better level yourself and continue to part their hair as they squeeze your hand.

 

“I won’t leave you,” You console Frisk, “I’ll stay right here, Frisk. I won’t leave your side. I promise. I’ll be right here.”

 

“Chara,” Frisk whimpers and looks at you with pain, “M-Member when you-you stabbed me?”

 

“Oh Jesus, Frisk is this really the time to be bringing this up?” You are taken aback.

 

“This hurts worse,” Frisk whimpers and squeezes their eyes shut with a struggled scream.

 

You look back at Mom but she looks focused. “Is it over yet?” You shout at her, growing angry, “How much longer do they have to deal with this?”

 

“I don’t know,” Mom snaps at you, “But it would help if you didn’t shout at me!”

 

You glare at her and turn back to Frisk. You caress their hand against your face sweetly, “It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine.”

 

“Alright,” Mom exhales quietly, “Not much longer, you can do it Frisk.” She encourages.

 

You fret over Frisk as they release a scream. Their face contorted into a pain expression, tears welling in their eyes. You feel like your hand might break but you don’t pull it away. Your eyes trained onto Frisk.

 

Their screams are cracked by the loud screams of another smaller voice. You exhale as Frisk does. “You did it, you’re okay.” You ensure Frisk as Mom cradles the wailing Dream in her arms. “You’re okay Frisk, right?” You run a hand over their face but they look exhausted and their chest moves funny under your touch.

 

“Frisk,” You voice breaks.

 

“I’m alright…” Frisk whimpers, “I’m okay. I just… I just need to rest…”

 

“How bad is it?” You snap at Mom. She looks away from you. “How bad is it?!” You shout again.

 

“I’m going to try and call Asriel again…” Toriel tells you as she leaves the room.

 

“Chara,” Frisk whispers at you and you swallow a lump in your throat. “Chara, lay with me?”

 

You curl up next to them in the bed, your noses nearly touching, a breath of space between you.

 

“Chara… promise me you’ll take care of them? Please… promise you’ll watch out for Azzy and Dream,” Frisk laughs quietly.

 

“I promise.” You can’t let go of their hand now, your own are shaking too much for that.

 

Frisk sniffles and starts laughing as tears fall out of their eyes, “I’m sorry Chara.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything,” You press your foreheads together.

 

“I love you Chara…” Frisk whispers, “I love you… I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” You can feel tears threatening to pour out of your eyes now, “I always did. I always will.”

 

Frisk’s laughter falls and they just outright start sobbing, “Let me reset. We can try again. We can do it together.”

 

“It’s better this way,” You tell Frisk, “They won’t have to worry about resets anymore Frisk. This is the way life is supposed to be. Even if it sucks.”

 

“What’s it like?” Frisk’s voice quivers, “What’s dying like?”

 

“It doesn’t hurt as much as you’d expect it too…” You blink away your tears but they’re just replaced by more. “It’s peaceful and quiet and dark. Nothing happens, you think it would be boring but… it’s not. It’s the most calming experience in the world.”

 

“Can you sing to me?” Frisk’s voice grows softer, their chest moving slower. You can feel the sting in your chest as well. You know they won’t last much longer.

 

“I… I can try,” You squeak through tears, “You… you are my sunshine… my only sunshine...”

 

“Hokey,” Frisk teases, their eyes are closed.

 

“I’m trying to help you feel better here Frisk,” You try to tease back but it just comes out desperate.

 

Their chest lifts but doesn’t fall. “Frisk.” They don’t move. “Frisk,” you raise your voice slightly. “Frisk! Frisk, please!” You pick them up into your arms and hug them tightly as you feel the fading of a drum in your chest still. “Frisk… please… I’m sorry… reset… Frisk… do something… I was wrong. Chara was wrong. I don’t like this. I don’t…” You hug them as tightly to you as you can and scream into their hair. “Frisk… I love you Frisk… I love you.”

 

The door to the bedroom is swung open and you look up, your eyes stung with tears as you meet your brother’s frantic gaze. “I tried to call you,” You squeak, “I tried to tell you and you couldn’t… you couldn’t hear me…”

 

He walks toward you and Frisk slowly. His hands take Frisk’s body away from you. You let him and pull your knees to your chest. Your head buried between them as you cry. “I tried to tell you, I tried to TELL YOU!” You shout, “AND YOU WOULDN’T LISTEN YOU NEVER DO!”

 

“DON’T YELL AT ME CHARA!” Asriel shouts back at you and you flinch. He hugs Frisk tightly, “I’m sorry… it all happened too fast…” His hands feather through Frisk’s hair, “I’ll take care of Dream. I’ll make sure she’s safe Frisk.”

 

You look up through your tears, your vision is blurry but you can make out your mother’s shape in the doorframe. You whimper and she shakes her head, then looks down at Dream. “We…” Her voice is soft, “Asriel… we tried… it just… you couldn’t hear us. But Chara was there the whole time.”

 

“Of course they were!” Asriel snaps, “They always were! Every time I couldn’t protect Frisk, every time I was busy somewhere else! They were there!”

 

“I was there because you weren’t!” You feel rage boil up inside of you. You feel threatened and attacked, “I took care of Frisk!” 

 

“Well they aren’t here for you to take care of anymore! So why don’t you get lost!” Asriel snaps at you and you jump off the bed.

 

“Asriel, now isn’t the time to be lashing out like this,” Mom tries to reason with him.

 

“You’re not free of blame either!” Asriel turns his rage to Mom now, “You should have sent them to get me instead of trying to call me the whole time! They probably planned this! They probably wanted to be the last one Frisk sees! Well, congratulations Chara. Did you finally get everything you wanted? Did you?!” Asriel is angry. His hands curled tightly around Frisk’s corpse.

 

“Zriel… I didn’t want this…” You whisper.

 

“I don’t want you here Chara. Go away,” Asriel growls at you, “Go away. Right. Now.”

 

You back out of the room and turn tail out of the house. “Chara!” mom calls after you but you’re long gone now. You’re running and you don’t know to where, but you’re running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of that. I got the biggest chapter out before work too *phew*


	21. I'm still a kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara contemplates some things.

**Chara’s Pov**

You stand on the side of a bridge. The cold air of the night bites at your nose. It was still summer; you didn’t understand how Ebott could get so cold at night. You had your arms folded over your chest. You could still hear the teasing tone in their voice. The weakness, the rage form Asriel. You could feel the splitter in your soul just before it stopped the large crack leaving a mark after rippled its way through you. 

You stepped up onto the edge if you looked out ahead of you, you could see the reds and yellows of the morning sun rising just ahead, just like when you’d first left the underground. Just like when they’d been able to see you again, when you family became your family again. Thanks to Frisk…

You closed your eyes tightly together, your foot shifted to the edge of the stone structure teasing the possibility of death, taunting you with the ideal eternity of you and Frisk, together, with no worries. Just the two of you, eternally children. Eternally free of the knowledge of dangers that lie ahead. 

Kids who built pillow forts on stormy nights, and who snuck pieces of you Mom’s pie before it was cool enough to eat. Who were so afraid of the places they came from that they’d do anything to protect the place they were at now. You swallowed a hiccupping sob into your throat, as you looked ahead at the sun. 

“You know, you’ve got some nerve making me come get you while I’m hung over.” Sans’ voice cut through the stillness of the moment violently and you exhale through your nose. 

“I’m not changing my mind,” You tell him, but there’s no force behind it. Your words fall flat. You can’t conjure the rage to be made at him. You feel like there’s rocks in your chest, but they aren’t moving, they’re just holding you still. 

“I don’t expect you too,” Sans says and steps up onto the bridge next to you, “But, where do think you’re going to go kid?” 

“Wherever Frisk is,” You shrug, “Maybe heaven… maybe hell… maybe just back to the darkness…” 

“You know as well as I do, that they aren’t there for you. On whatever metaphysical other side you’re talking about,” Sans closes his eyes, “But I’m not going to stop you from jumping.” 

“You aren’t?” You turn and look at him with surprise. 

He shakes his head no, “Nah, but I’m going to wait here until you do, because if you do. I’m jumping after you.” 

“What!? Why!” You snap at him. 

“Because, it would be easier for me to jump with you, then to have to go tell your Mom and your Dad, and Grillby, and that cute human that keeps following you around, and your niece, you know your niece Dream. It would be easier for me to jump with you, than to explain to them all the reasons that you decided to,” Sans turns to you, “Look kid. I’m not saying you’ve got to stay here. If you need to leave, kid you leave. You do things that kids like you are supposed to do. You go take back that childhood you didn’t get to have. You’ve done your bit with the world, but it’s your turn to be a kid.” 

“I’m scared,” You whimper, “I’m scared of doing it without them…” 

“We all are,” Sans tells you and holds your hand, “But we can figure it out together. You and me. I’ll make sure that you know what you’re doing kid, because I hate to say it, trust me I really do. But kid you’re just like me, and you don’t even know it.” 

You look at him then at the bottom of the bridge, then to the sun. You whimper as you fight your sobs away, so all you do is emit a high-pitched whine. 

“So,” Sans breaks the silence again, “Are we going to go figure out what we’re going to do tomorrow, or are we going to jump and find out what we’re doing today? Because either way, you aren’t doing this alone kid.” 

You slowly release Sans hand and step off the bridge, you stare at the ground quietly. “It’s too bright out,” You mumble, “It doesn’t feel right… the outside doesn’t match the inside.” 

“I know kiddo,” Sans says sympathetically, “but listen. I’m proud of you for doing that, and Frisk would be proud too.” 

You can’t fight the sobs anymore and you fall to your knees crying loudly. You don’t care who sees, it hurts and you need to get the hurt out. Sans pulls your head into his jacket and you keep crying holding onto him as your body shakes from the sobs, “I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t protect them.” 

“It’s alright.” Sans’ voice doesn’t sound right, he sounds on the verge of tears as well, “Neither could I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is really short, because I think a lot of you assumed the last chapter was the end? And I thought this chapter would clarify that isn't the case at all! We still have so much growing to see from Chara and Asriel and so many unanswered questions!


	22. "It's been four years."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Dream get ready to visit Frisk on her fourth birthday.

**Asriel’s Pov**

 

Chara sends Dream a post card every month since they left. That means there’s forty-seven post cards in total. You put them up on the fridge for her to look at, she’s never met them, but she knows they’re from her funny Unty Chara. Who disappeared after Baba died.

 

“Forty-Eight,” You say as you stick the newest post card up on the wall. Dream pads over to the fridge to look at it. She looks very much like Frisk, if you shaved her head and kept a proper pair of sunglasses on her, humans wouldn’t even be able to tell she was part monster. But her hair was a dead giveaway that she was your child, long wavy white, less hair and more fur. It came down nearly to midcalf on her. You’d figured out how to properly put it up when she was three, but it took you time.

 

Her eyes were the other indication that she was magic. She had Dreemurr eyes. True to your family, they were entirely monster. Their red color reminded you very much of Frisk though, deep maroon, unlike your families more crimson coloration.

 

“Alright, Dream,” You turn and kneel next to her, “You know what we’re doing today right? You understand why it’s important to be on your best behavior right?” You rub her back and she nods pointing at the post card. “What…? Is there something wrong with it?”

 

“No,’ Her voice is small, “It’s just… different…”

 

You stare at the postcard and pull it off the fridge to get a better look at it, “It looks the same as the others Dream.” You flip it over in your paws, “It’s from another place Unty went too. No big deal.”

 

“There’s no words on it,” Dream frowns, “They always have words.”

 

“Unty probably forgot to write something on it. Don’t worry about it. We need to go get ready anyways.” You put the postcard back on the fridge.

 

“I like the words,” Dream pouts a bit, “I like what they say.” You exhale through your nose, “Come on Dream.” You pick her up into your arms and walk to her bedroom, pulling out her clothes for her. “Look, Daddy bought you a neat dress to wear. Will you please wear it for me?”

 

“The… words…” Dream is staring out of the door, “There’s always words… why…” She’s getting upset you can see it in her face, “Unty always has words…”

 

“Dream, they forgot. I can’t make them write words.” You huff, slightly irritated at Chara for their drop-in consistency.

 

“Yes you can!” Dream yells at you, “Make them write words!”

 

“I don’t know where they are Dream!” You shout at her and instantly regret your action, “Hey… baby.” She crying now. “I’m sorry, Daddy didn’t mean to yell.”

 

“They forgot,” Dream whimpers, “It’s _my_ birthday.”

 

“I know,” You pull her into a hug, “That’s just what Unty is like. They don’t remember all the time. But let’s put on your pretty dress, we’ll go visit Baba, and then go to grandma’s. Is that okay with you? Grandma probably has presents for you.” You smile and tickle her sides. Her crying stops and she starts laughing happily.

 

“Okay,” She says through giggles. They make you smile and you nuzzle her head.

 

 

* * *

 

“Okay Dream,” you set her down on the ground and kneel in front of her, “Do you remember where Baba is?” She points in the general direction. “Good, here’s the flowers you picked.” You put them into her hand and she grips them tightly. “You go take them to Baba, and I’ll be right there.”

 

“Alright!” Dream yells and you watch her head off toward Frisk’s tombstone. You lean back against your car and fold your arms over your chest. Your head throbs with the pain of a thousand suns. You’d drank yourself to sleep the night previous. Luckily for you Dream knew better than to try and play with you when you were drunk.

 

You weren’t a perfect parent. You knew that much, but you were Dream’s parent. And as long as no one found out how deep you were spiraling it wouldn’t matter. They’d just assume you were coping like any normal adult would. They didn’t need to know how close to breaking you actually were. They didn’t need to know about the days you locked yourself in a room and sit in the dark, because you couldn’t bear to look at Dream.

 

She just looked so much like them. You couldn’t forgive yourself. It was your fault that Frisk was gone. And Dream was a constant reminder of that.

 

“Daddy!” Dream comes running back over to you quickly. You look up at her quickly. She looks scared.

 

“What’s wrong?” You pick her up and she curls into you.

 

“There’s a person,” She whispers, “I don’t know them.”

 

“Alright,” You pat her back, “Let’s go together okay? I’m sure it’s just a reporter or something.” She nods but clings to you tighter. You walk toward Frisk’s tomb stone with her in your hands and when you see the person standing by the tomb stone you stop in your tracks.

 

“I’ll get out of your way,” Chara sighs, “Just let me talk to them a little long okay? I’m almost done…”

 

“Daddy who is that?” Dream whispers into your ear.

 

“I thought you weren’t coming back here? You finally get bored?” Your voice is like ice.

 

Chara shrugs, “I just wanted to see them. I thought four years would be long enough for you to stop being mad at me.”

 

“Yeah well, you sending post cards didn’t help me forget you,” You grow defensive and hold Dream tighter.

 

“They weren’t for you moron,” Chara doesn’t turn to face you, their eyes still trained on the tomb stone, “They were for her.”

 

“Yeah, real piece of work you were not writing her anything, you knew it was her birth month,” You scold them, “You went and made her upset.”

 

“I knew I was going to be here this month, and I was going to leave a present with Mom.” Their tone raises in anger, “I thought that would make up for it.”

 

“How are you supposed to give her a present? You don’t even know her, Chara!” You shout at them. Dream looks from you to Chara, then back to you again.

 

“Unty?” Dream whimpers and Chara turns around to face the two of you. They don’t look a day older than they did when you last saw them.

 

“Hi, Dream,” They smile, “Yeah. I’m your Unty Chara.” Dream squirms in your arms and you set her down unhappily. She walks over to Chara shyly. Chara looks at the mangled flowers in her hands and kneels to be eye level with her, “Are those for your Baba?” Dream nods. “They’re very pretty. You did a good job picking them.” Dream smiles a little at Chara. “I’m sorry I scared you,” Chara apologizes, “I didn’t mean to.”

 

“You look like Baba,” Dream tells them and rocks her body a little, “But your Daddy’s sibling.”

 

“Mhm,” Chara nods at her, “I don’t get it either sometimes. It’s funny huh?”

 

Dream nods at them and smiles happily, “Are you coming to my party too?”

 

“Oh, no, Dream,” You cut in, “They’ve got to leave soon. They’re probably heading off to China or something next.”

 

“I’m actually back for good,” Chara looks up at you, “I’m done running away from Ebott.”

 

“So you can come!” Dream lights up, “You can see my room! And-And you can read books with me and Daddy! And we can have a sleep over!”

 

“That’s up to your Dad,” Chara tells Dream but looks at you.

 

Dream turns to you expectantly, “Please! Please!”

 

You close your eyes and breathe out through your nose, “They can come to your party. But I don’t want them at our house.”

 

“You can come!” Dream bounces on her heels, “It’s a princess party. I like princesses.” She rocks cutely with her hands folded in front of her, “Did you know, that _I’m_ a princess?”

 

“I did know that,” Chara tells her and you see their face fill with happiness.

 

“They’re coming!” Dream tells you now, her cheeks dimpling.

 

“Yes they are,” You say through strained teeth, “Of course they are.”

 

 

* * *

 

Mom opens the door to her house and scoops Dream up first thing into a tight hug, “Come here. Happy birthday my little Dream.” She nuzzles Dream gently. Her giggles fill the room infectiously. “Go find Grandpa,” She urges, “He has something for you.”

 

“Okay!” Dream hurries away into the house.

 

“Hello Asriel and…” Mom’s eyes fill up with tears and she pulls Chara into her arms. “You’re so stupid you know that!” You stand out of their way as Mom squeezes Chara tightly. She releases them and looks at you, “Did you go get them?”

 

“No,” Your tone changes the mood of the room instantly. It becomes much more hostile and dark. “They were visiting Frisk, and Dream got attached.”

 

“I wasn’t planning anything…” Chara releases Mom, “I was just visiting Asriel.”

 

“Yeah sure,” You grumble and walk past them into the living room. Dad has several presents strewn about the floor. Dream is clutching a bag to her chest and grinning wildly. He smile at her, “Did Grandpa spoil you again?”

 

Dream nods eagerly.

 

“And did you tell him thank you?” You raise a brow at her.

 

Dream’s smile falls and she shakes her head no, “Thank you Grandpa.” She tells him and does the wiggle she always does when she knows she’s in trouble.

 

You walk over to Dad and pat his shoulder, “You’ve gotta stop with spoiling her. She’s going to figure out she can get away with whatever she wants soon. You big fuzzy pushover.” Dad chuckles and shrugs. He doesn’t look any older either; both he and Mom are as stuck as Chara in their youth.

 

“Hey Dad,” Chara says as they come into the room and casually sit in a chair in the room.

 

Dad jumps like he’s just seen a ghost, “Chara? You’re home!”

 

“Yeah,” They laugh nervously, “I’m gathering that I probably should’ve called ahead of time?”

 

“How long are you staying?” Asgore asks cautiously.

 

“As long as I can,” Chara fiddles with a bracelet around their wrist, “I’ve got a job interview soon; but I don’t expect it will go over well. I don’t have the best track recorded.”

 

“You don’t have any track record Chara, you worked as a security guard at Grillby’s, and you always took time off,” You taunt at them, but they don’t take the bait.

 

“That’s your opinion,” Chara shrugs, “I personally think I mistreated Grillby and have a spotty work history. Though, I did a few odd jobs while I was on the road to pay for things, and while my bosses didn’t speak very good English they might vouch for me…”

 

You roll your eyes, “What are you Gandhi? Your big life changing trip turn you into a saint?” Your voice drips with sarcasm.

 

“I hope I’m not Gandhi,” Chara stands up and approaches you so that their face is next to your ear, “I like having sex.” They crack a wide smile and leave the room heading into the kitchen. “Hold on Mom. Let me help you.”

 

Your hands ball into fists and you look at Dad, “I need them to go.” You hiss at him.

 

“They won’t stay long, you and I both know this. Just let them enjoy their time home,” Asgore sighs, “Be civil. It’ll pay off.”

 

“Yeah,” You rub the back of your head, “Yeah you’re probably right. I’m just going to keep an eye on them incase they’re planning something.” You leave the living room and head into the kitchen.

 

Chara and Mom are standing quietly in the middle of the kitchen. Their foreheads touching as the two of them both cry quietly. Mom’s whispering something to them but you can’t tell what it is.

 

“Need any help?” You break the awkward silence.

 

Mom turns to you wiping her eyes as she straightens up, “No. We’re okay, but thank you for the offer. Chara can help me in here, you go celebrate Dream’s birthday with her? Mistral is coming, right? We’re kind of counting on Mettaton’s pink stuff to help with the party.”

 

“Yeah, no they’re coming,” You stand half in and half out of the doorway, “You’re sure you don’t need any help?”

 

“Positive Asriel. We’ve got this,” Mom tells you and you walk back into the living room disgruntled.

 

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

Coming back wasn’t an easy decision for you to make. It was made between a beer and a sudden realization that despite your best efforts you still weren’t happier. You’d certainly learned a thing or two from traveling, things you’d needed to see. Things you’d never wanted to see.

 

But you were home now. And it felt like nothing had changed. Well… almost nothing… there was still Dream. She was beautiful. You regret not being here to watch her grow up. But that was changing now.

 

“Chara,” Mom hands you a stack of paper plates, “you know how messily some of the family eats. Please, if you could take these out to them?”

 

“Not a problem Mom, I’ve got you.” You wink at her and take the plates out to the living room where the monsters have amassed. “Plates!” You announce loudly. And a hush falls through the room.

 

“Chara?” Undyne is the first one to speak up, “I thought you were… I don’t know backpacking through south Africa or something?”

 

“Ah, nope,” You rub your upper arm, “I’m done having my fit… I’m home now. Ha… weird, right? Turns out I’m happiest here…?” You can feel your face reddening.

 

“It’s good to have you back,” Undyne mutters and looks away from you, “You had us all worried you big stupid idiot.”

 

“Oh,” You can honestly say you weren’t expecting that reaction from her, “Ha. Yeah.” You chuckle nervously, “I guess… I was kind of stupid.”

 

“Unty,” Dream pats the space next to her on the floor. You look over at the two other kids sitting with her. One of them has a skeletal form but fluffy pink hair that falls in their face, you can safely assume this is Mistral. The other kid you can’t place, but they’re definitely human. Their feet tap up and down awkwardly as they don’t make eye contact with you.

 

“You want me to sit with you?” You laugh nervously, “That’s okay Dream. You sit with your friends.”

 

“Please!!!” Dream stretches her words and juts out her bottom lip pouting. You sigh and sit next to the kids on the ground.

 

“This is my Unty Chara.” Dream points at you and you can’t help but smile at her. She’s adorable. “That’s,” Dream points at the skeleton kid, “Mistral, and that’s,” She points at the human kid now, “Gerson. They’re my friends. We go to school together.”

 

“Oh really?” You smile at Dream and she nods happily, “Grandma’s the teacher but sometimes Daddy comes in and teaches for her.”

 

“That’s really neat,” You give her all your attention and she smiles happily.

 

“You should teach my class,” Dream tells you, “You write lots of words.”

 

“That’s right I do, do you ever read them?” You ask her.

 

“Sometimes,” Dream makes a pouty face, “Usually Daddy has to read them because you use lots of big words. But I like looking at the pictures. I like the ones with the Ocean on them the most.”

 

“Do you? Well maybe you, your Daddy, and I can actually go see it together sometime?” You offer to her.

 

“She doesn’t leave Ebott,” Asriel cuts into your conversation, “She’s safe here.”

 

“You’d be there,” You try and reason, “It’s not like I’d steal her from you.”

 

“She doesn’t leave Ebott,” Asriel repeats more forcefully, “She’s safe here.”

 

You roll your eyes at him and turn to face Dream again, “Sorry buddy. Maybe when you’re older yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Dream frowns, “Okay…”

 

Mom walks out of the kitchen, “Alright. Food is ready and on the counter when you all want it. Unless you want to do presents first?”

 

“That’s up to Dream,” Asriel says and turns to her. Her eyes shift over to the large pile of bags that have been shoved off into a corner. She looks back at him and nods happily. “Looks like we’re opening presents.”

 

“Alright,” Mom takes a seat in the room as a present is passed to Dream. She takes the tall gift into her hands and pulls out the glittery pink tissue paper happily. It showers silver reflective circles down onto the two of you. She reaches up tilting the bag toward her You scoot away a bit to give her some space.

 

Her hands reach in and pull out an art kit and markers. She shakes them at Asriel excitedly. “Say thank you,” He tells her with a shake of his head.

 

“Thank you, Uncle Metta! Thank you, Uncle Papyrus! Thank you, Mistral!” Dream hugs them too her body. You smile at her and watch as she is handed the next paper wrapped package. Stick figure drawings scribbled around the outside.

 

“B-Be careful with it okay?” Alphys stammers, “I-It’s pr-pretty heavy!”

 

Dream slowly unwraps the paper on the box and pulls out a smaller metal box. She turns it over in her hands confused.

 

“He-Here,” Alphys walks over and touches one of the sides it lights up brightly, “It-It’s a puzzle. You-You’ve got to make it make the right music to open the special pr-prize inside.” She pads her way back over to her seat next to Undyne, “I know you li-like her to ha-have puzzles and st-stuff.”

 

“Of course!” Asriel smiles brightly at Alphys, “She’s part monster after all. She should learn our traditions.”

 

“Alright Dream,” Asgore pushes a big package toward her, “I think you will enjoy this one the most. Your Daddy and you can open the others later.”

 

Dream opens with one with as much care as the two previous and examines the contents. The flowery tea cups sparkle in the light. “For tea!” She exclaims, “So I can have tea parties with Grandpa!”

 

“Alright,” You finally speak up, “Is it okay if I give her my present Zriel? Or are you going to panic?”

 

“No,” Asriel says coldly, “Go ahead.” You reach into your jacket and pull out a walkie talkie handing it to Dream who stares confused at you.

 

“Hold on,” You tell her and pull the other one out of your back pocket. You click them on and sync up their channels. “So, to make it work you press the button down here like this okay?” You press the button and she watches you, “And then you just talk into it.” You talk through the walkie and she looks confused and excited.

 

“It’s basically a phone,” Asriel squints at you, “You just got her a phone.”

 

“No,” You hold your hand up to him, “This is a walkie talkie. She can only talk to me through it. It’s much safer than a phone. And much cheaper too.” You make a face.

 

“I can talk to you?” Dream asks you and you nod at her, “Any time?”

 

“Whenever you want buddy.” You smile at her, “I’ll always talk to you.”

 

“It’s just a phone,” Asriel repeats clearly annoyed.

 

“I debated buying her a phone,” You stress your words, “But I figured you would prefer this.”

 

Asriel sucks in a breath and shakes his head at you, “Thank you. Chara.”

 

You smile smugly at him, “You’re quite welcome, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natural chapter progression should be like this. Drop a comment below if you guys still want me to timestamp Pov shifts so that you can tell when time if changing, I know it helped some of you orient yourselves. Also comments > kudos for me. So anything you leave below really makes my day :) tysm!


	23. I thought I'd never see you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a job interview.

**Chara’s Pov**

 

You walk into Grillby’s your hair tussled and body aching, tired. “Howdy Grillbs,” You mutter, “Howdy Sans.” Sans waves at you as you walk into your room. Grillby had promised to keep the room open for you so long as you checked back in with Sans and him every couple of weeks. You did. Sans was your ride too and form places, his short cuts were a great asset to you, since it saved on airfare and you didn’t have to worry about a passport.

 

“So,” Sans turns in his seat, “She’s pretty great, right?” He smiles at you.

 

You smile and turn to look back at Sans, “She’s perfect. I…love her already. She’s so happy and…” You feel the grin break your face, “I’m not leaving. I have to stay now.”

 

“I’m glad you’re home then bud,” Sans tells you and you nod back at him. “You should get some rest then. You’ve got an interview tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah,” You smile proudly at him, “I just hope it goes over well.”

 

“Well we’re rooting for you kid,” Sans raises a glass to you as you walk into your room.

 

It feels good to be home. You shrug off your jacket onto the floor and lay down on the bed, pulling the pillow against your chest so your head is directly on the mattress. You weren’t used to sleeping inside, hotels costed money that you didn’t have. So, you spent a lot of time outside, or in local parks. It wasn’t something you weren’t used to; you’d spent plenty of nights outside when you were at the conversion camp. And that was by choice.

 

You smiled, it was so quiet in the room. Still as death. You let your eyes closed and sleep take you away.

 

 

* * *

 

You walk to the reception desk of the school and look at the woman at the front. Her hair greyed and put up into a bun. “Can I help you?” She stares at you.

 

“Yes,” You shuffle awkwardly, “I-I’m Character Roe. I’m here about the job opportunity for a counselor? I have an interview.”

 

She squints, “You know this is the co-species private school, right? That we have human and monster students here.”  

 

“Yes M’am. That was part of the reason I wanted to work here,” You keep quiet.

 

“I’ll call Dr. Chen then,” She pushes a button on the phone in front of her, “Dr. Chen if you’re free Character Roe is here for their interview.”

 

“What?” The voice says through the phone, her voice coming out grainy and partially disordered, “Who?”

 

“Character. Roe.” The woman says her words loudly into the speaker.

 

Silence followed for a couple of seconds before there was a quiet, “That’s what I thought you said. Okay, send them in.”

 

“Go through the door behind me,” The woman pointed, “And good luck. She’s a bitch to handle most the time.”

 

You take a deep breath and walk through the door behind the woman. There’s two seats at a table in front of you, but it’s not the seats that catch your attention, it’s the person sitting in the seat opposite you.

 

“Howdy Chara,” Penny smiles softly, “Look at you doing good for yourself.”

 

“I could say the same about you.” You feel the awkwardness fill the room, “You… started the school then?”

 

“I’d be lying if I said your Mom and yourself didn’t help influence my decision.” Penny has a different air about her, its more powerful and intimidating than you remember. “Sit down. Let’s talk.”

 

“Yes M’am,” You take a seat in the chair quickly.

 

“How was seeing the world?” Penny asks with a chuckle, but its empty, there’s no happiness behind it.

 

“It was a learning experience. It helped me figure out what to do with my degrees.” You fiddle with your thumbs.

 

“And you chose to be a school counselor why?” Penny raises her brows.

 

“Because… I want to help people, and if I learned anything from seeing the world, it’s that no one starts off bad, but something hurt them. And… a friend, once asked me if I thought even the worst person could change, if they really tried… and I want that for kids. I want to make sure they know they can change.” You stare at the table as you speak, “I’m going to be here a while, and I want to make sure things change for the better.”

 

Penny exhales deeply and you see the personality she had when you’d met her flood back into her face, “Why Roe?”

 

“It’s my old name, and I didn’t know how much jurisdiction my Mom had over this school. So, I thought going by that would ensure I was fairly being given a job, but seeing as how you’re the one interviewing me it was a moot point.” You flash her the toothiest grin you can.

 

“Why do you want to work here, at this school specifically?” Penny asks a brow raised.

 

“Dream, my niece, she’s going to go here next year, because it’s closer to her home, and because she’s half human… so she can’t exactly attend a monster only school, and most human schools think she’s dangerous. I need to watch out for her.” You mumble sheepishly.

 

Penny erupts into laughter, “God, you might have cleaned yourself up and figured out how to hide that temper of yours but you’re still the same big sweet puppy dog aren’t you?” You close your eyes as red embarrassment runs over your face. “I’m glad,” Penny whispers, “That’s the kind of person I want for a counselor.”

 

Your eyes flash up to her face, “You’ll give me the job?” You sit up straight up.

 

“I’ve got a couple more interviews to get through… but I don’t know what they’ll be like, you I know… so we’ll see. I’ll call you in a week or so and tell you if I want you or not. But you know, you can call me before then anytime.”  

 

You stand to your feet nodding furiously, “Of course! I promise! Anytime Penny- I mean Dr. Chen! I’ll-I’ll be in contact with you!” You squeak, “Thank you!”

 

“Nerd,” Penny shakes her head at you as you hurry out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Like how Grandma teaches class?” Dream says through the walkie talkie.

 

“Kinda, except I won’t always be there, but I’ll be able to visit you in class,” You talk back to her while lying on your bed.

 

“You aren’t leaving then?” Dream’s voice turns small.

 

“No buddy,” You frown, “Why do you think I’d leave?”

 

“You were gone a long time. Daddy said that.” She whispers it.

 

“Baby why are you whispering?” You sit up, “Is it past your bedtime?”

 

“I don’t have a bedtime,” Dream’s little voice shakes.

 

You don’t like that, “Then what’s wrong?”

 

“Daddy’s sad,” Dream tells you, “He…he’s sad… it’s my fault.”

 

You sit on the edge of your bed, you try to control your tone, “I’m sure that’s not true. Where’s your Daddy can I talk to him?”

 

“No!” Dream shouts into the phone and you hear her gasp a little, “I have to be quiet. He sleeps when he’s sad.”

 

“I’m coming to get you.” You stand up, “Go to Grandma’s okay?”

 

“No,” Dream tells you again, “I have to stay inside until Daddy comes back.”

 

“Did he leave you there alone?” It’s getting hard for you to contain your anger.

 

“No, he’s in his room.” She says as you pull your jacket on and slide on your shoes.

 

“How long has he been in there?” You ask her.

 

“Since we got home…” Dream sound scared.

 

You start walking out of the bar. “Chara where are you going?” Grillby asks and you hold a finger up to silence him as you walk out the door.

 

“Does this happen a lot?” You ask her. She doesn’t respond. “Dream? Does this happen a lot?”

 

You have to strain to hear her, “Uh huh.”

 

You’re pissed now as you approach Mom’s door and knock on it. She answers in a matter of minutes, clearly half asleep. “I need you to come with me.” You tell her.

 

“Chara why?” She squints.

 

“I just, do.” You tell her and she follows you next door. “Hey Dream,” You say into the walkie talking, “Grandma and Unty are going to come over and keep you company. Can you open the door for me?”

 

“Daddy will get mad.” Dream responds.

 

“No, buddy. I promise he won’t,” You coax her.

 

“Okay…” Dream says.

 

“Chara what’s going on?” Mom rubs her eyes.

 

“I’m going to kick Asriel’s ass,” You tell her as Dream cracks the door open, “Hi Dream.” You step inside, “Mom. Can you take her next door?”

 

Mom picks Dream up but she doesn’t go next door, still confused, “What happened?”

 

“Ask Dream when she last ate, go ahead,” You tell Mom as you bang on Asriel’s door, “You better get the fuck out of there right now!”

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Mom asks Dream and she looks down away from her.

 

“Yesterday… I ate cake.” She hunches her shoulders like she’s in trouble.

 

Asriel still doesn’t open the bedroom door. “You better open this fucking door Asriel! Or I will kick this shit down!”

 

Asriel finally opens the door and stares at you, “Get out of my house.”

 

“You piece of shit!” You snarl at him and grab him by his stupid shirt. You can smell the all too familiar stink of liquor on his breath. “Have you been drinking?” You push him away from you and he lets you. You can’t tell if he’s apathetic or intoxicated. “I’ve been back for two days,” Your hands ball up into fists, “And I find out this is how you’ve been treating Frisk’s kid!?”

 

“They’re my kid too!” Asriel snaps at you, “And last I checked they weren’t yours! So, stay out of it! I knew she was safe!”

 

“This isn’t like you!” You shout at him, “You’re supposed to be the nice one! You’re supposed to be the good sibling! But you’re treating your kid like shit and I’m not going to let you do that to her! I don’t know how you’ve been hiding it until now, but I’m ending it!” You push his chest hard with both hands and he stumbles back onto the bed.

 

You huff, debating clocking him right there, hitting him. But you can’t bring yourself to do it. “If I ever hear about you doing this to her again, I will beat the hell out of you.” You turn and take Dream from Mom holding her in your arms tightly. Her sun kissed face is stained with crying tears. You kiss her gently as she balls her hands up tightly in your jacket.

 

“Where are you taking her!?” Asriel shouts at you as he stands up to his feet.

 

“You can come get her from Mom’s when you aren’t drunk,” You growl at him and leave the house. Mom follows behind you looking between you and Asriel uncertainly before closing the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the sweet smell of familial drama in the morning. I live for it.


	24. I'm an awful babysitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara babysits some kids.

**Chara’s Pov**

 

“Chara,” Grillby doesn’t come into your room but instead half stands in the doorway. You open your eyes at him, the walkie talkie still clutched in your hands. “Chara,” Grillby calls to you, “The phone is for you.”

 

“The phone?” You squint your eyes together, “I don’t have a phone.”

 

“The bar phone,” Grillby clarifies and you get up out of bed.

 

“Who is it?” You rub your eyes.

 

“Asriel takes the kids to school, but due to the circumstances Toriel wants you to do it for him.” Grillby tells you.

 

You grumble, “Yeah… yeah I’ll be right there.” You get up and walk past Grillby to the bar phone, “Hi Mom.” You yawn loudly.

 

“Chara, I know it’s very short notice,” Mom’s voice is strange, “But, I just don’t think it would be a good idea for Asriel to take the kids to school. Word travels fast and I’m pretty sure the others have heard by now, and I just think it would be better for you to take them. I would, but I’m already at the school.”

 

“No, I can do it, who am I taking?” You ask her.

 

“Gerson and Dream go to the preschool, then Dazs goes to the same school, but they get dropped off on the opposite end of the building because they’re in grade 2. Mistral isn’t old enough to go to the school yet, but he does go to a nearby speech therapist for the same hours Dream and Gerson are in class. They get out at 12, and Dazs gets out at 3, but Burgerpants usually picks them up. If he doesn’t I’ll get them.” Mom rambles off, “If you can take Dream, Gerson, and Mistral somewhere until 3:30ish that would be really helpful.”

 

 

“I…” You try and process all the information you were just given, “I… alright… I can do that…but I don’t have a car.”

 

“Take Frisk’s.” Mom says nonchalantly.

 

“T-Take Frisk’s car?” You choke on your words, “I… okay…and so I’m assuming here, correct me if I’m wrong, Gerson is going to be at Undyne and Alphys’ place, Dream is with Dad, Mistral is with Papyrus, and Dazs is with Nicecream guy, or Burgerpants.”

 

“Burgerpants.” Mom confirms for you, “Asgore has Frisk’s car, and the keys. Thank you Chara, this is really helpful.”

 

“No, it’s okay Mom, I’m here to help.” You tell her, “I’ll be there as soon as possible, just let me change.”

 

“Alright,” Mom sounds relieved, “Thank you Chara, I love you.”

 

“I love you too Mommy,” You hang up the phone and head back into your room to change.

 

* * *

 

 

It was after the school day. Dazs had thankfully been picked up by their parents so you didn’t have to worry about them. Because you were definitely worrying, these kids were all small. You glanced in your rearview to check on the kids. They all sit quietly together. Dream stares back at you. It makes you uneasy it’s like she can see straight through you.

 

“So,” You announce to them, “Where are we going? You guys… want… McDonalds…? Or… the park?”

 

“Daddy takes us home,” Dream tells you.

 

“Well, Grandma doesn’t want you guys going home yet, so… do you want to eat somewhere? What about ice-cream? Do you guys want ice-cream?”

 

“Ice-cream,” Mistral whispers eagerly from the back seat.

 

“Okay, that’s a yes from Mistral. Gerson? Dream? What about you two?” You ask them.

 

“Yes,” Gerson nods, “I want ice-cream.”

 

“Alright Dream?” You ask her. She’s quiet. “Buddy?”

 

“I want Daddy…” Dream whispers to you.

 

You frown and can feel stirrings of guilt in your stomach, “I know Buddy, but ice-cream? I can get you a big one with sprinkles and a special cone?”

 

“Okay,” She looks sad. You hate it.

 

“Alright,” You tell the kids, “Then we’ll go get ice-cream okay?” You hurry and drive toward the nearest shop. Which incidentally, happens to belong to Nicecream Guy.

 

You park the car and unload the kids from the back one by one. You half walk, half herd the three of them inside the shop. “Okay, go pick an ice-cream.” You tell them. Mistral and Gerson hurry to the clear window, that shows the different size ice-creams in their large vats.

 

Dream hangs back by the door and you walk over to her, “Hey. Are you mad at me?” You ask her as sweetly as you can. She shakes her head no. “It’s okay if you want to be mad at me.” You encourage her, “I’d be mad at me too.”

 

“Why did you yell at Daddy?” Dream looks confused and morose, “He’s a good Daddy.”

 

“I think so too,” You tell her, “But I don’t think what he was doing was okay. I think he shouldn’t lock himself up like that. You’re a very special little girl, and you deserve the best.”

 

“It was my fault,” Dream tells you and closes her eyes.

 

“No, Dream, it wasn’t.” You calm her, “Did he tell you it was?”

 

“Uh huh,” Dream nods, “Cause I…” She starts crying, “Cause I look like Baba. It’s my fault…’

 

You hold her hands in yours, “Dream, my Mama told me the same thing. But it wasn’t my fault. And it’s not your fault. Now, let’s get you an ice-cream. What’s your favorite flavor?”

 

“Chocolate…” Dream tells you with big round maroon eyes, “With… sprinkles?”

 

“Of course you can have sprinkles,” You take her hand and walk her to the clear window, “You know, chocolates my favorite too.”

 

“Unty?” Dream looks up at you.

 

“Yeah?” You smile down at her.

 

“What did Baba like?” She asks you.

 

“Lots of things.” You swallow a lump in your throat, “Their favorite ice-cream was always changing. But they always got strawberry.”

 

“Oh,” Dream smiles, and you can’t help but feel any anger in your heart melt.

 

“Chara,” Gerson pulls on your jacket and you turn to them. “I want a bubblegum.”

 

“Okay buddy,” You approach the counter, “We can all get ice-cream. Show me what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing chapter is relaxing, I'll try and write more tomorrow but I'll be gone this whole weekend. My Tia had major surgery and I'm going to go take care of her. Plus, I think a little RnR would do me some good. Thank you guys for being such a good audience, you're all the best honestly!


	25. I thought I was over you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Chara go on a date.

**Penny’s Pov – 2 Weeks**

 

“You did not!” You shout at Chara and push their shoulder as they laugh.

 

“I did, I really did. I was lost for four days,” Chara laughs, “And _no one_ in my group care to look for me!”

 

You snort loudly as you wrap the wool jacket around your body. The two of you walk side by side down the main street. Chara doesn’t look any older since the last time you saw them. They’ve still got a youthful glow about them, the same glow you’ve noticed yourself losing.

 

“Hey,” Chara takes hold of your hand, “You want to grab a bite? I didn’t eat lunch. I was babysitting and totally forgot how much Happy Meals cost.”

 

You shake your head at them, “How did you take care of yourself for four years? This is a legitimate question.”

 

“I ate when I was hungry, and I slept when I was tired. I didn’t need much else,” Chara laughs heartily. You can honestly say you’ve never heard them laugh like that before. They had such a light air around them.

 

“You are going to get yourself killed one day,” You poke their arm, “Yeah, let’s get some food in you.” You squeeze their hand back.

 

“I missed you Penny, I wish you’d have come with me,” Chara tells you as the two of you turn into a pizza shop, the smell is heavenly. You were a big sucker for pizza.

 

You finish your drooling over the smell to nudge Chara, “Do you have money? I can buy it for you.”

 

“Oh gee, way to make me feel like a grown up on a date,” Chara laughs awkwardly.

 

“Oh you’ll feel plenty adult in about an hour,” You says coyly, “I’ll buy your pizza; then next time you get paid. You’ll buy the pizza.”

 

“And when exactly will that be, Miss Boss Lady?” Chara teases at you.

 

“Next week,” You say with confidence, “Now pick your pizza stupid.”

 

“I’ll just have a cheese pizza,” Chara shrugs.

 

“Laaaaame,” You tease as you step up to the counter, “Can I get two cheese pizzas?”

 

“Laaaame,” Chara teases back now and you crinkle your nose at them. You hand them their pizza and they consume nearly half of it in a single bite.

 

“Oh my god, Chara!” You shout through clenched teeth as you take a small bite of yours.

 

They swallow and release a silent laugh through their nose, “I told you I was hungry!” They’re covering their mouth with their hand.

 

“Holy shit,” You snort. Chara takes a more average sized bite this next time. “You’re going to choke to death, or starve to death.” You tell them, “I’m calling it now. That’s how you’re going to die.”

 

“Nah,” Chara lifts their head at you as they nibble the crust of their pizza. “I will definitely be killed by a gunshot, or an angry human, or both.”

 

“Mhm,” You roll your eyes at them, “And great wizard Chara, how exactly will I die?”

 

Chara closes their eyes and purses their lips, “Obviously, your successful crime ring will collapse on top of you and you’ll be left with the longing feeling of emptiness. This will lead you into a night of complete debauchery, and you will go out in a knife fight against rookie cop Johnny Perkins.”  

 

“Gasp! How’d you know!” You play with them and they stick their tongue out at you. You finish your pizza and go back to holding their hand.

 

“Do you want to head back home now?” Chara asks you, their big red puppy dog eyes melt your heart. They have such innocence in their eyes, and you’re in love with it. Chara’s beautiful softness, the gentle forgiveness you know they possess.

 

“Actually,” You smirk at them, “I think _you_ should take me home.”

 

“How inappropriate,” Chara teases you, “You’re supposed to be my boss.”

 

You wrap your arms around them, “You can be boss tonight if you want. I just want to be close to you. You were gone too long.”

 

“Alright,” Chara tells you, “Let’s head home.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Chara’s head is pressed back, their hands covering their eyes, “I’m so sorry. It’s just a lot of emotions.”

 

“That’s okay,” You laugh at them and kiss their forehead, “You can cry in front of me I won’t judge.” You brush a stray strand of hair out of their face.

 

“I have no clue why I’m crying,” Chara laughs as more tears fall down their face, “That was excellent. I shouldn’t be crying.”

 

“It’s cause you’re a big baby,” You kiss their lips gently, “It’s alright to cry though. I’ll be right here.”

 

“This won’t affect your choice in hiring me, will it?” Chara jokes as they cry more.

 

“Chara, I’d be just as fucked as you would.” You snort, “Hi, I’m Dr. Penny Chen and I sleep with my employees.”

 

Chara laughs harder, “Oh my god.”

 

“Let me see your eyes?” You coo to them and they slowly pull their hands away, “They’re beautiful.” Chara blushes red.

 

“Get some sleep, I’ve got to let the babysitter go home.” You tell them and kiss just under their chin.

 

“Can you stay a little longer?” Chara begs you and grabs your hand tightly, “Please. Just a little longer. Just lay with me.”

 

You look down at them, “Alright. But you need to fall asleep before I leave. Or I might end up falling asleep too.”

 

“Alright,” Chara nods at you and you lay curled up in their arms. They close their eyes and press their face into your shoulder and you nuzzle them closely.

 

Your chests rise and fall in time with one another. You love them, you really do. You just don’t understand them all the time. You can learn though; you promise to learn. If it would help them love you, you’d learn.

 

A good fifteen minutes pass before Chara’s soft breathing becomes even and rhythmic. You untangle yourself from their arms and pick up your clothes off the ground, dressing in the dark. You don’t want to wake them and the room is small, so you move slowly.

 

The sudden grabbing of a hard against your wrist almost makes you scream. You turn and look to see Chara holding onto you. Their breathing hard and shaking as they slowly release your wrist. “I’m sorry, I must’ve still been dreaming…” Chara shakes their head, “I thought you were someone else.”

 

“It’s okay,” You say sympathetically, “Go back to bed.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Chara looks clearly shaken as they pull a blanket over them, “Y-Yeah… I should… just sleep. I-I’m seeing things.”

 

“I’ll see you Monday,” You tell Chara and head out the door through the quiet bar. You don’t know what that was about… but it defiantly makes you worried…

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov**

 

_“I’m glad you’re home.” Frisk says from just in front of you, their hands feather through your hair, “But I need you to keep your promise.” They’re still young, you can place them at maybe thirteen._

_“What promise?” You stare back at them, you’re young too, seventeen; maybe 18._

_“You promised me Chara,” Their voice never raises above a whisper, “You promised you’d take care of them.”_

_“I am, I’m keeping Dream safe. I’m going to keep her safe.” You tell them and they look at you with sadness across their face._

_“You need to protect Asriel too.” They almost scold you._

_“He’s the one hurting her, Frisk!” You shout._

_“He’s hurting himself too,” Frisk sighs, “Can you please help him? You promised me.”_

_“I…I will…” You nod at them, “I will.”_

_Frisk cups your chin and kisses you quickly, “Thank you, Chara.”_

_“I love you,” You tell them desperately._

_“I know you do.” Frisk responds, “That’s why I know you’ll do this for them. Now wake up, she’s leaving.”_

 

You snap out of sleep, the choppy dark hair of Frisk is hard to make out in the dim lighting of the room, you see them pull their shirt on over their head and you reach out grabbing their wrist.

 

Penny gasps loudly as the choppy hair become long curly black hair. “I’m sorry, I must’ve still been dreaming…” You shake your head, “I thought you were someone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I might not be gone for the whole weekend, we'll figure that out when it happens. But I probably still will not post; because I do need the break. Thank you guys for being so understanding!


	26. Go Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara suffers the beginning affects of their break down.

**Chara’s Pov -1 Month – September 19 th 2093**

 

You keep seeing them, when you’re asleep when you’re awake. You can’t seem to escape from the view of the person you’d loved and cherished so dearly. You’ve scratched your arms raw out of the panic them being there has caused. You knew you’d be taking this risk when you returned to Ebott you should have known better than to let your guard down.

 

They stand just in front of you, unblinking, unmoving, just watching you quietly as you’re curled up in the corner of the room crying. You don’t want to look at them, they’re not real. You have to remind yourself over and over that they aren’t actually there.

 

“Please, just go,” You struggle to tell them and look up to find empty air in front of you. You take a couple deep breaths and close your eyes. You’ve got to stop doing this. You can’t keep hiding away in the corner and crying, it’s seriously cutting into your sleep schedule.

 

_Crack._

 

The splintering sound of breaking wood alerts you and you check the time. It’s two in the morning, Grillby would be home by now. You pick yourself up off the floor and cautiously walk out of your room and into the bar. You can make out the shapes of people just outside the windows, you can’t see any defining features but you’re sure there’s at least five different people.

 

You feel your adrenaline surge. _“Maybe it’s just some monsters out for a walk?”_ You nod and try to relax yourself a little, crossing over to the door. You turn the knob and open it.

 

“H-Hey guys. The bars closed head on home alright?” You freeze up in your steps as the group of kids stare back at you with equal surprise to your own. “Hey! What are you doing out he-“ You start but they take off in different directions, running down side streets and hopping into back yards.

 

You step out of the bar and turn to survey the damage they did to the building. Sure enough, the surface is spray painted to hell. You run your hands through your hair angrily. “Fuck!” You shout, and it echoes down the streets. You turn and cross the bar picking up the phone and dialing Grillby’s number.

 

It picks up almost instantly. “You’ve got Grillby but he’s a little busy right now can you call us back in a few minutes, kid?” Sans’ snarky tone says over the phone.

 

You make a gagging noise, “No, I can’t. Some human kids were here?”

 

“Is the bar still up?” Sans’ tone changes.

 

“They spray painted the outside.” You grumble into the phone, “I’m so sorry. I was having an episode. I didn’t hear them until it was too late.”

 

“That’s alright,” Sans sighs, “Yeah we’ll be right over. You hang tight okay kid?”

 

“Yeah,” You feel guilty, “I’ll sit tight out here.” Sans hangs up and you walk to the doorway to the bar, sitting down on it. You put your face in your hands angrily, you didn’t even catch one of those little shits.   _“It’s not your fault.”_

“That doesn’t make me feel any better about the situation and you know that,” You hiss under your breath, “I should have been listening for them.”

 

_“It’s my fault if anything. I was distracting you.”_

“Don’t even start with that you know you’re free of sin.” You scoff, “It’s my fault. But that’s fine. I guess. I’m used to it.” You can see Sans and Grillby approaching out of a short cut just in front of you. Grillby crosses his arms and Sans looks disappointed.

 

“This is a new one for me,” Sans sighs, “What did we even do to these kids?”

 

“They’re just angry we’re free to begin with, and they don’t fear us anymore.” Grillby walks past you into the bar and flips the lights on.

 

“I’m sorry,” You whisper to Sans and he waves you off.

 

“This isn’t the first time; these little shits have shown up at least once a month for the last four years. They probably hit Muffet’s too. I’ll go see, she might be able to catch them just in time.” Sans shakes his head and walks through a short cut, disappearing out of sight.

 

You stand up and head inside to stand near Grillby, “I’m really sorry.” You apologize to him as he hangs up the phone.

 

“No, it’s alright…” Grillby sighs, “It’s expected at this point. I’ll gather up some monsters tomorrow to help me clean it up.”

 

“Why would they do that though? Usually if I had to deal with a human it was because they were trying to steal from you, this is just pure vandalism.” You try to hide how angry you actually are at the situation.

 

“They know they can get away with it,” Grillby sighs, “Who would have approached the humans if this had happened when you were working for me.”

 

“Frisk.” _Me._

 

“Exactly. Who would do it now?” Grillby’s fire is mellowed and doesn’t flicker with nearly as much gusto as usual.

 

“D-Dad I’d guess,” You offer.

 

“Monster King declares war after innocent teenager’s art project is taken offensively.” Grillby shakes his head, “We can’t win anymore. They can always twist our words back at us.”

 

“I look like a human,” You mutter under your breath. _No Chara._ “They… don’t think I’m violent when they see me. Only after they get to know me.” _Chara you don’t like people._ “I…I could probably do it.” You rub your upper arm, “They ran when they saw me.”

 

“Chara you hate humans,” Grillby shakes his head no, “I don’t think you should.”

 

“If they’re this cocky and it’s only been a short while. What do you think they’ll be like in a couple years? Are you ready to get forced underground again Grillby?” You find the words falling out of your mouth impulsively, “I’ll talk to my father tomorrow. We’ll see what I can do… it can’t be that hard right?” You laugh but it falls short.

 

“This isn’t some spur of the moment thing you can ignore after a few days.” Grillby scolds, “You’d be stuck with this for years. It’s a commitment.”

 

“If it protects people I love, I’m willing to do it.” You scratch your arm quietly, “Even if it makes me uncomfortable.”

 

 

* * *

 

**6 Weeks – October 3 rd 2093**

 

“You look like shit,” Sans sets a cup of Cocoa down in front of you.

 

“Well, I’m technically working four jobs right now,” You laugh halfheartedly as Dream and Mistral tear past the chair you’re situated on causing it to rock. “Ah! Dream! Mistral! Please! No running inside!”

 

“Sorry Unty,” Dream giggles and taps Mistral before running off again, slower this time.

 

“How did you end up working four jobs?” Sans sit across from you a bottle of ketchup in his hand.

 

“I’m a school counselor, I’m the go to babysitter, I’m night watch for Grillby, and now I’m the ambassador for Monsters.” You count off on your fingers and look at Sans desperately, “And I would be able to balance it all if I could just get a solid eight hours of sleep at least one day a week.” You tug your hair.

 

“The Frisk thing still?” Sans squeezes the bottle into his mouth.

 

You grimace out of disgust, “Yeah. They keep bugging.”

 

“You know they aren’t real? It’s probably a negative effect of all that DT you absorb because you never use any of it up.” Sans points at you, “You should try that magic thing I told you to do.”

 

“No, Sans. I’m not going to look stupid and try and do magic. I just can’t do it. I’m human at the end of the day.” You roll your eyes, “I think I’m just unhinging.”

 

“Alright, let’s make a deal.” Sans folds his bone hands together.

 

“Give and take?” You raise a brow at him.

 

“You know how I am,” Sans shrugs.

 

“Alright, and what would I be losing out of this situation?” You’re cautious to the approach.

 

“I take over for tonight, and hang around to snap you out of it if ‘Frisk’ shows up. And if it doesn’t improve, you’ve got to at least try the magic thing.” Sans raises his brows at you.

 

You purse your lips, “Alright let’s give it a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look whos back! I'm actually super fucking sick, so we barely made it to Hollywood. But I feel like I am ready and refreshed. Chapters should become regular again starting today! Woohoo guys!


	27. I'm trying my best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We peek back into Asriel's life.

** Asriel’s Pov – 1 Month – September 19th 2093 **

You put your head down on your kitchen table. It’s quiet most of the day since Chara started watching over Dream. You got to see her every night, and the two of you got to eat dinner together. But they took your little girl from you and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t eat you up with rage on the inside. 

They just waltzed back into your life and took everything you wanted. They took the doting love you’d been receiving from your parents. They took the approval of your friends. They took Dream. THEY TOOK DREAM. You snap up and shove the table away from you in a fit of rage. 

“FUCK!” You shout and pull at your ears. You hate this. You hate that they got to come in and act like they weren’t gone for four years. That everyone’s lives just absorbed them. 

Your phone buzzes on the table and you slide to unlock it, you try and let the anger in your voice subside, “H-Howdy D-Dr. Chen.” 

“Howdy Asriel!” She squeaks back, “Hey, can I have you cover a class at the school for me tomorrow. It’s an art class so it’s not going to be that hard to get them to settle down, since they mostly just sit there and draw anyways.” 

“Yeah,” You nod, “I can totally do that. Tomorrow, all day?” 

“Yes please.” Penny laughs lightly. You smile at the noise, its calming and lapsing and you love it. 

“Then you can count on me,” You pipe up. 

“I look forward to seeing you then Asriel. Thank you so much, you’re the best.” She hums. 

“N-No problem!” Your smile stretches across your face as she hangs up. Well, Chara didn’t have her yet. As far you knew, they’d assassinated any chances they could have had with her when they took off four years ago. 

She’d been so upset the first couple of months. And who did she go to for comfort? You. She went to you. And the two of you bitched and complained about Chara until the night turned into the morning. 

She’d started hanging around your family. She’d even requested your help with setting the foundation for the school. You had happily obliged, and she’d agreed to let Dream go there when she was finally old enough, which you were very happy about. You knew there’d always be someone looking out for her that way. 

She had hired Chara to be the school counselor though. But they were the most qualified for the job. So, you didn’t feel all that threatened by it. And you were sure it was just an attempt on her part to get Chara to come back home and actually help your family. 

You’d have to tell her that she really didn’t have to do that. You smile quietly to yourself. Penny was something special. She had the same open kind heart Frisk did, but she was a little blunter, a little more forward with her words, and she definitely didn’t understand boundaries. Which you needed sometimes. She could pull the heart of the matter to the surface right away, she didn’t wait for you to warm up to her. 

Her son got along well enough with Dream as well. Nick, Penny had joked with you and told you it was short for Nickle. It wasn’t actually. He was a good friend of Dream’s. He had to do more things on the human settled Ebott though. And there was definitely an age gap between the two of them. But you appreciated that the two of you could bond over being single parents. 

“Daddy!” You can hear Dream’s little voice through your front door and you cross the room to answer the door. She stands in front of you, Chara is down at the curbs edge in front of your house. You glare at them and they turn getting back into their car. 

“Hey Baby girl,” You coo at her and usher her inside closing the door behind you. Dream sets her glittery purple backpack down on the ground and she holds a crayon drawing out to you. “What’s this?” You kneel in front of her as you ruffle her long fluffy white hair. 

She crinkles her little button nose, “I drew you a picture at Unty’s.” You take it into your hands. “The white crayons don’t show up, so I had to make us grey.” Dream points to the orange fur balls. “This one is me and the big one if you.” She looks at you expectantly. 

“They’re great Dream! I love them!” You take the drawing from her, “I’m going to put them on the fridge okay?” 

“Alright!” Dream walks behind you and stops when her eyes catch the silver glint of a beer can in the trash near the fridge. “Do I go to my room?” She asks you and you see her ball her hands up in her shirt. 

“No,” You shake your head at her, “Hey. Do you want to watch a movie?” Dream looks up at you and nods furiously. 

“What movie then? Why don’t you go pick one for us to watch yeah?” You tell her and she hurries away into your living room. You huff and pull the trash bag out of the trash can and walk outside. It’s best you get rid of this now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Disliked it? Drop me a comment below! I love reading them!
> 
> Also everyone whos a repeat commenter or reader on here should go listen to "Modern Baseball- Fine, Great" because it honestly reminds me so much of our Chara.


	28. This is my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chara's birthday again!

**Chara’s Pov -October 18 th 2093**

 

You’ve developed this kind of distain for your birthday. To the point it actively makes you sick to think about it. So, you’re not pleased when you wake up to a party popper and the ever obnoxious blow of a party horn in your ear.

 

“What the fuck?” you mutter through half closed eyes. You can make out blurry images of people around your bed.

 

“Language Glitch,” Sans has a chuckle, “There are children present.”

 

“Please just let me sleep,” You huff and pull your blankets over your head.

 

“Nope,” Sans tugs them down away from your face, “Time to get up.”  You growl at him and pull the pillow over your face. “Alright, deploy the fuzz ball.” Sans says and you hear Dream’s excited squeal as she is placed on your chest.

 

“Unty, get up,” Dream taps you excitedly. You pull the pillow away from your face and look up at her. She giggles excitedly. “Happy Birthday.” Dream says from her perch on your chest.

 

“Who stole you from your Dad? Was it Uncle Sans? Or was it Grandma?” You ask her and she kisses your nose. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to accept that as an answer.”

 

“Come play with me Unty,” Dream pressures you.

 

“I just want to sleep today, Unty is very tired.” You tell her and ruffle her hair.

 

“But,” Dream looks sad, “You don’t want to play with me?”

 

You feel it tug your heart strings and you sit up, “Alright. Let me get up at least. I’m a dirty mess.”

 

“I think you look very nice actually,” Penny says from just next to your head, “Also your snoring is cute.”

 

“P-PENNY!” You pick up Dream and sit up quickly. You blink with surprise as you look around the room, it’s crowded to the walls with monsters, some you don’t even know. “What are all these people doing in my room?”

 

“You seem to forget, Glitch,” Sans pipes up, “You’re the Ambassador of Monsters now. Word travels fast about celebrations, especially celebration that would require press coverage.”

 

“So who are these people then?” You sit Dream in your lap and she picks up Frisk’s bear off your bed playing with it while you talk.

 

“They’re here to prep you,” Mom says as she pushes through the crowd to come face to face with you, “So that you don’t say anything wrong to anyone with a camera.”

 

“I… alright,” You stare up at them, “I… can do that?”

 

 

* * *

 

“And your plans for monsterkind?” The reporters microphone is place in your face.

 

“I’m sorry,” You tilt your head at the reporter, “You’ll have to specify for me.”

 

The reporter clears her throat, “Do you plan to keep actions between humans and monsters peaceful?”

 

“Of course?” You raise your brows at them, “Why wouldn’t I? I wouldn’t want to put my people at risk?”

 

“Then you’re willing to put humans at risk?” The reporter urges you.

 

You have to fight back anger, “No. That’s not what I’m saying at all. What I’m saying is that humans outnumber monsters 1,000 to one in Ebott alone. Our race, our species, our people. We are happy with what we have and we don’t want much, we just want to be able to feel the grass under our feet and see the stars in the sky. We don’t plan to expand ever, and I know in the far future, many of us would love to intermingle with humans freely, and not be contained to a select few towns.”

 

“So you want equal rights for monsters?” The reporter asks.

 

“Yes,” You exhale, “That’s exactly what I want.”

 

“Well thank you Ambassador Dreemurr.” She extends her hand and you shake it. “That will be all.” She walks off with her crew, toward her news truck.

 

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Penny wraps her arms tightly around your waist. You turn back and look at her as best as you can.

 

“I’m exhausted. I didn’t even want to do anything today.” You laugh. She blows air on the back of your neck and you can feel your face physically redden.

 

“How exhausted?” She teases you.

 

“Not as much as I thought I was apparently,” You squeak out and she untangles herself from you.

 

She starts to walk away and blows you a kiss, “Go finish your ambassador duties and then come find me, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” You nod at her, “No problem!”

 

Penny snorts laughing, “You’re so stinking cute!”

 

You happily head your way over toward where your mother is. You feel light headed and giddy and cannot force that goof ball smile from your face, as you settle next to her. You look up at Mom and she doesn’t look amused. “Are the reporters gone?”

 

It drags you straight out of your giddy state, “Y-Yes why?”

 

“Asriel… wishes to join us. And I do not think an episode between the two of you is the best way to introduce you to the humans as a competent ambassador.” Mom puts a hand on your shoulder, “Please, for our face, do not fight with him.”

 

“Yeah, no I promise Mom,” You nod at her, “I’ll be civil.”

 

“Thank you,” She squeezes your shoulder lightly and hurries off to talk to another group of monsters.

 

“Unty!” Dream runs next to you and tugs on your dress pants. You look down at her. “Pick me up!” She holds her arms out to you and you lift her up in them.

 

“Shouldn’t you be playing with your friends?” You say as you blow a raspberry on her cheek.

 

Dream giggles loudly, “I’m hiding!”

 

“Oh, are you all play hide and go seek then?” You chuckle, “Do you want me to help you hide somewhere?”

 

Dream nods at you. You look around then look down at the front of your shirt. Dream looks down at the same time. “Do you think you’ll fit?” Dream makes a face and then nods. “Alright, it’s worth a shot.”

 

 

* * *

 

Mistral runs over to you and pauses staring at you for a long time. Gerson and Dazs trail not far behind him. Their eyes follow the same path as Mistral’s. You hold Dream close to your body under your shirt, so she’s trapped between the dress shirt and your binder.

 

“Hello kids,” You smile at them, “Are you having fun?”

 

“Yes,” Mistral whispers quietly.

 

Dream giggles from under your shirt. “Woah, I sure do have one weird giggly stomach, don’t I?” You tell them and Nick walks up behind them and stands behind the younger kids.

 

“Is Dream in your shirt?” Nick asks you in a monotone voice.

 

“Ah… maybe?” You furrow your brows at him, “You’re Penny’s son.”

 

“And you’re Mom’s fuck buddy.” Nick fires back at you and you have to take a step away from him. He is sassy as hell.

 

You pull Dream of your shirt and set her down on the ground, “Why don’t you kids go play somewhere else? Yeah?” You tell the monster kids. They nod at you and scatter off into a game of tag.

 

“Kid, you’re like five,” You crouch down to his level, “What is your damage? You shouldn’t even know those words yet.”

 

“I’m seven so shut the fuck up,” Nick fires back at you and you put a hand over your mouth as you stand up and do a quick circle walk before turning back to face him.

 

“Does your Mom let you talk like this?” You say as you look down at him.

 

“Yes,” Nick doesn’t miss a beat.

 

“I bet she doesn’t,” You tell him, you are not going to let this little kid intimidate you.

 

Nick opens his mouth to say something but looks up over your shoulder and falls silent. You turn and look to see Asriel standing behind you. “Oh,” You stand up straight to face him, “Hi… I didn’t steal Dream you know, someone else did, and I’m honestly not sure who it was. I’m not going to lie to you about that.”

 

“Happy Birthday,” Asriel shrugs, “It was Mom. So I’m not mad at you. Don’t worry.” He looks past you to Nick, “Hey Nickle.”

 

“Hi Mr. Dreemurr!” Nick’s whole attitude changes to a much more upbeat one.

 

“Are you playing with the kids?” Asriel asks him.

 

“Mhm! We were just playing hide and seek! Dream is a sure good hider, sir!” Nick smiles toothily at him.

 

“Well, you keep an eye on the little kids okay?” Asriel asks you and Nick salutes him before running off after the kids.

 

You look between Asriel and Nick, utter confusion written across your face, “That kid. He’s straight from hell.”

 

“Nick? No, that kid’s great!” Asriel tells you surprised.

 

“He was just cursing at me! He’s seven!” You gesture at him.

 

“He’s not seven!” Asriel laughs, “He’s six. And that’s probably why he cursed at you. You got his age wrong!”

 

You point a finger under Asriel’s chin, “No! No! That kid, right there, told me he was seven!”

 

“He’s messing with you,” Asriel laughs heartily, “Some above anger being you are, you’re fighting with a six-year-old.”

 

“He’s seven!” You hiss at him.

 

Asriel rolls his eyes, “Well, I’m going to talk to Dad. I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you later,” You grumble out and exhale deeply looking at Nick play with the other kids.

 

The party was winding down, thankfully no one was dead or pregnant this party. So, that was fantastic. This was so far in the top five birthdays you’d ever had. You drink another swing out of the beer bottle and run your hands through your hair, you just need to take the edge off.

 

“Hey there,” Penny’s voice whispers in your ear. You turn to her and she presses her lips against yours without much hesitation. You kiss her back and she rests her hands on your hips.

 

“Penny,” You mutter against her lips and she pulls away tilting her head. “Not right now.” You exhale, “There’s too many people.”

 

“At least half the attendees are gone,” She stare at you with her dark eyes, “You don’t want to hang out with me?”

 

“I do,” You tell her and look her up and down, “I really, _really_ do.”

 

“Then don’t be scared of it,” Penny presses her lips against your cheek, leaving a smudge of purple lipstick behind.

 

“Your son is here,” You tell her nervously.

 

“Nuh uh,” She shakes her head, “He got taken home. Like most of the kids. Chara,” The way she says your name sends electricity down your back, “It’s just you and me.”

 

“Penny,” You whisper as she quiets you with her lips again, her hands going back to where they were on your hips. You kiss her back tilting your head into the kiss, your arms resting on her lower back, you pull her between your legs close to you.

 

She breaks the kiss and brushes a hand over your cheek. “I love you, Chara Dreemurr.” She has nothing but sincerity in her tone.

 

“I-I love you too,” You whisper to her and your lips meet again.

 

 

* * *

 

The space in your bed where Penny was sleeping is empty when you wake up. Somehow, you had managed to slide your oversized t-shirt back on before passing out. You reach out and pull the handful of still warm blankets close to you and yawn. You want to sleep for a thousand years, and never lose the feeling you have at that moment.

 

“Sleep well sunshine?” Asriel’s tone is mocking.

 

“Asriel, what the fuck!” You shout and grab a pillow throwing it at him, “Don’t sneak into my room that like you gigantic furry creep!”

 

Asriel catches the pillow before it hits him, “Did you sleep with Penny?”

 

“I’ve been sleeping with Penny since I got home. She’s my girlfriend. That’s what you do.” You say with a tight jaw, “Why?”

 

“Because I’ve been dating Penny for the last four years.” Asriel tells you and you close your mouth tightly.

 

“You’re a liar,” You hiss at him, “Don’t lie to me Asriel! Not about something like this!”

 

“I’m not,” Asriel won’t make eye contact with you.

 

You close your eyes tightly and purse your lips. You feel so broken, you feel betrayed. Not like this. She told you she loved you, why was it always Asriel. You thought you finally had something that was just yours. But nothings yours, why would anyone just like you? You’re stupid, you’re a moron, you’re violent.

 

You can feel your body begin to shake and Asriel’s hardened expression softens for just a second. You pull your knees close to your body, and you start crying into them. You mutter a soft, “What the fuck.” Before letting it all go.

 

“Zriel,” You ask him and look over at Asriel. He looks shocked and surprised at you. “Zriel…” You mutter, “Why does this keep happening to me?” You feel broken, you can feel the tightness in your chest, “Why does this keep happening to... I’ve never hurt anyone…” You weep, “I just wanted someone.”

 

“Chara…” Asriel walks over and pulls you into a tight hug, “I’m sorry.” You burry your face in his white fur and he pats your back awkwardly.

 

“It’s not fair.” You sputter, “I…it’s because I left isn’t it…?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Asriel struggles out.

 

“Then I’m not going to fight you over her,” You tell him and break the hug, “You have her, Zriel. I won’t get in your way.”

 

“What?” Asriel looks brokenly at you.

 

“Do you love her? Do you really love Penny?” You ask Asriel as you wipe your face free of tears.  

 

“Y-Yeah I guess?” Asriel mumbles.

 

“Then I won’t get in your way. Just,” You tug his shirt straight, “Don’t get mad at her. Just go tell her you love her. I’ll back off. I want you to be happy Zriel. I don’t want to fight with you over someone again.”

 

“Chara?” Asriel looks like he wants to tell you something.

 

“Yeah?” You look over at him.

 

Asriel grows quiet and shakes his head no, “Nevermind. It’s not important. Thank you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel is a fart. Please discuss below.


	29. You liar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara confronts Penny.

**Penny’s Pov – October 19 th 2093**

 

“Good morning Chara,” You call into their office. They don’t look up from the folder they’re reading. You pout and walk into the small room. “Hey, you okay? Do you need to go home?” You ask them and tap the desk.

 

“Leave me alone, Dr. Chen,” Chara lifts the folder separating you from their view. You push it down and peer over at them. Chara glares at you, “I’m trying to work.”

 

“Why are you mad at me?” You close the door separating you from people on the outside, “Did I do something wrong?” You reach out to take their hand and Chara pulls it away from you, holding it protectively against their chest.

 

“Wh-Why don’t you-you just g-go somewhere el-else, o-o-okay!?” Chara’s voice is cracked and breaking. Their eyes are shut tightly to avoid eye contact with you.

 

“Chara,” You speak as softly as you can, “Are you having a break? Do you need to go home? Is it the Frisk thing?” Their eyes snap up and bore into your soul. “It is, isn’t it? If it is Chara you have to go home, I can wait until you want to call me. You don’t have to look at me,” You reassure them.

 

“It’s not the Frisk thing!” Chara hisses at you, “It’s the Asriel thing!” Their words are less words and more snarl. They slam their hands down on the desk and stand up, sending their rolling chair flying away from them. “Why?” They ask you desperately, “I know what’s been going on, you know what happened last time. Why wouldn’t you just tell me!?” They’re eyes are wet with tears.

 

“Chara, I have no clue what you’re talking about?” You tell them, your brows furrowed in confusion. The Asriel thing? Something about Dream? What would you know about Dream? Maybe, they thought you knew about the neglect? You hadn’t, you were positive of that. “Is this about Dream?” You offer.

 

“Oh my god!” Chara growls and stands up grabbing at their hair, “Can you just leave! Can you please leave!”

 

You move away from them to give them space for their breakdown, “No. I can’t leave. But you can. Frankly Chara, you aren’t going to be much help to any kids if you’re going to act like this today. You need to go home.” You stare at them.

 

They turn to you, broken eyes full of tears. You don’t know what’s wrong, you wish they would tell you. You don’t understand why they’re so angry.

 

Chara looks at the ground, and nods, “Yeah. Okay. I’ll go.” They pick up the folders off the desk and grab their jacket.

 

As they go to walk past you, you stop them with your arm, “Can we please, talk about this?”

 

They close their eyes and swallow a lump in their throat, “No.” Their voice is a tiny whimper, “I can’t… do this anymore. I can’t keep… pushing them away. And you’re going to do that.” They open the door to their office and hurry away.

 

“Chara! You aren’t well!” You shout after them but they’re already gone. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chara’s Pov – October 19 th 2093**

 

There’s too much oxygen in the atmosphere. Fire needs oxygen to breath, just like you do. But there’s too much and the fire inside your chest, it has to be fire, is climbing out your mouth and falling down your front. It’s setting everything on fire and you can’t stop it, it all hurts, everything’s on fire Grillby’s is burning. Where are you ? Who are you? You don’t know anymore.

 

What’s your purpose? Failure. Your purpose must to failure. Punishment. It has to be punishment; you’re suffering and it’s your fault. You’re the one who killed your brother, you must be. You have to be. Punish yourself, you need to be hurt, you need to be injured.

 

The fire spits out of your mouth as you crouch down by a tree inside Ebott. It escapes your mouth with a loud, pained sob. It hurts as it comes out, and the burns it leaves throughout your lungs is worse than the roaring of it inside. You put your head between your knees and pant as the pain settles in. It hurts, it hurts a lot. You want it to stop. How can you make it stop?

 

A distraction, you need a distraction. Beer. That can distract you. Distract yourself. Let it hold you, let it settle into your stomach and dull the pain. Pain, you’re in pain. You want it to stop, that’s why you need the beer.

 

_“Stop it.”_

No, no, no! You don’t want to talk to them. You want them to go away, you want them to leave. You hiss through your teeth in irritation. You just want it to stop, too much is happening. They need to leave, they aren’t real, they aren’t real.

 

_“Chara, your arms.”_

 

You look down at them, your nails are sunk into your forearms, blood running from the wounds. You blink at them, you don’t understand. When did you do that? When… You curse and pull at your hair again. They need to stay there, they need to stay away from your arms, pull out your hair, you don’t care, they need to leave your body alone. They need to stop.

 

_“Breathe?”_

You hiccup as you suck in a large breath of air. It happens again and you’re forced to let go of the breath. You want to die. You want to die, so badly. It would be better; you would be better if you were dead, you think.

 

_“You need to get home, and clean your nail marks.”_

You shakily stand up on your feet. Your knees feel ready to give under your weight, but you hold strong. It feels like you’ve just gotten up from the tree, when your touching the doorknob to enter your bedroom. You control your breathing as you open and close the door behind you.

 

You sit on the bed and stare at the little streams of red on your arms. You hear someone come into your room. You don’t know who it is, you don’t care to look up at them. You feel shame, you feel hurt, embarrassment, anger. You don’t feel like yourself, you feel broken and weak. You hate yourself in all the ways you’re supposed to.

 

“Kid,” It’s Sans, you think. You want to think it’s Frisk. But it’s not. Frisk is dead. “Kid, that’s, stop!” He grabs your hand and you focus on it, more lines of red, more running under your nails and down your arms. “You need to keep that inside you!” Sans. It’s Sans.

 

He wants to kill you, doesn’t he? No. You should defend yourself. Let him hurt you. You deserve to be punished. You need to be hurt. You begin to hyperventilate. You deserve it. You killed your brother, you killed your mother, you killed Sans. You need to protect yourself. You hope he puts your eye out and lets you suffer in the darkness. You want to darkness. You want the quiet. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did everything wrong.

 

“Chara!” Sans’ voice is loud and abrasive and you jump when you hear it. Your teeth clatter together as you turn to stare at him with your eyes. They’re dirty, you hate them. Demon. Evil. You hate yourself. “Kid, pull yourself together what happened? You’re shaken to hell. Did someone attack you?”

 

“No,” You let the words fall form your lips and Sans exhales. You stare at him fearfully, then down to your red arms, red, bright red, blood. It hurts. Dirty brother killer. You killed him, you killed Sans. You killed Asriel. Demon. Evil.

 

“Can you hear me in there!?” Sans’ tone is angry but also irritated. You blink numbly and smear the perfect streams of blood. Now they’re as imperfect as you. “You need to stop that. Let’s… maybe Grillbs has a first aid kit.”

 

You need to be punished, this is God’s punishment. He wants this for you, he wants you to be socially isolated. You deserve to be. “For the bodies of those animals whose blood is brought into the holy place by the high priest as an offering for sin, are burned outside the camp. I. Need. To. Be. Burned.” You struggle out, you feel small. You were only twelve. Why didn’t anyone help you. You were twelve. Someone had to hear. “I’m dirty. I’m dirty. It’s all over me.”

 

You grab Sans, and he looks back at you frightened. “Kill me, make them stop. Make them stop, Sans. It’s too loud.” You scratch at your scalp as you release Sans, “It’s too loud in my head.”

 

“You need to calm down,” Sans tells you, but you can tell he’s not seeing you as his friend right now. He probably thinks you’re broken too. You’re broken, you’re broken.

 

_“I’m here. I’m here for you, Chara. It’s okay.”_

You slow your breathing and the ache in your body comes back. You release a struggles wet breath as the voices fade away into background static. “No one, can know,” You whisper to Sans, “Please, you can’t tell anyone what just happened…”

 

“I don’t even know how I would describe that,” Sans looks you up and down, “I’m… going to get you gauze.”

 

“Okay,” You look at your feet as Sans leave the room. When he comes back, he presses the white cotton against your skin and wraps up your assaulted arms. “I want my Mom.” You look down, “I want Frisk.”

 

Sans huffs, “I can get your Mom in a second. Let me finish patching you up first, alright?”

 

“I’m such a stupid cry baby,” You whimper as you put your already wrapped arm up to cover your face.

 

“So you do know what happened? Care to share?” Sans presses on one of your punctures and you wince.

 

“It’s never happened to me…” You look down and around the room, still struggling to ground yourself, “Only my mom.”

 

“Toriel?” Sans squints at you.

 

“No, my... real mom.” You say as Sans finishes with your other arm, “She’d… scream and hurt herself, and hurt me. And then my dad and I, we’d hide in a hotel, we had to change it frequently or she’d come find us there.”

 

“Does this thing have a name?” Sans pressures you, “Or is it some weird magic shit?”

 

“I don’t want to say it,” You close your eyes tightly, “It’s probably all in my head anyways. And saying it’s name would just… make it real.”

 

Sans shakes his head at you, “Fine suit yourself. I’ll go call your Mom.”

 

“Thank you,” You tell him as he leaves the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**Penny’s Pov – October 19 th 2093**

 

“Howdy,” Asriel’s cheerful tone says from just behind you, “You said you needed to see me? What’s wrong?”

 

You drop your books and turn to face him. Your hands are placed firmly on your hips, “What’s wrong with Chara, and what is this Asriel thing they told me was bugging them?”

 

“Oh, it’s just family stuff,” Asriel waves you off. Red flag. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“It involves me! Chara made that very obvious while they were on the verge of break down!” You shout at him, “Now tell me what’s going on here! Chara has an excuse for not telling me anything, you do not!”

 

“I don’t know why they would blame you?” Asriel plays dumb. You know he’s lying. Red flag. “It’s a family matter, they’re just coming to terms with some things.”

 

“Tell me the truth,” You close your eyes and purse your lips, “I want the truth now. I want all of it, cough it up. _Dreemurr_.” You ball your hands up and straighten your posture so you can stare him in the eye to the best of your ability.

 

Asriel’s smile slowly breaks before finally dropping. “We could be happy,” He tells you, “You and I, and… Chara wants that too.” He reaches for your hand and you take a step away from you. “I could make you happy,” He gestures to himself, “Nick loves me, Dream and him get along.”

 

“Fuck you!” You snap, “Did you tell Chara this? I don’t see you like that, Asriel! You’re my friend! You’re just my friend!”

 

“I think I love you, Penny,” Asriel says and reaches for your hands again. You duck away from him and shake your head at him. He looks sad and surprised. “We spent so much time together while we were gone, we talked all night.”

 

“Because I was worried about where your sibling had run off too, where my DATEMATE had run off too!” You shout at him, “I thought I made it clear we were having a platonic talk! Were you even listening to me when I was talking to you?!”

 

Asriel’s face breaks a little more. You shake your head at him again, appalled by the situation. “You’re not the same person you were, before Frisk. You’re not the same. You need to figure yourself out, and get your shit together. I’m done with you Dreemurrs.” You hold your hands up, “Maybe I’ll deal with you again, when you decide that you won’t rip each other apart fighting over something.”

 

“Penny, wait. Let’s discuss this,” Asriel’s paw touches your hand and you swing at him hard.

 

“Leave me alone!” You shout, “You make shit right with Chara first. Then come talk to me, maybe we can have a friendship then. But not now, I don’t need this kind of drama in my life.” You storm away from him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dream’s Pov – October 19 th 2093**

 

When Daddy drinks the soda out of the silver can, he doesn’t talk to you. He doesn’t look at you. He doesn’t play with you. Because the soda reminds him of Baba. And you remind him of Baba. And he says that makes it hurt.

 

After Unty took you away, he stopped doing that. He promised Grandma and Grandpa he wouldn’t do it anymore. And then a little while later he made you promise not to tell anyone about him drinking soda again. You promised, you wouldn’t tell anyone. You didn’t like being separated from Daddy.

 

But you were scared when he started drinking it tonight. He drank a lot, he crunched the cans and threw them at the fridge. He pulled all Unty’s pictures off the fridge and threw them away. You wanted to take them out, but you were scared of getting to close. So you hid from behind a wall, watching him drink.

 

“Don’t look at me with those eyes,” Daddy crunches a can in his hand, “Don’t look at me with their eyes.”

 

“Daddy-“ You squeak out and he throws the can in your direction.

 

“DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THEM!” He shouts at you and you run to your room. You crawl under your bed and put your hand over your ears. You can hear glass and wood break in the kitchen, you don’t like it. Daddy’s screaming, shouting.

 

You push your hands over your ears harder. Your hand brushes against the plastic of the walkie talkie Unty gave you. You promised Daddy you wouldn’t tell anyone. You hear something else break, he’s getting closer. You’re scared.

 

You turn the walkie talkie on, “Unty!” You cry as you hold the walkie talkie tight in your hands, “Unty! I’m scared!”

 

Their voice crackles over the speaker back at you, “What? Dreamy what’s wrong? Tell me kiddo?”

 

“Daddy!” You shout and hear the door open to your room, “He doesn’t feel good. He doesn’t-“

 

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov – October 19 th 2093**

 

Toriel and Sans follow you out to your motorcycle. It’s faster than Frisk’s car, and you’re afraid if you had a car you’d run Asriel over with it. You might still hit him with the motorcycle.

 

“Chara! Take the car, let us come with you,” Toriel gestures to it, “Let the three of us go through a short cut together.”

 

“No, Sorry Mom,” You pull the helmet over your head and start the bike with a roar, “I don’t think you want to see me beat Asriel till he can’t get up!”

 

“Don’t hurt him!” Toriel shouts after you as you peel away from Grillby’s, “Pacifism Chara! Remember what I taught you-“

 

You zip down the street avoiding parked cars and careless pedestrians before you show up at the house. You try to open the door but it’s closed tightly. You huff and take off your helmet, you walk to the nearest window and slam your helmet against the glass. It cracks under the first strike and the second shatters it. You pull yourself up the window, tiny shards bite your hands.

 

Normally you’d sit and pull them out, but you’re on a mission and hell you hope some of them stick Asriel. “Dream!” You shout into the house, you’re in an office room. “Dream honey?! Where are you!?” You walk into the hallway.

 

Asriel comes out of his bedroom, “Get. Out.” You stalk towards him and shove him back. He’s not drunk enough to fall over this time and he shoves you back. “Get out, Chara!” He gestures.

 

“Fuck you, where’s Dream!?” You shout back and him and turn away, walking in the opposite direction of the hallway. You check Dream’s room. She’s curled up in a corner, her hands over her eyes and her walkie talkie smashed on the ground.

 

You take a step into the room and Asriel pulls you back. You hit the wall, Asriel pins you against it. “I don’t want to hit you Az.” You growl at him. You really do, but you also don’t. He’s a jerk, an awful jerk, but he’s your brother. “You can’t hurt Dream, just because you’re messed up about Frisk.” You tell him, huffing with rage.

 

“I never hurt Dream!” Asriel shouts in your face. You close your eyes, don’t let him know you’re scared. “And this isn’t about Frisk!”

 

“I think, hiding in a corner and crying, is hurting.” You tell Asriel, “You don’t even know how things like this affect kids like her. She’s not going to forget this. Please, Az, let me take her, you aren’t fit to. Not right now.”

 

“Yeah!? And who is she going to live with, Chara? You? You keep running from your problems, you don’t face anything head on. You’re just as messed up about Frisk dying as I am.” Asriel tells you.

 

You shake your head at him, “No I’m not. I’m done throwing my tantrum. Now you need to figure out how you’re going to finish throwing yours.” You duck under his arm and head back to Dream’s room.

 

Asriel steps into the doorway behind you, “Get out of my house, Chara! Get out! Get out! Get out!”

 

You look back at him, “Asriel… I can stay, if you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”

 

“GET OUT NOW!” He shouts at you and you feel your body flinch.

 

“Just let me pack Dream,” You try to reason with him

 

“I want you out now!!!” He slams his hand against the doorframe.

 

You pick Dream up in your arms and rush under Asriel’s arm and down the hall, you hold her close. She’s crying and shaking in your arms, you smooth her hair down as the cold night air hits the two of you. You make sure Asriel isn’t following you, and sure enough, he isn’t.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” You coo at her. She sniffles and looks up at you. “You want to have a sleepover with Unty today? We can get snacks and watch movies? How’s that sound? Sounds fun, right?” Dream’s bottom lip wobbles as she buries her face into your shoulder. The headlights of Frisk’s car come into view.  Dream is shaking badly in your arms,

 

“Yeah… okay… that sounds fun.” You mumble to yourself as you walk toward the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love my misleading summaries? I know I do! Drop me a comment below please! *puts on teacher glases* +10 points to the person who finds the call back in this chapter, and can tell me why it's significant?


	30. Neither of us are ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream settles into life with Chara.

**Chara’s Pov – October 20 th 2093**

 

Your body is curled protectively around Dream. Her little hands still hold onto your jacket. A mostly unfinished pizza lays in a box on the ground. You blink exhaustion out of your vision as you sit up. One arm still on either side of Dream.

 

She makes a small fearful whimper as her hands lose hold of your jacket. “It’s okay Dream,” you whisper to her, “I’m going to pick up some of the food okay? You stay here.”

 

“School,” Dream tells you with big eyes.

 

“No, honey, we aren’t going to school today,” You brush her hair back, “Me and you? We’re going to go shopping, okay?” Dream stares at you with her large eyes, he knees pulled close to her chest. You run your fingers through her soft hair in an attempt to relax her. “It’s okay Dream… it’s…” You look around the bed and pick up Frisk’s teddy bear, “Here. You want this?”

 

“It’s a bear,” Dream pulls her fingers over it. She looks up at you, “It’s Unty’s bear.”

 

You take a long breath, “Do you know why that bear’s important to me?” You ask Dream. She shakes her head no. “When your baba got sick. I went out and I bought them stuff, and this bear was part of that. I wanted them to feel better. Then, your baba gave it back to me, on my birthday. Because they said I needed it. Now, I want you to have it Dream.” You rub her back and she holds the bear tightly.

 

“Okay,” Dream smiles and holds it, “Thank you.”

 

There’s a knock at the door and you open it to come face to face with Mom. She hands you a bag, “Asriel gave me these for Dream.”

 

“Thanks Mom,” You nod at her.

 

She looks into the room, “Well… you two had fun.”

 

“Kinda,” You shrug, “I didn’t want her to have nightmares. I’m going to take her out to buy clothes in a little while. And other things she might need.”

 

“You’re going to stay here? In this closet?” Toriel gestures to your small room, “Chara, if you’re going to do this. You need a proper home to live in.”

 

“I’m doing it whether or not I have a proper home. She’s not going back with Asriel. I will fight him before he takes her.” You tell her, “I’ll keep an eye out for a place, I promise, okay? Just give me some time.”

 

“Alright,” Mom sighs at you, “make sure she eats.”

 

“I will,” You promise your Mom.

 

Mom kisses your forehead, “I’m going to Asriel’s. I love you, Chara.”

 

“I love you too, Mom.” You smile.

 

“I love you, Dream,” Mom calls over your shoulder, and Dream blows a kiss at her. Mom catches the kiss and turns leaving the room.

 

You settled the bag down on the bed and open it, pulling out an outfit for Dream. “Alright, let’s get you dressed and ready okay?”

 

“Okay!” Dream responds happily.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

You roll down the aisles of the store with Dream in the basket of your shopping cart. “Why, do we have to shop here?” Dream asks you as you stick a box of cereal in the cart.

 

“Trust me Dream, I hate shopping outside of Ebott. But stores outside have a bigger variety of things to buy.” You go to grab another box, “Do you like cocoa puffs?”

 

“What are cocoa puffs?” Dream squints at you. You snort and put a box in the cart, next to the other box of cereal.

 

“Cocoa puffs, are children and irresponsible adult’s way of eating chocolate for breakfast.” You tell her and push her around the corner to the next aisle.  

 

“What do you like to eat?” You ask her as you stand parked in front of some cans of soup, “What did your daddy cook for you?”

 

“Eggs,” Dream responds, “And potatos…”

 

You make a face, “Alright…. I can buy that.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

You finish settling in all of the things you’ve bought for Dream. She was sitting at a table in Grillby’s. Sans was playing a game of tic-tac-toe with her. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she made the little X’s and O’s.

 

You took the groceries under your arm and walked into the kitchen of the bar, putting them inside. It was dark out already, the sun shining the last few rays of red orange light through the bar. You glanced at the wall clock, three minutes till you’d lock up for Grillby.

 

Today wasn’t awful, it was… average at worst. You’ve definitely had worse days. You were ready for this, you had to be. You could… parent Dream just fine. You were sure of it. You just had to figure out a few things, nothing too difficult, you could do fine.

 

Sans walks up next to you, Dream is clinging to his leg tightly. “Hey,” He nudges you, “Ah… you’ve got a visitor.”

 

“Who?” You turn and stare at Sans. Then your eyes move down to Dream. “Is it… Asriel? It’s Asriel.” You huff, “Okay. I’ll talk to him outside. Keep Dream away from the doors and windows. I don’t want her hearing anything.”

 

“Yeah,” Sans nods and walks into your room with Dream. You hear the door lock and you walk outside.

 

Asriel is leaning against the outside of Grillby’s. He looks disheveled and messy. “Chara,” Asriel stands up, “Listen, let’s talk about this. Please, Chara, you can’t take her from me.” He looks distressed, “Please, please, she’s just a little girl. She needs me.”

 

“You should have treated her like she was a little girl then!” You snap at Asriel, “She’s scared! And I’m going to protect her!”

 

Asriel balls his hands into fists, “No! What do you even know about raising kids?!”

 

“More than you do apparently!” You snap right back at him.

 

“Really Chara!? You can’t even take care of yourself!” Asriel’s tone turns hostile.

 

“I’m doing fine!” You don’t back down. Asriel grabs one of your arms and holds it wrist faced up to you. “Let go!”

 

“Look at it! You aren’t any better for Dream to be staying with! She needs someone who knows how to handle themselves! That isn’t you or me!” Asriel struggles with his words, “We can’t do this.”

 

“No,” You reclaim your hand and take a step away from Asriel, “I… I’ll come to you. When I’m ready to talk to you. But… no…. you need to suffer for things you did, Asriel.”

 

“Chara, let’s talk about this,” Asriel tries to reason with you but you pull away from him again.

 

“I’ll come to you… until then… I’m going to look out for Dream.” You rub your upper arm and hurry back inside the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter here guys, just to 100% close up everything that happened last chapter. Yay, alright. There will probably be a time gap between this chapter and next. But that means the next chapter will be much longer to get you guys up to speed. 
> 
> Also! We officially have a blog for fic, honeycoloredteddybears.tumblr.com mostly its just art I've posted on there so far. But hey, maybe I'll draw a couple scenes. Also shout out to KarbonKevin for figuring out the symbolism last chapter, and to NamelessKing for suggesting the fanblog!


	31. 10 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara chaperones a field trip.

**Chara’s Pov – March 10 th 2103**

 

“Unty get up!” Dream’s voice giggles, “Come on! Come on! You promised! You’ve gotta get up!” She tugs on you and you pull a pillow over your face.

 

“You’re so fucking loud!” You playfully whine and she throws her body weight over you. You release a soft ‘off’ and she snickers.

 

“Thanks I learned how from you!” She blows a raspberry on your stomach and you shout sitting up quickly. You blink at the empty space in front of you in your room at Grillby’s. You never did get a place, you just figured it’d be easier to stay here. Though, you were pretty sure you needed to actively consider buying or renting a place now. Dream was 13 years old and starting to take up a lot of room, as well as wanting her own privacy.

 

She was growing up beautifully. Your precious niece, you loved her more than life itself. She made you feel like you weren’t a mistake. She’d definitely inherited Frisk’s personality; though she was a little more vulgar curtesy of you.

 

“You have to come, you said ‘Oh! A week trip to Disneyland sounds like great fun! Of course, I, the school counselor will come! Definitely not so I can stare at Dr. Chen’s ass. But because I truly do care out of the goodness of my heart.” She smiles at you deviously. Yup, she was definitely picking up habits from you.

 

“You know what you little stink!” You get up out of the bed and crack your back, “I am coming to watch out for you.”

 

“I’m a big girl, I can handle myself,” Dream flips her hair at you as she heads out into the bar. She’s already dressed and ready to go, a large pack on her back, and a Disney ball cap on her head.

 

You squint at her back and snort, “Hey big girl. You still have the sticker on your shirt.”

 

Dream spins around to face you ripping it off quickly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Her face turns red and she pulled her hair over it to hide it from you as best she can. “I-I’m g-going to wait for Mistral outside!”

 

“Mhm,” You shake your head at her as she rushes out of the bar. You pick up the bag you’d left on the ground. You pick a pair of shorts off the ground as Dream sticks her head back in. She snickers at you. “I’m not going to wear them Jesus Christ Dream. You leave your shit all over the floor.”

 

“Hey, if you’re trying to get laid I think you should,” Dream’s smirk is devious.

 

“You are thirteen years old!” You gape at her.

 

“You let me watch Neighbors!” She shouts at you.

 

“Dick jokes are different!” You shout back at her, “This is real life!”

 

“Not with you it isn’t!” She shouts as she walks away from the door. You throw a pair of socks in her direction but they land on the floor softly. “You throw like a baby!” She taunts from the main room of the bar.

 

You shake your head at her as you close the door and change into casual jeans and a green hoodie. You hesitate with grabbing your locket off the dresser, but grab it anyways. You may be fighting with Asriel, but he was still your brother, and it comforted you to have a piece of him near you.

 

You pick up your bag again and slide it on over your shoulder, “Alright, where’re your friends?” You ask Dream. She shrugs as she takes a drink of a canned coffee. “Who bought you that?!” You point at it.

 

“Definitely not Uncle Sans,” She says as she downs the rest of the can before you can get there.

 

“Fine, be small. We’ll laugh when you can’t ride any of the rides without me or Mistral.” You point at her.

 

Dream sticks her tongue out at you, “Basing my height against Mistral is unfair. Both of his parents are like 6’3. He was destined to be a giant.” There’s a tapping on the window. “That’s him.” Dream goes to the door and opens it.

 

Mistral is nearly 5’4 already, you’d love to say it doesn’t bug you, but it really, really does. The kid was a squirt when you first met them, and now, they can reach some things off shelves that you can’t.

 

“Hi Chara!” Mistral is wearing a bright purple shirt, white pants, and neon green shoes, “Hey look!” He points at his shoes, “We match!”

 

“Nice kiddo,” You give him a thumbs up.

 

“Check it,” He stands his shoe down on the floor and they twinkle with lights.

 

Dream’s eyes light up, “Raaaaaaaaad!!!!!” She puts her hands on her cheeks, “Unty! I want light up shoes!”

 

You rub your forehead, “Alright, I’ll think about it.” You turn to Mistral now, “Did you pack your stuff?”

 

“Yes Ma’Sir! Sir’am!” Mistral beams brightly at you.

 

You sigh and point outside, “Okay go to the car.”

 

Dream and Mistral head out right away. The two of them pushing and shoving one another. You puff out your cheeks with a deep breath. You love these kids, but they have way too much energy.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mistral!” Penny speaks into a megaphone from the top of a bus. There’s not even that large of a group of children, maybe 30 kids at best, and with six chaperones, that made five students a chaperone. Not really that bad, especially considering you already had four out of five of your charges.

 

“I’m here!” Mistral waved excitedly, “I’m right here Dr.Chen!”

 

“I see you Mistral,” Penny puts the megaphone to the side of her face as she laughs, “Are you trying to look like Buzz Lightyear on purpose?”

 

“Yes Ma’am!” Mistral shouts back at her. Penny laughs hard but you can’t hear her. She’s older, she’s human you have to remind yourself. Her black hair is speckled with grey streaks, her laugh lines are defined by wrinkles, and her eyes are accentuated by dark circles.

 

You two aren’t the same. You looked like one of the students if you stood still enough, despite being 40, you hadn’t aged past 25. “You could still totally get her,” Dream whispers to you.

 

“If you don’t stop child,” You whisper back at her.

 

Dream wags her head from side to side in a mocking motion, “Unty and Dr. Chen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-“

 

“You better not finish that,” You bump her lightly with your shoulder.

 

“Mr. Gerber!” Penny shouts into the megaphone. There’s an awkward quiet through the crowd. “Has anyone see Mr. Gerber?!” Penny shouts again.

 

“I’m covering for him; his wife went into labor!” A familiar yet foreign voice shouts over the crowd. Penny’s face is all you need to see for confirmation as to who it is.

 

“Fantastic,” Sarcasm drips from her voice. Dream grabs you by the arm and you kiss the top of her head protectively. “Mr. Dreemurr will be covering for Mr. Gerber.” Penny scribbles something down on her clip board.

 

“Okay,” She sighs, “Royce Jones!”

 

* * *

 

 

You sit in the back of the bus, wedged between Dream and Mistral. His legs sitting in the aisle of the bus, you’re grateful because he takes up way too much room. He’s 12 for Christ’s sake. He wouldn’t even be on this trip with Dream if it wasn’t for the fact he was so freaking smart.

 

And you honestly did not understand how that happened. Not to be mistaken, you loved Papyrus and Mettaton but the two of them could be pretty… thick. Mettaton was very socially conscious but faltered massively when it came to science and mathematics, and Papyrus was very science and mathematic based but awkward when it came to social situations.

 

Mistral was fine in both of these aspects. So much so that he’d managed to skip a grade. You almost could believe this was the same kid they’d thought was going to be mute. He certainly made up for it now. The kid was ear shatteringly loud, ever since he got up to Dream’s grade. The two of them were good for each other you thought, Dream’s extroverted personality rubbed off on Mistral and Mistral’s surprising level headedness kept Dream from doing anything too stupid.

 

“Can I sit here?” Penny says gesturing to the seat across the aisle from Mistral.

 

“Uh, yeah,” You nod, “Gerson and Dazs didn’t want another student sitting by them.” The two of them are nestled up against the window. Gerson’s body half laying on Dazs’. Dazs’ cheek pressed against the glass as he snores quietly. His long brown, lop like ears resting on Gerson’s face.

 

Penny takes a up the other aisle seat, “I’ve moved some things around, Asriel shouldn’t be anywhere near your group for a majority of the trip. The only risk’s you’d have when it comes to interaction is at dinner, or running into each other in the parks.” She taps the clip board, “I’ve moved his group to the floor below us. So, you’ll be next to my group instead, which isn’t ideal since I was supposed to be watching the door.”

 

“No problem,” You tell her, “Thank you.”

 

Penny looks down at the floor then over at you, “How have you been? We haven’t… actually spoken in forever…nothing outside of school affairs.” You feel your face burn red, and you shrug. Penny releases a breath through her teeth, “You still living at Grillby’s?”

 

“Yeah,” You respond to her, “I’m still there, It’s easier for me to figure things out from there, it’s near the center of town, all the monsters know where I am, I can still do security at night, and it’s free rent.”

 

“How the hell are you keeping a 13-year-old and yourself in that closet?” She laughs, and you bite your bottom lip as embarrassment sets in. “You’ve got to be looking for something larger.”

 

“I’ve been considering it,” You mumble and shrug, “But It’s my home.”

 

“That’s not going to last long you know,” Penny snickers. You glance at her with a little smirk. “You look good,” She tells you, “You find the secret to eternal youth?”

 

“Yup,” You turn to a more hostile tone, “But I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Oh, okay,” She seems taken back as she leans into the seat and looks out the window at the passing scenery.

 

* * *

 

 

You stand outside the bus with your little group of kids around you and look over the list, “Okay, so I’ve only got you four. Fantastic,” You exhale, “I don’t have to worry about anyone else.” You hear Dream squeak and glance back to see Mistral lifting her up. She kicks her legs frantically.

 

“You giant! Oh, my god! Put me down!!!” She’s laughing happily. Mistral is carry both her bag and his own. His arms are wrapped around her waist leaving her hovering about a foot off the ground.

 

“Mistral, put her down before she fights you,” You check the room numbers for the hotel, “Okay, so, Dreamy you and I have a room, and it’s connected to Gerson, Dazs, and Mistral’s room. So that I can keep an eye on you guys.”

 

“Ah boo!” Mistral complains loudly, “I don’t want to room with them.”

 

“Rude,” Gerson shoves him. Mistral tightens his hold on Dream as he is knocked off balance for a second but reclaims it shortly later.

 

“Gerson don’t shove your cousin,” You fold the list up and stick it in your pocket, “Alright, let’s get settled in.” You check the time, “Dinner is served at six every night. If it’s five forty-five now, we can probably drop off our stuff in the room and then head down for dinner, yeah?”

 

“Yes, please,” Dazs speaks up with a yawn, “I’m so hungry.”

 

“You’re always hungry Dazs,” Gerson exclaims.

 

“My dads feed me a lot okay. I’m a fat kid for a reason Gerson.” Dazs says with mock offense.

 

You snort, “Come on, let’s get up to the room.” You lead the group of them away from the main group and toward the hotel. The added advantage of having these kids is that you already know them from watching them while they were little. You don’t have to do any of the awkward ice breakers the other chaperones have to.

 

It kind of sucked that you had to follow the kids around the whole day though. Because they didn’t trust monster kids without a chaperone in Disneyland. You walk up toward the hotel. You can hear the chatter amongst the kids behind you.

 

“All I’m saying is that Dream should really wear some platforms tomorrow, or you know we could always hide her in a baby carriage. They’d probably think she was supposed to be there,” Gerson teased at Dream.

 

“Ah!” Mistral cuts in, “Don’t listen to them Dream. I can put you on my shoulder’s, we’ll stack up in a trench coat.”

 

“Then you’ll be too tall to ride anything, Mistral.”  Dazs pokes fun at him.

 

“Gazooks!” Mistral exclaims, “You’re right!”

 

“I’m not even that small,” Dream whines loudly, “I’m a perfectly average height.”

 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Dazs fires at her, you hold the door open and they walk into the lobby.

 

 

* * *

 

“No rainforest café,” You shake your head in the group of chaperones. The six of you stand face to face, you and Asriel avoid eye contact as best as you possibly can.

 

“Why not!” One of the English teachers, Mrs. Ross, squeaks out. “It’s a fun experience and the shows are great.”

 

“Because I know for a fact two out of four of the kids in my group are terrified by lighting and storms in general. Considering we’re a specialty school, I would think you’d be more considerate of the student’s needs.” You grumble at her, “Because I guarantee you they aren’t the only ones.”

 

“Noted,” Penny says with a nod, “We need to make sure that all the kids can enjoy their meals peacefully. We may have brought the counselor but I don’t think they want to deal with any anxiety attacks.”

 

“I really don’t,” You throw in while jamming your hands in the pockets of your hoodie.

 

“There’s a…. a sandwich shop,” Asriel pipes up, “We could go grab food with the kids and then sit down outside the hotel or something and eat them? Maybe let the kids explore the area with their groups?”

 

“I like that idea,” Penny says, “Thank you, Mr. Dreemurr.” He makes an awkward expression and dips his head lower.

 

“It’s a lot of the kid’s first times out of Ebott,” The science teacher Mr. Torres says, “A controlled space like this would probably be good for them to explore in. Since I don’t think we’ll have any park time tonight.”

 

“Probably not,” Penny snorts, “They’ll have tomorrow though. So, there’s that. Any one got any complaints about it?” None of you speak up. “Alright then, sandwiches it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dream’s hands are folded over her chest as she lays on top of the bed. The lights are out in your room but the two of you are prone to staying up late because you have the fucked-up sleep schedules of a medical student. You prop your head up on the pillow and she turns over to look at you from her bed.

 

“Unty,” She whispers.

 

“Yeah?” You don’t turn to face her but listen.

 

“I don’t have to talk to him, do I?” Her voice is quiet, “I don’t have to go near him?”

 

“Not unless you want to,” You tell her, “He is your father, Dream.”

 

“But you’re my parent,” She mumbles into a pillow, “And I trust you. Do you think he’s safe?”

 

“Yeah, I think he’s safe,” You nod, “I don’t think he’d hurt you now. But I’m not going to force you to talk to him, and if you don’t want to talk to him and he tries to talk to you, just leave and come get me. I’ll handle it.”

 

“Thank you, Unty,” Dream whispers, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” You smile contently, “Now go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be a going theme for the next couple of days, mostly because It'll be easy for me to write about and I've got hell week ahead of me at work. 
> 
> If you guys have any theories about stuff in the fic in general I would actively love to hear them! Theories are my fav! 
> 
> Also I'm curious as whether you guys see Chara as a competent guardian or not. XD


	32. Happiest place on earth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of day one of the Disney trip. AKA spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warning for F-slur and transphobia.

**Dream’s Pov – March 11 th 2103**

 

You pull out your phone and walk over to Chara. They’re clinging to the pillow, you have to admit, actually being able to stretch while you were sleeping was rad. This whole trip was very rad. You’d never been out of Ebott before, and you figured if this went over well you’d have a lot more chances to go out, or at least to go on more trips with your friends.

 

You click the record button, “Heyyyy Untyyyy!” You sing song and their eyes flash over to you. “Do you know what we’re doing today? Hm?” You stick the phone in their face and they pull their head away from it.

 

“What the heck are you recording me for?” They smirk and cover your lens, you pull it away.

 

“The people want to see you; I’m documenting for my YouTube channel obviously. If it’s just my friends people are going to think they’re my family. I want to show them you.”  You film them from further away now and gesture with a hand to Chara. “This is my Unty Chara everyone. They take care of me.”

 

“Wassup,” Chara waves at the camera, “You guys should go wake the rest of squad. Yeah?” They rub their eyes, “I need a coffee.”

 

You gasp and turn the camera to face yourself, “Gasp! Unty drinking coffee??? This really must be the happiest place on earth!”

 

“Get out of here,” They snort and get out of bed.

 

You turn the camera to the dividing door and open it. “Good morning y’all!!!” You shout enthusiastically at them.

 

Dazs snaps up off the ground, “What the fuck! Who put me on the ground?!” He shouts and pats down his fluffy fur and runs his fingers through his bedhead.

 

“You snore too damn much,” Gerson sits up, “I put you there.”

 

“What the heck man, I’m going to smell like hotel now!” Dazs licks his paw and tries to slick his hair down as best he can.

 

“Well now you stink like spit too,” You taunt and zoom in on him, “Where’s Mistral?” Gerson points at the bathroom. You walk over and knock on it rapidly, “MIStral!!! MIIIISTRALLLLL!!!!”

 

“Dreeeeeeeeam!” His voice calls back, “What?”

 

“You taking a poop?”

 

“No,” Mistral’s voice comes back full of concern, “I’m getting dressed???”

 

“She’s recording!” Dazs shouts to him.

 

“Dream don’t record me while I’m getting ready!” Mistral’s voice cracks. Cute.

 

“Alright, alright, grumps,” You snicker and walk back into the room where Chara’s packing a day bag.

 

“Should I pack extra socks? I don’t know if we’ll need them…” They hum.

 

“Unty is an excellent stay at home Mom,” You taunt as you zoom in behind them.

 

“Stay at home my ass,” They crinkle their nose at you, “I wish.”

 

“Unty is actually the school counselor. That’s the whole reason they’re on the trip,” You tell your viewers. “Or at least that’s what they’ll tell you, they actually just want to check out our principal.”

 

“That is not true,” Chara says as they zip the bag closed.

 

“Right, I completely agree,” You turn the phone on yourself and shake your head no.

 

“Did you wake everyone up?” They ask you. You nod. “Alright,” They knock on the door and walk into the boys’ room, “Come on let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Chara’s Pov – March 11 th 2103**

 

The first thing you notice about the theme park, is how mind-numbingly loud it is. You have to cover your ears with your hands to attempt to ignore the deafening calls of kids crying and fighting around you. Jesus Christ kid, you’re at Disneyland is not getting a balloon really that big of a deal?

 

“Unty,” Dream whispers excitedly to you, she still has the camera in her hand, “I reeeeeally want some Micky mouse ears!”

 

“Dream, if I buy you Mickey ears your friends are going to want them too,” You raise your brows at her, “Not now, we’ve got five more days.”

 

“I’ll buy you some Dream,” Mistral smiles brightly, “I want a pair too, and my Dad gave me more than enough money to spend on souvenirs.”

 

“Really!?” Dream’s eyes sparkle with happiness, “Thank you Mistral!!!”

 

“Thank you Mistral,” You mumble. Of course, Mettaton would load his kid up, you should have planned for this. There goes that teachable moment.

 

“Not a problem Ma’sir! Sir’am!” Mistral takes Dream’s hand, “come on lets go pick some.” Once they’re out of sight Dazs makes a horrible gagging noise.

 

“What’s that for?” You raise your brows at him.

 

“They’re gross and in love,” Gerson clarifies for you, “It annoys me and Dazs.”

 

“What they are not, they’re still… little…” You find yourself mumbling the last part not really confident in your words.

 

“What,” Dazs snickers, “We are not little, none of us are. I mean… maybe in hindsight, but we’re definitely in dating age range.”

 

You put your hands over your face, “Oh my god. I didn’t even notice.” You cover your eyes, she did have a crush on Mistral didn’t she? Oh, you had no idea how to deal with this. This was not something you were ready for.

 

“Are you crying?” Gerson sounds surprised. You shake your head no and laugh. “Then why are you laughing?”

 

“You’re all so biiiig, I can’t handle it,” You laugh and push your hair back, “You’re actually little people, aren’t you?”

 

“Uhm…,” Gerson exchanges looks with Dazs.

 

“Yes???” Dazs shrugs, “I guess???”

 

“What the fuck,” You mutter softly.

 

* * *

 

 

**Asriel’s Pov -  March 11 th 2103**

 

The sun was high in the sky. It was noon. Your horns were too big to fit in the queue for the ride your group was on. You had to admit, you mostly jumped on the opportunity to chaperone this trip because you wanted to keep an eye on Dream.

 

It would be her first time outside of Ebott, it was your first time out of Ebott. You didn’t trust the outside nearly as much as Chara did, you still remembered being beaten to death by humans. Even if you didn’t harbor any negativity toward them it was still a present threat. You didn’t want the same thing to happen to Dream.

 

You’d gotten better though, at least you were better than when Chara had taken Dream in. You didn’t drink anymore. You’d taken grief managing classes, you’d tried to make yourself better for her. But she was still afraid of you.

 

Rightfully so, you weren’t a good parent, you think back to the way you were treating her and you hate it. You hate the person you were to her. You hate the person you were to Chara. To your whole family.

 

You weren’t like that anymore though. You just needed a chance to prove it to them.

 

“Leave us alone!” Dream’s voice is distinct through the crowd, “He’s only twelve don’t be such an asshole!”  

 

“No way, he’s like at least 16.” You don’t recognize that voice.

 

“Leave us alone!” Dream snaps again, “Come on Mistral.”

 

You glance at the ride and figure your group is safe in line for now. You hurry toward her voice.

 

“My p-parent will be over here soon,” Dream’s voice wavers for a second, “Y-You better leave!” She’s standing with her back to a wall divider. Mistral is holding her hand but he looks confused and a little scared. Three human boys stand in front of them, joking and laughing at the pair.

 

“Hey!” You bark and they turn to face them, “Leave them alone, go on, get out of here!” You glare at the boys. They exchange glances at one another and start laughing. “What’s so funny?” You growl at them.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in a petting zoo,” One of the boys wiggles his fingers at you, “Goat man.”

 

“I think I have some granola in my pocket if you want it,” Another one of the boys sneers.

 

“Guys, guys, no,” The third chuckles, “He probably doesn’t understand us.” He grins widely and bleats at you. You contain your anger as best you can, dedicating most of your energy toward it.

 

“Leave us alone man, we’re talking to the human girl, monsters and humans really shouldn’t mix. We’re just helping her.” The first boy stands level to you, staring you in the eye unafraid.

 

“Dream!” You hear Chara shout and hurry over toward the group, Dazs and Gerson on their heels. “Are you okay?”

 

Dream shakes her head no and hurries past the boys to stand behind Chara. “Listen, get out of here,” They snap, “Leave her alone.”

 

“Yes Sir,” The boy holds his hands up and turns to his friends, “Come on guys lets go.” The group of three hurry off.

 

You definitely feel a little offended as you turn to Dream, “Hey. Are you okay?”

 

“Don’t talk to me!” Dream pushes herself further behind Chara, “I don’t want to talk to you!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chara apologizes to you, “But she doesn’t want to talk to you. I’m going to take my group to another part of the park. Thank you for your help, but you should really get back to watching over your kids. And if you see a situation like that again call Dr. Chen first. They don’t listen to monsters, especially kids like that.” They put an arm around Dream and walk away with the other three close behind them.

 

“I’m sorry,” You whisper and walk back to the ride your group had just gotten on.

 

 

* * *

 

**Dream’s Pov – March 11 th 2103**

 

“Dazs if you eat that whole pizza in one bite, and don’t puke, I will delete the video from this morning.” You close up on them. Dazs’ ear twitches and they mull over the decision in their head.

 

“You’re on,” Dazs shoves the entirety of the pizza in their mouth. You pan over the expressions of your friends. Gerson is staring open mouthed at Dazs, his straw still half in his mouth, he mouths a ‘what the fuck’. Mistral clasps two hands over his mouth and stares intently at Dazs. Chara looks less than amused at the situation.

 

“Did you do it?” Gerson asks Dazs. They open their mouth to say something but get up from the table quickly hurrying toward the bathroom.

 

“Oh my god,” Chara mutters and gets to their feet following Dazs. Gerson goes to follow after the two.

 

“Gerson! Gerson!” You put the phone in their hands, “Go film it!”

 

Gerson follows behind and shouts over his shoulder, “You have a sick obsession with filming us!” He pads away after Chara.

 

“You’re such a jerk,” Mistral laughs, “You know Dazs doesn’t eat human food.”

 

“Not true, he ate like a bite of a sandwich yesterday,” You point at Mistral. He shakes his head and rolls his pink eyes at you.

 

Three human boys start talking and pointing at your table. “Mistral lets go somewhere else,” You whisper to him, “Unty will find us. But I just think we need to get out of here.”

 

“Why what’s wrong?” He looks at you with his big innocent eyes. Too late the boys are already walking over to you.

 

“Hey,” The biggest boy, who you assume is there leader says and takes a seat at your table. His two friends sit on either side of him. “I know you from somewhere,” The leader points at Mistral, “You’ve been on TV.”

 

“Uh, y-yeah,” Mistral looks really uncomfortable.

 

“Your Mom’s that tranny robot,” He doesn’t hesitate. You can sense the mood switch in Mistral instantly.

 

“My Dad,” He grinds his teeth, “Is Mettaton if that’s what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what he said,” One of his stooges pipes up.

 

“I bet you’re a tranny too huh?” He gestures to Mistral’s hair, “OR at least a fag; but then all you monsters are fags, aren’t you?”

 

“Mistral let’s just go,” You tell him and start to get up.

 

The guys reaches out and grabs your wrist, “Where are you going cutie. I don’t want you to leave.”

 

Mistral pushes the guy's hand off quickly, his leg shakes out of irritation, you can see the anger burning in his eyes, “Don’t put your hands on her.” He gets up from the table and you follow close behind him.

 

“Oh!” The guy follows you, “I get it, he’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

 

“Leave us alone already!” Mistral shouts, he puts himself between you and the boys.

 

The guys cronies follow him and he whistles at you, “I bet you’re sleeping with him because he’s famous right? Or his Mom’s famous. Hey! I bet you’re loaded, right?” He shoves Mistral who steps back to catch his balance. Your back meets a wall divider and you turn around to face the guys with Mistral.

 

“You should share with those of us who are less fortunate, you know, our good human money that you monsters are taking from us. I’m sure your girlfriend would agree, right sweetheart?” He turns and the look he gives you makes your stomach drop.

 

Mistral holds your hand, “Listen, just leave us alone.” He’s fighting his magic back.

 

“Was I talking to you fag?” The guy snaps at Mistral, “No, I wasn’t I was talking to the pretty girl next to you, who could honestly do much better. Why don’t you leave us alone, and we’ll handle her, yeah? Why don’t you go find a monster girl?”

 

“Leave us alone!” You shout at him, “He’s only twelve don’t be such an asshole!” 

 

“No way, he’s like at least 16.” One of his friends snickers.

 

“Leave us alone!” You snap at him, “Come on Mistral.” You tug his hand.

 

The guy slams his hand on the wall divider near your head and leans in close next to your ear, “Did I say you could leave?”

 

Your body shakes, “My p-parent will be over here soon, y-you better leave!”

 

“Hey!” You turn to the noise and see your Dad approaching. “Leave them alone, go on, get out of here!” He glares at the boys.

 

They exchange glances at one another and start laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” He growls at them.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in a petting zoo,” One of the boys wiggles his fingers at him, “Goat man.”

 

“I think I have some granola in my pocket if you want it,” The other boy sneers.

 

“Guys, guys, no,” The leader chuckles, “He probably doesn’t understand us.” He grins widely and bleats at him.

 

You squeeze Mistral’s hand tightly. You just want your Unty. You feel small and confused. Mistral squeezes your hand back, but he looks scared too.  

 

“Leave us alone man, we’re talking to the human girl, monsters and humans really shouldn’t mix. We’re just helping her.” The leader stands level to your dad, staring him in the eye.

 

“Dream!” Chara hurries over toward you, Dazs and Gerson on their heels. “Are you okay?”

 

You shake your head no and hurry past the boys to stand behind them. “Listen, get out of here,” They snap, their tone indicates they aren’t in a mood to mess around, “Leave her alone.”

 

“Yes Sir,” The leader holds his hands up and turns to his friends, “Come on guys lets go.” They leave in a hurry.

 

Your dad turns to you, “Hey. Are you okay?” He reaches out to grab your arm. You don’t want to talk to him, you don’t want to look at him. You feel your heart rate spike

 

“Don’t talk to me!” You shout at him and hide further behind Chara, “I don’t want to talk to you!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chara apologizes to him, “But she doesn’t want to talk to you. I’m going to take my group to another part of the park. Thank you for your help, but you should really get back to watching over your kids. And if you see a situation like that again call Dr. Chen first. They don’t listen to monsters, especially kids like that.” They put an arm around you and walk away with the other three close behind you.

 

“I’m sorry.” You hear the whisper as you’re walking away. You hold your arms close to your body. You don’t accept his apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is messing me up because now I want to go to Disneyland. :/ 
> 
> Hey, guys I just want to say thank you. You leaving comments really means ALOT too me. More than you probably can understand. Your comments are the first thing I check in the morning before I get up, and honestly its the main reason I get up in the morning period. They make my day, because they give me something to do with my life, I love making content for you guys.  
> I've got really bad depression and before I picked this work up, I was crying myself to sleep on a nightly basis. But when I start to feel a little bad now I read what you guys have written and it makes me feel all kinds of good things. I haven't actually cried myself to sleep in a long time because of this. SO! To make a long sappy piece not long, Thank You. I appreciate every single one of you guys.


	33. Flashback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's scared of Asriel.

**Chara’s Pov – March 11 th 2103**

 

Mistral shakes his hand quickly his eyes glare at the ground and dash from side to side. You don’t know what’s got him so worked up but it’s definitely making you nervous. “Hey, kid,” You tap him and he turns to you quickly, “You okay?”

 

His face flushes with embarrassment… or maybe anger? “Yeah,” He mutters, “I’m alright. I just… it makes me angry… I could’ve hurt him.”

 

“And it wouldn’t have helped you any,” You tell him, “You did the right thing by waiting for me to come help. Those kids were punks.”

 

“That’s not who I’m talking about,” Mistral looks away from you and hunches his shoulders.

 

“Mistral, he won’t hurt her you know that, right?” You lower your voice to him, “Asriel isn’t dangerous. He’s just confused.”

 

“But he gives her nightmares,” Mistral lowers his as well, “And I don’t like it when she’s upset like that. I’ve got to protect her, Chara.” He looks at you with a devotion you know all too well.

 

“No, you don’t,” You tell him, “I can do that. You enjoy being a kid alright Mistral? I won’t let anything hurt her. I’m her guardian after all.”

 

“Okay,” Mistral mutters and walks up next to Dream in the group.

 

You exhale clearing your lungs. It’s partially your fault for the way she feels toward Asriel. You honestly weren’t ready to be a parent when you first took her in, you still had your demons to deal with. 

 

_It must have been pouring outside._

_The rain hit the window forcefully when you woke up out of an awful nightmare. You knew you were in your room, but you were still in your dream state. You can still feel the hands tight around your throat, you can’t breathe._

_You wake up hands pressed against your chest. You try to shake the phantom pains away. You can’t force yourself awake, your body fights against you. “Please, I didn’t kill them,” You huff out against your will, you can see the burning red eyes of your brother crush your trachea._

_“Zriel,” You whimper helplessly, “Stop, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You try again to shake yourself awake. Lighting illuminates the bar, the bright yellow light shining into your room from the open door. Finally, you break from the trance and sit up. Dream sits in the bed next to you, a blanket pulled over her head, her eyes full of tears._

_“Dream,” you call out softly to her and she pulls herself into your arm, snuggling against you for comfort. You run your hands through her hair, “I’m going to close the door okay?” She gives a little nod as you stand up and go to close your bedroom door._

_The lighting cracks again and you can see a large black shape in the bar. “Hey!” you snap as the lighting illuminates your face again, your already racing heart races more._

_“Chara,” Asriel’s hair is distressed from the wind, “I’m sorry.” He croaks, “I…I just want to take her home please.” The lighting cracks again and he reaches a paw out toward you._

_“Don’t touch me!” You shout at him and push your back against the door. You can feel him break your neck, equivalent pay. You deserved it, no wonder he hates you. “Don’t put your hands on me!”_

_“I just want to take Dream home,” Asriel doesn’t sound right, but neither do you._

_“Get the fuck out of here! You can’t take care of her! She’s mine! I’m going to protect her!” You snap at him defensively._

_“Chara, don’t shout so much,” Asriel tries to calm you down by holding your hand._

_You crack him across the face instead. “You’re going to kill me; you’re going to kill me.” You crouch on the ground covering your ears as you begin to cry._

_“Chara I’m not going to kill anyone!” Asriel shouts at you, “She’s probably scared, she’s afraid of lightning!”_

_“You killed Frisk!” You snap at him and Asriel pulls you up onto your feet and pushes you against a door._

_“You know that’s a lie! You know you’re lying!” Asriel growls in your face._

_“Let me go,” You whine morosely, “Let me go, Az…”_

_“Say I didn’t kill them!” Asriel shakes your shirt and you shut your eyes tightly._

_You huff quietly, “But you did.” You whisper, “you knew. You killed them Asriel.”_

_“Daddy,” Dream’s little voice is barely audible, “Daddy.” She shakes._

_“Dreamy,” Asriel lets you go and crouches by her, he holds a little purple jacket out to her, “Come on let’s go home.” He reaches a paw out to stroke her hair but she dodges it taking a step away from him._

_“Did you kill Baba?” She whispers to him and takes another step away._

_“No,” Asriel tells her then shakes his head, “Yes, but I didn’t- it’s not like that Dreamy.” He goes to grab her and she dashes away, clinging to your leg._

_“No!” She shouts at him and buries her face in your leg. “Unty!” She cries and looks up at you. You scoop her into your arms and hold her close to you._

_Asriel closes his eyes and drops the jacket on the floor, “Yeah. Fine. I’m the monster.” He sighs and walks toward the door, “But one day she’ll find out what you did Chara. And she’s going to hate you more than me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I'm picking up a lot of shifts at my job and I'm exhausted by the time I get home. I'm sorry guys. But on the plus side. http://noiseno97.deviantart.com/art/Dream-646645767 noiseno97 made this awesome piece of fanart for the fic, and I honestly love it so much!!!


	34. Let's be 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Chara talk.

**Penny’s Pov – March 11 th 2103**

 

“You look like you just crawled out of hell with one hand tied behind your back,” You snicker at Chara from your seat on a lobby couch. They drop their jacket on the ground with a wet squish. Their red hair sticks in strands to their face. They look exhausted and tired.

 

“We had to come back, Mistral and Dream don’t like-“ Lightning and a clap of thunder cut their words off. As if planned you hear the skittering of wet shoes against linoleum as Dream and Mistral rush Chara. Mistral grabs Chara’s forearm and Dream wraps her arms around Chara’s waist.

 

“Unty!” Dream whimpers and buried her face into their side. She and Mistral are as soaked as Chara is. You see a very annoyed looking Dazs and an excited looking Gerson walk in behind them.

 

“Dreamy,” Chara talks to her softly, “Look it’s okay. The lightning and thunder are outside. We’re safe in here. Look how big this building is?” They detach themselves from the two, but they just cling back to Chara.

 

“Pen-Dr. Chen?” Chara asks you. You hate that they still call you that. You didn’t want to fight with them. You wanted the two of you to just get along again. You want to go back to the way you were.

 

“Yes?” You know you’re not the same as them. Chara was, without any of the negative connotation, a monster. Down to their eyes. You understood that much now. You’d have to admit, growing up in girlhood and hearing about them, you’d come to idealize Chara.

 

What the media did report on them made them sound like some kind of martyr. Like they’d wanted to die for the greater good. But knowing now knowing Chara, you understood it was probably out of guilt or fear. And it frustrated you. You hated how they responded to situations, always all or nothing.

 

“Do you have any headphones? I only have one pair, but I need two pairs.” They gesture as best they can at Mistral and Dream. You reach into your pocket and fish out the pair. “Thank you,” Their face shines brightly as they hand the pair to Mistral who wastes no time putting them in. With their arm now freed they hold the other pair out to Dream, “I’ll be up in five minutes, okay?” They put them in her hand and she hurries away with the rest of her group.

 

But you also loved that they reacted all or nothing. It was what made them Chara. If they were level headed about anything they wouldn’t be half as charming as you know they are. You still loved them. Maybe in the beginning, it had been a girlhood infatuation but now? Now it was real love.

 

And that’s what made your situation hurt so much. Chara was stuck, they weren’t aging. You’d talked to Toriel about it once out of pure curiosity and she’d filled you in on any missing bits. You’d get old, and shrivel and die. And you didn’t want to pull Chara through that again, so you kept your feelings as quiet as you could; and it made your heart ache because you _love_ them.

 

“Uhm, thank you,” Chara smiles at you, “I’m going to head upstairs now.”

 

“Do you want to come to my room?” You say before you can stop yourself the words hit the floor and fill up the space between the two of you.

 

“What?” Chara raises a brow at you.

 

Your face is bright red as your mind scrambles for a lie, “I saw a big spider in there. That’s why I’m sitting here. My group was all human kids, and I wasn’t feeling well, so I came back here. But the spider scared me, and I came down here.” Nailed it.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m not a fan of spiders either but I can catch one sure.” Chara gives you a nod.

 

“Awesome!” You stand to your feet, “Well let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t see a spider,” Chara looks up and down the shower in your room, “Maybe it crawled away?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s probably it.” You nod furiously at them.

 

“There’s not spider is there Chen.” Chara purses their lips.

 

“Not really… my impulse control is about as good as yours,” You smile sheepishly at them.

 

“You’re not sick either, are you?” Chara stares at you unamused.

 

“Sick of listening to teenagers complain about how long ride lines are,” You laugh nervously, “and maybe… a little lovesick.”

 

“You’re awful you know that?” Chara puts their hands on their hips, “you have tricked me into this interaction. They say in mock offense. “This is manipulation in the highest degree.” They snort as they say the words and smile at you.

 

You lace your fingers with theirs, “Please say my name. Please call me by my name.”

 

“Penny,” They coo softly and their red eyes meet your deep black ones. Coal illuminated by a flame. You lean in and kiss them sweetly. They don’t hesitate in kissing you back. Their hand breaking its hold on yours to rest against your hip.

 

“I love you, Chara,” You whisper against their lips. You can feel them curl up into a smile. “I don’t want to fight with you.” Your lips travel to their chin, “Never. Never.”

 

You hear the soft sigh escape out of them as your lips reach their collar bone. You bite it to mess with them. “Ow! Penny!” They shout and you quiet them with another kiss on their lips.

 

“Tell me you love me?” Your words plead, “Tell me the truth too.”

 

“I love you,” Chara’s voice wavers a little, “Even… though I’m scared. I love you.”

 

“That’s all I need.”

 

* * *

 

 

They stare at you silently, sitting on your chest and observing your expression. You don’t know why. They remind you a lot of a cat perched on top of you like that. Your hands are still on their hips.

 

“You look so different,” They whisper to you, “You’ve changed.”

 

“You haven’t.” You respond back. Maybe they’ll finally tell you this time? Maybe they’ll openly admit what’s going on to you.

 

“I haven’t,” Chara responds and runs a hand through your hair. “I have a confession.” They tell you and you see tears well up in their eyes as they cover their mouth. You hate seeing them cry. You rub their hip gently, making small circles with your thumb.

 

“I know.” You tell them, “I just wanted you to be ready to tell me.”

 

“We can’t do this Penny,” Chara covers their eyes as they sob. Their chest heaving, “You’re going to die. I don’t want to be there when that happens. I’m stuck like this, I’m a kid, one day our kids will be older than me. And I’ll watch them die, I’ll watch Zriel die, I’ll watch Dream, and Papyrus, and Alphys, and Grillby die. And I can’t handle that. I can’t watch someone else I love like you die.”

 

“Chara,” You coo their name as they cry harder.

 

“I should be dead already. I just want to die. I don’t want to be 25. I’m not supposed to look like this, my life wasn’t supposed to be like this!” They shout, and dig their nails into the skin around their face.

 

You reach out and hold their hands tightly in your own, “Chara.”

 

They look around frantically like a trapped animal, “I don’t want to live in this hell loop of living this over and over again. Sometimes I think… I should have died instead of Frisk. I living off borrowed time, a borrowed soul, a decaying soul.”

 

“Chara,” You try again to grab their attention back to you. So you can attempt to orientate them to some degree.

 

Their red eyes flash down at you. You kiss their hand gently, “Let’s be 25, okay? I’m glad you didn’t die. Because you made everything so much better. You made life, better for me by just being around. Chara you’ve saved so many people. You’ve created ripples to goodness, do you think Frisk could have freed the monsters without you?”

 

“No,” They sniffle.

 

“No they couldn’t have,” You encourage them, “So let’s, you and me, just be 25 for right now. And then we’ll figure out the rest later. Because right now? You have me, and for now, I’ll be there for you. Alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm getting out the chapters as fast as I can. But! I do have an exciting project for you guys~! I'm going to turn this work into a series, but the other work in the series which will be called "What If Frisk" is going to be kind of a seasonal special that will be focused around what the holiday of 2103, and the Character's (pun intended) lives, would have looked like if Frisk hadn't died! I'll probably get a chapter of that out tomorrow morning. I definitely know I want to start it on thanksgiving.


	35. "It's just new."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has a dream.

_You stick your tongue out in the blowing cold air. It ruffles the fur of your coat, the strands gently tickling under your neck. It’s been so long since you could feel, since you could embrace feeling. How many years of winter had you missed? Too many to count you think. You hadn’t actively put much thought into it, you were kind of afraid to._

_“Chara!” Frisk shouts and pushes through the snow. They’re bundled up to their neck in scarves and a heavy winter coat. Mom wanted to make sure that they didn’t get sick, since they hadn’t seen surface snow before, let alone experienced the outside for more than a couple hours at a time._

_“Watch out you’re liable to fall in all that snow.” You gesture to them and help them up as they face plant into the snow. Their happy little smile shatters into pieces and they start crying loudly. “Aw Frisk, don’t cry.” You kneel in front of them and wipe some of the stinging ice off their face. It’s red and puffy, and their tears stick to their eyelashes._

_“It hurts!” Frisk exclaims and bats it off quickly._

_“Well, it’s not monster snow, it doesn’t just stick to you and you remain the same. It’s like the fridge.” You explain to them. “When you step into the fridge its cold right?” You ask Frisk. They nod at you. “Well this is like the fridge, but much, much, colder.”_

_“I don’t like it,” Frisk frowns at you. They cross their little arms over their chest and pout, “It’s dumb.”_

_“It’s not dumb,” You put your gloved hands on your hips, “It’s just new. You made friends with a bunch of monsters, who were very new to you.”_

_“Yeah, I did,” Frisk crossed their arms, “I don’t understand what your point is.”_

_“Just because something is new doesn’t make it bad,” You poke their nose, “And you know that.”_

_Frisk pulls a pouty face at you, “I guess.”_

_You kneel down and roll a snowball in your hands, “Here.” You plop it into their hands._

_“What do I do with this?” Frisk squints at it. Their fingers running over the rounded exterior of the sphere._

_“Hit me with it! Come on hit me!” You urge them._

_“No!” Frisk shrieks loudly, “I don’t want to hurt you!”_

_“You won’t, come on hit me!” You egg them on, “Your room is messy!”_

_“Stop it!” Frisk shouts._

_“Your clothes aren’t cute!” You taunt, “And your haircuts lame and I think you smell funny!”_

_“Stop being mean!” Frisk shouts and launches the snowball at your face. It splatters against you and sends the shivering cold across your face._

_“Chara!” Frisk puts their hands over their face as they rush over to you, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit your face! Oh no!” You can feel the tips of their fingers push the icy slush away from around your eyes and neck. You start to snicker quietly to yourself shoulders shaking._

_“Oh no! Oh no!” Frisk moans morosely, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.” Their little shoulders shake as they start to cry._

_“Oh no!” It’s too late to stop you from laughing and you burst into laughter as you try to comfort them frantically, “Frisky, it’s okay! I’m not mad! Pft,” You snort loudly, “I’m so sorry! I was laughing!”_

_“Oh!” Frisk’s little sobs stop chokingly, “I didn’t, oh no!” They shout into their hands._

_“You dork!” You shout at them through laughter._

_“I’m not a dork!” They pout and put their hands on their hips._

“Yes, you are.” You mumble, your head still half buried in Penny’s chest.

 

“I’m what?” Penny pats you and your eyes shoot open.

 

“Where am I?” Your mouth feels as dry as cotton, “jesus.” You’re panting and disoriented, “I… Frisk… we were playing in the snow… where did they…go…” You grip the blankets as you reorientation yourself, “It was a dream.”

 

“You okay?” Penny feathers your hair with her fingers.

 

You nod quietly, “Yeah… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to panic like that.”

 

“It’s okay.” Penny tells you and kisses you gently, “I’m here for you.”

 

“I… should get back to Dream and I’s room.” You stand up redressing quickly, “I’m very sorry. I just need to make sure she’s okay. I’m sorry.” You mumble.

 

“It’s alright,” Penny touches your hand gently, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” You nod at her and hurry out of the room. You don’t register the passing hallways for what they are, just doors and halls, but like autopilot you find your way to your room and collapse against the door into a fit of tears.

 

You cry loudly and Dream gets up walking over to you. You put your arms around her and sob into her hair. “It’s okay,” She shushes you, “It’s alright.” She tells you, “I’m here Unty.”

 

“I’m sorry,” You cry into her shoulder and cling on tightly. She’d done this for you since she could register that the crying wasn’t normal. She’d hold you tightly and not let go. Her chest pressed against your ear till you finally calmed down.

 

The one person in the world that could calm you down. To make you fully relax. A rare sweet glimpse of safety. And you hated that you had to pull it from her. But she was always willing to give it.

 

“Everythings gonna be okay.” She assured you, “I promise Unty. Everything’s going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, look whos not dead! Also Happy new years, now that we've killed the hellbeast that was 2016 lets celebrate!


	36. My daughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at the happiest place on earth.

Chara’s Pov - March 12th 2103

 

You sit outside the entrance to the hellscape that is the it’s a small world ride. The sun beats down on you and you know that you’re going to burn. You scratch your upper arm and close your eyes. It’s kind of peaceful waiting for the kids without having to worry about their safety.

 

Ever since the incident with those human punks you’d been on high alert. If they touched Dream, they’d pay. If they touched any of your kids actually. You human hating had gotten better, but it wasn’t great. You still held a lot of spite for them in your heart. Even if your job needed you to be a neutral party, you couldn’t help it.

 

 

 

“Unty!” Dream runs up behind you and throws her arms around you. She’s beaming brightly, she looks like light and happiness and you want to keep her close and safe forever. You know you can’t but you wish to with all your heart.

 

“Hey kiddo,” You ruffle her hair, the boys trail not far behind her. “Alright, group, let’s keep our heads up and get to next ride okay?”

 

“Hey Chara,” A familiar but timid voice mumbles behind you. You haven’t heard that tone come out of it in a long time, gentle and worried about the reaction it might receive.

 

“Hey Zriel,” You mumble back. Dream holds tightly to your arm. “What’s up?” You try not to grind your teeth, apologizing is the way. Forgiveness is the way.

 

“I was just wondering… uhm…” Asriel looked up at the sky clearly as uncomfortable with this situation as you were. His paws were sunk deep into his pockets and you paled in comparison next to him. Most people would probably think you were the one being intimidated. “Do you wanna… merge our groups…? We could take turns watching the kids… in that case… since I know they’re supposed to be chaperoned the whole time.”

 

You look over at Dream who is pressed back into Mistral. Her hands clinging to her jacket. Her eyes wide and innocent as she looks between you. You look back to Asriel who’s staring at you with equally expectant eyes. You take a deep swallow, “No… Asriel… I don’t think that’s a good idea… maybe... you and I… can talk later okay?” You touch his forearm and walk away with the group of kids in toe. Dream still clings tightly to Mistral, her eyes not leaving Asriel as you walk away.

 

“Y-Yeah!” Asriel says a little too loudly waving a goodbye to the group. Dream flinches and clings to Mistral’s jacket harder. He pats her hair down and the group shuffles away quickly. Asriel stands defeated in the bustling walk way of the theme park. His shoulders slumped and face turned into a frown.

 

 

You raise the back of your knuckle to Asriel’s door and knock. It’s the dead of night. Most of the kids tucked away in their bedrooms asleep, or whispering in the dark of the night. The swings open to expose a disheveled Asriel, “Oh, hey, Chara…”

 

“You said we could talk,” You tell him and he nods half asleep. You push your way into his room and cross your arms. “You can’t keep trying to force Dream to be around you. She’s scared of you.”

 

“Why?” Asriel frowns. His posture offended as he closes the door behind you. “I didn’t do anything to her, why is she so afraid of me?”

 

Your jaw opens in absolute horror, “You STARVED her you neglected her, probably for the whole time she was with you. She was FOUR YEARS OLD!” You shout at him, “If she doesn’t want to be around you then that’s her decision; and I will damn well honor it. I wanted to talk to you because you’re my brother and even though you’re a shitty excuse for a father I miss you!”

 

Asriel falls silent, “…I was in a bad place. I promise I’m better now… I just want to talk to my dau-“

 

“She’s not _your_ daughter,” You find yourself seething at him, “She’s Frisk’s daughter, she’s _my_ daughter, you don’t even know her.”

 

“Chara you have everything,” Asriel exhales his voice tired, “You have Penny, you have Dream, you have Mom and Dad, you have the adulation of monsters all over, as well as humans. What do I have left? The one person I loved in this world, is dead. And if they weren’t,” He gestures around him and lets his arms flop, “They wouldn’t be proud of the person I am. They would hate me actually. Please… please Chara. You have to let me _try_ to be in Dream’s life.”

 

You shake your head at him. “You’re not allowed. You don’t get to decide you’re better and walk back into her life. I’m sorry; but until she comes to me wanting to be around you. I will not allow it. It is her life and she can choose to do with it what she sees fit.”

 

“I will tell everyone what you did,” Asriel’s voice is dark. “I’ll tell them what you did to the underground, if you don’t let me see her. I’ll tell them what you did to me. The blood on your hands, the people you killed. Even Frisk knew it, what a monster you were.”

 

“SHUT UP!” You slam your fist against the wall, “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THEN! YOU STUPID FUCKING DAISY!!!” Your face is bright red from shouting and your chest heaves. “You’re still not yourself… you may look like Asriel but the kid I grew up with would never act the way you do. You’re just as guilty if not more so than I am Asriel. Never forget, you were the one that shattered Dad’s soul not Frisk, not me.”

 

You take a few more breaths and shake out your anger, heading to the door.  You stop and turn back to Asriel pointing an accusatory finger at him, “Don’t you ever come near my daughter again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD!!!


End file.
